Unintended Hero
by Zerowing21
Summary: Holden Wren O/C just wants to be a normal person but after agreeing to help out Dexter with an experiment and a fight with his best friend Blossom of the PPG over her recent fighting habits, he finds himself in a bleak future he vows to prevent.
1. Chapter 1 Daily routine

I don't own the game or any characters here in expect O/Cs. Resurrect'ums and Nano stations don't exist due to abuse of plot. There might be plot holes that need correcting, and bad spelling. Also there might be hints of foreshadowing in some parts. Have fun reading and please review. Revisions are happening slowly. Please tell me if i happen to have messed up with characters personalities badly

* * *

**Chapter 1: Daily Routine**

_It's been two months since the disappearance of Buttercup in a battle against Mojo Jojo. Things had settled down but, this isn't a story about the Powerpuff Girls but of someone that _Blossom_ and Bubbles know. _

His name is Holden Wren and he is Blossom's best friend as well as Professor Utonium's godson. The Powerpuff Girls think of him as the brother they never had, since he has lived with them since the age of five. Holden had entered the lives of the Utoniums two weeks after Mojo had used the Key of the World and gotten bored with the world he had made and went back to his evil ways.

On this particular March morning in Pokey Oaks South end, Holden is waiting on Blossom and Bubbles for school outside the house. A blue and pink blur of light goes buzzing past Holden and head off towards Townsville.

The father and creator of the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium runs out of the house and shouts in a loud voice, "Girls you forgot your lunch!"

Unfortunately the girls don't hear him.

The Professor turns around to look at Holden and replies, "Can you give them their lunches when you see them at school?"

Holden nods, takes the bags from the Professor's hands and replies, "Sure, I'll give it to them Professor."

Holden then sighs heavily and replies, "I just hope Blossom is on time for our project presentation. She has the project with her. I really don't want my grade to drop again."

The last three projects they had didn't go over so well because Blossom was always saving the day. Holden grabs his backpack off the ground and heads off towards school.

Professor Utonium, noticing the sigh from his godson, chuckles a bit, and then looks at the sky and remarks, "Blossom should really tell Holden how she feels about him. I guess that time will come of its own accord."

Professor Utonium goes back into the house with a smile and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Holden is tall with a medium build. His hair is a natural fuchsia and some of his hair falls into his eyes which are a bright blue. He is rather tall for a fifteen year old being 5'8 inches tall. He wares a red shirt and a pair of brown jeans. His sneakers are old and dirty, but he didn't care. What he did care about is that his hover board is broken and has been since Hoagie (Numbuh 2) had used it to repair Sector V's and a few of the other KND's (Kids Next Doors) S.C.A.M.P.E.R. (Shabby Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescumabob).

* * *

Holden finally reaches Pokey Oaks Jr. High after a five minute walk and enters the building, heading to his locker. Ben Tennyson walks up to Holden in the hallway just beside his look.

Ben shakes his head and then speaks in a quiet tone, "You do realize that you and Blossom will be called first to present your project."

Holden looks over at Ben for a moment, frowns and then responds, "How do you know, Ben? Did you use the Ultramatrix to turn into a Galvan to check our teacher's plans?"

Ben frowns, shakes his head, and replies, "No, Dexter is the one who told me. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have a small Dexbot in the teachers' lounge spying on all of them."

Ben is only going to school at Pokey Oaks Jr. High with his friend and cousin for a month as part of a school program in Bellwood. A lot of people who have abilities and powers came here just to talk to other heroes. It had occurred to Holden that he was one of the only people in school who didn't have anything special about them.

A door slams opens and two people arguing very loudly come out of it. It happens to be Dexter and Mandark arguing over Dexter's sister Deedee.

Dexter jabs his purple gloved finger at Mandark and shouts in his thick accent, "You are stupid Mandark. There is no way my sister would ever fall for you. She's not a moron."

Mandark then laughs his evil three then five interval laugh and then states, pushing Dexter into a locker, "She will be mine Dexter. I don't care what you have to say about it." Mandark leaves for his homeroom, laughing.

Holden sighs, shakes his head and then remarks, "What a way to start a morning with those two arguing. What's next? Kevin and Gwen or Koki and Wallaby fighting about something?"

A door opens and Gwen exits into the hall and overhears Holden's comment.

She walks over to him and Ben and then replies in a serious tone, "What about you and Blossom? I've never seen either of you get into a fight with each other."

Ben rolls his eyes before he starts to laugh.

Holden sets his backpack down on the floor and replies, "We don't fight that often. Blossom and Buttercup are the…"

Holden stops and looks at the floor with a sad look in his eyes.

Gwen looks away, feeling guilty for being up the subject and says, "I'm sorry Holden, I shouldn't have brought it up. Come on Ben, let's go to our homeroom."

Gwen grabs Ben's ear and yanks him down the hall with him screaming in protest.

Holden opens his locker slowly and a piece of plywood with a set of eyes and a smile falls out, which causes Holden to groan loudly. He just didn't need to deal with Johnny and Plank this early in the morning. Double D or Edd just happens to be passing by at that exact moment.

Edd stops, looks down at Plank and then quips with a smile on his face, "Shall I take Plank to Johnny for you, Holden?"

Holden nods, scratches his head and replies, "I would do it myself, but I don't know where Johnny is right now. So can you please do it for me, Edd?"

Edd nods, picks Plank off the floor and walks down the hall. Holden frowns and start to grabs a book from his locker. Mac then runs passed and accidentally pushes Holden into his locker.

Mac looks over his shoulder and shouts back to Holden in an apologetic tone, "Sorry, Coco had to come and check something in the audiovisual room for some reason. I'm the one with the key today, so I have to open it for her."

Coco, who is a weird looking bird/tree/plane stops in front of Holden and she lays a red plastic egg at his feet. She then speeds off to her intended destination. Holden opens the egg to find a strange rifle, which he puts it in his locker and then closes the door.

* * *

The bell starts to rings loudly and Holden picks up his backpack off the floor and runs down the hallway to his homerooms. He enters the room and quickly sits down at his desk in the second to last row near the back. Dexter enters the room and sit down at his desk, which just happens to be to Holden's left.

Dexter takes out his project and says in a questioning tone, "I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me with an experiment this afternoon?"

Holden leans back in his seat. He is trying to read Dexter, but it was harder than trying to read what Bubbles was thinking.

Holden closes his eyes and then say in a tired voice, "What kind of experiment is it Dex?"

Dexter responds with a smile, "An experiment with time travel. It will be safe. So you won't have to worry about anything."

Holden opens his eyes, sits up straight in his chair and then replies, "Sure, why not Dex. It's not like I have anything pressing after school. Blossom would probably just lecture me all the way home about something like picking up the slack with chores around the house."

Mrs. Keen walks into the room with a set of files in her arms and then says to the class, "Ok, its now time for group presentation. First up is Blossom and Holden."

Holden groans and hits his head on the desk.

Mrs. Keen then says with disappointment in her voice, "Blossom isn't here and she has your project doesn't she?"

Holden sighs and responds in a defeated voice, "Unfortunately she does have it. You might as well mark us down for it being late."

Mrs. Keen looks around the class room and responds, "Well next up, we have Dexter, Nigel Uno, and Sheri Bird."

The three people stand up and do their projects, which takes up 10 minutes. After them, Ben, Hoagie and Mandy give their presentation. They are followed by Billy, Irwin and Mindy.

Bubbles then enters the room at that moment and says with a smile, "Sorry I'm late Mrs. Keen. Blossom is taking care of the mop up work, so she will be a little late."

Holden hands Bubbles her lunch as she passes by to put down her Mr. Octi backpack at her desk. She then goes back to the front of the class to stand next to Abby and Juniper Lee to present their project. After them, the three Ed's go next and present, but their project is just terrible and it makes absolutely no sense.

Gwen, Deedee and Kevin Levin then stand up and give their presentation and they are followed by Koki, Wally and Princess Morbucks. Its evident Princess never did anything on it, because of the looks the two KND operatives give her.

Mrs. Keen looks up at the clock with a frown and replies, "That just leaves Blossom and Holden. Since, Blossom is still not here, we will just move on to the next portion of our class."

School drones on for an hour, before the bell rings for the next period. Holden stands up from his desk and runs to his trigonometry class. Halfway through Mr. Green's math lecture, the door opens and Blossom walks into the room with a hall pass in her hand.

She hands the note to Mr. Green and then sits down in the empty desk behind Holden. Holden hands her the lunch from the Professor without a single solitary word. The next three hours of school pass with nothing eventful happening.

* * *

Well thanks to Lighting Bird on telling me to add to the exposition so thanks for the help on that^^. For those of you wondering why Holden lives with the Utoniums the reason will come up much later in the fic in the corrupted past arc but there r slight hints about his parents in chapters 15 and 22. Please review and tell me what you. Even if its a bad one. I don't mind criticism. This chapter is the fully update version.


	2. Chapter 2: Heated Argument

I don't own fusionfall. I'm trying my best to edit the fic. i'll do my best to update

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heated Argument**

At lunch, Holden enters the quad and sits by himself in a small corner. Blossom stares over at him for a few moments and then turns away to eat. She knew Holden was pissed at her. She had messed around a bit during the fight with Him and Sedusa.

Blossom opens her pink backpack and removes the project from inside of it. The project is still intact, but it has a few tiny holes in it. Blossom wanted to go over to tell Holden how she felt about him, but now wasn't the time to do that. She had to apologize to him first for causing their grades to drop again. Blossom stands up from the table she is at and slowly approaches Holden and sits down next to him.

"Holden, I'm sorry that I was late. Next time we have a project I'll make sure to be on time." Blossom says with sincerity in her voice. She looks at the floor to avoid looking in Holden's eyes.

Holden swallows his food, stands up and with a hint of anger in his voice, "You said that the last two times Blossom! Ever since Buttercup disappeared two months ago you have been starting to take on traits that are like hers. You're messing around in fights and not doing what you're supposed to do. Your supposed to the be the responsible one, the one who keeps your sisters, me, and others safe, not the one who puts them in more danger."

Blossom's face turns red. She knew Holden was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She stands up and smacks Holden across the face, leaving a small bruise, and then screams, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT! I'M DOING MY BEST TO PICK UP THE SLACK!"

A serious look appears in Holden's eyes and he retorts angrily while slamming his hand down on the nearest table, "THEN STOP ACTING LIKE BUTTERCUP AND BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE. THE ONE WHO DOESN'T DRAG THINGS OUT AND GETS PEOPLE HURT ALL THE TIME!"

A few tears start to well up in Blossom's light pink eyes. She then says through her tears, "I don't want to talk about Buttercup. Why are you being so mean to me today?"

She smacks Holden across the face yet again, throws their project in the bushes, and then flies off, through one of the skylights and towards home. Holden realizing what he has just done, tries to shout to Blossom, but a pink energy ribbon suddenly covers his mouth.

Gwen stands behind him with her hand held out.

She lowers her arm, walks over to Holden, smacks him on the back of the head and replies, "Nice going Holden. Real nice, now your project will never get presented and you upset Blossom. Next time a little more tact is needed."

Gwen waves her hand and the pink energy disperses from Holden's mouth.

Holden looks at the ground, with a guilty look in his eyes and responds, "I was just going to apologize for going to far. I shouldn't have said anything about Buttercup."

Bubbles floats over to Holden and Gwen, but she doesn't have an upset look on her face. Bubbles whispers in Gwen's ear briefly. Gwen then nods to whatever Bubbles had said and she goes back to sit with Kevin.

Bubbles motions for Holden to lean in close to her and she then says in a whisper, "Blossom has been ignoring everything lately. She needed that argument with you to get back on track. You might not have noticed, but she hasn't been eating a lot or sleeping well since Buttercup disappeared."

Holden heaves a sigh, still feeling guilty about what he said and replies to his sister in a whisper, "I'm her best friend, Bubbles. She could have at least confided in me that she is having some problems. It's been tough for all of us to deal with Buttercup's disappearance."

Holden sits down in a chair with a frown on his face and Bubbles sits next to him and replies, "She hasn't admitted to anyone she's having problems, not even to me. She might not say it at all, but she really needs you Holden."

With that, Bubbles smiles broadly at Holden and then flies off to look for Blossom. Holden scratches his head and wonders what Bubbles is talking about.

* * *

On the other side of the quad, Ben, Dexter and Nigel were watching the argument.

"He's either really stupid or just doesn't see how she feels about him." Nigel says, trying not to laugh.

Dexter looks at his watch, yawns and then replies. "At least you know where you stand."

Then a voice in the distance is heard calling out, "NIGIE".

Ben chuckles. "Sounds like your girlfriend is looking for you Numbuh 1."

Nigel clicks the heels of his boots and he rockets off.

Ben then looks at the floor and remarks, "I feel sorry for Holden sometimes. He's the only normal person it seems in this school."

A small annoying beep starts issuing from Ben's pocket. Ben frowns, as he pulls the small Plumbers communicator out to answers.

He then heaves a sigh and then replies, "Well Dex, looks like Vilgax is causing some serious trouble again. See you around."

Ben changes into Big Chill and flies off through the wall. By the end of lunch the only people left in school are Holden, Dexter and Mandark.

* * *

When the school day ends, Holden and Dexter hop on the Slider rail system and head to Dexlabs in the Tech Square area of Downtown Townsville. When the two teens arrive at the building, a tall blue robot approaches them with a clipboard in her arms.

"Dexter, everything is running smoothly with the factory."

Dexter smiles at the robot, takes the clipboard to look at the numbers and responds in an excited tone, "Very good Computress. Please get the time chamber ready, today is a good day for science."

Computress leaves through the front door. Holden and Dexter enter the building and they walk over to an elevator, which Dexter presses the button to and the door instantly open and they get on.

Once inside, Dexter looks over at Holden and replies, "Give me your hover board Holden. I'll repair it for you while you're gone."

Holden frowns a little bit, hands the object to Dexter and then responds, "When you're done repairing it, please give it to Blossom and tell her how sorry I am that I upset her."

Dexter nods in understanding. The elevator stops and the door opens and they step out into Dexter's personal lab to find a large blue machine.

"This Holden is my newest invention, a time machine." Dexter says as he looks over at Holden, who's jaw drops from the sight of the machine.

Computress rolls up Holden and motions for him to follower her to the open door in the device. Holden enters the time machine and sits down in the chair that is inside of it. The door then closes with a low hiss. A small tray pops out from the arm of the chair and Holden picks up the small device that is in it. The tiny device can store items, has a map and many other useful function. A monitor then appears in front of Holden and Dexter image appears on it.

Dexter then smiles, with his eyes shining bright and he then replies, "Now, I need you to give me your personal information and sign your name on this document Holden. It is so we can confirm you are interested in helping me with this project. What I have given you just now is a Nancom. I should be able to get in contact with you using the Nancom once you arrive at your destination that I have selected."

Two screens pop up and Holden starts to write as instructed by Dexter.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind Dexter, in the shadows of his lab, Deedee slowly tiptoes through the door and starts to sneak around looking for something to press. Dexter pushes a button on his console and the time machine whirls to life.

Dexter looks at the console excitedly and then looks back at the monitor and replies, "Holden, we'll see you in a few days. Have a nice trip."

Then Dexter hears Deedee's excited voice, "OH! What does this button do?"

She pushes the button and the machine starts to make a weird noise and it starts to produce smoke.

Dexter runs over to Deedee and screams loudly in his accent, "NO! Deedee what have you done? You could have just sent Holden to some other time."

The noise suddenly stops and the machine breaks down. Smoke fills the air, as Dexter with a crowbar in his hand, forces open the door to the machine and finds that Holden is no longer inside. Dexter looks at his console and is astonished to see there is no time space coordinates listened on it.

Dexter then looks at Deedee and says angrily, "You just sent Holden to some unknown time Deedee. Now we will never know where he is."

Tears appear in Deedee's eyes and she replies sniffing, "I'm sorry Dexter. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Deedee runs from the lab crying. Dexter sits down from the shock of losing his friend and he slowly takes out his cubical phone from his pocket. He sighs at the task that is now in front of him, but knew that a call had to be made to Professor Utonium.


	3. Chapter 3: Fusion Future

I don't own fusionfall. Well Here is the updated version of chapter 3. enjoy it. I'm slowly working on updates and editing so be patient.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fusion Future**

Three years later, Tech Square is in ruins and sounds of battle can be heard coming from all directions. In the middle of the ruins a bluish light shines and then Holden appears unconscious. He wakes up and looks around at the destruction. The sky is a sickly green and there is a huge planet hanging there. Holden hears two sets of foot steps and turns around.

"No way! Holden! This is where Dexter sent you?" The footsteps belong to Ben and Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 puts her arm in front of Ben and says, "Numbuh 5 thinks we need to test him. Last time any one saw you what happened?"

Holden scratches his head and then answers with confusion in his voice, "Blossom and I got into a fight and she slapped me twice. She threw our project into the bushes. What happened here? I've been gone for only a few days."

Ben shakes his and answers quickly, "No, you've been gone almost three years. This is the last area of Downtown Townsville. I'm not sure how long we can hold out. The short version of what happened is that green planet up there called Planet Fusion showed up two years ago and attacked us. This is the end result."

Numbuh 5 shoves at Holden a Lighting Rifle and replies "You won't have much trouble using this. Now come on, you can help us."

They climb up the ledges and are confronted by a Cyberus and three Goo Spawns. Ben punches on the bigger Goo Spawn, while Numbuh 5 shoots the smaller spawns with her Lime Pop Guns. Holden takes aim at the Cyberus and fires three shots, taking out each of its heads. Holden's Nancom then beeps and analyzes the goo that is on the ground near Holden's foot.

Ben walks over to Holden, pats him on the back and replies, "Good job. What your Nancom just collected for you is fusion matter. We need it to make more powerful weapons. You have to talk to Dexter about it. It's something only he seems to understand."

Then over his Nancom, Holden hears a voice, "Can anyone hear me? I need a little bit of help over here."

Numbuh 5 looks over at Holden, points at the path behind him and remarks, "You go help Hoagie, Holden. We'll help the others fight off the fusions."

Holden runs up the path that Numbuh 5 indicated and finds the quad of Tech Square in shambles. He spies Hoagie in front of a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and runs over to him.

Hoagie's mouth drops open in surprise and states, "Holden where did you pop up from? Never mind, the answer can wait for later. The problem I'm having right is, that there's an Oil Ogre near here that stole a part for the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. Can you please get the part back for me? Also, I think it might be sending out a signal that's giving away where we are."

Holden nods and then says, "I'm on it Hoagie. I'll be back with the part you need soon."

Holden takes off and soon finds the Oil Ogre near a damaged solar panel. Holden fires on it, hitting its mid-section, while he jumps behind a set of rocks to avoid the attack of the fusion. The Oil Ogre disintegrates, dropping the part on the ground. Holden collects the part and finds the transmitter under it. He slams his foot down on the piece of hardware, causing it to spark a little. Holden runs back to Hoagie with the part in hand.

"Finally, we can get out of here."

Then a beeping issues from Holden's com and window pops up with an image of a girl with short black hair. "Long time no see Holden."

Holden blinks and then smiles with a few tears in his eyes. "Buttercup! I'm glad to see you're alive still."

Buttercup grins at him and then remarks, "Well, a lot of people missed you little brother. We can catch up later, because right now I need your help with something. I'm northwest of you position. You can probably see me."

In the distance, Holden can see a figure wave at him.

Holden looks over at Hoagie and replies, "I'll help Buttercup, you get that thing running, Hoagie."

Hoagie nods and Holden runs over to Buttercup quickly.

Buttercup hugs him tightly and replies, "Come on, we need to enter that infected zone that's over."

Buttercup grabs Holden's arm and pulls him to a teleporter pad with a Dexbot on it and replies, "In there the infection of fusion mater is worse and it spreads quickly. Luckily thought with these barriers that Dex made we can contain it, but we don't know for how long thought."

Holden looks on to find a weird looking patch of ground with what looks like reeds coming out of it in the distance and then asks while pointing at it, "What is that thing over there Buttercup?"

Buttercup closes her eyes and she responses. "It's a fusion lair. A copy of my fusion is in there. She's tough, but I think my little brother can take her down. Before you ask me, a fusion is a dark form of any hero or villain made from fusion matter."

Holden nods at his sister, enters the infected zone, and jumps over the wooden platforms that span the small fusion river and enters the lair.

* * *

Holden suddenly finds himself in a cavern full of twisting rock walls.

Dexter then appears on the screen of his com and comments in a shocked voice, "I never thought you would be the one to save me Holden."

Holden snorts, smiles and then replies, "Well I'm here now. I'll take the fusion out and then leave this area with you."

Holden makes his way through the cavern, checking his radar as he goes, and finally finding Dexter fighting the fusion of Buttercup.

"Back up Dexter! I'll crush him in the same time as I crushed you."

Fusion Buttercup laughs and then is hit three shots fired from Holden's gun. Before Fusion Buttercup can counter attack, Holden aim carefully and shoot her five times in the upper torso. The fusion turns into a puddle of nothingness.

Dexter smiles, pats Holden on the back, and then replies, "For your first battle I must say you did exceptionally well."

The fusion matter on the floor starts to interact with a green leather jacket that was in the matter and then it begins to glow with a mysterious light. All of a sudden, a mini Buttercup appears from the glowing jacket and it lands on Holden's head.

"Let me bust some fusion butt!" is all that it says.

Dexter examines it with his eyes wide and says, "This is interesting. It seems like when the fusion matter mixes with an extremely personal item, a nano of that person is created. This is the first time I've seen this happen."

Then the entire room to shake and rocks form the roof start to fall into the room.

Dexter looks at Holden and replies quickly, "Holden, you need to get out of here and back to the Dexcarrier. I have a few things left to do in my lab. I'll meet up with you later."

Dexter uses the telepad and leaves the lair. Holden exits the lair the same way and finds himself above Tech Square on a small road near Dexter's house. At the other end of the road, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, is parked and waiting.

Hoagie steps out of it and shouts frantically, "Holden! Get over here, NOW! There's not a lot of time left!"

As Holden runs towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., A Tech Wing descends down in front of Holden, blocking his path. The nano Buttercup then uses its skill, Backfire and the Tech Wing falls to the ground dazed.

"That will teach you for getting in our way you stupid monster." Holden rolls his eyes, because the nano behaves just like Buttercup.

Holden runs up to Hoagie, who has a grim look on his face and he replies in a defeated voice, "We lost Tech Square. Buttercup and the others couldn't take out all the Terrafusers. Dexter called me from inside his lab and he wants us to find Mandark so we can fix that time machine and send you back to the past to a point before we started to lose."

Hoagie hops into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and Holden follows after him. Hoagie sits down at the control and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lifts off the ground and flies at full speed towards the Dexcarrier, while Tech Square slowly collapses into the sea of fusion matter below them. Holden is standing at the door to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., when a red ribbon flutters past. He immediately grabs it and realizes that it belongs to Blossom.

* * *

A few minutes before Tech Square sinks, Blossom is fighting one of the huge Terrafusers with Bubbles when, all of a sudden, it explodes. Bubbles is thrown into the fusion matter sea, screaming in pain and disappears. Blossom is thrown onto the ground wounded. As her breathing becomes more and more shallow, she hears over her com the chatter about Holden appearing in the midst of the battle. Her ribbon unties with a gust of wind and flies into the air.

As the fusion matter rises around Blossom she uses the last ounces of her strength to send a message to the Dexcarrier that is for Holden and Buttercup. Blossom knew that Computress would give it to them once they were back safely in Sector V. After this last task, she closes her eyes and her breathing stills…

* * *

On the Dexcarrier, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. finally lands and those who remain gather around a small halo projector.

Dexter appears on it and states in a somber voice, "We lost Tech Square and many of our friends today. We need to get the time machine fixed so we can send Holden back to the past. Numbuh 2 will help repair the machine with Mandark once you find him. All of you good luck and don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Dexter out."

Buttercup closes her eyes and says, "Dexter is gone and the casualty list should be coming in soon."

Holden looks at the deck with a few tears in his eyes and hands Buttercup the ribbon. A few tears well up in Buttercups eyes.

She tries to fight her emotion, but she eventually breaks down and through her sobs she manages to says, "I'm the only Puff left. Ironic that I was missing with amnesia when the war started…Now they're gone…"

Everyone who is there on Dexcarrier sees a flame spark in Holden's eyes and with conviction in his voice he says loudly, "I'm gonna stop this Buttercup. I'll go back to the past and make sure we don't lose anyone. I won't allow Fuse to do this to our world."

Buttercup smiles, wiping away her tears and responds, "Well, we need to get you to Hero Square in Sector V and get things rolling. You still have a lot to learn little bro."

And with that said, Holden gets on another S.C.A.M.P.E.R. headed towards Sector V.


	4. Chapter 4: 2X4 Tech Fix

I don't own this game. Well I'm doing what i can to update and make it easier to read. I know that this chapter is also short

* * *

Chapter 4: 2x4 Tech Fix?

Holden steps out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R to see Nigel's house (the KND headquarters was built into the tree that grew out of his house) grounded and the gravity projector under it was smashed. Also nearby, was Hero Square. There were holo images of Edd, Dexter, Ben, Mojo Jojo and for some odd reason Mac's imaginary friend Blooagard Q. Kazoo.

Holden turns to Hoagie but before he opens his mouth Hoagie says, "The tree house lost one of its anti-gravity components. We assumed some fusions stole it, like a Caterplug or a normal spawn, but we just don't know. It was after our first big battle in Sector V when we lost our training ground…"

Computress rolls up to them, and says, "We need to fix the time machine, but first, we need to gather up three energy cubes."

Hoagie nods. "Also we need three 2x4's to use on it. I know of one set of boards west of here but the rest and the cubes will have to come from Shocktanglers. Also, you will need a better weapon. The Lighting Rifle is out dated. Use the Custer Buster its much stronger."

Holden nods, takes the pistol and heads in the direction Hoagie had indicated. He finds the 2x4's he needs but it's surrounded by three Shocktanglers. Six shots later and after many dodged attacks, Holden had obtained three cubes, but was still short one 2x4.

He looks around the area and finds a Shocktangler hidden between two houses. He shoots at it and it shoots at him at the same time. Holden is hit but the injury is minor. The same can't be said for the Shocktangler which dropped the 2x4 and became a rusted heap of junk on the ground. Holden then returns to Numbuh 2 and gives him the energy cubes and the 2x4's. Hoagie uses the teleporter pad and goes into the time lab.

He comes back out with a frown. "That didn't work so well. We're gonna need some more help. I suggest you talk to Numbuh 5. She has had recent contact with Mandark."

Computress rolls up to them and gives Holden a message com. "It's Blossom's last words. They are for you and Buttercup but mainly for you."

Holden takes the message com and puts it in his pocket. "So where are Abby and Buttercup?"

Before Hoagie can speak someone comes onto their coms. "Can anyone hear me? This is Numbuh 108. Fusion Numbuh 2 has started to increase his activity in the KND training facility. If we don't do something now the containment zone wall will fail and we might lose Sector V."

The message then cuts out. "You don't have to tell me. I'll get over there and put an end to this faux, Hoagie. After that, I'll report back and then go see Buttercup and Abby." Holden heads to the contaminated zone.

Hoagie looks at Computress and muses, "She finally said the words didn't she?"

Computress nods and responds, "I deleted that from the message. He needs to hear it from her in person when he gets sent back." Hoagie laughs.


	5. Chapter 5: Of fusion and Time Parts

I don't own fusionfall at all only my O/C Holden Wren. The edits are slowly coming. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Of Fusions and Time Parts**

Holden reaches the infected zone to find a Dexbot waiting on the telepad. "Nice weather we're having," was all it said.

Holden sighs. "I expected Dex's robots to be a little less chipper."

He then transported inside to find no resistance of any fusion monsters. He hops across all the platforms, until he finds the fusion lair.

Hoagie's image pops up on his com. "I'm reading that the underlings inside can use Eruption attacks."

Holden frowns and then responds, "What does this attack involve?"

Hoagie then replies, "This attack will start with a glow under your feet, if you don't move you'll be bathed in fusion matter when it bursts."

Holden frowns and replies in a low voice, "So at least I have some warning before it goes off."

Hoagie interjects, "Barley five seconds, your reflexes have to be good."

The fusion portal opens and Holden enters. The first thing he sees along with the winding halls are a group of Shocktanglers. Holden attacks one of the Shocktanglers and it starts a small dance with its arms up high. Holden on instinct, rolls to the side and fires three shots and it falls to the ground. The place Holden had moved from had been turned a bright green, but it didn't erupt.

Hoagie then quickly breaks in on the com, "Take down three more like that and you will be fine. If you can recover any KND equipment bring it back to the tree house."

Holden continues on, avoiding Eruptions attacks from the other Shocktanglers, until he has Fusion Numbuh 2 in his sight. He slowly approaches, bringing out nano Buttercup from him Nancom. Holden didn't need a reminder that Nano Buttercup is a Blaston element nano who is vulnerable to Adaptium and is strong against Cosmix type fusions.

Holden knew this information since he was given a lecture before he got off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in Hero Square. Holden approaches the fusion of Numbuh 2 and before it can even speak, his nano stuns it. Holden gets in three shots before his foe recovers and sets up an Eruption attack. Holden rolls to the side and barley escapes being fried by the fusion matter.

He fires twice more and disables the equipment fusion Numbuh 2 has been using. This causes it to fall onto the ground and makes it vulnerable for Holden to finish it off with two shots to its head.

At this point, a nano of Hoagie pops up from the remaining goo. "One 2x4 technician at your service," is all it says.

Near the exit, Holden finds ammo cases for a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. He takes them and makes a mental note to tell Hoagie what he has found. He leaves the lair and the training area and returns to the tree house. Safely back at the Headquarters, Hoagie tosses Holden a soda.

"Did you find anything worth bringing back?" He asks quizzically.

Holden nods, chugging down his soda and showing Hoagie the ammo cases and replies, "I found these while I was there. Does anyone need them?"

Hoagie smiles happily and states, "Abby will be happy you found these, she's been looking for a few cases since we're low. Now, you better get to Malph's near the school."

Holden nods in thanks and takes off towards his instructed destination. As he leaves Sector V, Holden comes to a bridge that leads to Pokey Oaks North, and peaks over the edge to see a fusion matter river slowly eroding the banks. Guarding the bridge are two SACT agents (Secret Alien Capture Team).

* * *

After he crosses, Holden finds that the school is now an infected zone, but he continues on his way until he finds Buttercup and Numbuh 5 at Malph's.

Buttercup smiles as he approached says, "We just got word from Mandork that he has three parts he needs, but they are in the school infected zone, because they were stolen. There is also a map that was lost awhile ago of this area in the school, so if you can get that while you're in there, it would save us some time."

Holden sits down on a nearby bench, panting and replies. "Give me some time to rest Buttercup. I've hadn't had any time to sit since I got here."

He sets down the ammo cases and Numbuh 5 raises an eyebrow. "How did you know Numbuh 5 needed ammo?"

Holden shrugs his shoulders and replies with a smile, "I didn't until Hoagie told me, Abby. These were with Fusion Numbuh 2 in the KND Training infected zone." Abby's jaw drops from shock.

"So that means you got another nano?" This comment was from Buttercup who has a huge grin on her face. Holden looks up at his sister, smiles back at her and nods.

"Well Numbuh 5 says you should get going to get Time Dampener, Chrono Capacitor, and that Casing at the school before you do anything else."

Holden gets up from the bench and heads to the zone. He finds another oblivious Dexbot that allows him into it. The zone is filled with Sneaky Spawns and Cyber Stingers. He fires at three Stingers while using one shot for each. One drops a C.R.A.T.E (Contains Really Awesome Things for Everyone) which happens to be a sliver color. He opens it up to find a set of shoes that are better situated for combat.

He puts them on quickly and finds that the second stinger has dropped the Dampener. He hears something behind him and he quickly turns and shoots three Sneaky Spawns that were trying to attack him. One drops the map he is looking for and the other drops the Capacitor.

He also finds a note in the map, and then takes his com out and shouts. "Buttercup! In the nearby park or here at the school, some of the Cyber Stingers are planting a Gooby…what is a Gooby?"

Buttercup appears on the com with a frown and she replies in a serious voice, "It's a bomb or a trap that spreads fusion matter around. I'll look for the Stingers at the park. You just concentrate on the school."

The com turns off and Holden starts to shoot down all the Stingers he can see in the area.

One Stinger drops to the ground and something that looks very flat and dangerous looking skids across the ground.

Holden whips out his com and states quickly, "Buttercup I found the Gooby, do you have any suggestions on how disarm this thing?"

Buttercup comes up behind him, places her hand on his shoulder and comments, "Yeah I suggest you press this button here, it resets the bomb. After that, just cut the wire here so it can't be used again."

Holden does as Buttercup tells him and the bomb shuts off. Holden then looks over his shoulder at Buttercup and smiles. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Holden notices an entrance to another fusion lair.

Buttercup looks over in the same direction and replies with a smile on her face, "Looks like we're gonna have to go and teach that fusion a lesson."

Numbuh 5 appears on Buttercup's com and remarks in a serious voice, "That's Fusion Eddy's place of residence. If you plan on finding the casing for the engine that Mandark wants, it would probably be in there."

Holden stands up and he and Buttercup slowly enter the fusion lair.

* * *

Once inside, Buttercup looks at her brother and asks, "Holden, do you have plan for dealing with this fusion?"

Holden smiles and states, "Use your Green Tornado to take out some of his energy and then I'll just shoot it after it falls to the ground."

Buttercup grins and says, "I like it...if Blossom was here she probably wouldn't approve of this plan."

Holden eyes light up and he reaches into his pocket and takes out the message com that he was given. Together, they then listen to Blossom's final words.

Buttercup has some tears in her eyes, which she wipes away and then says, "Now is not the time to cry. Let's finish this creep off."

They travel deep into the maze of tunnels, and finally come to a small cavern with the fusion of Eddy in it.

He's eating what looks to be fusion jawbreakers. "What a delicacy...now if only I could infect the rest of their supply I could take over this area and destroy the Great Machine in the process."

This is the last utterance that is heard from him since at that moment, Buttercup attacks with her Green Tornado and Fusion Eddy is unexpectedly lifted into the air. Buttercup stops and sends the fusion smashing into the floor. Holden fires six times at the confused Fusion Eddy who tries to stand up, but consecutively becomes a pile of fried goo.

From the ashes of the goo, arose nano Eddy, who immediately tries to scam Buttercup out of 500 Taros for the engine casing it just happens to be holding. Holden grabs the small nano and the casing and forces the nano away into the communicator.

Holden turns to Buttercup and hands her the casing and then remarks, "Make sure this gets to Numbuh 5. I'll go on ahead and check out Genius Grove or Peach Creek Commons. I need to find Mandark."

Buttercup nods as she watches Holden leave the lair.

She smiles broadly and replies while readjusting her leather gloves "Good luck little bro. You're gonna need all the luck you can get."

Buttercup then exits the lair and proceeds to deliver the items to Abby.


	6. Chapter 6: Time Machine Paste

I don;t own the game Fusionfall. i hope the editing is to everyones liking. Please review what you think of the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Time Machine Paste, the Missing Potato, and Rejected Request**

The journey to Peach Creek Commons and the Cul-de-Sac didn't take all that long, but it is starting to get late and Holden needed to get some sleep. While his house is close by, he decides to keep on going towards the Cul-de-Sac. The sight of a cardboard fortress looms over the trees as Holden approaches and the doors to the fortress are two huge versions of Plank.

Holden laughs at the sight and enters what's left of the area. Eddy, who is sitting on the thrown, drops the comic he is reading when he sees Holden approaching.

His mouth drops open and says with a smile, "Whoa Holden, it's good to see you're alive and well. What brings you all the way out here?"

Holden frowns, because he hates Eddy, but he replies in a curt tone, "I need to find Mandark so we can fix the time machine so I can go back to stop Fuse."

Eddy's eyes widen and knew this isn't a time for a scam.

Eddy nods and replies, "Mandork is out by Peach Creek Estates. He's been trying to study the fusion of Eduardo, but his equipment keeps breaking or getting stolen by the fusion."

At that instant a big purple haired monster shows up and shouts happily, "MI AMIGO! HOLDEN, HOW ARE YOU!"

Holden smiles at Eduardo and replies while shaking the imaginary friend's hand, "I'm fine Ed. How are you?"

Eduardo then says in a sad tone, "Mi potato was stolen by mi fusion."

Eddy frowns and he adds quickly, "Yeah, I just had some paste made up to fix the time machine for Numbuh 2 and it was also stolen by that fusion. Tomorrow, you're gonna have an interesting adventure Holden. Come on, I'll show you to a house you can stay in for the night."

As Holden follows Eddy to a house, Holden looks around at and then replies, "How is it that the fusions can't get inside the Cul-de-Sac?"

Eddy grins and replies, "I don't really know. You would have to ask Sock head when you get back to the past about it, since he's the one engineered this fortress. We did borrow boxes and tooth paste from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends to construct the walls. That's all I really know."

Eddy opens the door to a house for Holden to spend the night in.

Eddy then replies with a sad look, "This house used to belong to our friend, Rolf. He was the leader of the Urban Rangers. He was killed a few months ago. Well, good night Holden."

Eddy leaves and Holden lies down on the couch to sleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned as it always did, green and eerie. Holden leaves the Cul-de-Sac and slowly makes his to the bridge that is to the north, when suddenly his com beep and he takes it out of his pocket.

Holden answers to find that it's Vilgax who then replies, "I have a job for you human. Are you interested?"

Holden is very skeptical about this request and he responds, "Are you gonna tell me what you need or is this gonna be a "do-as-your-told-and-don't-ask-questions" task?"

Vilgax snorts and responds, ignoring Holden's questioning, "I want you to get me three items. That is all I'm giving you for information."

Holden frowns and says, "Sorry Vilgax, but you're on your own." He turns off the com before Vilgax can make an attempt to reply.

* * *

Holden crosses the bridge and finds the construction zone and just outside of it is Mandark and Samurai Jack.

Mandark is pleased to see Holden and he says happily, "I see you're here to deal with our fusion problem."

Jack nods and then says in a calm manner, "This will be a worthy test for you, Holden."

Holden sits down on a large rock and replies, "Well I have two items to get: paste for the time machine and Eduardo's potato."

Mandark then says in an arrogant voice, "When you get them, give me the paste. I'll recruit Eddy and we'll go apply it to the time machine. Jack will take the potato back to Eduardo."

Holden then asks quizzically, "Where is the lair entrance?"

"Not that far in, but there is a field of toxic goo in the middle you have to jump over. It also seems that our fusion friend uses corruption attacks. We lose energy rather fast to it, but I bet one of your nanos could absorb its energy and redirect it."

Holden nods, stands up and walks over to the infection zone entrance which is in the distance. Inside Peach Creek Estates, Holden peaks over the fence to see some infected ground, but luckily he spots many platforms and building materials that he can stand on so he can cross over it. Holden runs across a board, uses a jump pad to get to the top of an unfinished building and walks across a few large iron beams. He finally gets to a transport cannon and uses it to shoot himself to the entrance of the fusion lair.

* * *

Once inside the small condensed area, Holden finds Fusion Eduardo relatively quickly. The fusion has a red ball glowing in its hand and aims it at Holden. Holden summons nano Numbuh 2, and it immediately appears and deflects the attack back at the fusion. The fusion howls in pain from the reversed corruption attack.

It tries another corruption attack, but this time in blue. Holden switches to Eddy and the result turns out the same as the last time. Holden raises his gun and fires eight times, hitting Fusion Eduardo in the chest and it soon becomes Swiss cheese and falls to the ground. From the left over fusion matter, Holden receives a copy of Eduardo.

Holden sighs and then remarks, "Well that's done now, let's find those items." After looking for several minutes, Holden finds Eduardo's potato, but unfortunately it has been baked and prepared for eating. He soon finds the paste, which is in another corner in a big crate. Holden continues to examine the room for other useful items he can use.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaims spotting a familiar item near a rock. Holden decides that as an added bonus, he would take the Grape Grenades so he could use them to take down any infuriating Terrafusers when needed.

* * *

Holden exits the lair and returns to where Mandark and Jack are waiting. Jack smiles and Mandark laughs as they see him return.

Holden hands over the paste and the potato and Mandark then exclaims, "Ha ha ha, Ha ha ha ha ha. We now have the paste, but I need you to fetch one more item in the Goat's Junkyard for me. Then we can use the time machine to its full extent."

Holden rolls his eyes and says reluctantly, "What would that item be Mandark?"

"The head of Larry 3000." Mandark replies with an evil grin on his face.

Jack gives Mandark a look of reproach, and then he adds, "The remains of the defender MegasXLR is in the Junkyard as well. It's frozen under a large web of fusion matter, so be careful around it."

Holden nods to them in thanks and leaves for Goat's Junkyard.

Mandark gives the paste to a Manroid and then says in an arrogant tone, "I have an important task to complete involving those time pools. I must send a message back to Dexter, Ben, Edd and Mojo. It's vital they hear what I have to say."

He then leaves hurriedly to complete his task.


	7. Chapter 7: Messages and the hunted head

I don't own fusionfall in any way shape or form. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Messages in the Past and Headhunter**

It's been four months since the war began against Fuse and fourteen months since Holden had vanished to some other place in time. Ben is in Off World Plaza Hospital and is bored with nothing to do. The space port is an infected zone now and nothing could get off the planet or on to it for that matter without Fuse shooting it down with his defense network.

Unfortunately for Ben, the Ultramatrix was working only part of the time, causing him nothing but headaches and it had been glitching profusely.

Suddenly, something falls on Ben's head and onto the ground. "Ow! Who threw that at me? Kevin did you throw this at me? This isn't funny." There is no reply.

He then looks back at the entrance of the hospital to where Vilgax had taken to standing. It wasn't there because he is on the look out, but because he despised having to even work with Ben. Ben picks up the object off the ground and its out to be an odd communicator. Ben flicks the switch that is on the side and turns it on.

The message flashes on screen and turns out, it's from Mandark. "Hello Ben. I have sent this message from a time when things are pretty dark for us. We recently lost Tech Square, and there aren't that many people left who can fight Fuse and time here is short. We know that this message will arrive two months before we send back an important package. So be prepared for the war to change once it arrives. It's our last hope."

Ben scratches his head. Things could change badly for everyone in just those two months. Unexpectedly, he gets a call on his com and it turns out to be from Edd.

"Ben did you just get this weird message thing from Mandark?"

Ben nods and replies, "Yeah, what do you think this important package is?"

Edd responds, "It better be a weapon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mojo has gotten his message too and starts to make plans according to the thought that it's a weapon. He would use it to make the ultimate monkey minion.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dexlabs, Dexter is in his lab when he receives the communicator.

"Dexter, I'm sending you data on something to help out the package with something called nanos. It will be called the Great Machine. Don't tell anyone else until after it arrives about the Great Machine. However, you may only talk about the package with Mojo, Edd and Ben. You must not confide in anyone else with this information including Hoagie. This package will appear in Sector V." The message ends.

Dexter paces back and forth trying to think about what that package could be.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the future Junkyard, Holden has just passed the small trailer in the first area of infected Junkyard. Holden can visibly see Megas and gapes at how large it is. Jack previously hadn't even done justice in explaining to how trapped the thing was. At the moment there are seven Terrafuser clinging to Megas' body and a pool of fusion matter that would normally melt everything at its feet, but luckily for Megas there is no effect.

Holden quickly shoots a few Toxic Spawns and skirts the outer edge of the fusion pool. Holden runs over to a heap of junk and finds the head of Larry 3000 laying there.

He holds up the head in his hand and quotes, "Alas poor Larry I knew him well."

Consecutively, He hears a groan on his com as a face appears on it. "You're in a fusion infested junkyard and you have time for Shakespeare? I think you lost your mind little bro." Buttercup says with a large grin.

Holden sighs and comments, "Come on sis, the moment seemed right for it."

Buttercup laughs and responds, "Well, get back to Sector V so we can send you back to your proper time."

Holden listens, and quickly leaves the junkyard and heads to the Cul-de-Sac, which then transports him on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. back to the tree house. As soon as Holden reaches Sector V, he enters the Time Lab and hands the head over to Hoagie.

Hoagie grins and then replies, "It's going to take a few hours until Larry's head is in place. Go get some sleep Holden. You leave tomorrow morning."

Holden exit's the time lab and find a place to sleep, while Hoagie and Mandark start working to attach Larry's head to the almost complete time machine.

* * *

The next morning dawns and everyone who is left hastily begins gathering in the Time Lab to send Holden off.

Buttercup hands Holden two notes and replies, "I'm not going to tell you were I am in the past little bro. You have to find me the hard way. The note is for me. The other is for Blossom." She gives a weird smile.

Holden scowls at her and then says, "You're not even going to give me a hint to where you are?"

Buttercup sighs and then says, "FINE! Just one hint and that's it. The hint is: find a row with an ace. You shouldn't have an issue with that."

Holden hugs her and then turns to the next person, who happens to be Jack.

Jack looks Holden in the eyes and replies, "I wish you luck in the past my friend. Being a hero is never an easy task, but I trust you can do it." He and Holden shake hands.

Numbuh 2 then says, "I'm not gonna cry."

Finally, giving Numbuh 2 a weird smile, Mandark injects Holden with an unfamiliar liquid.

"What was that?" Holden says with a quizzical look.

Mandark then replies coolly, "A small dose of an aging formula. You will age 16 months in a few seconds. We want you to be as old as us when you get there."

Wasting no time, the formula kicks in and Holden grows 6 inches and gains more muscle. Holden looks back and nods.

Mandark then says, "Holden, when you arrive it will be sometime around the first battle of Sector V in mid July. That was the battle when we lost the KND training facility and it became an infected zone. The tree house lost its anti-gravity component as well."

Again Holden nods and enters the new machine, sitting in the chair before the door closes. The Machine starts to hum as it starts up. Then in a matter of moments, Holden is gone.

* * *

I added months into the fic just to give a scene of time. Still doing my best to edit.


	8. Chapter 8: Retrun to Sender

I don't own Fusionfall. Please enjoy the updated version

* * *

**Chapter 8: Return to Sender**

Instantly, Blossom runs through the tree house at the sound of the alarm, passing the hamster powered generators and runs outside to see the massive hoards of Sneaky Fusion Spawn and Caterplugs approaching.

Hoagie runs over to Blossom, franticly replies, "Blossom, we need to defend the anti-gravity generator so the fusion spawn can't get into the tree house, and steal my 2X4 tech."

Blossom frowns, closes her eyes, but responds in worried voice, "We just have to do our best and make sure they can't get close to the generator."

The first wave of fusions moves towards the tree house like a small swell of waves. Blossom, along with five KND operatives, stand around the generator at the base of the tree house, to protect it. Blossom uses her omega beam and Ice Breath to thin the ranks of the on coming fusions, but more and more appear as the first wave is routed.

Soon a larger second wave approaches. At that moment, Hoagie and Blossom see a weird light emanating from Hero Square that lasts only for a few seconds, before fading away completely. Hoagie, who is up in front the tree house using his mustard gun to sniper Caterplugs from above, hears his sensors going off inside. Hoagie rushes back into the tree house to turn them off and finds that Chronometric particles had been released by that weird light.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dexlabs, an alarm sounds loudly and Dexter nearly falls out of his chair.

Dexter stands back up and shouts loudly, "Computress, give me a report!"

Computress appears on the monitor and to Dexter's request, saying, "New Nancom signal detected in Sector V."

"Give me the information from it." Dexter replies quickly.

As soon as he says this, all the information pops up on the screen in front of him. Nancom 0's information has been received, and that could mean only one thing. Dexter's eyes widen as the information sinks in.

He runs out of his lab quickly, "Computress! I need a transport ready for me so I can travel to Sector V." The door closes behind him.

* * *

Back in Sector V, Holden has arrived in front of the Five Point Monument in Hero Square. A few of the spawn suddenly notice him and head back to attack him. Holden takes the Custer Buster from his waist and starts firing on the Caterplug in front of him. Holden then throws a few Grape Grenades at the Terrafusers that are close by to make sure that the possibility of enforcements would be minimal. A few Caterplugs and Ultramango Beetles start to surround him, so they could overwhelmed Holden from all sides. Holden fires at a few of the fusion, destroying a handful before he is then yanked by the collar of his shirt into the air. He looks up to see Blossom. Her hair is longer than it was before and there was something else different about her. Blossom though didn't even seem to notice it was Holden.

"BLOSSOM! LET ME DOWN SO I CAN DO MY JOB!" Blossom is startled by his voice and looks at Holden speechless, almost nearly dropping him.

She then stammers in disbelief, "H-Holden you're here, but how did you…" Holden gives her a frown and a serious look appears in his eyes.

He then says in a very serious tone, "After this battle Blossom. Just protect the tree house and the generator. I'll take care of everything else."

The last time Blossom saw that serious look in his eyes is when she last seen him. Blossom smiles and knew that all she could do is trust him.

"Alright, just don't get killed out there."

Blossom flies to the backside of the tree house and sets Holden down just outside a Mor-Mart. Blossom flies back towards the tree house using her eye beams on some Caterplugs as she goes. Holden fires several shots at Caterplugs that are blocking his path and after several minutes he finally reaches the KND training facility.

Holden climbs the boxes and peaks over the wall and spots eight Ultramango Beetles along with one Gooby bomb on the ground below. He takes out his com and scans the bomb and to discover that he only has five minutes to disarm it.

"Blossom! Tell Hoagie that there is a Gooby bomb at the training facility. I'm gonna disarm it," Holden shouts to her in a loud voice.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the tree house, Blossom has just frozen a Sneaky Spawn, when Holden had shouted the news over the com to her. A stunned look appears on her face.

Hoagie looks over at her and says quizzically, "Who is that you're taking to on your com, Blossom?"

"Its Holden! He's deactivating a gooby bomb. I can't believe he's back." Blossom says, her voice cracking as tears appear in her eyes.

Hoagie cocks an eyebrow in surprise and then replies, "We can celebrate his return later, Blossom. Just focus on these Sneaky Spawns so they don't take out the generator."

Blossom shakes her head so she can concentrate and Hoagie shots three fusion spawns that were trying to climb up the chains that kept the tree house anchored to the ground.

* * *

Back at the KND training facility, Holden takes one last shot and the Ultramango Beatle falls to the ground with a hole in its head.

Holden runs over to the gooby bomb and deactivates it as Buttercup had shown him. The timer reads fifteen seconds and Holden lets out a sigh of relief. Hoagie and Blossom watch as much of the spawn retreats away from the tree house.

Over their coms, Holden appears and he says with a smile on his face, "The gooby bomb has been disabled. I'm coming back to the tree house now."

Holden finds one of the jump pads and lands in the driveway to Nigel's house. Hoagie has a shocked look on his face and replies in a nervous tone. "I heard rumors that something was being sent back to turn the tide of the war. We just never thought it would be…well, a person."

Holden shrugs his shoulder, smile and says, "Well, I did have to do everything and learn everything on the fly, Hoagie. That's the only reason I'm here."

He turns to Blossom and gives her a warm smile. Blossom immediately hugs him and a few tears run down her face.

"Holden what happened to you? I know you were lost in Dex's time experiment, but I never imagined I would see you again!" She says through her happy sobbing.

Holden closes his eye and responds in a tone of sadness, "I saw the end result of this war. There was no hope of winning. I appeared in the middle of the battle for Tech Square I came too late at that point to change anything. Dexlabs was already destroyed and only a handful of people made it out alive."

Hoagie interjects in a curious voice, "Do you know if anyone died?"

Holden looks away with his fist clenched. "Yeah Hoagie, a few people did. I decided at that point I would put a stop to that future."

Holden reaches into his pocket and hands teary-eyed Blossom the letter from Buttercup.

Blossom looks in to Holden's eyes and replies with some reluctance, "What's with this letter? If it's from me, then I probably don't want to read it."

Holden chuckles softly and replies in an assuring voice, "It's actually from Buttercup…"

Before he can even say anything else, Blossom covers his mouth and she says quickly, "Do you know where she is right now?" She takes her hand off his mouth just as quickly as she had put it on to let him answer.

"I was going to say she didn't tell me where she was. She said I was to find her the hard way." Blossom opens the letter carefully.

* * *

"Dear Blossom…and Bubbles, if you're with her. I'm alive so don't worry about me for the moment. I won't say where I am because that's a task for Holden to undertake. Now go out there and smash a few fusion creeps for me!"

* * *

Blossom laughs a little bit and smiles. Then, they see a blue light moving towards them at high speeds.

It slows down and Bubbles lands next to Blossom and hugs her and says excitedly, "You won the battle! I knew you could do it!"

Blossom hugs Bubbles and responds in a happy voice, "I didn't do it Bubbles. Holden was the one who did all the work. He's the one who saved the day."

Bubbles looks behind Blossom, double takes, squeals and hugs Holden tightly with some tears in her eyes. "You're alright! Blossom was so worried about you! Well, we all were, but Blossom was worried the most! Wait until we tell the Professor you're back! He will be so happy to see you too!"

Before Holden can respond to Bubbles, Hoagie interrupts in a nervous tone, "Um, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I need Holden to help me repair the communications dish on the west side of Sector V. There seems to be a few problems with it now."

Holden groans a little bit, but he nods and follows Hoagie to where the dish is.

Bubbles then looks over at Blossom happily and says with an inquisitive tone, "Have you told Holden yet how you feel about him?"

Blossom's face turns pinker then her dress that she is wearing and she then responds, "No I haven't. Bubbles, there is more good news. Buttercup is alive! Holden has seen her recently."

Bubbles eyes widen and she shouts for joy and replies quickly, "Where is she? Can we go to her right now? I can't wait to hug her."

Blossom shakes her head, making her ponytail swing from right to left and replies in a defeated voice, "She didn't say in her letter and she didn't tell Holden when he saw her."

Bubbles frowns and is crestfallen. She then perks up and replies in a serious tone, "Then we just have to have Holden look for her."

This is all Bubbles has to say on the matter before she lifts off the ground and flies back to City Hall to keep an eye on the Mayor and Ms. Bellum as per her assignment. Blossom takes a pink Nancom out of her pocket and places a call.

* * *

Meanwhile, Holden and Hoagie arrive at the dish to try and fix it.

"This is gonna need a new circuit board. At least I have one on me, but it's gonna take a few minutes to install. Just keep those Caterplugs off me." Holden summons his nano Numbuh 2 to help Hoagie speed up the process of his repairs.

Hoagie looks at it for a quick moment, laughs and says excitedly, "Wow, it looks like me when I was eight years old." Hoagie goes back to concentrating on his installation.

The Caterplugs slowly start to advance on the two boys. Holden draws his pistol and fires a few shots at each one, littering the ground with their bodies, but more and more appear with each wave. Holden takes out one of his grenades and throws one in the back ranks of the fusion monsters, thinning their numbers considerably. Eventually, after several minutes, the Caterplugs give up and disappear.

Hoagie closes the bottom of the dish, stands up, wipes the sweat off his brow, and gives a sigh of relief before responding. "Now we have communications with Numbuh 3 and 4 out near Camp Kidney at Mount Blackhead. I doubt we will have that much trouble now."

The two teens walk back to the tree house.

* * *

When Holden and Hoagie arrive back at the tree house, they find Blossom isn't the only one waiting for them. Professor Utonium is talking to Blossom and behind them stood Dexter, Deedee and Numbuh 5. As soon as Holden walks into view, Professor Utonium runs over to Holden and hugs him tightly. Tears of happiness appear in the Professor's eyes at the sight of having one of his lost children returned to him.

After several minutes of silence, Dexter, who has a dumbfounded look on is face, replies in an amazed tone of voice, "I can't believe my eyes. Mandark sent _you_ back of all the people."

Deedee starts to cry loudly and hiccups a few times before she replies, "Holden, It's my fault that I sent you so far ahead. Please don't be mad at!" She hip cheeks the Professor out of the way and hugs Holden.

Holden pats her back gently and replies in a soft soothing voice, "Its fine Deedee. No harm, no foul. I'm still in one piece. I know you didn't mean for that to happen."

Dexter then interjects in a serious tone, "Let me see these nanos of yours. I have created a device that is in Downtown Townsville at City Hall called the Great Machine. I shall start linking it to your Nancom, so they can rest and restore their energy faster. You have to go there to establish and finish the link though."

Holden takes out his com, presses a small button, and the nanos pop out.

The Professor gives a quick study of them and eventually says in an excited voice, "Fascinating…seem to be created by the use of reverse polarity on fusion matter…Holden, is it true what Blossom tells me. Buttercup is…"

Holden nods before the Professor can finish and adds quickly, "That's one reason I have a nano of her, because she is alive. As I told Blossom I don't know where in our time she is. This time talk is starting to confusion me."

Holden puts his hand on his forehead and then rubs his eyes.

Numbuh 5 then interrupts with a smile on her face, "Numbuh 5 thinks we should celebrate the turn of this war." Holden tries to object, but to no avail.

* * *

That night only a few people show up to the party. Ben, Edd and Mojo arrive early, because it has something to do about the package.

"Where is this package so that we may use the package to fight Fuse?" Mojo is looking around curiously for it after he speaks.

Edd smiles and interjects very quickly, "Statistically it has to be something that can deal a lot of damage to Fuse."

Holden rounds the corner of the tree house and says in a tired voice, "Double D, how about someone who's been in the future and was sent back, because they don't belong there. Does that count as being a weapon?"

Ben's jaw drops and he eventually replies, "This is interesting. I never thought you would be what was sent back."

"I'm getting that a lot today. So, does anyone know where Fuse is operating at right now? I wasn't told."

Dexter then gives a serious look and replies in scolding manner, "The Darklands up north. Don't be stupid and go off there. It's dangerous right now."

Holden sits down, nods and replies, "I agree with you Dex. I'll see what I can do around here to quell the fusions and help any other way I can. Oh yeah, before I forget. Dexter, no one told me how Fuse makes his fusions of everyone."

Dexter rubs his eyes and replies seriously, "He steals personal items of ours that have our life energy in them. They are brought to the Darklands, where Fuse uses his power to create the fusions. That's all we know."

Holden closes his eyes and replies, "Thanks for the info Dex. I should really go talk to the Professor for awhile. He's been wanting to talk to me all evening."

Holden walks away towards the Professor, who is taking small puffs on his pipe.

* * *

An hour or so later, the party breaks up and everyone leaves to go back to their homes. Holden is sitting in a chair enjoying the breeze on his face and looking at the moon. Blossom just happens to be above him in the tree mulling over a few things.

"Blossom I'm sorry about that fight. I should have been less of a jerk." Holden replies in a guilty voice.

Startled, Blossom then almost falls out of the tree.

"How did you know I was up here?" Blossom replies, as she peers down from her spot to find him looking up at her. "I just had a feeling 'was all."

She turns a bright red, but at this time of night no one would notice.

"You were right, Holden. I should be the one apologizing. After I left school that day I just kept thinking how angry I was, at Mojo for causing her to disappear, at you for being angry over a project that we did so much work on and I was mad at myself because I know Buttercup wouldn't want me to act this way."

After she says this, she stands up and floats down and slowly walks into the tree house and to her room to get some sleep. Holden closes his eyes and decides to sleep in the chair.

* * *

Well i did massive updating on this chapters details and such. I hope you all like the stuff that was added.


	9. Chapter 9: Fusion School Blues

I don;t own fusionfall. If i have messed up the personalities of characters let me now please. Review to say what you like or dont

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fusion School Blues**

The next morning after a light meal of Rainbow Monkey Cereal, which Holden hates, he gathers his gear and prepares himself to retrieve the rifle that he had previously stored in his locker that he had received from Coco. He told Blossom and Hoagie earlier what he was planning to do.

"You're going to have to restore the power by the Slider tracks if you want to get into the school. After that, you need to find the circuit breaker so that the power can be fully restored." Blossom said in a doubtful voice and frown appears on her face.

Hoagie frowns before picking up his toolbox and then interjects, "We heard reports that a few fusions have been spotted in the infected school zone, so stay on your guard Holden."

Hoagie had given Holden a set of new armor the previous night, and now, while it is weird to wear, it still is better than what Holden had been using.

"I think you better take this, Dexter gave it me after you disappeared. He said it was something you requested." Blossom says with big smile as she hands Holden his repaid hover board.

"Thanks Blossom, leave everything to me, I'll be back before you know it." Holden smiles at her and then walks off towards the back of the tree house to use the zip line.

"WAIT!" Blossom shouts as she runs after him. "There's one more thing that I forgot to tell you. There should be three different fusion types in and around the infected zone. Also, Last night during the party, those fusions broke into the Professor's lab at home and stole some Sugar, some Spice and some of Everything Nice. They also stole one of my favorite hair ribbons too."

Holden eye wide in concern and says in a serious tone. "Did they take any Chemical X!"

Blossom shakes her head and replies in a low voice, "Thankfully they didn't, but please call me when you recover all the items. I'll come and collect them from you."

Holden nods, gives Blossom a big smile and disappears into the distances towards Pokey Oaks. Blossom sits down in a nearby chair, with a worried expression on her face. She actually knows where her fusion counterpart is. She stands up and decides to deal with the fusion of herself personally. She flies towards the school and enters the infected zone, only to be ambushed by an unknown fusion. She falls to the ground unconscious and is taken into an unknown lair near the school entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Holden has just found the electrical lines to the school that needs to be repaired. He leaves the nano of Numbuh 2 to do the work, because the pesky ponies decided to suddenly attack enforce. Holden fires three shots at each one and finally after he destroys ten of them, the rest retreat. Nearby, Holden finds a jar of Everything Nice that Blossom had wanted on the ground.

"Repair is complete sir!" The nano of Numbuh 2 says before disappearing.

Then, Holden's com starts to beep loudly.

As Holden answers, Bubbles appears and immediately shouts, "HOLDEN, BLOSSOM IS MISSING. HOAGIE SAID HE SAW HER GOING TO THE SCHOOL! HE THINKS SHE MIGHT BE TRYING TO FIND HER FUSION. SHE'S NOT RESPONDING TO MY CALLS! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

Holden can tell Bubbles has been crying her normally light blue eyes show signs of being puffy and red.

"I'm headed that way now Bubbles, I'll find her, so don't worry."

He gives Bubbles a reassuring smile. Bubbles nods and hangs up. Holden gets on his hover board and zooms off toward the school. He locates the telepad and enters the infected zone. Holden notices that the school isn't as badly damaged as it was in the future and there weren't that many Terrafusers around, but he did spot an active gooby trap near the fence to the tennis courts.

He runs over and turns it off with twenty seconds left. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spots a second one on the roof near the circuit breaker box. Holden uses the nearby zip line and the special Dexlab platforms that act like elevators to get to the roof. Holden turns off the second trap, but suddenly he hears a loud scream of anger from a lair on the other side of the school. The scream is heard all the way in Sector V, Genius Grove and in the Cul-de-Sac.

* * *

As Holden stands in the loud stream of screaming, Father and the Professor appear on his com.

"What kind of noise was that? It sounds like one of those horrible KND weapons back firing!" Father replies with flames appearing behind him.

"Holden, was that a fusion screaming because you stopped its plan?" In response to the Professor's question, Holden nods.

The Professor closes his eyes with his hand on his chin and he then says after a moment of thinking, "You should go and find it so it can't do something like this again. Be careful."

The com switches off and Holden walks across the roof, and finds that lair the noise is coming from is in the small playground near the parking lot.

* * *

As soon as Holden enters the lair, he spots a blue clad figure backing away and running down the cavernous hallway.

The Professor appears on Holden's com and he has a concerned look on his face and he then shouts, "Is that Bubbles! Holden you can't hurt Bubbles! She's your sister!"

Holden sighs and responds back to the Professor, "Professor, it's just a fusion. Bubbles is still with the Mayor. I talked to her a few minutes ago."

The Professor sighs and says apologetically, "Holden, I'm sorry. I'm still a little over emotional ever since you and Buttercup have gone missing." The Professor hangs up.

Holden walks slowly into the caves and eventually finds the faux Bubbles in a large room. The fusion flies at him and attacks him head on with a punch. Holden slams into the wall that is behind him. Holden isn't seriously injured, but the punch still hurt. Holden had never been on the receiving end of a Powerpuff punch before, but he knew he rather not be again.

Holden pulls himself off the wall, takes out his melee weapon that Hoagie had given him and runs towards the fusion. He cuts the fusion in half and the fusion matter crashes to the floor. Unfortunately, there is no reaction from the matter.

"I guess it was a copy of a copy." Holden replies with a small frown. With that, Holden leaves the lair and arrives back in the playground.

* * *

Once outside the lair, Holden walks up to one of the side doors and tries to push it open. The door gives way and he enters the school. He cautiously walks down the hallways to where his locker is. When he reaches his locker, Holden is confronted by several Ball-Peen Meanies.

After firing several shots, the fusions fall to the floor and a large package of Sugar, which Blossom wanted, skids across the floor. Two other items also skid across the floor and stop next to Holden's locker. Holden picks up the items to discover they are a bag of Fizzy Rox and a strange looking pickle. Holden instincts tell him that it is full of fusion matter. Holden then realizes there has to be a Fusion Mayor around the school someplace.

"Hoagie, can you hear me? I think we got a Fusion Mayor and a possible fusion of Wilt or some other imaginary friend. I'll check it out ASAP."

Holden immediately puts his com away in him pocket just as Hoagie responds, "Well, I've found the fusion portals for them. Holden, I also found Blossom's com! It's just outside the front door of the school, but I think the fusion set a trap for you."

Holden sighs and replies, "Thanks for the heads up Hoagie. I'll be careful."

Holden opens his locker and takes out the Recon Rifle. Holden makes his way to the gym on the other side of the school and onto the basketball courts. On the very edge of it is a fusion portal. Holden slowly enters lair and walks down a long corridor and finds a very short sharply dressed Fusion Mayor.

A few green spots appear around the Fusion Mayor and Holden rolls on instinct. Holden stands up after rolling and fires five rounds at the fusion. Fusion Mayor is hit twice in the head and three times in the torso before the fusion form collapses. The goo that is left behind transforms into two nanos: A small Mayor and a Ms. Bellum with a clipboard in front of her face.

Holden exit's the lair and reenters the school. Holden runs into the school entryway and slowly opens the front door is greeted by the sight of three Mean Behemoths. Holden aims carefully and snipes each one of them of them with three shoots each. A jar of Spice falls onto the ground and Holden exits the school and picks it up.

Holden then spots a pink Nancom on the ground and knew that it belongs to Blossom. He picks it up, places it in his pocket and enters the fusion lair.

* * *

Inside the lair, Blossom is tied up with rope especially meant for use against her and her sisters. She also has a handkerchief stuffed in her mouth to keep her silent.

The fusion guarding her paces back and forth and it eventually taunts, "Your boyfriend should be here anytime now. He's an impressive person; Fuse would very much like to meet him."

Blossom starts to use her eye beams, but she is hit by dose of Antidote X which drains her abilities temporarily.

"You don't have to worry. It will only last ten minutes, I only need three to take him out."

Holden then suddenly walks into the small cavernous room and shouts, "I suggest you let my best friend go!"

Fusion Blossom retorts, "You mean your girlfriend don't you? Oh well, it really doesn't matter. You both will be finished soon enough." She starts to laugh.

Holden raises his rifle and fire once at the fusion, causing it to lose its left leg. Holden fires three more shoots before the fusion can react and reduces the fusion into pure fusion matter. He unties Blossom, takes the handkerchief out of her mouth and hands her the items.

"I told you to leave this to me. I'm just glad I got here in time." He says giving her a warm smile.

Blossom, who is shaking, nods and says, "Thanks Holden for the rescue." Before she exits, she gives Holden a quick kiss on the cheek and giggling, she flies slowly away.

Holden blinks not sure of what just happened. He looks at the fusion puddle that is nearby and the ribbon that is in the center of it is glowing.

The light then turns into a nano Blossom, who replies with spunk in its voice, "One mini best friend at your service."

Holden chuckles and leaves the lair with the nano on his shoulder. At last, with his last objective to complete, Holden starts to look for and dispose of Fusion Wilt.

* * *

The lair portal isn't that far away, but Holden either has to go back through the school or wait for platforms to descend so he can traverse the damage portions of the school grounds. Holden opts to go through the school, and finds the portal near the school parking lot. He enters the lair and finds a single room with the fusion waiting for him.

"Took you long enough. You better say you're sorry!"

The fusion is indeed of Wilt and it has a gun for an arm and a robot eye.

"I'm sorry, but you're toast." Holden shouts as he fires three shots. The fusion counter attacks with four Blaston corruption attacks. Holden uses nano Eduardo to deflect them back at fusion.

Outside the infested zone, Hoagie has just arrived, when he sees Blossom running off the telepad.

"How's Holden holding up?"

Blossom pants slightly and says, "He's doing great in there. The copy of my fusion didn't last that long and that rifle Coco gave him was definitely worth the time to get."

The telepad activates and out comes Holden with a Wilt nano.

"Hoagie, I think these items need to go back to Foster's." Holden replies as he hands Hoagie the Fizzy Rox.

He then looks at Blossom, smiles and asks, "Are you feeling better after being dosed with Antidote X?"

Blossom nods and replies in a low voice "I should be one hundred percent in an hour or so, but right now, I'm going back to the tree house. I'll see you later Holden." She then flies off in a lazy glide.

Holden takes out com and looks at his map and then heads off towards the southwest. "Holden, where are you off to? Dexter said to keep tabs on you!"

Holden then shouts back to Hoagie over his shoulder. "I think I need some time to myself. I haven't had any time for thinking and just relaxing."

Holden disappears into the area of Pokey Oaks South. As he travels, Holden encounters the old Pokey Oaks kindergarten building. Holden decides he should come back later to check it out.

* * *

Well this is now corrected and updated to make for easier reading.


	10. Chapter 10: Genius Grove

As I've said before don't own fusion fall. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review if you this or even if you hate this.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Genius Grove**

It is around three in the afternoon when Holden wanders into Genius Grove. He soon walks past Dexter's old house and Numbuh 5 is standing out front of the house with her Lime Pop Guns on her hips.

She pushes the visor of her hat down and then replies in an upbeat questioning voice, "You needed some time to get away and relax, didn't you?"

Holden nods, sits down on the curb and replies, "I just needed to get out of Sector V. I managed to get things under control for the time being at least at the school."

Numbuh 5 smiles as she hands Holden an ice cream sandwich and then states. "Numbuh 5 says eat up before it melts. You've earned it from what Numbuh 2 was saying."

The door to Dexter's house opens and Professor Utonium walks out with Deedee beside him.

She looks like she wanted to cry and she then bellows, "Where are my Pony Puff Princess Dolls! I know I didn't drop them! Where could they be!"

The Professor frowns and rubs his eyes tiredly. He and Numbuh 5 had been put in charge of protecting Dexter's old lab from Fuse. It didn't help matters that Mandark's house across the street is now an infected zone nor the fact that the old tunnel leading from Mandark's lab into Dexter's lab was still intact.

The Professor smiles and replies in his fatherly tone, "We'll look again later tonight Deedee. They have to be around here someplace."

Holden looks up into the sky and spots a Tech Wing that is flying suspiciously higher than usual. Holden stands up, takes out his rifle and aims at it. He pulls the trigger and shoots it once and it crashes into the street with a gaping hole in its chest. One of Deedee's dolls rolls out of the chest cavity and over to them.

Numbuh 5 gives a deep whistle. "That explains where they went. They probably made a fusion of you Deedee with at least one of those dolls."

Deedee's eyes open wide and she exclaims loudly, "Why do they want a fusion of me? I'm not a hero! I'm not even that important!"

Holden smiles and interjects, "You're important to Dexter and Susan and don't forget your other friends too, Deedee."

Deedee stops to think then nods.

Numbuh 5 scratches her head in confusion and asks, "Who is Susan?"

Deedee answers, "Its Mandark's real name." She then giggles.

Holden then frowns and he suspects that the Tech Wings were taking the dolls to a fusion inside the infected zone.

Holden walks over to the telepad, but before he can use it, the Professor walks over to him and replies with in a serious voice, "Where do you think you're going, Holden? Mandark's house has too much infected ground and it's dangerous in there!"

Holden looks back at his godfather, smiles and replies, "I'm going to take out the Tech Wings that have gone into that fusion lair that's near the back edge of the house. I'll be fine Professor, you don't have to worry about me."

He activates the pad and disappears onto the other side of the barrier. Professor Utonium smiles and knows that Holden can hold his own sometimes when it comes to danger. He always had since the day he and Blossom had become best friends and Holden had become a member of the Utonium family. Still, the Professor would worry about his godson all the same out of habit.

* * *

Inside, Holden is surprised at how much damage there has been. Holden takes out a grenade and lobs one at the nearest Terrafuser and destroys it. The ground around the remains of the Terrafuser would take awhile to recover from the toxicity. Holden looks around at the platforms and jump on the only the available one there is to safely cross over the infected ground.

"You could have just asked me to protect you. After all, I have a poison protection skill." Nano Blossom replies as pokes her head over Holden's shoulder.

"Next time we run into a huge area of toxicity I'll call on you." Holden replies as Nano Blossom smiles, nods and disappears into his com.

The fusion lair entrance comes into view and Holden enters to find not a cave like he normally does, but a high tech building area. Holden realizes that he is inside part of Mandark's old lab. Holden looks around quickly and finds a few Doom Drones, along with Tech Wings in front of him. He carefully takes aim shoot each one at a time.

_I really need_ _to get a shattergun; it would make taking out large groups easier _thinks Holden.

Unexpectedly, one of the Doom Drones drops the head of one of Deedee's dolls, and immediately Holden picks it up and contacts the Professor and replies in a rushed voice "Looks like Numbuh 5 is right about them making a fusion of Deedee."

The Professor appears and replies with a bit of worry in his voice, "Well it probably has a deadly array of dance moves. I know you can move quickly, but don't do anything rash." Holden moves farther into the lab and finally sees the Fusion Deedee a few meters away. She suddenly comes at him with a kicking ballet move. Holden dodges to his left and fires a shot that hits it once in the back, but it causes minimal damage. Holden takes out the great sword from his com and lunges at the fusion, cutting through Fusion Deedee's defenses and slicing it in two.

The fusion collapse into a small pool and a C.R.A.T.E. and one of Deedee's dolls is all that is left behind. The C.R.A.T.E. contains an Apex Rifle must to Holden's surprise, and the head of another doll.

The doll that lay in the fusion puddle shines for a moment then turns into a nano Deedee who promptly says in an excite voice. "Oh! What does this button do?"

It presses a button that is on the side of Holden's Nancom and the Professor suddenly appears. "A Deedee nano? Let me guess, she was pressing buttons on your Nancom."

Holden nods and the mini Deedee responds, "I won't press any more buttons I promise." Then she disappears after hugging Holden.

* * *

Leaving the infected zone is a bit trickier than it was coming in, but Holden carefully studies the platform movements and eventually finds his way out. When Holden exits the infected zone, he hands the two dolls to Deedee.

The Professor smiles at his godson and replies happily, "We're about to have dinner. Why not join us?"

Holden's stomach growls loudly and he replies with a smile on his face, "Sure why not? I didn't even have lunch today."

The supper that the Professor makes is unfortunate not Numbuh 5 liking, since it is mainly broccoli. Holden thought, just eats it all up. Afterwards dinner it is getting towards dusk and Holden is getting ready to leave.

"I should really get back to Sector V; hope to see you all later." He says to them with a grin on his face to as he exits through the door, thanking them for a delicious meal.

As he leaves Genius Grove, he turns down a road not so commonly walked, Holden decides not to go home, and instead continues down the unfamiliar street. He still has one last stop to make…


	11. Chapter 11: Memories and Rowdy return

I don't own the game. Hope you like the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 11: Pivotal Memory and Rowdy Return**

Holden decides to return to the abandoned building he used to go to kindergarten at when he was a child. The playground is now overgrown with weeds and several of the windows are broken. No one had used the building since he and his sisters were eight years old. Strangely, there is a Terrafuser nearby, but it isn't glowing like the countless others Holden had previously seen.

He reaches for the door handle to the building, but is interrupted by a voice, "I never would have expected to find you here of all places."

He looks up to see Blossom floating over him with her arms folded across her chest. She lands next to him with a stern look in her eyes. Holden normally knew this look was reserved for him and Buttercup when they were in trouble with her.

She then says in a cool manner, "You should have told me you were coming here. Then I could have brought Bubbles along with me."

Holden lets out a sigh of relief and replies, "I thought you were mad at me."

Blossom places her hands on her hips, gives Holden an even sterner look and yells, "I am mad at you! You didn't say you were coming here or that you were going take out Fusion Deedee at Mandark's house. I've been worried sick about you since Hoagie told me you took off."

Then, Holden's nano Blossom pokes her head out from over his shoulder. Blossom bends down to look at it as the anger in her eyes vanishes completely. The nano floats over to Blossom and hugs her.

"It looks like a five year old me version of me. When did you get this nano, Holden?" Blossom says with curiosity in her voice.

Holden chuckles softly, "After I gave you the Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice and you left the lair. It was created from your ribbon."

Holden takes the nano back into the com as he opens the door to the kindergarten.

* * *

Holden and Blossom enter the building to find the power out and everything as it is when they left the kindergarten all those years ago. Some of their drawings are still hanging on the wall though they are badly withered and molded. Holden walks to the cabinet that was his, bends down and opens it up. Inside, he finds his and Blossom's sleeping rolls for when they took naps.

Blossom then shouts over to him loudly, "Holden come over here, I found something you might remember!"

In Blossom's arms is an old dented yellow toy truck.

"You remember this don't you? You used it to stand up to the Rowdyruff Boys your first day here." She giggles a bit after she speaks.

Holden flashes back to that day…

* * *

Brick, Boomer and Butch had decided to terrorize everyone at the school while Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles had been fighting the Giant Blowfish in town. It was Holden's first day at the kindergarten before learning he was to live with the Utoniums. He had used the toy truck on Brick with disastrous results. The Rowdy's were so impressed that someone had the guts to stand up to them; they decided to just terrorize Holden instead. They injured his shoulder with their eye beams just to see if he would be brave afterwards. Holden still has a small scar from that attack. Holden at the time didn't care about being hurt and because of that he had delayed the Rowdys just enough for when the girls came back to school, they beat the three boys up and sent them packing. This was also the day that Blossom had become best friends with Holden. And slowly after this event, he had also become a brother to the girls. Blossom secretly admired how brave he was that day and somehow Buttercup and Bubbles always knew this and would taunt and tease her from time to time about it.

* * *

"We should leave and go back to the tree house or go home for the night. It's getting dark." Holden says, ending his train of thought after shaking his head.

Blossom looks out the window and then responds after closing her eyes, "It might be safer just to stay here for the night. Besides, you still haven't told me about your adventure in the future and how you were able to get back."

Holden smiles at her and replies back, "Only if you tell me how this entire war started. No one told me what happened when Fuse showed up."

For the next three hours Blossom and Holden exchange their stories. As they finished, Blossom's eye lids start to get heavy and she finds herself leaning against Holden's shoulder barley awake.

She then says in a sleepy voice, "I can stay up a little l-o-n…."

She slowly closes her eyes and she falls asleep. Holden gently moves Blossom's head onto a nearby pillow so she would be more comfortable. Holden then lies down and instantly falls asleep beside her.

* * *

A few hours later, Holden awakens and hears a suspicious noise in the back room. He turns to look at Blossom and finds she is still asleep. Holden wants to keep it that way because he loves her and wants to keep Blossom away from harm. Holden stands up, walks over to the door and slowly pushes it open. In the backroom, Holden finds a sizable hole in the wall and there is also a fusion lair in the room as well. Holden gulps and he cautiously enters.

* * *

On the other side of the entry, is Pokey Oaks Kindergarten as it had been in the past, but there are two teenage boys standing near a door and another boy on the floor tormenting a bug. The three are dressed in red, blue and green clothing, and instantly Holden knows they are the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Brick, open the door. Let's beat our fusions already." The one in green commands, getting impatient.

The one in red gives a sour look to the other boy and then he spots Holden.

The one in red approaches Holden with malice in his eyes and says nastily, "Well, look what the time stream dragged up. If it isn't little lost Dolton."

Holden frowns and comments coolly, "Brick, Boomer and, Butch. Why are you in this fusion lair?"

Brick sneers nastily at him and replying in a cold voice, "We don't need to tell you nothing. This isn't your business loser."

Butch snickers and states, "What are you going to do about it huh? Are you going to fight us?"

Boomer stands up suddenly, disgusted with his brothers lack of attacking, but seeing they are preparing to fight, he would joins in as well.

Boomer then states in an excited voice, "If you're gonna fight us, you better be able to fight three versus one."

Brick looks at his two brothers. "Well, let's get him out of the way, and then we can deal with the next issue." The three float into the air and charge at Holden with lethal force. Holden fires twice with his shattergun, and then has nano Buttercup use Backfire. The boys hit the floor stunned and some of their energy gone.

Butch is breathing heavily and replies in a nasty tone of voice, "If I wasn't hurt I would beat the snot out of you."

Brick slowly stands up, holding his head and replies in a questioning manner, "Why aren't you calling Blossom or Bubbles to deal with us, huh?"

Holden shakes his head and replies, "I don't need to call them since I can deal with you myself right now. If you don't mind, let me do my job and deal with those fusions."

Boomer stands up and slowly follows his brothers and they leave the lair. Brick smiles right before the portal takes them back to the school. Holden rolls his eyes and then sighs. The Rowdys had let him win that fight. Holden shakes his head and he approaches the next room. He opens the door to see the fusions of the Rowdys ready to fight.

Fusion Boomer charges at Holden first. Holden opens fire with a well placed shot at the head of the fusion of Boomer and it melts instantly. Fusion Brick then punches Holden from behind, but Holden dodges the punch and counters with a four round burst to the fusion's chest, causing it to completely liquefy. Fusion Butch counters soon after and punches Holden in the shoulder.

A little trickle of blood flows from Holden's arm, but Holden uses nano Blossom's Ice Breath to stun and freeze the fusion in place. Holden use the butt of his shattergun and bring it down on the head of Fusion Butch and it turns into a slushy mess. From the remains of the Fusion Ruff Boys comes three nanos with scowls on their faces. They then disappear into the Nancom without attacking or even saying anything to Holden.

* * *

Outside the lair, Blossom wakes up at the sudden noise of the three voices of the Rowdys'.

"He passed our test; maybe he really does have a chance of saving the world." Blossom instantly recognizes Brick's voice.

"So that's why you're smiling and why did you have to let him win?" Questions Boomer.

"Who cares, as long as we can fight the loser puffs after the war is over." As always, Butch is being a moron.

She hears a crash as they break through the ceiling of the next room. A few moments later Holden walks from the back room, holding his arm as the nano Mayor is using his healing skill, Soothing Pickle.

"Best I can do for you right now." The little version of the Mayor says as he tightly holds onto his hat and disappears.

Blossom sits up and replies in an anxious voice "Are you alright? Let me look at your arm."

She runs over and inspects Holden's arm. A bruise had formed, but his arm luckily isn't broken.

She heaves a sigh of relief. "Did Butch or Brick do that to you?" She asks with concern in her voice.

"Fusion Butch countered when I was finishing my attack on Fusion Brick. I'm alright, but it's still a little tender."

Blossom goes to the sink, takes a cloth from her pocket, puts some water on it and then returns and wipes the blood off Holden's arm. As she is doing this she starts to blush and she just hopes Holden wouldn't notice. Sunlight starts to stream into the room. They both stand up and look out the window.

"Come on; let's go back to Sector V." Blossom says with a smile, as she takes Holden's hand and pulls him out the door.


	12. Chapter 12: Row with an Ace

I don't own the game or any copyrighted characters. Review and say what you like or hate about it

* * *

**Chapter 12: Row with an Ace**

Blossom and Holden arrive back at the tree house an hour later to find Numbuh 2 getting out his com.

"Has anyone seen Blossom or Holden? No one has seen either of them since Holden left Genius Grove last night or since Blossom left to find Holden."

"We're right here, Numbuh 2."

He turns around and then says in a relieved voice, "Never mind Numbuh 1, they showed up." Hoagie puts the com away.

Before Holden and Blossom have a chance to go inside they hear a loud sonic scream from the directions of Downtown. Everyone knows that Bubbles sometimes loses control over her abilities when she gets incredibly happy. Someone lands near the driveway and it is Sherri Bird.

She then says replies in a meek voice "Holden, I have a favor to ask you. Well it's mostly me and Bubbles who have a favor to ask."

In response Holden says with interest in his voice, "What do you need me to do?"

Sherri gulps and then replies in a nervous voice, "We want you to get Belladonna's autograph for us. She's a famous singer with that new band down at the Sunny Bridges auditorium in Marquee. Can you please do this for us?"

After a few moments of thinking Holden responds, "Sure, I'll do it. Just give me the CD. I'll take the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Downtown now."

Sherri hands the CD over to him, but before he can move in the direction of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. he is interrupted by a voice, "It's down for repairs sir. You are going to have to take the Sliders or you could use the Monkey flying service provided by Mojo." This is said by Numbuh 108.

Holden groans at the news, but eventually replies, "I better get going now. I'll be back in a few hours."

As Holden leaves, Hoagie turns to Blossom and says in an urgent voice, "Dexter said there have been reports that Fuse has been trying to make copies of the Rowdyruff Boys. We need to confirm…"

Blossom rolls her eyes and states quickly, "Holden took them out this morning, and he even beat the real ones."

Hoagie laughs and sends the data to Dexter over his com.

* * *

Two hours later, Holden walks up the steps of City Hall to find Bubbles twirling around her Mr. Octi backpack while listening to her new CD of Belladonna.

The Mayor is of course munching on pickles from a jar and he eventually replies after he spots Holden, "Ah there you are, Holden. Ms Bellum, is there anything we need to tell Holden while he's here?"

Ms Bellum who has a clipboard in front of her face responds quickly and decisively, "Yes we do, Mayor. Dexter has requested since you are here at City Hall to go to the Great Machine out back to finish the link that he started with your Nancom."

Holden nods and replies in a grateful tone, "Thanks for reminding me, Ms. Bellum."

Holden walks around the building and down the back steps to where the Great Machine is located. He places his Nancom into the side of the device and completes the link. A few of his nanos enter the machine and moments later pop out with nano sun chairs. A few of the KND operatives that are nearby laugh at the sight.

Holden walks back up the steps and returns to the front of the building to talk to Bubbles. She is still dancing when he comes back to see her.

She stops dancing, smiles and turns off the music and replies happily, "So are you here to get the autograph of Belladonna for us?"

Holden nods to his sister and replies, "Why else would I be here Bubbles?"

Bubbles hugs him tightly and shouts happily, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Bubbles takes the CD out of her CD player, places it in the jewel case and hands it to Holden. Holden pats her on the shoulder and walks down the steps and off toward Marquee.

Bubbles then shouts after him in an urgent voice, "If you're going to short cut through the mall, be careful. Princess is there and she's been furious lately because we keep denying her Buttercup's spot."

Holden does short cut through the sunken mall near City Hall. Princess Morbucks gives him a dirty look as he passes by. Schnitzel, the weird cook is there with a purple dressed fellow named Chowder serving what appeared to be a breakfast food. Holden walks by a tall man in a green suit with a teen dressed in a red jacket and next to him is a monkey with an eye patch. The vehicle that is standing beside them has the name Providence stamped on the side.

* * *

Holden walks towards City Station, because Marquee is directly south of it.

As he enters the area, Holden notices the sign that says, "Welcome to Marquee Row!"

Holden doesn't think much about it until then he sees that the auditorium is an infected zone. Near the telepad, he sees five green-skinned people tuning instruments and talking with one another. As Holden approaches, he suddenly realizes it is Ace and that he is now a musician along with his gang. Holden stops in his tracks to think a moment to what Buttercup had told him. She was at a location where there was a row with an ace. He puts it out of his mind as Ace walks over to him.

"I'll be a snake in the grass. I heard a rumor that Dexter screwed up with his experiment you were part of. So what brings you down here to music central?" Ace asks, giving a slick smile and shacking Holden's hand.

Holden gulps and replies, "Well, Bubbles and another friend of ours sent me down here to get Belladonna's autograph. Is she anywhere around here?"

Ace nods, points over his shoulder and says, "Yeah she's near the ticket office. She's been a tad moody ever since her memory came back about a month ago. Man, she's the best girlfriend ever."

Holden nods in thanks and walks over to the office and finds that Belladonna's back is to him.

Then a gruff voice says, "Yeah what do you want? If it's about getting free tickets to Ace's and mine next concert…forget it!" Holden identifies the voice even to his disbelief.

* * *

Belladonna turns around and it is indeed Buttercup, expect with a green streak in her hair and makeup to make her looks a bit like a Goth. The CDs drop out of Holden's hand.

Buttercup's mouth drops and she shouts in amazement," HOLDEN!"

She jumps over the ropes and puts her hand on his face just to make sure she isn't losing her mind.

She then hugs him and responds happily, "I never through that my little brother would be the one to find me. I was expecting it to be Blossom or Bubbles." She cries a bit in to his shoulder.

Holden hands her the letter. "What's this? Is this from Blossom or Bubbles?"

Holden chuckles, "No, it's a letter for you from you."

Buttercup has a confused look on her face and replies, "What now? A letter for me from me? If you're try to confuse me I'll pop you."

Holden explains everything that happened. Buttercup opens the letter and reads it:

* * *

"Dear me, Wow this feels rather stupid. When Holden finds you/me, your memory will be back, but it's up to you to decide if you want to fight. I know we have Ace in our life and he's important to us, so if you have to fight for anything in this war, fight for him. "

From Buttercup AKA me.

P.S. "Kick some fusion butt for me!"

* * *

Buttercup laughs at how sappy she sounded in that letter, but her future self is right. She had to fight now to protect the people she loved. Just like Holden was changing the future, she could too.

Buttercup looks at Holden and replies quietly, "Holden, could you try to get Bubbles, Blossom, and the Professor to meet me here please. I want to give them a huge surprise."

Holden nods and takes out his com and tries to contact everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom is back home in Pokey Oaks South, taking a bubble bath. She had put her Nancom near the sink. She slips below the bubbles and closes her eyes. The stress she had endured the last few days evaporated in an instant. All this fighting was having it toll on her skin. The light on her com starts to blink, but the sound was off. The image that appears was a recent picture she had secretly taken of Holden.

* * *

Bubbles is flying over Townsville Park waving at Ben's grandpa, Numbuh 1 and Samurai Jack's friend, the Scotsman. She then heads back towards City Hall when her Nancom starts beeping.

She takes it out of her pocket and replies happily, "Hi Holden! Did you get the autographs?"

Holden gives her a big grin and then says, "You need to get the Professor and Blossom down to Marquee Row ASAP. It's something that you all need to come for. I can't get hold of the Professor or Blossom, so can you go find them please?"

Bubbles nods and puts her com away and flies as fast as she can, leaving her blue trail behind her.

_I wonder why Holden wants us all to meet him over there? _Bubbles thought as she passes over Endsville.

After several minutes of thinking, Bubbles suddenly stops flying and realizes that it was about Buttercup and that Holden had found her. Bubbles shoots up into the air, does a barrel roll and shouts for joy. She is going to keep this to herself as to not spoil the surprise for the others.

* * *

She flies over Dexter's house and lands out front, and hugs the Professor.

The Professor replies in an astonished voice, "Bubbles, why aren't you at City Hall?"

Bubbles giggles and says in a happy voice, "There seems to be a big surprise at Marquee Row for us. Holden wouldn't tell me what it was. I'm going to head over to Sector V to look for Blossom."

As Bubbles lifts off the ground the Professor then says to her quickly "She's at home now. I think she is relaxing because of all the stress she has endured."

Bubbles just nods and flies as fast as she can home. Home…Bubbles hadn't been there in over 6 months. She missed it with all her heart and wanted nothing more than to sleep in her cozy soft bed. She opens the door to the house and finds Blossom in a pair of pink shorts, and an oversized gray long sleeved shirt (Bubbles knew the shirt belonged to Holden and that he let her borrow it one day after they had been caught in a rain storm. She also knew Blossom only wore those clothes when she slept).

Blossom almost falls out of her chair when Bubbles rushes in and shouts, "Sis, we need to go to Marquee Row! There seems to be something secret there for us!"

Blossom stands up quickly and replies "Well, let me get on my normal clothes. It would be silly to go out like this."

She rushes upstairs for a minute to change. Bubbles hums for a few seconds as she waits, and once Blossom comes back downstairs, they fly as fast as they can to Marquee Row.

* * *

When they arrive, the Professor is already waiting.

"Holden told me to wait for you two. The surprise is in this building over here."

The Professor and the two girls enter the building, but the lights are off and they can hear some music, which they follow to the next room. When they enter the room, they find Buttercup is singing on small platform. Buttercup immediately stops when she sees her sisters and father and smiles at them.

Blossom, with her mouth wide open, lunges forward and hugs her long lost sister followed in suit by Bubbles and the Professor. The girls then start to talk really fast catching up over the last year and half they had missed with each other. The Professor is having a hard time keeping up, but his girls are finally reunited and happy again and that's what mattered to him the most.

Buttercup looks around and says, "I think we're missing one part of this family."

They hear the side door swing shut. "I guess he wanted to let us have our time together."

* * *

Outside, Holden is sitting in the grass throwing stones across the river. He spots the reunited Utoniums leaving to what Holden knew was going to be dinner. He closes his eyes for a split second and unexpectedly gets pulled by the collar of his shirt into the air by Bubbles and Buttercup.

"You're coming with us. You're still a member of this family you know. We can't have a true family reunion without our brother." Bubbles says in a happy tone with a huge smile on her face.

Buttercup nods and replies, "It would feel really weird without you there at dinner little bro."

Holden smiles broadly and replies. "You're right! It would be weird if I wasn't there."

They fly over to Blossom and the Professor and travel back to Sector V and have a picnic.


	13. Chapter 13: Candy and Soda

Well enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Candy and Soda**

The next morning dawns, but Holden remains asleep in his bed. A loud buzzing fills his room finally waking him up. He looks at his watch and is relieved to see that he had over overslept by an hour. He yawns sleepily and pokes the button on the beeping com.

"Numbuh 5 has a task for you. It's rather important." Says the voice in an urgent tone.

Holden yawns again, and responds, "What kind of task is it that you need me to do?"

Numbuh 5 smiles as her face pops onto the com screen and answers, "I need you to go to Candy Cove and find out who stole my candy. Stickybeard and my sister Cree are there along with the candy pirates. I just want to find out if the Creepy Spawn took it."

Holden rubs his sleepy eyes and eventually respond in a tired voice, "Alright, I'll get ready to go and head down there."

He turns the com off and slowly makes his way out of the silent tree house full of sleeping people. When Holden walks outside, it is overcast and it looks like it is going to start raining. After a twenty minute walk, Holden arrives near the Cul-de-Sac. He overhears Eddy in the distance talking very loudly about some lost fizzy soda. Holden walks through the small park and then jumps over a ridge and finds the tiny camp that belongs to Stickybeard.

An older female stands by a tent wearing a B.R.A (Battle Ready Armor) and turns around as she hears him approach and replies in a cold voice, "Well, if it isn't my sister's loser teenage friend, Holden. Why are you even out here?"

Holden glowers at Cree.

Stickybeard shakes his lollipop entangled beard and replies in a scolding tone, "Tha's no way to treat a guest, lass! Why, m'boy, what bring yee out 'tis way?"

"Abby sent me out here looking for some stolen candy and asked if you had seen who had taken it." Holden responds.

Cree frowns to what Holden had said. Much of the candy they had was stolen as well by the fusions in the area.

Cree then responds in a very flat tone, "I thought it was Abby who might have stolen ours at first, but now I see that it's the stupid fusions. Check the Candy Buccaneers, the Barrel Bashers and the Creepy Spawn."

Stickybeard then adds with a sad look in his eyes, "Check m'ship, thee Sweet Revenge! 'Tis an infected zone now."

Holden nods and replies, "Thanks for the help." Holden leaves, heading south and eventually finds a group of all three monsters.

* * *

For over an hour, Holden runs around Candy Cove destroying the spawns and wasting his ammo, until he finally finds the fusions that took the candy. The candy that drops to the ground has a sickly green glow to it. Holden actives the scanner that is on his com and the scan shows it is dangerous and radioactive.

"Wow Numbuh 5 hasn't seen candy that Radioactive since the Moon base had a meltdown." Numbuh 5 says as she as walks down the hill.

Holden looks up at her and replies, "What are you doing here Abby?"

Numbuh 5 smiles at Holden and replies, "I thought I would come and help you with retrieving the candy. We should take it to the Sweet Revenge so it can be disposed of later. Follow me."

Numbuh 5 walks past him and motion to Holden to follows her to the west.

* * *

As they approach the Sweet Revenge, Holden notices that the Giant Blowfish that normally attacks Townsville is sitting in the bay with a sad expression on its face. Holden and Numbuh 5 enter the infected zone and hop onto the moving platforms so they can get to the main deck of the ship. When they finally arrive, a stream of cheese hits the deck a few feet away.

They look up to see Fusion Numbuh 2 flying around the masts. The fusion fires his cheese attack again. Holden jumps back backward, while Numbuh 5 rolls to the side behind a box.

Holden looks at Numbuh 5 and shouts, "Abby, wait for a shot at its back to take out the equipment. After that, this fusion won't be any trouble."

Numbuh 5 frowns and then inquires quickly, "Numbuh 5 wants to know how you know that? No one has ever seen a fusion of Numbuh 2 before."

Holden fires with his pistol at the fusion before he responds, "I fought one back in the future. Just find your opening. I'll distract it."

Holden runs up the stairs towards the captain's cabin and slides behind some boxes to take cover. Fusion Numbuh 2 flies to attack, but Abby fires two perfect shots. With her two pistols, she destroyed the fusion's F.L.A.P.P U.H. and Fusion Numbuh 2 falls to the deck with a splat. Holden and Numbuh 5 both open fire on the now dazed fusion and it slowly melts away. All that remains is a bag of un-eradiated candy. They hear a low evil laugh from above and they see a Fusion Numbuh 5 enter a lair near the back of the ship.

"Looks like we found out who was behind the candy theft. Numbuh 5 will stay here to make sure she doesn't get out. You go in and deal with the problem Holden." Numbuh 5 says.

Holden nods and he enters the lair.

* * *

The lair was actually the inside of the ship and there are Candy Buccaneers rolling around all over the place. Holden fires several hasty shots and dispatches the monsters and works his way down the hallway and finds the Fusion Numbuh 5 in the kitchen.

"Took you long enough to get here fool! Shall we rumble?" The fusion says before taking out a set of guns and open fires on him.

Holden quickly dodges, but fires at the same time. While not entirely accurate as he would've liked to be, his shoots still caused a fair amount of damage to the fusion's arms. The guns the fusion had are also shot out of its hands and turn back into goo. Holden stands up and is ready to pull the trigger again when three shoots come from behind and cripple the left leg of the fusion. Holden uses this distraction and he summon his nano Deedee, who continually kicks it in the chest and causes the fusion to implode. A nano of Numbuh 5 pops up from the remaining goo and disappears into his com.

Holden turns around to see Numbuh 5 eating some normal jawbreakers and she replies in a relaxed voice, "Numbuh 5 says that's a sweet job well done if you ask me baby. You probably didn't even need my help, but it was worth seeing a nano. Well Holden, I'll see you later."

Numbuh 5 waves goodbye and leaves to return to Genius Grove.

* * *

As soon as Holden exits the infected zone, the com in his pocket rings. Holden picks up and finds that it is Edd, who has a worried look on his face.

Edd then replies in a clam manner, "Holden, one of my inventions', Fizzy Flying Soda is gone. We think Marie and Lee Kanker took it, but Eddy and I need to make sure of it. We kinda buried it in the trailer park."

Holden groans, rubs his eyes gently and says, "Sure Edd, I'll talk to them, but I really don't know if I'll get anywhere with them."

Holden returns to the Cul-de-Sac and then turns north to enter the Park-N-Flush trailer park. Holden decides talks to Marie, only because she is more lucid and easier to deal with than Lee. Marie turns from working on the Trojan Hamburger when she spots Holden out of the corner of her eye.

She then says in a confused voice, "What do you want Holden? Are you here to offer some help on finishing our entry plan so we can see the Ed's? Or do you need something else?"

Holden shakes his head and responds coolly, "Edd wants to know if you found his Fizzy Flying Soda."

Marie looks confused for a second. She closes her eyes to think and then responds, "The Ed's soda thingy? Some girl dressed in some weird green armor that had a jetpack asked us to go dig it up for her. She paid us in jawbreakers to do it too. Last I saw of her she was headed to that green portal thing in the north end of the park."

Holden frowns and says in an exasperated tone, "You gave the soda to a fusion? Well thanks for the info."

Holden walks off in the direction Maria had indicated, passing by a few Newspaper ninjas, but they seem to cower as he walks close to them.

As he nears the entrance, Holden spots a huge rubber band ball. _What a waste of money_, Holden thinks. He locates the lair and enters to find a large expanse of caves. A fusion of Princess is bad enough, but now, one that can fly is even worse. The last time Holden had any real contact with her was at a dance two months before the time experiment. Holden travels deep into the cave and eventually finds the fusion floating a little off the ground with the bottle nearby, having only a quarter of its original contents left.

Holden throws one of his Grape Grenades at the fusion. While it didn't do any major damage, it helped distract it with a cloud of dust. Holden takes the great sword off his back, while running towards the cloud and he attacks silently, impaling the helpless fusion. The matter falls to the floor and the leftover goop changes and forms a nano Princess. Before the nano can say anything, Holden forces it away with his hand into the com.

He picks up the bottle that's on the ground and returns to the Cul-de-Sac.

Edd looks up from what he is currently working on and says to Holden inquisitively, "Did you find our soda, Holden?"

Holden tosses him the bottle and replies in a sullen voice, "What's left of it. What a waste to use on a fusion."

Edd frowns, but then says in a chipper tone, "At least you got some of it back. Oh well, back to work, Thanks anyway."

As Holden walks away, a mysterious person suddenly appears behind him.


	14. Chapter 14: Paradox of Regret

Part one of the Alien Abduction arc. The rest will follow in a later chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Paradox of Regret**

The figure casually flips open his watch and then puts it away and then replies in his scholarly manner, "Mr. Wren I assume."

Holden turns around quickly and the man smiles and replies, "It's been some time since we last met."

Holden has a confused look on his face and responds in a bewildered voice, "Last met? I don't know who you are."

The man then says with a small laugh, "Quite right, my boy. This is your first meeting with me, but not mine, with you. You have been a massive help to Ben against Vilgax and his plan to make the Ultramatrix inoperable…Well you will be soon."

Holden scratches his head in confusion and comments, "Who are you?"

The man smiles and responds, "My name is Professor Paradox. I'm a time traveler like yourself, but I exist outside of time."

Holden nods and then asks inquisitively, "Do you need me to do something for you, Professor Paradox? From the sounds of it, you have a task that you know I have done; only I haven't even done it yet."

Paradox hands Holden a note and then replies, "Your task is explained in the note. I will meet you at City Station when you have collected all the items."

Paradox disappears in a flash of light. Holden opens the note to see what he has to do. The first item that he needed to obtain was the giant rubber bands ball.

_At least it wouldn't be a waste of taros now, _Holden thought. The next task on the paper said to acquire the Mecomorph called Ship from his owner Julie, who is in Genius Grove at the current time. Julie also happens to be Ben's girlfriend and she always wore a pink sweatshirt, so it would be easy to find her.

The third request on the sheet said to recover a book called the Archamada Book of Spell from Him. The book of magic is very powerful and in the hands of an inexperienced person it can be very dangerous. Holden lets out a loud groan.

* * *

Him just happened to be the first villain to have kidnapped Holden soon after his arrival to live with the Utoniums. It had been Buttercup's fault it happened in the first place. Buttercup didn't like the fact that Holden hadn't even heard of the Powerpuff Girls before and the girls were known worldwide. Buttercup had liked it even less when she found out Holden was going to start living with them.

She had caused him to feel miserable the first night he was there by threatening to hurt him if did anything to hurt Bubbles or Blossom. The event that lead up to Holden being kidnapped was Buttercup dumping a jar of finger paint on Holden, two weeks later at school. Holden had become so upset that he ran out of the kindergarten in tears and tried to run home only to be grabbed and put to sleep by Him. Holden was then used as bait to lure the girls to Townsville so Him could fight them and so he could feed off the chaos and fear that Holden would stir up when he awoke.

It just happened that during this battle, Buttercup called Holden her brother and thus being the first one of the girls to accept him as a new permanent member of the Utonium family. Holden hates Him because of that fact Him tried to use Holden to hurt his sisters.

* * *

Holden sighs deeply and Him would most likely make him do something that would cause chaos in order to obtain the book. Then again, Him might think that just giving it to Holden would be enough to cause some chaos, but the only thing is, Holden didn't even know where Him is. Holden decides he would ask the Professor when he arrives in Genius Grove.

* * *

Holden leaves the Cul-de-Sac and heads back to Park-N-Flush and locates the rubber band ball which he then places into his com for easier transport. Holden then turns around and walks off towards Genius Grove. Genius Grove is rather large, and trying to find a small alien and a person not by a house would definitely be hard.

Holden looks at his map, when out of the corner of his eye, he spots three Dexbots out near the power line tower firing on a few Tech Drones, trying to protect something. Holden runs in their direction, while firing on the Tech Drones and forcing their attention on him.

After several minutes, the last of the Tech Drones slink off and the lead Dexbot rolls up to him and replies, "Dexbot-013 reporting, this unit thanks you for the assistance, sir!"

Between the Dexbots stand a tiny mechanical life form and a teenage girl sitting next to it.

"Shiiippp! Shiiiipppppp!" is all the little mechanical alien says.

Holden bends down, pets the little alien and replies with a smile, "I guess you're the Mecomorph Paradox wants me to find."

The girl then says in an excited voice, "You know Professor Paradox? Would you by any chance know Ben too?"

Holden nods and then says pointing at Ship, "Paradox said I need to borrow him. I wasn't told what for, but I was told that Ship is to head to City Station and wait there."

Julie nods, sticks out her hand to shake Holden's and then replies, "I'll take him there, don't worry. Come on, let's go Ship."

Ship transforms into a small battle cruiser and Julie climbs aboard and they disappear into the sky.

Holden walks back to the street and thinks to himself, _now, to find Him; this is going to be a pain…why couldn't it have been Mojo or even the Giant Blowfish…?_ Holden lets out reluctant sigh.

* * *

Several minutes later, Holden arrives outside Dexter's house, to find Professor Utonium sitting in a chair, drinking lemonade.

The Professor offers Holden a glass and says inquisitively, "What brings you over this way? I thought you would've headed back to the tree house after you helped Abby early this morning."

Holden drinks the lemonade hastily and then states, "Professor Paradox gave me an assignment. The good news is that I'm almost done, the bad news is I need to find Him."

The Professor frowns as he swooshes his lemonade around in his glass, "Him is over in Endsville, but why do you need to see him?"

Holden gives him a grim look and replies after several minutes, "He has a book that I need to collect. Paradox didn't explain why I need to do it thought."

Professor Utonium had heard about Paradox from Ben. He knew if Professor Paradox had contacted Holden, then it was something of vital importance.

The Professor closes his eyes for a moment and eventually responds, "If you get any trouble from Him come back here, and we'll come up with a new plan."

Holden smiles ands replies, "Thanks Professor. We'll see how things go."

As Holden leaves, the Professor brings up an armor design on his Nancom that he is working on with several others people.

* * *

The trip to Endsville didn't take long, but Holden has to go through a few heavily populated areas and at last, he finally arrives at where Him is living, which happens to be across the street from Billy's house.

Him gives a very devious smile when Holden approaches and says in a nasty tone, "So, the Powerpuffs have sent their little brother to bug me. WHAT DO THEY WANT?"

Holden frowns and replies in a confident tone, "Who said they wanted anything or even sent me?"

Him eye widen and is intrigued that Holden is here for something that for once isn't related to those annoying girls.

Him then asks in an inquisitive sly tone, "So what is it that you need then?"

Holden looks Him in the eyes and responds, "I want the Archamada Book of Spells."

Him laughs, smiles and gives Holden the book and then replies, "I acquired this tome from Hex and Charmcaster. I was going to use it to find a way to destroy your meddlesome sisters, but now I feel in your hands it can cause more chaos."

Him laughs again.

* * *

Holden barley walks ten steps away from Him's house, when he sees Billy petting a mini goo spawn.

"That's a good Runty." Billy says happily before he then goes into a repeat of saying Aren't you!" that lasts two minutes. Holden frowns and decides he would ask Dexter about this the next time he saw him. He slowly makes his back through Endsville and down to City Point where Dizzy World is.

The amusement park is of course an infected zone and the only people besides Mojo's flying service in the parking lot is Bloo and one fed up KND operative.

"HEY! YOU, PERSON ON THE HOVER BOARD, GET ME A JUICE BOX!" Bloo screams as he notices Holden pass by, but Holden keeps on going, ignoring the annoying imaginary friend's request.

Holden finally arrives at City Station and uses the jump pads and the elevators to get to the top. Holden spots Ship on part of the track that is now shut down. Holden slowly walks along the tracks and finds Paradox outside waiting.

Paradox has his watch out, flips it shut and replies with a smile, "Right on time, my boy. You have just helped get the Ultramatrix back in working shape…well you soon will."

The ramp from Ship drops and Ben, Kevin and Gwen walk down it.

Kevin looks at Paradox and replies in a semi nasty tone, "So, this future version of Vilgax is going back and forth through time huh? How is he even doing that?"

Paradox frowns and replies, "I wish I knew the answer, Mr. Levin. Maybe Holden here has an idea, since he was just there."

Holden blinks and thinks about it. He then realizes that he should have gotten the items that Vilgax had wanted. Holden would have just destroyed them in the end if he had done the task. Holden looks away, regretting he hadn't done anything and clenches his fist,

He then replies in a disgraced tone, "This is my fault. If it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened."

Kevin touches the platform, absorbing the material. He turns a dark metallically blue, forms a ball with spikes from his hand, and then grabs Holden by the collar.

Holden gulps as Kevin brings the weapon close to his face and Kevin then says in a demanding voice, "What the hell did you do Holden? If you did something to help him..."

Gwen uses her power to force Kevin's arm down.

She has a stern look on her face and she replies in a clam manner, "Let him explain what happened, Kev."

Kevin drops Holden with a frown. Holden stands up and slowly recites what had transpired in the future.

Ben sighs and replies in a kind tone, "So if you had done what he wanted, this might have happened anyhow. So this isn't your…"

Holden interrupts Ben, "Of course it's my fault! I could have prevented this from happening. I'll set this right when we have a plan."

Paradox nods, smiles and comments, "Mr. Wren, you may feel that what has transpired is your fault, but in all honesty you did the right thing by turning Vilgax down. It took him a while to get those parts with the assistance of another person, but in the mean time, I suggest you all return to where you need to be. Ben, I'll look after Ship and Julie."

Ben nods, turns into Jetray and flies off towards Dexlabs. Gwen grabs Kevin's ear and drags him back onto Ship to have a nice long chat about something.

Holden walks back to the main City Station platform and boards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and flies back to Sector V. The day had been long and frustrating and Holden just wanted to sleep everything off. It isn't even past noon when it unexpectedly starts to rain.

* * *

figured that a lil more detail was needed on why Holden hates Him so much.


	15. Chapter 15: Helpful Holden

I don't own fusion fall and no else here does.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Helpful Holden**

The rain had lasted for two full days which gave Holden ample time to practice hand to hand combat. His sparring partner was mainly Buttercup, and who would, at times, taunt him on occasion to make him mess up and lose concentration. Buttercup was impressed that he was able to keep up with her when she wasn't even using her powers.

Holden wasn't feeling dreadful any more about what had transpired two days previous, but he was determined to set it right. Blossom was able to get him to open up and tell everyone what had happened. Blossom knew that it wasn't his fault and that he had no idea that it would have happened. This is when trouble began.

* * *

Holden sits at the window watching the rain come down in a torrent after his last sparing session when, his com starts to violently ring and two windows appear automatically. Edd appears on one window and Frankie appears on the other and both of them look rather frazzled.

In the background on Frankie's end, Holden can hear Mr. Harriman scolding Frankie loudly by calling her Ms. Francis. Edd, on the other hand is hyperventilating. This would happen on a regular basis when he was stressed or when he thinks he was going to be in serious trouble.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! FATHER ACCUSED ME OF DESTORYING HIS EQUIPMENT IN DELIGHTFUL DEVELOPMENT! I'VE BEEN HERE THE ENTIRE TIME WORKING ON A NEW DEVICE!" Edd blurts out quickly before covering his mouth for the rude outburst.

Frankie has an annoyed look and she comments in an irritated angry voice, "Edd, at least you don't have a hopping rule book that is accusing you of four different things! One of them being to feed the Scribble Spawn potato chips and to keep the front door of Foster's unlocked. Now Mr. Harriman is saying he saw me going to the Delightful Development last night when I was asleep!" She screams in frustrated manner.

Holden thinks silently for a moment before he responds with an idea, "Wait, aren't there security cameras in Delightful Development? We can use those to prove that you weren't there."

A third window pops up and Father appears with flames shooting from his back in anger as he speaks, "Do you all think I'm that stupid? I know what I saw and I will administer disciplinary action if you don't stop this destruction."

The three start to bicker in discriminately about it and it was hard for Holden to understand what is being said.

Holden closes his eyes, puts his hand on his forehead and then shouts loudly, "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! I'm going to get to the bottom of this mess! Father, I will expect that if there is proof that Edd is innocent, you will apologize to him."

Father glowers at Holden and his window closes as he leaves the conversation.

Edd breathes a sigh of relief and replies in a grateful voice, "I owe you big time, Holden. I just don't know how I am going to repay you."

Edd window disappears as he disconnects, leaving only Frankie talking to Holden.

Frankie smiles and replies calmly, "At least you can…"

She is interrupted by a stern firm voice, "Get off your Nancom and do your chores Ms. Francis! You can talk to Master Holden after you're finished." Frankie groans and hangs up.

Holden goes to the kitchen and eats a hasty meal and starts to leave the tree house when a voice interrupts him.

"Where are you off to? I thought we had a meeting planned for this afternoon?" Blossom says coming down the stairs dressed in her workout clothes.

Apparently, she has been training against the KND defense grid. Holden frowns a bit. The meeting is indeed mandatory regarding what supplies they had and what projects had been started to fight Fuse, but he and a few other people hadn't even been invited to it as far as he knew. Holden didn't want to lie to Blossom about where he was going. He knew she would find out somehow that he had lied to her, just like she did when they were kids.

"Something important came up that I need to take care of it over in Peach Creek Estates." He calls over his shoulder as he exits the house.

Blossom pouts and sighs. She wanted to spend the day with Holden and finally tell him how she felt about him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Holden reaches Peach Creek Estates and finds Wilt, who has an umbrella hat on, outside the infected zone.

"Sorry, but Edd told me to give you this. It will transmit whatever data you found to him so you can prove he's innocent." Wilt said in his usual apologetic manner.

Holden smiles at the imaginary friend and replies, "Thanks Wilt. You should get back to the Cul-de-Sac or to Foster's."

Wilt nods, beings to walk away, but then stops and adds quickly, "Edd also said that if that device doesn't work, you should find a terminal inside to send it to him. Good luck in there."

And with that, Wilt leaves in the direction of Foster's. Holden enters the infected zone and notices that there wasn't much of a difference from when he was last here in the future, except there is considerably more ground to walk on this time. Holden's com buzzes and finds that Edd had just sent him an email explaining where the security system is, and that the only way over to where it is located was either by transport cannon or by the special platforms that have been designed by Dexlabs.

Holden looks around to contemplate his route. The cannons would most likely send him into infected ground, but before Holden has a chance to make up his mind, he spots a gooby bomb. Holden rushes over to it and defuses it without incident.

The unfinished building to his left has the security control. Holden slowly enters and actives the computer system. The video that plays on it shows both Edd and Frankie, but they are covered in goopy green slime. Holden downloads a copy of the video and tries to use Edd's device, but unfortunately it falls apart in his hand.

The terminal that Holden needed to use to send Double D the video is located in a building to the west, but as he approaches it, there happens to be a large gooby trap out front of the building. After several minutes, Holden manages to shut the trap off.

Holden carefully enters the building and finds the room. Holden turns the terminal on and sends everything he found to Edd.

Almost immediately his com rings and Edd appears saying excitedly, "This proves Frankie's and my innocents. I better show this data to Father right away!"

Father's image appears in a window and interrupts saying in a nasty voice, "Fine, you snots were right, but that doesn't mean anything if you don't defuse that last gooby trap, you brat!"

Father hangs up his com abruptly.

Edd frowns and says with a grim look, "Well now you just have to find the lairs of those fusions." Edd hangs up

* * *

Holden walks onto the roof of the terminal building to get a better vantage point of the area. He immediately spots one of the fusion lairs, but also spots the last remaining gooby trap on top of a building not to far from his position. Holden uses the building materials around him to the reach the last gooby, which he dismantles quickly and brings to the nearby SCAT agent's decontaminate device.

He turns around and spots a second fusion lair near the infected pool of the house he was near. Holden enters the lair, but as he proceeds he finds the lair strangely empty. Holden exits, climbs back to the top of the house that the gooby had been on so he can look around the infected zone. There is only one more fusion lair and Holden groans because he suddenly has a feeling he was going to be outnumbered by fusions.

Holden mentally kicks himself, because he suddenly realizes he had left his shattergun back at the tree house. Holden jumps down the embankment and down to the entrance.

* * *

Once inside, Holden can hear the faint laughs of evil. As he walks down the corridor, both fusions come into view and they are out in the open. Unfortunately, there is little cover around for Holden to use, which gives the two fusions a huge advantage over him. Holden sighs and knew this is going to be a problem, but he would figure something out.

The fusion of Edd looks up as he hears Holden's footsteps and replies, "It seems like the little hero has come to pay us a visit."

Fusion Frankie scoffs, "He's just lucky he didn't have to face that other fusion. She was reassigned to another location."

They suddenly attack and throw fists of fusion matter at Holden. Fusion matter grazes his face and hits his arms and legs as he backs away. A small trickle of blood starts to run down his cheek as the fusions intensify their attack.

_Maybe if I use a grenade like I did with Fusion Princess that might help beat them_, Holden thinks quickly as takes a grenade from his belt.

He immediately throws it into the room where the fusions are. A second later, dust and dirt fill the air and Fusion Frankie stumbles out of the cloud of dust. Holden sweep kicks the fusion to the floor and quickly fires four shots into Fusion Frankie's torso and it helplessly collapses into a fusion puddle.

Fusion Edd exits the cloud, throwing more fusion matter and at Holden. Holden raises his rifle and counters with a well places shot to the Fusion's neck, which causes it to collapse back into pure fusion matter. Then the matter from both fusions coalesces into nanos of Edd and Frankie.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS EDD?" Shouts nano Frankie

"MY MESS? I DIDN'T DO THIS!" Nano Edd replies and then they started to fight. They soon stop having sheepish looks on their faces and then suddenly disappear.

Holden slowly walks out of the lair and Delightful Development and heads back to the tree house.

* * *

At home, Blossom is waiting outside the tree house for Holden to return. The rain has stopped and the air smelt more refreshing than it did in months. In the distance, Blossom spots Holden, but she gasps in shock. His arms are black and blue, and there are a few cuts on his face, showing that at some point, he had been bleeding. Blossom even thought for a second that he was limping.

She quickly flies down to him and asks, "What happened to you? Are you alright? It looks like you were attacked by the Dynamo." She tries not to laugh at what she said.

Holden sighs and warily responds, "I had really bad positioning in the fusion lair at Delightful Development. They pummeled me a bit, but I'm fine now. Some food and good nights rest is all I need."

He starts to walk towards the tree house, but Blossom puts her hand on his chest. She closes her eyes and replies in a soft kind voice, "Have you even been keeping track of the C.R.A.T.E.S. you've been getting?"

She takes his com from his pocket and checks his inventory. There had to be over 30 of them.

Blossom lets out a sigh and replies in an urgent tone, "You need to check these. I hate telling you how to do things. I feel like your mother…"

she stops mid-sentence because she knows she had stepped on a landmine. Blossom turns away biting her lip. His parents were always in the field doing work on animals and plants. It is something to do with genetics. She only remembered seeing them once, and that was at a science talk in Downtown Townsville when they were ten years old, but his parents eyes were as cold as ice when they saw Holden.

"I'm sorry Holden; I didn't mean to go that far." Blossom says apologetically, feeling guilty bringing it up since it always seemed to upset him. Over the years, Holden has come to hate both his parents.

Holden walks past her a bit, "I'm over it so don't beat yourself up about it."

She heaves a sigh of relief and they continue to head back to the tree house.

* * *

Well that's the updated chapter 15. Tell me what you think


	16. Chapter 16: Junkyard Scramble

I don't own this game or any CN cartoon in it. Review please i don;t mind the criticism.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Junkyard Scrambles**

A week passes with no orders or calls for help from others. Holden is glad for this, since he's finally able relax a bit and to open all the C.R.A.T.E.S. he had acquired. He really didn't know he had picked up so many. As he opens the C.R.A.T.E.S., he recovers some important KND equipment. One turns out to be a S.C.A.M.P.P. which is then sent to Numbuh 3 at Mount Blackhead.

There is also one box that only contained gun parts. It was later discovered that the parts were to upgrading the Recon rifle. Holden hoped that he would get a few pieces of new armor, but most of it turns out to be substandard to his needs, expect for a pair of freezer pants, a bridged tee shirt and a pair of bridged shoes. Holden feels like a jumbled mess.

Suddenly, Holden receives a call on his com and he answers. Dexter appears on the other end and he replies hastily, "I have a task for you that is rather urgent. You and Coop will be attempting to break Megas out of its fusion matter prison. Coop has a few ideas and would like someone to help with them."

Holden closes his eyes. _Well I hope that this trip isn't going to be anything like the last one_, Holden thinks.

Holden opens his eyes and replies and says inquisitively, "Anything else I need to know, Dex?"

Dexter frowns, hits a machine near him with his wrench and then replies, "There is no other Intel that I can give you. You and Coop are on your own on how to free it. Good luck my friend." Then the com goes dead.

Holden looks at the floor and wonders what Coop is planning to do for freeing Megas. Holden knew he doesn't have time to waste. Holden runs up the stairs to his room, gathers up his gear, and checks that he has everything, so he wouldn't make the same mistake from the previous week.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coop is busy fixing up a busted car. He is hungry for a Philly Cheese and he has a package left in Megas, but the poor guy is still stuck. Coop also has an overdue game that had been left in there also, but he wasn't enough of a fool to go and get it now. Next to him is Jamie who is looking sullen, having not been in a serious robot fighting match in some time. On the other side of Coop sat Kiva. She previously had sent Megas back to prevent its capture, but Coop had managed to acquire it.

"Coop. we need to figure out how to get Megas out of there now. We don't have time to waste on these projects." Kiva says, giving him a stern look.

"Chill Kiva. Dexter is sending someone over to help us solve this issue." Coop replies, slamming down the truck of the car he was gutting for parts.

Jamie looks up to see someone approaching and replies in a whiney voice, "Looks like that help is here now. He doesn't look like an egg head. What good is he going be to us?"

The person approaches and Coop shakes hands with them and then asks, "So you're Holden huh? Dexter said you might be able to help me, but I need you to fetch three items out of Megas and try to persuade Goat to move out of the infected zone since he refuses to leave his trailer for any reason."

Holden sighs and wonders when the actually work to start freeing Megas was going to happen, but he responds in an inquisitive tone, "Well what items do you need me to get you."

Coop throws a dirty rag down and then says, "I need you to get a video game that was left in Megas. It's overdue."

Jamie snickers for a few moments and eventually replies, "Overdue is an understatement Coop. You had it the day before the war started."

Coop frowns, holding back his firey remarks against his friend and continues, "The next item is one of Megas' hard drives. It's completely broken and I'm not that great with computers…if you know what I'm getting at. And third is that package of Philly Cheese. It's probably still good, so once you finish with getting those items, then we can deal with freeing Megas."

Holden rubs his eyes and replies a few moments later, "Alright, I'll see if I can deal with Goat."

He walks over to the telepad and soon enough enters the Junkyard. As soon as Holden leaves their sights, Coop's scanner starts blasting loud music, causing Jamie to fall off the car he is sitting on and onto the ground.

"Looks like things just got interesting. Fusion Wilt seems to be back." Coop says with a semi smile on his face.

Kiva shakes her head and replies in an exasperated tone, "Shouldn't you have told Holden about that?"

Coop frowns and says in a sheepish tone, "…I sort of forgot that part. I also forgot to mention to him that you disabled all the gooby traps already."

Coop hesitantly wonders if he should go in and try to back Holden up, but unfortunately Coop turns a small TV on and gets distracted by a movie.

* * *

The beginning of the Junkyard still remains the same as when Holden had previously entered in the Future, lots of fusion matter and the same positioned platforms. Holden arrives to the central area where Goat lives to find it fusion matter free. He enters the small fenced area and spots a middle aged gentleman, reading what looks to be magazine and he's wearing sunglasses.

"Are you Goat?" Holden asks, hoping to get this over quick. He really didn't want to get delayed today.

Goat sits up and replies in a gruff voice, "Yeah, did Coop send you to get me out of here? 'Cause I already told him that I'm staying put."

Holden frowns, but has an idea and responds, "Well, Goat, if you stay here, there is a high chance that your home is going to be a target. Coop is only trying to look out for your well being. Enough people have been lost in this war."

Goat quickly thinks for a second and then stands up. "Alright, but this place better be in one piece when everything is done." Goat leaves after taking a few things from his trailer.

"Coop, I've taken care of Goat, he should be heading your way."

Coop pops up on the com with a grin on his face. "Great job! I can see him from here."

He hangs up and Holden walks deeper into the Junkyard towards Megas. Holden spies a ramp that's used to get to the top Megas, but in many spots it's damaged, and destroyed by fusion matter. Megas only has one Terrafuser on its body now, so it is possible to destroy all the matter, but it would take time.

Holden suddenly has a very bad feeling about being out in the open. Suddenly, something impacts the dirt in front of him. Holden looks up and stops on top of Megas, stood another Fusion Wilt. It aims and starts firing at Holden as he dives for cover behind a junk pile.

"Coop, I got a situation here. Mind sending me some help?" Holden frantically shouts into his com.

Unfortunately, all Holden hear from Coop's Nancom is the sound of a movie. Holden lets out a sigh. He was on his own. Holden peaks out from behind the junk pile to see if he can get a clear shot, but Fusion Wilt has a lot of cover on the top of Megas. It was hard just to see what the fusion was doing.

"Sorry about this, but I have orders to get this gooby trap set up." Fusion Wilt's head pops out from behind one of the thrusters to say this.

Holden takes this opportunity and fires once on the fusion. Holden manages to hit the gun that is graphed to the stub of its arm and it falls on the hood of the car that is the cockpit of Megas.

"My job is done, see you in my lair." With an evil laugh, the fusion disappears, leaving Holden no choice, but to hurry and get the trap deactivated.

When he finally reaches it, Holden barley has enough time to disarm it. The clock blinks at one second. Holden plops down on the top of Megas, ready for nap after the sprint that he had just done, but that could to wait. Holden examines the gun that was dropped by the fusion.

On the side of the gun, it read "_Lord Snotzax"_. Holden takes out his com and places a call to Wilt and Eduardo, but unfortunately they don't reply.

Holden sighs and then tries Frankie, who picks up with a smile and replies, "Hey Holden, is something up? You look beat"

"Frankie what do you know of a Lord Snotzax? Fusion Wilt has the name written on the gun he was using." Holden says with nervousness in his voice.

Frankie's eyes widen and then she slaps her forehead saying in annoyed voice, "That's the name of Wilt's alter ego from a game that Mac, Goo, Bloo, and he used to play when they were bored. I guess his fusion took on some of that alter ego's personality."

Holden heaves a sigh at the news. So the first fusion and second are based off a weird alter of Wilt.

"Thanks Frankie. I need to go track this thing down." And with that he hangs up.

Holden soon discovers that the fusion has left some foot prints, which he follows to the lair. Upon entry into the lair, Holden finds that the place smells terrible. Holden wishes for a set of nose plugs, but he insistently presses on. He finds in a small room a few meters away, Fusion Wilt, but it appears like he is reporting in to someone. Holden presses a button on his com and records the conversation for Dexter to hear later.

After the fusion finishes talking, it turns around and exclaims loudly, "I know you're out there. Did I make you wait? I'm sorry."

Holden walks out from his hiding place and fires two shots from his pistol. The leg and other arm of the fusion take damage and this causes the fusion to collapse to the ground. Unfortunately, it stands back up on its shaky legs and uses an Eruption attack.

Holden jumps backwards a little too late and his arm is grazed by the fusion energy. This is a brand new pain that Holden couldn't even begin to describe, but he ignores it and fires five more shots on the fusion. The fusion is hit in the head twice and the fusion collapse with a soft splashing sound. Holden quickly uses Papas Fritas from his Eduardo nano to heal his now burned arm.

Holden realizes he had gotten lucky, if he were any slower when he was jumping back, he would have been dead. _The fusions are getting smarter_. Holden thinks to himself as he slowly makes his way out from the lair.

* * *

Holden arrives back at Megas to search the car like cockpit. After several minutes of searching, Holden finds the game and the hard drive under the driver's seat. As for the package of Philly Cheese, it takes Holden ten minutes of searching, until he finally checks the glove compartment. Holden is surprised at how messy the inside of Megas really is. How did Coop fight in it with so many controls all around him and so much junk strewn about?

It wasn't any of Holden's concern really. After a short trip back through the Junkyard, Holden makes it back to Coop, who still sat mesmerized by his movie.

"Well, you got me the items, but what took you so long?" Was all Coop says after eating a bit of popcorn.

"I had to face another Fusion Wilt. I was calling for back up because I was pinned down, didn't you hear me?" Holden says in an angry tone as he places the items Coop wanted down on the table.

Coop has a stupefied look on his face. "Sorry man, I should have told you about him. I had a scanner set up and everything."

Holden slaps his own forehead, then responds, "I also saved Megas from an extra dose of fusion matter."

Coop immediately grabs the package of Philly Cheese and cooks it up. He looks over the hard drive intently, while eating the sandwich with the cheese dripping out of it.

After several minutes, Coop replies, "Well, I'm going to have to ask when you're done here to take this to Ben's grandfather, Max. He's Downtown right now near the park, but that can wait, because I think we can finally start working on freeing Megas."

He hands Holden a blowtorch and Holden gives Coop a skeptical look.

Coop noticing the look replies in an upbeat manner, "What's with the look? It's not a normal blowtorch, dude. I decided to make a few changes to it. It's now a fusion burner. We have the fuel for it and the boards are all set up so we can work safely. We just need to test it out."

Holden instantly knows what the next part is and says in an annoyed tone, "As by "we", you mean me."

Coop nods and replies, "Sorry man, but thems are the ropes. I'm not so good without fighting with Megas. Good luck in there."

Holden sighs and re-enters the infected zone and makes his way back toward Megas. Before Holden can get a chance to get half way to Megas, something green flies past Holden and hits Megas' arm. A small Terrafuser appears on its surface and some fusion webbing spreads across it. Holden looks around and spots a Fusion Coop standing on a pile of junk. Under its arm is a set of game controls that were used in for Megas in combat. In its other hand appears to be a Fuse Launcher. The fusion immediately turns around after being spotted and Holden, using one of his nanos speed powers, sprints after him.

After a lengthy chase, Holden almost manages to catch up to it, but not before it enters its lair. Holden takes a deep breath and enters to finds that the lair is very small and compact. Holden can hear the running foot steps and knows the room where the fusion of Coop happens to be is just ahead. As Holden gets closer, the fusion turns and attacks him with fusion matter shaped nachos.

Holden fires three times and then hides behind a set of rocks for cover. Then the Fusion Coop aims the Fuse Launcher at the rock Holden is behind. Holden stands up and quickly fires on the launcher causing it to explode and reducing the fusion to a steaming pile of matter. From this matter comes a Megas nano that then disappears.

A disappointed look spreads across Holden's face. He was planning on taking the Fuse Launcher and giving it to Dexter so it could be analyzed and maybe they could learn something about Fuse in the process. The controllers from Megas are at the back of the cave and he picks them up and leaves test out the fuse burner.

* * *

When Holden arrives at Megas, Holden decides to use the burner on the small Terrafuser that had just appeared on the arm.

After ten minutes, it disintegrates and Holden frowns, sighs and the replies to himself warily, "This is going to take forever. There has to be a better way to free Megas then this."

From the way things are looking, it would take weeks, maybe months to free Megas. Holden exits the Junkyard even more disappointed then he was before and hands Coop the controllers.

"Megas lost these months ago! How did you find them?" Coop exclaims excited looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Your fusion had them. He was sporting some kind of a Terrafuser weapon." Holden says tersely.

In respond to Holden's comment, Coop's eyes widen, "Did he use it on Megas? I hope this doesn't set my work back at all man."

Holden frowns and states, "He got one shot off on it and I already took care of it with the fuse burner. If this is the only one, Coop you best get started. You are going to be there awhile."

Coop hands Holden the hard drive and replies, "Get this to Max triple time. Townsville Park is in rough shape through so be careful out there."

He and Holden shake hands again and then Coop says in an appreciative tone, "Thanks again for your help. We'll see you around."

Holden nods and responds, "Count on it Coop."

Holden leaves with a sigh of relief and catches the Slider Downtown.


	17. Chapter 17: Downtown

I own nothing from fusionfall. I wish i did but that will never happen.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Downtown**

After two hours on the Slider, Holden finally reaches City Station and starts to make his way to the park. He passes by City Hall, and is reluctantly stopped by Princess.

Princess grins and then replies in a sly voice, "Well, look who it is. I have a little favor to ask of you, Holden."

He groans a loud groan, only because he knows Princess is going to send him to do some dirty work for the things she wants.

She then says in an enticing voice, "Come on, I'll pay you even. Doesn't that make you want to do this even more?"

Holden silently stands there with a scowl and shouts, "What do I look like, one of your servant or someone you can buy?"

The few people that are around look questionably in their direction.

"You just got burned Princess. Just leave Holden alone before I clock you." A voice loudly says, coming from above.

Princess looks up and shock spreads across her face. The voice belongs to Buttercup.

"I thought you were still missing." Princess stammers.

Buttercup grins and replies happily, "Well, I would be still if Holden hadn't found me. Now, get lost!"

Princess sulks away in utter disgust, but not before muttering about getting back at Buttercup.

"Well I'm going back to Marquees. I have a session to get to with Ace."

Buttercup waves to Holden and flies off.

Holden continues to walk and eventually arrives at the park which looks like a complete war zone.

* * *

Outside of the infected zone is a small operation base with an RV out front. Three people are looking intently over sensors and other data on the opposite side of the RV.

"I have a theory that this infected zone is what our planet is going to look like if we don't stop Fuse." An older gentleman in a red Hawaiian shirt had said in a clear deceive voice.

Holden rounds the RV so he could talk to the three people.

The man turns around, smiles and says in a happy tone, "So you must be Holden. Coop said you were coming. I've heard a lot about you from my grandson, Ben."

Nigel marches up to Holden and sticks out his hand to shake Holden's and replies in his best leader voice, "Good working on saving Sector V for me."

Holden grins and replies modestly, "I was just doing my duties, Nigel. It was nothing. Here's the hard drive, Max."

Holden hands the item to Max carefully.

Grandpa Max looks at it for few moments, frowns, and responds a short time later, "Well I can repair most of it but, Dexter will have to do the rest. When I'm done, I'll deliver it for you."

Holden nods and replies gratefully, "Thanks Max, I got some data that I need to deliver to Dexter. See you later."

Holden gets on his hover board and starts for Tech Square. As he arrives outside the building, his hover board shorts outs, sparks, and turns out to be beyond repair.

The door to Dexlabs opens and Computress rolls up to him and asks in her chipper voice, "What can I do for you Holden?"

Holden explains to Computress about the information he had gathered.

Computress nods and replies, "I shall give Dexter this Intel for you immediately. I must inform you that the Slider system has been taken offline for repairs though. If you are headed back to Sector V, please try to find another mode of transport."

Computress rolls back into Dexlabs and the door closes. Holden walks over to the skyway minions that work for Mojo, but they unfortunately had just called it a day. For the next hour Holden tries to find some way back to Sector V. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in City Station has been disabled by Princess who had been rather annoyed because of what had happened earlier with Buttercup.

Holden sighs deeply, because he is out of ideas on how to get back to the tree house in timely manner.

_I could ask Bubbles or Buttercup to fly me back, but I don't want to take advantage of them since they are busy. Buttercup must be rehearsing right now and I know Bubbles is protecting the Mayor,_ Holden thought as he slowly makes his way over to the mall.

He stops by the hover board sales stand to look at buying a replacement board, but everything that they are selling, even the older models of hover boards, are overpriced. Holden groans at the prices and walks across the street over to City Hall to check on the nanos and to see if Bubbles is playing with them. The nanos turn out to be floating around playing tag or other small games with each other.

_Looks like Bubbles is off elsewhere, but where could she have gone?_ Holden ponders on this thought as he goes back to the mall to find something to eat.

* * *

Bubbles bends down and smells the Orchids that had been planted around Orchid Bay long before the war started. She sighs heavily. Bubbles feels that this is the only time she can just relax besides playing with the nanos.

Sometimes she wishes she had someone to be with. Blossom has Holden, but they never even tell each other how they feel. Buttercup is with Ace and even has a profession, and Bubbles? She didn't have anyone.

"Bubbles, if you're out here smelling the Orchids by yourself then you must be feeling rather lonely."

She looks behind her shoulder to see Boomer floating on his back. Bubbles frowns at the sight of him. Boomer could be sweet, but that sweetness always turned out to be devoured by the evil side of him when it came to fighting.

"Yes I am Boomer. It's stupid how my sisters have people to be with and I don't." B

Boomer falls on the ground and then stammers with an scared expression on his face, "Wait, B-B-Buttercup is alive?"

Bubbles smiles at the fact he is scared to death.

"She's dating Ace, you big dummy. She's Belladonna." Bubbles says and giggles.

Boomer looks at the ground and then says, "Bubbles, let's go on a date. I'll treat you to something down at the mall."

Bubbles is amazed that he asked her out on a date then and responds. "Alright, there's a new tea stand there with some Bubble tea. I heard it's incredible."

They fly over to the mall and find the stand and order their tea.

Bubbles squeals excitedly, "It's delicious! I wish I could get the recipe and then I could make this whenever I want for the nanos."

Boomer tries to keep a straight face, but can't help but chuckle at seeing Bubbles so happy. Suddenly, his face turns white, as he spots Holden at a table nearby out of the corner of his eye. Bubbles looks behind Boomer and waves to Holden.

Holden walks over to them and replies with a raised eyebrow, "Are you and Boomer on a date, Bubbles?"

Bubbles turns red and responds sheepishly, "Yeah, please don't let Blossom know. She would scold me. What are you doing here?"

In truth, Blossom would probably just give her a mild lecture.

Holden frowns and responds slowly, "Well, I was down here delivering a few things, when my hover board died. I was just about to leave to walk back. Well anyways, have a nice time."

He waves back and starts the trip back home.

Bubbles and Boomer finish their tea and they walk away from the mall before Boomer says, "Thanks for the date Bubbles."

He kisses her and files away quickly. Her face turns bright red. Bubbles touches her face where he had kissed her, letting her fingertips linger on the soft piece of skin. She couldn't believe what had just happened, but she manages to slowly make her way back to City Hall with a bright red face, and a big smile that stretches from ear to ear.

* * *

Expanded end for Bubbles' date with Boomer. Anyway its was kinda obvious that i was setting up for bubblesxboomer


	18. Chapter 18: Heronapped

i don;t own fusion fall. Please comment if you wish

* * *

**Chapter 18: Heronapped**

The next morning, Holden asks Blossom to get him up at eight, but after sleeping soundly from a long peaceful night, Holden wakes up to find his clock reading the clear digits of 9:30. He immediately jumps out of bed carelessly, almost hitting his head on the ground, but still landing with a loud thump. While picking himself up rubbing his head, he feels that something is usually wrong. Holden pulls out his nancom and then suddenly hearing a high pitched laugh.

"What delightful chaos." Him appears with a mischievous grin on his face.

Holden scowls and says, "What do you want Him? I need to talk to Blossom!"

"Now, that would be just a waste of time. NOW LOOK AT THIS."

Him's TV appears in the room. Holden had always previously wondered what channels he had on it, but now isn't the time to wonder about such things. On it is a shadow of Him. Blossom had barely woken up in the middle of the night when she was attacked by a fusion powered Him in her room back home at the Utonium house. Holden isn't even sure what had happened but instantly saw that she was laying on the floor unconscious moments after.

"Now you see why the chaos is so delightful. Fusion Him came through my neighborhood last night and caused so much noise it woke me up."

Holden tries not to lose his temper but furiously shouts, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL SOMEONE AND TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED?"

Him scoffs, "Where is the fun in that Holden? All you need to do is fetch Blossom from the fusion phony of me. THEN AFTER THIS WAR I CAN HAVE MY FUN."

Holden gives him a dirty look, "Where is he? What infected zone?"

Him laughs, "Charles Darwin Middle School. It's located in the Habitat Home area near Endsville. Have fun now. Ta-ta" Him disappears.

Holden barely leaves the room after getting ready when his com goes off to Coco's very rapid and confusing speech pattern. The translator function on the com didn't seem to work, leaving Holden perplexed to what was actually said.

Mac appears on Coco's nancom, "I think I can help you translate. She said that you need to talk to Wilt because the fusions over in Habitat Homes are on the rampage. Billy seems to have painted over a set of posters called Re:Fuse that the imaginary friends put up. Those posters keep the monsters in a docile mood and Wilt has replacements in case of emergencies. He's over at the Cul-De-Sac right now."

Mac finishes explaining and then hangs up.

Holden knows that he defiantly doesn't have time to eat or mess around. He bolts out of the tree house and runs all the way there. As soon as he gets to the doors of the Cul-De-Sac he pushes them open and runs to Wilt.

"Whoa! Holden, what's the rush? I know you got the message from Coco but you need to talk to Billy about who asked him to paint over those posters." Wilt says noticing how frantic Holden is.

"Wilt, I don't have to time. Just give me the posters and I'll deal with everything. I'm not sure how much time is left but I have to hurry."

Wilt unsurely hands over the posters and states, "Can you at least tell me what's going on? Maybe I can relay a message for you."

Holden quickly responds before taking off, "Send a message to Dexter and the Professor and tell them Blossom was kidnapped last night by a fusion and that I'm already on it." Holden runs off through the door leaving the bewildered Wilt still confused.

* * *

Holden's first stop in Endsville is to talk to Billy, who is actually outside his house playing with Runty.

He spies Holden and runs up to him, "Holden want play Pat the Baker with me? You can go first."

Holden shakes his head, "Billy you need to tell me who paid you that twenty bucks to paint over those Re:Fuse posters."

Billy looks as if he is going to cry but then says, "It was a man all covered in green and black and he had a key on his belt and a pipe. I last saw him going to Charles Darwin."

Billy then, unaware of his disturbing actions, boldly picks his nose in front of Holden.

Holden feels like he wants to throw up.

Across the street, is a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The KND operative spots Holden approaching and explains, "We have orders as of this morning that a S.C.A.M.P.E.R will be positioned here in case the one in City Station breaks down."

Holden sighs, "I could have used that yesterday. Who ordered that this one be stationed here?"

The operative then responds, "Dexter asked us to station a few in other locations. He also sent one to the Darklands."

Holden let out a breath of relief since now there wouldn't be much of a transport issue for him. Holden leaves for the all animals school and thinks about the description Billy had given. It sounds like Fusion Father and Him are in cahoots together but Holden still can't really prove it.

* * *

As he enters the Habitat Homes area, Holden sees that many of the fusion monsters seem to be fighting each other. As he makes his presence noticeable to them, they instantly stop and stare at Holden. Holden hopes that since he is at a safe distance from them, they wouldn't attack but since they are highly aggressive, he decides to play it safe and keep his distance.

Finding the first painted over poster location doesn't turn out to be that much of a task but, and fortunately the rampaging monsters seemed to calm down but their aggression; still a cause for concern. The next poster location is in the edge of a plaza and is full of toxic ground and assorted monsters.

Holden breathes a sigh of relief when he find he is able to get a clean break and put it up the poster since the fusions started to fight among themselves once more. The last poster place turns out to be located near the tennis courts of the school and luckily is out up without a hitch.

* * *

The sounds of the rampaging fusions lessened and they appear to have calmed down. The monsters around the telepad strangely disperse and Holden is able to enter the infected zone. Inside is a lake of fusion water, leaving no way to skirt the edges to get to the other side where the school stood. He was left with two unappealing options: swim through the toxic water using nano Blossom's antidote…but the risk for that is too great to attempt, only because he doesn't know if it will work in water. Or, Holden can use the platforms that floated unsteadily above the water to slowly make his way across. Holden decides to pick the latter of his options and slowly makes his way across. On a building just northeast of Holden, he vaguely spies what looked like to be another fusion and then continues to jump off the last platform onto a jump pad and then onto one of the smaller school buildings.

He frowns at the sight of a Fusion Numbuh 3 guarding the lair entry realizing the only way to take her out is from a distance, but to do that he needs to first find another jump pad to get him to the other roof top. Holden carefully manages to find the jump pad that is greatly needed and hides behind a cooling unit. After steady aiming at the Fusion Numbuh 3, he fires.

The shot files through the air, hitting the fusion in the chest. Holden hops over the cooling unit and keeps firing on the fusion which soon melts into a puddle. As with the Bubbles fusion back in Pokey Oaks, there is no nano generated.

* * *

Inside, Holden finds flames along the walls that beckon him forward. He feels uneasy and knows that Fusion Father is close.

From far away he hears the fusion's voice, "Come on now you brat, don't be shy! Come out where I can see your sorry butt."

The path of flames lead Holden deeper until he finds what looks to be a control unit and Fusion Father standing nearby.

"So, you're the upstart. You won't stop this plan child! I'll have to destroy you." A green flame engulfs Fusion Father.

Holden strafes to the left and avoids a large ball of goo that flies out of the cloud toward him. Holden does a controlled burst of three shots but unfortunately misses twice. He then spies a weakness in the Fusion's strategy and switches to his melee weapon while running forward. The sword runs through the fusion. Holden, with all his strength, pulls it up so it splits in two. The fusion drops a key that looks like it goes to the control unit but also carries a pipe.

From the pipe, arises nano Father who quickly starts to try to scold him but then disappears. Holden picks up the key and uses it on the control console. He hears something power down and a fake wall to a new corridor opens. Without a moment's hesitation he sprints down the new path in undying hope to find Blossom.

* * *

Blossom is semi-conscious but she doesn't seem to notice because of the dream. She is sitting on the couch at home with her sister Bubbles and their father, but something seems wrong, as if someone is missing. Dexter enters the room with a grim look on his face like he has terrible news to share. Blossom hears someone calling her name in the distance but she can't tell who it is. The voice sounds stronger and finally, after long minutes of someone calling her name, she slowly opened her eyes. At first, the figure is just a blur but then Blossom recognizes the voice.

"Holden?"

Whatever had happened to her, she was relieved that Holden was the one who found her. Blossom attempts to stand but falls back down on her weak knees. She feels like her energy has been sucked away.

"Blossom, are you alright?" Holden asks with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm alright, but I think my energy was drained, that's all really."

Blossom closes her eyes for a brief moment and senses that even if her energy was drained, something else is wrong. She tries to use her eye beams and ice breath in the midst of an empty space. Nothing happens. Apparently, her powers were also drained along with her energy.

Holden frowns and knows that something isn't normal. "They didn't just drain your energy did they?"

Blossom nods, turns red and states, "This is embarrassing. I can't even defend myself if a fusion were to show up."

Holden summons his Deedee, Buttercup and Eddy nano and gives Blossom his back up pistol. "Protect her. Blossom, once I finish with this last fusion, I'll be back for you."

As he leaves the chamber he gives her a reassuring smile and then disappears into the darkness.

* * *

Finding Fusion Him wasn't all that much trouble. From the control console, Holden only needed to go a bit further.

As Holden approaches, Fusion Him smiles his usual deceiving smile invitingly and uninvitingly luring him forward, "Oh it seems that our plan to capture one of the young heroes has back fired on us. Her soul was just going to be an added bonus for it."

The fusion laughs. Holden realizes that he really isn't going to get any more answers. His sword is drawn already as he holds it tightly in his hand, lunges at the fusion. The fusion Him summons his own blade as Holden quickly reduces the space between them. They soon are busily locked in combat exchanging blows for over ten minutes. Holden jumps back and leaves himself open as the fusion attacks.

He does a rolling sidestep and is luckily able to counterattack the unprotected flank. As always, the matter fells to the floor. The item on the floor shows a mysterious light and a Him nano quickly materializes before him. There is also a book with a large white star on it which Holden briefly looks through. It belongs to Major Glory. The last topic covered in it talked about a program at Pokey Oaks.

Holden then heads back to where Blossom sat. When he arrives, there is clear evidence that she had persistently tried to get up again and again, but each time was met with the same outcome of once more landing flat on her bottom.

Now, let's get you out of here." Holden picks her up in his arms and leaves the lair.

Blossom's face turns bright red since she really isn't used to being carried, and quite frankly, her face unmistakably states that she is embarrassed about it. If Bubbles or Buttercup saw her now, they would be laughing.

* * *

They finally exit the infected zone and Holden makes a call, "Hoagie, I need a transport in Habitat Homes."

Hoagie appears on the com, "Why can't Blossom just fly you home…and why is she in your arms?"

Holden frowns, he defiantly isn't going to tell him that Blossom had temporarily lost her powers, so he simply states, "Hoagie, I don't have time for questions. Just send a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and make sure the Professor comes with it."

Hoagie nods and the com disconnects. Three minutes later the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. arrives with the Professor.

He immediately jumps out at the sight of his daughter and exclaims, "Blossom, what happened? When Hoagie said you were being carried by Holden I knew something was wrong."

Blossom explains to the best of her ability what had occurred as Holden quietly holds the weak girl, occasionally shifting her in his arms to a more comfortable position.

"Let's get you back to Sector V so you can recover a bit." The Professor steps on the transport and then takes Blossom from Holden so he can get in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. as well.

* * *

That night, Blossom is sleeping soundly in her room in the tree house.

Holden stood still awake watching over her when the Professor walks up to him, "She's going to need a full week before her powers are back to normal. She can fly a bit and use her cold breath but nothing else."

Holden sits down and sighs.

The Professor chuckles, "You really love her, don't you?"

Holden turns a bit red as he leans his head on part of the trunk of the tree that was exposed in the room and then responds, "Yes I do professor. I just don't know how to tell her."

"That time might be fast approaching...but anyway, I'm going to head back to the grove and keep an eye on Deedee."

The Professor then says his good nights, then leaves. Holden stays outside the room keeping guard over Blossom looking out a window as he starts to slowly examine the bright stars that he could see; trying to find a friendly piece of sky to rest his eyes on for the long night.


	19. Chapter 19: Meeting

I don't own fusionfall or any characters within except my O/Cs. Have fun reading

* * *

**Chapter 19: Strategy Meeting**

For two days, Dexter paces back and forth in his lab after he hearing about Holden's latest adventure. The Intel that he had acquired from Holden during his mission is indeed valuable. It turns out to be the first conversation they had heard that was possibly between Fuse and one of his minions. Dexter decides to call an emergency meeting in Dexlabs. He runs through the list of people and calls everyone who is needed for the meeting, expect one. The last meeting they really didn't need Holden, and but this time he had supplied the Intel that led to his latest discovery of Major Glory's date book, even if it was by accident. Dexter takes his cube phone out and calls the nancom.

Holden appears and responds, "Hey Dex, is there a task you need me to complete or is it something else?"

Dexter smiles and replies, "Holden, I need you to come to Tech Square. There's is a meeting that I wish for you to attend at Dexlabs."

Holden nods and responds, "I'll be there in 20 minutes if the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. aren't down for repairs." Holden hangs up.

Dexter lets out a chuckle. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. had been giving Holden trouble lately of the constant break downs, but luckily the most recent ones were now installed with Dexlab parts that wouldn't fail.

* * *

A half hour passes and the meeting room remains vacant. Only Mandark and Samurai Jack show up. Suddenly, the door to the room opens and Professor Utonium enters along with Grandpa Max. Mojo makes his appearance with a sour look on his face, grumpily plopping reluctantly into his chair. Edd, unfortunately, said he can't attend, nor could Numbuh 3 or Hoss Delgado.

"We are the only ones here, for I see no one else." Mojo says in his normal foul mood.

Dexter remains standing, and adds, "Holden is coming to join us in a few minutes. For now thought, let's talk about project W.A.R.D. (Weaponnized Armor Reinforced Directive), how is it coming along?"

Everyone present frowns. "The problem is very problematic, but I, Mojo Jojo will solve this."

Dexter paces once thoughtfully, sits down, and then responds, "I assume it's the materials that the main armor is made up of that we're lacking."

The Professor nods and then says, "We think we found more of it but it will take some time to acquire."

Dexter looks over at Max, "How are the plans for your satellite going?"

Max frowns, "I need two more things. I might ask Holden to find one of them."

Dexter nods and brings up a map of the suburb area that instantly appears on the back wall. He points to the image suggestively, and begins to talk once more, "The red areas are places that have been visited by Holden, and it appears to have reduced the infection by twenty percent in each place…"

* * *

The door opens and Holden walks in unaware that he's interrupting Dexter. The dark circles under Holden's eyes gave everyone the impression that he hadn't slept in awhile.

He unsteadily sits down and places the item that belongs to Major Glory on the table. Everyone knows that he was Dexter's favorite hero and that Blossom idolized him when she was just a child. Those who had attended Pokey Oaks Jr. High had all seen him at a school function on the last peaceful day before the war.

Dexter stares at the item for some time then asks, "Holden, did it say where Major Glory was going that day?"

Holden frowns and states, "You're not going to like the answer…he was headed to the Darklands."

Dexter frowns and the responds, knowing that something like this was happening. "Holden, you probably are going to be the next target now. You need to be on guard."

Jack stands up and loudly states with confidence, "It's possible Deimongo is working with Fuse. He was able to take the souls of his enemy and then use their abilities."

Mandark then says with an arrogant tone, "Then let's send my Darkbots to destroy this Deimongo! I'll do the work and win over Deedee."

Holden place his hand over his forehead and counters, "It would be better to figure out if Deimongo had a fusion and just didn't steal its powers first."

Dexter crakes a smile and then comments, "Holden, this is the only time anyone will say this to you but, you're a genius. It might take awhile, but you may have the best chance for success on this."

Jack and Max nod in agreement while Mandark slowly sits back in his chair displeased.

* * *

The meeting breaks up and Dexter, the Professor, and Holden remain behind.

"How is Blossom? I heard from the Professor that she had her energy drained."

Holden rubs his sleepy eyes and responds, "I haven't slept for two days because I was worried about her. She's feeling fine but the Professor wants her to rest so she will be one hundred percent."

Dexter shakes his head, "Go back to Sector V and sleep. Your next mission isn't that vital, It's from Billy."

Holden scoffs, "What does he want? Someone to find Mandy for him?"

Dexter laughs, "No, he wants to run away and needs some items. I'll give you more details next week. Now, go back to Sector V. You need to rest as much as Blossom does right now."

Holden nods as he hobbles out of the room.

Dexter looks at the Professor, "Has Holden sugar coated Blossom's condition?"

The Professor closes his eyes and responds, "Not entirely, we only wanted to keep the news of her powers being drained as low key as possible. Holden was thinking of Blossom's well being, since if everyone knew then they might make a big deal about it."

Dexter leans back in his chair, "I agree with Holden's actions, though. Let's just hope that the mounting pressure won't take a toll on him."

The Professor gets up, nods, and then leaves the room.


	20. Chapter 20: Loved

I Don't own fusionfall. Comment if you wish

* * *

**Chapter 20: Loved**

After a week of bed rest, Blossom is allowed to finally stand up and walk around. Blossom is glad because she would able to spend more time with her sisters instead of wasting time lying in bed. That night at dinner, the Professor makes Blossom's favorite food in celebration of her recovery, but the tree house still seemed oddly silent. Holden would normally be here but this time, he isn't. The Professor, after searching in numerous places around the tree house, finally sees him outside enjoying the cool night August breeze.

"I wonder when Holden is going to find a nano of me. He already has one for each of you."

Bubbles is excited at the possibility, but the Professor quickly adds, "Well he has to find the original fusion. He's already bumped into a copy of the original fusion of you, Bubbles."

Buttercup shallows her food and says changing the subject, "Blossom, are you ever going to tell Holden how you feel? The more you keep it bottled up, the more it's going to be harder to say."

Little did Blossom know, Buttercup and Bubbles had secretly overheard Holden and the Professor talking earlier in the week about his feelings for Blossom. Bubbles and Buttercup both knew they loved each other and thought that it was about time it came out. Blossom tries not to turn red as her sisters continue to embarrass her.

"Buttercup is right, Blossom. You need to tell him or I'll just have to ask him out myself."

Bubbles is clearly teasing but she managed to say it with a straight face. At this, Blossom stands up and leaves the room. Bubbles and Buttercup both start to giggle.

Blossom slowly steps outside and finds Holden looking up at the sky. Blossom walks over to him but doesn't say anything, for the words she wants to say, refuse to come out.

Holden looks at her worriedly, "Blossom, is something wrong?"

Blossom shakes her head, "Um…no nothing is wrong. I just thought I would see how you were doing…"

Holden closes his eyes while starting to walk in the opposite direction and says, "I need to go talk to the Professor about something quickly."

Holden is almost inside when Blossom suddenly turns around and steels herself as she blurts out the tumbling words of her long-hidden feelings.

"HOLDEN, I LOVE YOU!"

Holden stops, thinking that he is having hearing issues.

_Did she really say those words to me?_, Holden inquires to himself.

Blossom turns away biting her lip, feeling stupid for saying it. Holden walks to her side, lightly placing his hand on her arm, as he continues to question his hearing.

"Did you…" Blossom turns back and repeats, "I said I LOVE YOU."

Holden turns red but then smiles, "I love you too, Blossom." Blossom turns red as well, but then in that same moment, they kiss. For Blossom, he seemed to taste like a raspberry. Holden though, didn't know what it really tasted like except that, for the time it lasted, he felt a sweet ting that later lingered in his mouth.

Suddenly, a small giggle is heard from the tree tops.

"You can stop spying on us now." Both Blossom and Holden had say at the same time.

Buttercup looks down with Bubbles beside her. "Took you two long enough to say it to one another."

Bubbles then adds, "I thought I was going to have to play cupid to make sure you two got together."

She giggles and Blossom turns to Holden, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just afraid of what you would say and to think I was afraid of three words."

She giggles as she rests her head on his chest. "We should have just have come out and said it all those years ago."

Blossom then suddenly grabs his hand with a sudden craving for sweets, "Let's go for ice cream!"

Holden nods happily and they leave excitingly talking to each other. Buttercup and Bubbles float down smiling, finally seeing their sister happy again.

The Professor exits the house and looks at the two girls with large grins stretched across their faces, which turned out to be enough of an answer to his obvious question.

* * *

The next morning dawns without much of an incident. Holden was just about ready to leave his room, when his com goes off. It happens to be Dexter who is also taking to Blossom.

"Holden, I was telling Blossom that someone requested to work with you today on your mission to deal with Billy. She wants to go with you too but I have a mission for her and Bubbles."

Blossom appears crestfallen but distinctly knows that she isn't able to get her way.

Dexter then says to Holden, "Your partner is a member of Providence. He'll be out at the mall in downtown. His name is Six, and that's all the info I have for you."

Dexter hangs up and so does Blossom as she just enters the room. She explains that she and Bubbles had been assigned to track down a fusion in Marquee Row that was earlier reported by Arturo and Ace. Arturo thought it was Buttercup sneaking around but it later found out it wasn't, since she was at the tree house the previous night. Ace knew it couldn't have been Buttercup because some of the other incidents that had happened when he was with her.

Blossom sits on Holden's bed and then says, "Sounds like you're going to have a boring day. Well I'm off to pick up Bubbles, I'll see you later Holden."

With this said she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves for her mission. Holden then quickly eats breakfast and then leaves for his mission.

* * *

This time getting downtown is easier. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. aren't broken and it seems everything is going as planned.

When Holden enters the mall, a man in green approaches him, "So you're Holden Wren? I'm Six, I work for Providence as a body guard and sometime babysitter. We're in charge of dealing with EVOS."

Holden notices that this guy didn't seem to express any emotions as he talked.

"You mean nanny, don't you Six?"

A boy in red with a pair of goggles walks up to them. Next to him is a monkey with an eye patch.

"No, Rex stay here with Dr. Holiday and the monkey. I'll be back when we have dealt with the fusions…if there are any."

He and Holden leave the mall and head toward City Station.

Six stops and says, "There has been a report that this won't be a simple item grab mission. There might be a few fusions involved."

Holden rolls his eyes and says, "Well if we do run into them, we might as well be ready."

They take the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to Endsville to find Billy with a suitcase. He bounds up to them and talks speedily as spit flies everywhere.

"Can you can you can you help me pleasssseeee?" His nose comes as close as an inch from Holden's face.

Holden pushes him back and says, "Billy, give me some personal space. We'll find your items in the graveyard." Billy then nods with excitement spreading more spit around and heads inside.

Holden wipes his face off, "I think I'm going to need to decontaminate myself after this mission."

Six only cocks an eyebrow, "There's no time to waste."

The graveyard isn't that far away, but it is hard to find the entry, but after that, it doesn't take long to make their way to the infected zone. Outside of the infected zone are two of their targets. Holden takes on the Jerk-o-lanterns while Six takes on the mummies, and within a few minutes, they retrieve a few sandwiches and another copy of Pat the Baker. During the skirmish, they didn't notice Billy and Irwin going into the infected zone to retrieve the hat Billy had lost.

Six walks over to Holden, "Well that wasn't too hard. We still need to deal with those Baron Blood Suckers though."

They enter the zone and find a forked path.

"Holden, you go to the left, and I'll go right. Call if you find it."

Holden nods and says, "Happy hunting, Six."

In Holden's path, he finds there were many floating coffins and more jerk-o-lanterns and as he barely arrives at the top of a small building, he receives a call from Six.

"Holden, I'm pinned down by a Fusion Him! I need you to…"

He is interrupted by a new call from Irwin and Billy, "SAVE US, YO! WE'RE SURROUNED IN A FUSION LAIR BY THESE SPINETINGLIERS. GET US OUT OF HERE, YO!" Then the com hangs up.

"Six, I'm going to get those two out of there. I think I can see the lair from here. Think you can hang on for awhile?"

Six responds, "I'll be alright just hurry up and get those two out of there." Holden hangs up and enters the lair as Six takes out his swords and attacks fusion Him.

* * *

Inside the lair, things for Irwin and Billy look rather grim.

"This is the end for us, yo."

The Spinetingliers float closer to them but suddenly drop to the floor.

Billy and Irwin watch in awe as Holden walks forward beyond the shot Spinetingliers, "Why did you two come here? We told you to stay at home, Billy."

"But, I wanted to get the hat I left here by accident, and now some creepy fusion has it." Billy states but looked down in guilt.

Holden looks at Irwin, "You two are going to come with me but if that fusion shows up, stay out of the way, got it?"

Irwin nods, "Got it, yo!"

Holden continues along the path and Billy and Irwin follow about fifteen feet behind him. As they close in, they hear a low growl and find that it is a rabid Fusion Billy. It charges on its hands and feet like a dog. Billy rushes forward and jumps on its back and tries to ride it like a horse, unfortunately it throws Billy off and into a nearby wall. This gives Holden a good opening as he takes three shots on it. This does considerable damage but the fusion counters and bites Holden's arm. Holden ignores the pain and shoots the fusion to finish it off. The hat and goop are all that's left, along with a nano Billy picking its nose.

"I wants pie! I wants it! I wants it!" Like Billy, it has a one track mind.

Holden then inspects his arm. While the injury isn't all that serious, Holden still feels the need for a rabies shot.

Billy stands up and picks up the remains of his hat, "I guess I can't run away to the circus now." He says, looks sad but soon rebounding and leaving the lair with Irwin.

Outside the fusion lair, Six waits for Holden.

"You did good work in there." Six states almost smiling.

"What happened to Fusion Him?" Holden asks, already knowing the answer, "It's been taken care of. I'm going back to check in with Rex. You should go back to Sector V."

Six leaves the infected zone, as does Holden, who then heads back to Sector V. Hoagie is outside the tree house fixing his latest creation when Holden arrives.

"Holden, how did everything go? Oh, and do you mind passing me a soda?"

Holden hands him one and then responds, "Well, I had to save Billy and Irwin from becoming Grim's next job. Six took out another Fusion Him while I was dealing with Fusion Billy. Have you heard anything about Blossom's mission?"

Before Hoagie can answer Blossom lands next to them.

She has a rather annoyed look on her face and then says, "When we got to the lair there was no sign of it. There was evidence it had been there but it's gone now."

Holden frowns, "That's the second time this kind of thing has happened. First time was over in Delightful Development. I wonder what's happening."

As Holden and Blossom walk away, they decided that it's time to let Dexter know what's going on with the disappearing fusions.


	21. Chapter 21: Powerplant

Enjoy the chapter. I don't own the game

* * *

**Chapter 21: Power Plant**

That afternoon, the Professor receives some odd radioactive readings from the power plant in Endsville. He quickly pulls out his com and makes a call to the only people he can trust on this matter…

"Holden I need you, Blossom, and Bubbles to check something over at the Endsville nuclear plant. I'm finding some strange readings."

Holden appears on the com and answers, "Blossom decided to take a nap, Professor so it will just be me and Bubbles checking it out."

Bubbles nods, also showing up on her com, "We'll make sure everything is fine, Professor." Then they hang up.

* * *

Over at the tree house, Blossom lays in Holden's bed, soundlessly sleeping. They had been talking for awhile that afternoon and neither of them had really slept the night before. She had been sitting on the bed before she slipped into unconsciousness. Holden kisses her forehead quietly and closes the door as not to wake her before leaving the tree house.

* * *

Bubbles and Holden meet near Billy's house which doesn't happen to be that far from the power plant. As they enter the plant, they find that the inside appears horribly infected.

"I'm going to scout around to see how many fusion lairs are around here, Holden. I'll be back soon." Bubbles says before taking off.

She flies around the infected zone and spots at least three gooby bombs, and with that, has to make a choice either to call Holden to deactivate them or do it herself. After minutes of thinking, Bubbles decides to just suck it up and do the job by herself. While it took her some time to figure out the first one near one of the cooling towers, she still manages to disarm it. The second one is closer to Holden on top of the administration building, but it also turns out to be close to a fusion lair.

"Holden, can you please get to the top of the building that's beside you? There's a gooby bomb on the roof." She asks in a sweet innocent voice.

Holden tries not to laugh knowing that she really didn't need to use it on him. Never the less, Holden enters the building and tries to find the path of least resistance on his way to the roof to turn off the bomb. The building turns out to not have that much in the way of fusion monsters. He opens the door and finds the bomb close by.

As he turns it off, he takes out his com and comments, "Bubbles, that last one, have you found it?"

Bubbles floats above the other building near what looks to be a pipe that now serves as a slide.

"Yes, I found it. Give me a few moments. I'm rather new at this disarming thing."

A few moments later Holden hears a yip of joy from across the zone and then sees a tiny blue figure sliding down the pipe with a large grin stretched across her face. Holden laughs seeing Bubbles having fun. In fact, she was having so much fun with the slide pipe, that she took four more turns down it.

"Holden, come on you need to try this! It's so fun!" She giddily says laughing from the simple pleasure.

Holden laughs again at her whimsicalness but then replies, "Bubbles, we need to find what's causing those weird readings. It might be coming from one of the monster groups around here."

Bubbles sighs as she realizes her fun has come to an end. To her, Holden is being a stick in the mud because they are on an important mission. If they weren't, he probably would be right there having some fun. Bubbles figures that Blossom might be willing to join, providing that they finished the job first.

* * *

Holden then leaves the building and finds in a side alley a group of Gear Goons. They are strangely glowing and after defeating them, finds that the fusion matter is radioactive. As for Bubbles, she finds a group of Weird Welders in an open area and attacks with her sonic scream and her eye beams. They also drop the weird radioactive matter.

Bubbles, feeling nervous, and calls the Professor, "Professor, there is this weird fusion matter here. Is this the cause of your strange readings?"

"Yes Bubbles, I'm afraid it is. It seems my fusion is at work here. Please be careful, there's no telling what it will do to you and Holden. Good luck sweet heart." He hangs up.

Bubbles flies over to Holden and asks, "What fusion lair do you want to try first? There's this one here, a second on the cooling tower, and another one on the coolant facility building."

Holden thinks for a moment, taking out a taro and then responds, "Heads: this building, Tails: the cooling tower. Does that seem fair to you, Bubbles?"

Bubbles smiles and responds, "That's fair, but at least let me flip. The last time you did this, you fumbled the coin."

She sticks her tongue out at him in her usual playful way that was reserved for him and her sisters. She takes the taro and flips it. The coin goes up fifty feet and comes back down and landing in Bubbles' quick hand. It comes up tails. Bubbles grabs Holden's wrist as they fly up to the tower and enter the lair.

* * *

When they enter they hear strange snorts coming from someplace deep inside. Holden notices Bubbles starting to panic and starts to hyperventilate.

"Bubbles don't freak out. We'll be fine."

Bubbles takes a deep breath and responds, "I don't like damp yucky places. It's disgusting."

As they go deeper, the sounds get louder until they see a fusion with a set overalls and a fuzzy pompom antenna. Bubbles' mouth drops as she recognizes it as fusion of Fuzzy Lumpkins.

She then whispers, "It's just a Fuzzy fusion. What can be so tough about him?" She giggles, and unfortunately gives them away.

The fusion starts to open fire forcing both Holden and Bubbles to hide behind the outcropping.

"I'll deal with this Holden, you stay here."

Bubbles then breaks cover and attacks. The beam from the defensive fusion's weapon misses her body, but lightly skims her pigtail, turning it into a drumstick. Holden had remembered Blossom telling him of the time Fuzzy had made the meat gun which was their first battle with him and that Bubbles' hair was turned into meat.

Unexpected, a fire lights in Bubbles' eyes as soon as her hair is tampered with, "NO! YOU WON'T MESS WITH MY HAIR AGAIN!"

* * *

This automatically reminded Holden of the last time he had seen Bubbles in such a rage. It was when he was downtown with her and Blossom on a day off from school when a giant monster had attacked. It was only a month after Buttercup had disappeared when this happened. He was doing his home work, as well as part of Blossom's and Bubbles', since he was familiar with the way they responded to homework questions, as the girls attacked the monster. Mojo was an innocent bystander at the time when Bubbles heard him talking to Holden and also attacked him because of what happened to Buttercup…

* * *

Bubbles angrily smashes the Fusion Fuzzy into the wall and hurls a rock on him.

"Holden just finish this thing off so I can get my hair back to normal." Holden does as instructed and soon enough, a Fuzzy nano appears from the leftover meat gun which Bubbles destroys and returns her hair to normal.

She smiles and says with her usual happy attitude, "That's better. Now everything's as it should be, so let's deal with those other fusions." Bubbles giggles and they exit the lair.

* * *

Outside on the cooling tower, they are looking down onto the other fusion lairs. Outside of one of them, stands a red coated man with a square jaw.

"There's a Fusion of the Professor. What do we call it? Professor Fusion?" Bubbles says with quizzical enthusiasm.

Somehow the fusion hears Bubbles and shouts, "That's Professor Plutonium to you, Powerpuff reject!" It cackles and disappears.

Bubbles grabs Holden's collar and flies full force into the lair.

* * *

The lair looks like a high tech lab that beeps and hisses every few seconds. On the wall near them are long rows of vials of chemical, including Chemical X and other unknown ones. As they traverse deeper into the lab they hear not one, but two voices. Each turns out to be a Professor Plutonium, but one of them has a stripe on his red lab coat. They both turn around when they see Holden and Bubbles.

"I see this lame human's daughter is here. Shall we teach her some manners?"

The other one nods and then says, "I'll teach manners to the godson. You take the blue puffball."

The Professor with the stripe attacks Holden. He throws a few punches which Holden manages to dodge and then counters with a sword strike. Bubbles punches the other fusion a few times and then screams at it. Its form starts to liquefy but it still stands and opposes Bubbles and then counter attacks.

The counter slams Bubbles into the wall and singes her clothing. The fusion walks forward towards Bubbles. She screams in pain as Plutonium strikes her face. Her cheek starts to bleed while the assault continues. This is when Holden counter attacks the second Plutonium with his sword, chopping its arm off.

Bubbles quickly pulls herself out of the wall and uses her eye beams to finish it off. The other Professor then attacks Holden with a corruption attack. Holden barely puts up his Him nano and deflects the attack back. The Him nano floats over to Bubbles and starts to heal her. Holden in the meantime takes out his rifle, pulls the trigger once and turns the other Plutonium into a pool of matter. In the center, of the goo are the remains of a calculator that then produces a nano Professor.

"Father of the Nano-Puff Girls is here to help." Bubbles giggles at what is said then winces.

"Bubbles are you alright?"

Bubbles then says in response to Holden, "I will be, Holden. Thanks for saving me. "

Holden breathes easier as he says, "If anything happened to you, the Professor would kill me."

Bubbles stands up and then replies, "No he wouldn't, Holden, but Buttercup might though. Now let's go tell him what we found." They find the exit and notice they area on the other side of the infected zone.

* * *

They arrive at Genius Grove and find Blossom waiting for them with the Professor.

"Bubbles! What happened? Did everything go well at the power plant?" Asked the Professor.

Blossom checks Bubbles injuries and then says, "Why does your hair smell like fried chicken?"

Bubbles rolls her eyes and states, "We had a run in with the Meat gun. My hair was turned into a drum stick…AGAIN!"

She sits down on the steps to Dexter's house.

"Bubbles only got injured because we had to deal with two Professor Plutoniums. We each fought one, but I had to help her when she was in danger." Holden says warily.

Blossom smiles as she sits next to her sister, being glad that both of them are safe. She then grabs Holden's and Bubbles' arms and drag them into Dexter's house…


	22. Chapter 22: Fixed

I don't own this game. This is the conclusion to the Alien Abduction Arc from Chapter 14

* * *

**Chapter 22: Fixed**

A week later, Holden sits atop the star monument in Hero Square looking up a the tree house. He had just gotten back from an extermination run against a set of fusions that had moved into Sector V and a part of Pokey Oaks North. He was the only one protecting the tree house along with a few KND personnel. Blossom had been assigned to guard the Mayor with Bubbles for the day and Hoagie was delivering supplies out at Mount Blackhead, so Holden was bored with no assignment to keep his mind occupied. Already. he thought about going to Fosters or the Cul-De-Sac, but there were no real threats over there.

Suddenly, an old sports car drives around the block and stops in front of the monument. Holden hears three car doors open and slam, followed by a buzzing behind him and sees Gwen using her powers to make stairs. Behind her are Kevin and Ben.

"Holden, we have a plan on how to fix the Ultramatrix. It's complicated but once we arrive at Ship, we'll explain." Gwen says.

"Wren, don't even think of calling shotgun. You're in the back with Tennyson."

Ben gives Kevin a rather dirty look. "You never let me have shotgun."

Kevin almost smiles. "My car, my rules."

Holden jumps down from the book and lands next to Ben.

"I've heard that you met Grandpa Max."

Holden nods, "He's pretty nice. I never thought he would be the kind of guy for a Hawaiian shirt thought."

Gwen tries not to laugh but then responds, "Trust me, the shirt will fool you. Never try his cooking."

"It can't be as bad as Buttercup's cooking." Holden replies thinking of the brownies she tried to cook when they were nine.

Kevin snickers and says, "If you like bugs then that should be your answer. Now let's go, Paradox is waiting."

They get in the car and leave for Ship.

* * *

Once they arrive at City Station, they find Ship moored up where they had previously seen him. The ramp drops and they enter Ship to find not just Paradox and Julie, but also a Galvan with a cane.

"So this is the human that will fix my creation."

The Galvan strokes his chin as Holden bends down, "Um, who might you be? Ben didn't say the creator of the Ultramatrix was going to be here."

The Galvan gives a half smile and responds, "My name is Azmuth and no he did not because I didn't tell him I was coming."

Ben sighs, "Cheerful, isn't he? Don't let him get to you. He's always like that."

Azmuth then clears his throat, "Phase one of the plan is done. Vilgax's shields are now down."

Ben's jaw drops, "You could have at least waited for us to get back here so we could have more time."

Paradox frowns, "That, Ben, is something we have little of right now. Gwen set the first doorway up for us please."

Gwen turns, "This might take a few minutes so please be patient." She starts to chant from a portion of the book.

Kevin digs into a bag and takes out a package of light bulbs and hands them to Holden who then responds, "Um Kevin what do I need these for?"

Kevin tries not to laugh, "I keep forgetting you're clueless about aliens. You need these to capture Megawhatts. They are electrical mischief makers."

Holden then responds, "Where did you guys even get these from?"

Ben answers, "They were inside the big rubber band ball you gave us."

Holden doesn't seem to even react, only because nothing was strange to him anymore. Gwen finishes the spell and three portals appear.

She covers each with an energy shield and explains, "Holden for the first area, you have to go alone. If you run into any trouble call us and we'll see what we can do from here." Holden looks at the portal and marches through.

"He's a dead man, isn't he?" In response to Kevin, Ben answers, "Yeah, I think he is." Gwen turns to them, indicating for them to shut up, and consecutively smacks the back of their heads for their pessimistic behavior.

* * *

Inside, Holden quickly takes cover behind a stack of boxes. Running around him, are weird creatures that leave behind a trail of shadows of themselves as if they are moving through space and time.

"Um, do any of you know what these weird creatures are? They don't seem exactly normal."

Paradox comes on and answer the question, "Those my dear boy are Time Deviants."

"Yeah don't touch them whatever you do, I learned that the hard way." Kevin interrupts in a grumpy tone.

"What happened?" Holden questioned as his interest is suddenly peaked.

"He aged sixty years or so in a few seconds. Ow! You didn't need to hit me Kevin." Holden hears Kevin laugh.

"These Deviants were made by Vilgax, otherwise we could go to the point in time that made them to prevent their existence." Gwen adds.

Holden peaks out from behind his box and spots the first of the Megawhatts. He gulps and fires on the first Deviant. He hits it but it keeps moving and then changes direction towards him. He let out three more shots and it slowly turns to dust and blows away. He runs at the first Megawhatt, slides and catches in the light bulb, and heads back to the only corridor connecting the one he was just in.

* * *

As Holden enters, he sees at least three of the Deviants there and what looks like a defense turret on the wall. Holden contemplates on whether to shoot the turret or just ignore it.

There might be some automated alarm that would go off if he destroyed it and as if on cue, Kevin responds to his dilemma, "Those turrets won't sound any alarms, Holden. You can just take them out."

With a sigh Holden responds, "That would have been nice to know that before I even started."

Holden disables the turret with five well placed shots but also unfortunately drawing the attention of the Deviant who almost touches Holden. Holden lets loose a flurry of shots and Deviant soon enough disappear. He hides behind a set of boxes at the end of the corridor and find the location of the next Megawhatt. As he takes out three more deviants and turns the corner, he finds that he has barely anytime to react to the turret. He gets hit twice in the chest and once in the arm before he finally disables it. Holden's arm slightly starts to bleed but his chest area remains intact. He finds the next electrical prankster and seals it up in a light bulb.

"Well that's two, Kevin. Where's the next one?"

"Not that far just in a room that's down the hall and it will be on the room immediately to the right."

Holden follows the route as Kevin instructed, taking out another turret and five more Deviants. He finds the last one hiding in the corner and traps in the bulb.

His nancom then starts going wild and Kevin appears with a questioning expression on his face. "Well Holden, seems like the Megawhatts are blocking a signal of some kind, you better go check it out."

Holden follows Kevin's suggestion carefully working his way towards the signal. He walks down a ramp and see that at the bottom in a cylindrical container, is something black and purple.

Ben pops up on his com and his jaw drops, "He's imprisoned a Chromastone! That's how he's blocking the signal by having a DNA source. There should be a something on the nearby controller that shuts down that thing."

Holden searches and finds it, as he turns it off, and the Chromastone inside vanishes. A portal opens near him and he walks through.

* * *

Holden walks back onto Ship and gives Kevin the light bulbs.

Ben smiles and says, "Well here we go, time to see if it works now."

He turns the dial of the Ultramatrix once and presses it down instantly turning into a weird monkey with four arms and four eyes.

"Well, at least we know that I can at least use Chromastone and this." says the now monkey Ben, who then transforms back.

"Good job Mr. Wren, the next part of the plan is to free more of the alien forms in the next part of the ship." Paradox smiles and closes his watch.

Gwen moves towards the second portal and states, "This time I'm coming along to provide some magical back up. We don't have time to waste so come on!" She enters the second portal and Holden follows.

* * *

Inside the next area of Vilgax's ship, there are large pools of fusion matter.

"Holden, I want to see if there any turrets here before we do anything. If there are, help me disable them, would you?"

Holden nods. Gwen forms a pink disk and sends it head of them, and as it flies around, a turret appears out of the wall, making it a visible target for Gwen's disk. Along with three shots from Holden, it explodes, but causes some newer looking Time Deviants to appear near the edge of the pool. Gwen throws five bolts while Holden shoots each one twice and this time the Deviants turn to sand. Gwen forms a block of energy and she and Holden get on it.

"This is interesting! This looks like drive tank for fusion matter. I wonder why Vilgax has so much." Gwen was intrigued.

Holden frowns and instantly Gwen notices, but they continue on. The hallway they land in isn't that big and connects to another of the long pools. Gwen makes a new block but it immediately is shot at by a new turret above them, making it shatter.

Gwen starts to fall toward the fusion matter but Holden grabs her arm and pulls her up and around the corner. "That was close, thanks Holden."

Holden fires on the turret and it smokes and dies. Gwen then makes a bridge and they walk across the pool. As like the last corridor, this one appears short but unfortunately, the next pool didn't look like it was going to be a cake walk. More walk ways appear and Gwen and Holden run across them. A few turrets pop out, but Gwen easily takes care of them with a few energy disks. She then grabs Holden with her powers and flings him to the other side on solid ground so she can deal with the Deviants that begin to appear around her. Holden couldn't even get a good aim on one, but Gwen manages to defeat them all.

After she is done, she joins him, "Sorry Holden, but I had to think fast to deal with them."

Holden shakes his head, "Give me some warning next time."

Nearby where Holden had been placed, is another container, it holds five tiny white aliens that look like they belong with a stereo.

"So he has some Echo-Echos. Well, let's turn this off and get back to Ship." Gwen says given Holden's look of utter confusion over what it is.

After searching for many minutes, she finds the switch and the alien disappears. Gwen opens an escape portal and they leave for Ship.

* * *

When they arrive they find Ben already testing to see if any of his forms returned.

He smiles and then says, "Ok, we're almost done here. This time I'm going and I'll be using Echo-Echo so we can speed up the search. Wait ten minutes then follow me in."

Kevin slams his fist into his palm. "Finally! I've been waiting for some action!"

Ben transforms and he splits into five Echo-Echos and one by one, they all enter the portal. After the ten minute wait Holden, Kevin, and Gwen enter the last area of Vilgax's ship. They find one of Ben's Echo-Echo forms by a pool of fusion matter waiting for them.

"Bad news, guys. It seems that there are Bioids up ahead of us." Kevin and Gwen groan in frustration.

Holden finds himself confused and starts to ask when Kevin answers, "They're robots that have biological abilities but need something to take the form of that thing. Before the Ultramatrix, Vilgax got hold of the Omimatrix and used its signal to set their forms. Trust me, it's better if we just bash the ones we can."

Gwen then looks down at Ben, "What form are they in?"

He responds, "Same as me, an Echo-Echo."

Gwen frowns and adds, "Sonic screams…great. Close combat is going to be tough."

Holden sighs and says, "I'll distract them so you guys can get your chance to attack."

* * *

Gwen creates a few platforms and they easily cross the fusion matter channel and then move upwards. Holden steps off the platform and hides behind a box close to the door and starts to fire on a spotted Echo-Echo. Kevin absorbs some of the metal that is nearby and attacks with a spiked ball, destroying a few of the distracted Bioids. Gwen comes up from behind him and places a shield up for some extra cover and then grabs a few remaining Bioids and throws them at the wall. Holden then notices an object on the floor, but his nancom unexpected goes off when he picks it up.

Kevin takes a look at the item. "It's receiving a signal that's been piggybacked from Primus to the Ultramatrix. I think I can do something to reverse the signal and stop what Vilgax is doing."

Kevin tinkers with it for a few minutes as the Echo-Echo parts around them change back to Bioid parts.

"There, now we just need to find that last alien and get out of here." Gwen had received the signal on her nancom and they follow her to a fusion filled reservoir. Gwen makes a few platforms but Holden puts out his arm stopping her.

"This is too easy, Gwen send a bolt of energy out there." Holden says, nodding in the intended direction.

His instincts strangely tell him there are turrets nearby. Gwen did as she was told and uncovers at least three turrets. With a combined effort of three of Ben's Echo-Echos, Gwen, and Holden make the turrets burst into flames.

* * *

"How did you know there would be turrets there?" Kevin asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't, I just had a feeling that some were up ahead." Holden says shrugging.

They continue on the path that Gwen had made until they reach the end of the room and have to zoom upwards. There, waits the last two of Ben's Echo-Echos. All five then merge into one and Ben turns back to normal.

"The room with the next form is up ahead." The door opens and inside they find the cylinder holding Ultimate Swampfire. Kevin goes over to the controls and quickly takes it offline. The alien disappears and they hear a door unlock at the other side of the room.

"Our exit should be in the next room. Let's go guys." Gwen says looking back at the other three.

They nod and enter the next room but suddenly a voice interrupted their movements, "Tennyson! You have disrupted my plans for the last time." Vilgax says appearing from a dark shadow in the corner of the room.

"Great, just what we need." Kevin states as he absorbs some new material. Ben turns the dial and presses it down, preparing for battle.

"Cannonbolt!"

Ben and Kevin shout charging in while Gwen and Holden provide some cover fire. Vilgax smacks Kevin across the room hurling him into a wall. Ben rolls into a ball and at high speed smashes into Vilgax. Vilgax only moves a few feet, undisturbed by his attack and then throws Ben into Kevin, both hitting the wall with a loud thump. Kevin returns to normal and so does Ben.

"Looks like this is all up to us, Holden. Cover me while I go in. I'll leave his back open for you."

Gwen creates steps with her energy and tries to attack Vilgax from above with energy bolts. Vilgax uses laser eyes on Gwen and sends her into the opposite wall. Gwen's actions leave Vilgax open and Holden opens fire with a three round burst. Vilgax places his yellow gauntlet up and a shield appears, cancelling out Holden's attack.

"Wren, I never would've imagined that you would be here helping Tennyson. I'll put an end to you first before I destroy them." Vilgax charges at Holden while he stands his ground. Holden jumps up and punches at the alien but his arm is caught.

"You're nothing but a pitiful human!" Vilgax laughs as his grip tightens around Holden.

He takes Holden's Desert Recon Rifle and crushes it and then punches Holden in the chest. Holden coughs and some blood dribbles from his mouth. Vilgax then drops Holden to the ground and punches him again. Holden slips into unconsciousness with an endless feeling of pain.

* * *

Holden finally starts to wake up, realizing his head hurt and so did his body. He slowly opens his eyes and reluctantly forces himself up. Holden coughs and some blood hits the floor.

Gwen walks over to him and bends down, "How did you do that Holden? I saw you get smashed by Vilgax and then stand back up. You jumped up and punched him so hard you nearly sent him into the reservoirs full of fusion matter. Then you used a white beam of energy and did actually send him flying into the fusion matter."

Holden notices the wall now had a hole in it.

"What are you talking about? I just regained consciousness."

Kevin looks in disbelief. He had seen Holden do everything he did then fall back down on the ground. "So you don't remember doing…"

Holden, feeling annoyed, snaps back interrupting Kevin, "I don't remember doing anything, Kevin! I was knocked out! How could I have fought Vilgax then?"

Ben frowns knowing that something strange going on, but right now they needed to leave. Gwen makes one last portal and exit onto Ship with the other three.

Paradox sat waiting for them, and as they arrive, he stands up saying, "I'm glad to see your all back in one piece. Why looking so glum Mr. Wren? I have something for you to replace your old Desert Rifle."

The smiling Paradox hands Holden a fully upgraded Recon Rifle. "Thanks, Paradox. Where did you get this?"

Kevin then responds, "Trust me you're never going to find that answer."

Ben nods, "Holden you should go talk to Professor Utonium. I'll come along to make sure you arrive there alright."

Gwen then says, "Holden, if you're in the Mount Blackhead area come visit me in the Pimple Back Mountains. I might need your help with things sometime."

She leaves and Kevin adds, "Yeah, I'll be in Nowhere protecting the Baggs with that dog of theirs and Juniper Lee."

He follows after Gwen saying good-bye to Holden. Holden sighs, knowing he couldn't escape being taken to the Professor.

* * *

Later that night, Professor Utonium was looking over the blood sample he had taken from Holden. Ben had told him what had happened and he decided to look for evidence of Chemical X. There was nothing to indicate there had been any in Holden's blood stream or even in his DNA making the Professor relieved but doubtful of how had Holden punched someone through a wall at 1/16th of the power that the girls could have and used an omega beam and still not remember it.

The spectrum analysis comes back from the computer and the Professor's eyes widen. How did THAT chemical get in Holden? This isn't good. The chemical found was developed by a genetics company called Exurvent and what was worse was that the two people who had developed it for that company were Holden's parents. The Professor knew that a year before he had created the girls, the company was trying to mass produce children to have powers and abilities by inducting their chemical into them to make them perfect. The chemical was never used to his knowledge but it appeared that Holden his parents' first trial. How could Lauren and Grifton do this to their own son? There were supposed to be ethic rules in place for a reason. The Professor had known Holden's parents since before they were in college and they had named the Professor Holden's god father after he was born. The Professor stares at his computer screen wondering what he should do, realizing that the only thing he could do right now was to try and figure out that if this chemical was to be broken down, would it cause any harmful effects for Holden. The Professor ends up remaining at his desk for the majority of the night, staring at nothing but the paper-filled table in front of him, concerned and fearful for the safety of his god child's life.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the edited version of this chapter. Leave a comment if you want


	23. Chapter 23: Bloo's Juice Box Blues

I don't own fusionfall. The updated copy.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Bloo's Juice Box Blues**

Holden is sound asleep when his nancom buzzes, waking him up the next morning.

"Who could be calling me at this time of the morning?" He murmurs aloud.

The clock reads five o'clock in the morning, either this person had a death wish or it was urgently important.

He answers the com barely able to keep his eyes open, "What do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

The person on the other end then says, "Sorry mate but Koki and I need you to pick up some supplies from Numbuh 311 out near Dizzy World and deliver them to us here at Mount Blackhead. There isn't even a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that's coming here today so you have to come on foot."

Holden frowns rubbing his face, "Alright Wally, I'll pick them up but don't call me again at 5 am."

Holden hangs up and prepares to leave. He enters Blossom's room quietly and leaves a note for her so she knows where he is and reluctantly starts for City Point.

* * *

After a twenty minute S.C.A.M.P.E.R. ride and leaving Endsville, he finally gets to Dizzy World. The KND operative Holden sees there, is found sleeping under a tree, but next to her sits Bloo, that weird blob that had wanted the juice box when he last passed by sometime ago.

Numbuh 311 stirs restlessly and wakes up, yawns and says, "Um hi. Did Numbuh 4 send you to pick up the supplies I asked him to take?"

Holden had a feeling Numbuh 311 isn't being entirely truthful and responds questionably, "Yeah I am, but is there something you're not telling me?"

Numbuh 311 sighs, realizing she has been discovered. "Well, there's an item that needs to be delivered to Mount Blackhead but I don't have it yet. I need some extra help dealing with this selfish, arrogant imaginary friend." She explains, pointing to Bloo.

Holden then says, "Well who's the person who imagined him up and where are they right now?"

Numbuh 311 then responds, "Mac created him but had to give him up so Bloo is supposed to live at Fosters. Mac is…"

Holden interrupts and says, "I know where he is, but what does Bloo want from you? I already know he wants a juice box from my last encounter with him."

Numbuh 311 shakes her head and responds, "He has a list that he wrote up and half the items are in the infected zone. The place is a nightmare and I nearly got killed by Fusion Ace the last time I went in there."

Holden scoffs, "A fusion of Ace shouldn't be an issue for anyone."

Numbuh 311 responds, "Sir, its mind is more twisted then a normal fusion. It's so demented that he threatened to burn the park down if anyone else entered. And well, Bloo went in the other day and broke a carnival ride handle off."

Numbuh 311 takes a deep breath and continues, "If we don't get it back, Fusion Ace will burn down the park anyway."

* * *

Bloo stirs, waking up and says, "Hey, I'm trying to sleep here. If you don't mind keep your voices down."

Holden looks down at the little imaginary friend and then says, "Bloo, get up. You and I need to have a chat."

Bloo rolls his eyes, "AWWW come on man! I'm trying to sleep, so if you…"

Holden interrupts Bloo's whining with a firm voice, "Give me the carnival ride handle you took the other day."

Bloo then appears huffy and says, "NO…but, if you find me some fried dough, then I might give it to you. Oh and then after that, we can talk about my juice boxes."

"Where is the fried dough, Bloo?"

Bloo frowns and responds, "The Destroyusalls took them all from the stands. They should be in a park north of here thought."

Holden sighs and heads back up the road to search for the weird monsters, and upon finding the bunch of clown faced trains, he aims with the new rifle breaking down the clown monsters in no time. Fried dough spills all over the ground but it appears oddly green and disgusting. Holden picks some up and takes it back to let Bloo see.

As he approaches, Bloo looks all excited, "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

Holden gives it to Numbuh 311 and says, "It's contaminated with fusion matter. Do you really want to eat it and die because of this, Bloo?"

Bloo sighs a sigh of defeat, "Fine you win. Take this stupid handle back to the park so you can fix that attraction. I don't need it anymore."

Holden turns and leaves to enter the Dizzy World theme park when Bloo suddenly brightens with an idea, "Hey, wait! While you're in there, can you bring me some popcorn? I want butter and salt on it, AND I want you to find my juice box from those Dynamite Rats so I can keep myself going and be at the top of the Sumo Slammer Online leader board. I want to beat that person named Omimatrix man."

Holden swings around, giving Bloo a disgusted look and then continues on his way. Holden realizes the only way to the telepad find his way onto a jump pad and reach the old rollercoaster tracks.

* * *

Inside the zone, Holden jumps down carefully and lands on some uninfected ground. Nearby. are the Dynamite Rats, which he easily dispatches but unfortunately don't drop any juice. Holden figures this would be a waste of time but presses forward, passing by the popcorn machine, which he would come back to later. He goes over to the roller coaster control box and repairs it with the lever.

"I thought I told you morons to stay out of my park! Fusion Billy, sick him!" Fusion Ace commands, as he stands above Holden near a tent with another rabid version of Billy.

The fusion, upon orders, jumps down and charges at Holden. This time, Holden sidesteps and the fusion unexpectedly slams into the wall that is behind him. Holden fires once and liquefies the fusion. He then looks up at Fusion Ace who now has a torch in his hand.

"I said I would burn this park down. I'm giving you three minutes to leave or…"

Holden spies a Fire Hydra floating around near him and takes a quick shot. The water that was stored inside sprays all over Fusion Ace, extinguishing the torch.

"You think you're so smart! I dare you to come up here into my lair and face me…but if you're too chicken, I'll understand!" With this taunt the fusion disappears.

Holden rolls his eyes noting that the fusion was acting like what the real Ace used to be like, and that meant that this could get ugly fast. He quickly finishes his repairs and then finds the nearest platform that has a zip line taking him to the top of the tent and consecutively, he enters the lair.

The inside of it looks similar to a side show attraction. There are Destroyusalls inside along with Fire Hydras and Dynamite Rats grouped tightly together, forcing Holden to use his shattergun. As he was beating the fusion beasts, the Apex didn't seem to be the damage it used to. He decided he would check his C.R.E.A.T.S. from the ones he found today after he was situated back home.

Holden switches back to the Urban Recon Rifle and is forced to slowly progress. And as he finally reaches the end of the lair, Holden is surprised to find Fusion Ace waiting accompanied by Fusion Buttercup. Seeing this, Holden now well realizes why the fusion lair in Marquee row sat empty.

"I'll see you later loser. Have fun with him Ace." Fusion Buttercup laughs and starts to leave when Holden opens fire, but Fusion Ace blocks his path and helpfully allows his fusion partner to leave. Fusion Ace though, doesn't seem damaged by the attack. It had used a piece of metal to block the shot. Holden's assumption that the fusions were getting smarter was right.

Fusion Ace gives a sickly smile and attacks Holden. Holden backpedals and nearly falls over a bag of salt allowing the fusion of Ace to attacks with bared claws. Holden rolls to avoid the attack, making the fusion leave a small indent in the floor. Holden picks himself up and switches to his sword and runs at the fusion as their attacks meet. The sword rips through the hand of the fusion and down to the forearm. Holden pulls out the blade and the fusion howls in pain. Without a moment's hesitation, Holden attacks the central torso and the Fusion Ace melts into goop, leaving only a pair of sunglasses behind. The glasses glow and a nano Ace and his gang appear. They start to rock out and then disappear. Holden goes back to near where he tripped and picks up the bag of salt and leaves the lair.

* * *

Outside, Holden looks around to see if Fusion Buttercup was still there. He examines the sky to see a speck flying towards the northwest. Holden frowns since the fusion is headed way past the Endsville power plant. The only place he could think of that was in that, direction was Bellwood. His frown deepens but nothing could be done, so he concentrates on finding Bloo's juice, butter, and popcorn. From his vantage point, Holden spots a place that sells cookies to the east. They probably would have butter, but not the kind Bloo specifically wants. Holden uses another zip line and lands near the dilapidated roller coaster cars.

The ground from there to the building wasn't infected but he would have to cross some if he wanted to get back to the popcorn machine near the entrance. Holden hops the counter and finds a tub of butter but then hears something from the back room. Inside, he finds a huge green version of Bloo eating what appears to be stale cookies and also drinking a few juice boxes. It turns around, growls at Holden, and then makes a break for the opposite door. It happens to have stolen a full carton of juice. Without thinking, Holden runs after it onto infected ground. He starts to feel the effects of it after a few steps, but luckily nano Blossom pops out of his com to protect him.

* * *

Fusion Bloo bounces off a jump pad on to a set of balloons and then onto a roof leading into a fusion lair. Holden follows after it and lands outside the lair as well. He enters with caution and finds that it was a fun house of mirrors. There aren't any fusion monsters, but he can hear the laughter of the fusion echoing from up ahead. An idea strikes Holden but he quickly decides against it since the likelihood that his shot would reflect off and hit the target was low.

The mirrors slowly disappear and turn into a cavernous room with a chandler hanging from the ceiling. The Fusion Bloo appears under it waiting for him and charges right when Holden enters. Holden rams into the wall a few times before completely being able to push himself away from the wall and into open ground. The fusion then laughs with his mouth open wide like a luring black hole. Holden throws a grenade into its mouth giving the fusion a moment of confusion before it is blown apart, and making fusion matter sprays everywhere. The Fusion Bloo drops a juice box, As the box's contents are being drunk by a nano Bloo.

"What? I was thirsty."

It burps and then disappears. The carton of juice turns out to be in a stolen refrigerator near the back of the room. Holden takes them and leaves the lair and finds himself on the other side of the park near the roller coaster controls he had repaired. He jumps down and finds the popcorn stand but sees that it only carries.

Holden decides to take them back to Bloo only because it would be easier than having to wait another hour for the stand to warm up. He leaves the park and dumps the items at Bloo's feet once he arrives.

* * *

"Why are you so huffy? Hey wait, is this my popcorn? It doesn't even look like it was cooked!"

Holden then says, "Well that's all there was, Bloo. You just have to find another way to cook it up."

Numbuh 311 walks over to Holden and gives him a package. "Here's the supplies for the base and a new rainbow monkey shirt of Numbuh 3."

"Thanks, 311. Good luck with Bloo." Holden responds before leaving.

He turns around and spots Bubbles and Blossom flying slowly in the distance. As they fly overhead Blossom looks down and gives Holden a semi-smile and frown. Something is definitely wrong if she is giving him that look and soon enough, the girls fly out of sight. A sudden explosion a few blocks away then catches Holden's attention as he looks in the direction of the resounding noise.

* * *

Well that's the updated version. I hope you like and if you see mistakes or anything as in the characters personalities are wrong or anything please let me know


	24. Chapter 24: Bullet

I don;t own fusionfall. tell me what you think of the fic thus far. Even if you hate it please say why you do.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Bullet**

Holden starts to run and takes his com out, "Blossom, what's going on? Are you and Bubbles alright?"

Blossom appears on the com and replies, "Holden, something has happened…Bubbles should be the one to tell you." She then cuts out.

Holden reaches the area where the explosion had come from and finds Bubbles on the ground crying and Blossom beside her, trying to consol her sobbing sister. Next to them are the remains of a fusion monster that had exploded to bits.

Blossom sees Holden approaching and gently whispers to Bubbles, "Bubbles, you should talk to Holden, maybe he can help."

Holden kneels down beside Bubbles and says, "Bubbles, what's wrong? If you have Blossom with you then, something must've happened."

Bubbles slowly stops crying, sighs, and then responds, "Fuse is using the Vile Cabinets to kidnap the local animal population. They've taken Bullet, Holden. I don't know which one has her." Bubbles starts to cry harder and immediately hugs Holden.

* * *

Bullet was one of Bubbles' best friends who was also a squirrel that she had rescued over ten years ago. Bubbles had used some Chemical X on Bullet to make her heal faster but accidentally gave the animal the same powers as herself and her sisters. This event occurred three months before Holden had moved into the Utonium house. It was also weird because Bubbles could talk to Bullet like she would to anyone in another language such as German or Japanese.

* * *

"Bubbles, I'll go look for her, just calm down and you and Bullet will be back together in no time."

Bubbles dries her eyes, smiles, and then responds, "Thank you! thank you! thank you, Holden!" Bubbles' grin grew wider as she regained her normal happy spark back.

Holden stands up as Blossom places her hand on his shoulder and realizes he is tense just from her touch. He looks back at her and Blossom then says in a voice only he can hear, "Holden, please let me handle this. I don't want Bubbles to feel even worse if anything more happens to Bullet."

Holden closes his eye briefly and then lightly shakes his head, "Bubbles asked me to find Bullet for her, so I'm going to do what I was asked to do."

Blossom looks at him and with a thoughtful smiles, "Holden, if you find Bullet please bring her to the Mayor's office. We'll wait for you there." She and Bubbles then fly off.

* * *

Holden recognizes the Vile Cabinets are a tough group, but he didn't have time to back down. He finds a herd of ten of them and effortlessly picks them off one at a time. He checks each one and finally hears a tiny squeak and sees a drawer partly open. He runs over and opens the drawer the rest of the way to see Bullet crawl out. She lets out a squeak but Holden's translator wasn't able to translate. He picks up Bullet carefully. She was wounded rather badly. Even a nano's healing skill wouldn't be enough.

"I'm going to bring you to Bubbles, she should be able to translate."

Holden takes out his Numbuh 2 nano and runs as fast as it will allow him to City Hall. As soon as he arrives, he runs up the steps to where Bubbles and Blossom are waiting. Bubbles hears the squeaks from Bullet and starts to jump for joy.

She runs over to Holden and takes Bullet from him. "Bullet, are you alright?" She asks as they begin to start squeaking for over ten minutes.

Blossom looks relieved and turns to Holden, "I'm sorry I tried to stop you from helping. I just thought you would hurt Bullet and upset Bubbles."

"It's alright, Blossom. You were worried about Bubbles and that's normal."

He smiles and sits down as Bubbles comes over to them, "Bullet says thank you but I need to ask you another favor Holden."

Bubbles hands Bullet back to Holden, who is helplessly covered in bandages and continues, "I need you to take Bullet to the jungle outpost at Mount Blackhead. Numbuh 3 can give her better treatment there. She's been rescuing many animals lately."

Holden takes Bullet and then says, "I have to go out there anyway, Bubbles. I'll make sure she arrives there safely."

Bubbles nods and says, "Holden, call me when you bring her there so I know Bullet is alright." Holden nods and leaves.

Bubbles looks over at Blossom, "You don't want to go with him?"

Blossom just smiles and says, "I would Bubbles, but we still have a job to do here of rescuing the other animals." Bubbles nods and they walk down the stairs.

* * *

Holden arrives in the Cul-De-Sac forty-five minutes later and heads towards Fosters. As he continues on, he sees a path that leads into the woods and then notices that the route was the only way to arrive at Camp Kidney and Mount Blackhead. He passes by Fosters to find Frankie out front. She was in a heated argument with Mandark over some building project called the Imaginasium that was going to be used to study the imaginary friends. Holden quietly continues on, thankful that they didn't spot him or he might have been dragged into the argument.

* * *

The entrance to the woods stood nearby and there didn't seem to be any sounds coming out of it. The trails seemed over grown and there were no signs to show where Holden is going. After an hour's walk, he arrives at a small town called Prickly Pines. The town's residents all turned out to be weird animals that were talking like humans. Many young animals near the exit of the town are dressed in uniforms that made them look like they belong to two different camps. Their camp leaders, a moose and what looks like a warthog were arguing also and on the edge of breaking out into a heated fight.

Just outside of town, Holden finds a sign that says, "Camp Kidney. Five miles northeast." Holden frowns, there's a lot of fusion activity in that direction.

There was nothing more he could do, except go the long way around.

* * *

Three hours later, Holden arrives at Camp Kidney to find May Kanker looking rather forlorn.

She looks up and says with her usual lisp, "Holden please find my Ed for me."

Holden gives her a weak smile and states, "Where is he, May?"

May shrugs saying, "I don't know. He ran deep into the woods toward Leaky Lake."

Holden nods and before he could even move an inch, Toiletnator bounds up to him.

"Wait, can you please go pick up my Plunger of Doom from Numbuh 4? He borrowed it and hasn't returned it yet."

Holden nods to the request and replies, "Alright Lou, I'll get it for you."

Holden finally leaves the camp and follows the trail to the lake. When it is finally in sight, he sees nothing but green water and barriers of an infected zone. There, on the outer edge of the lake, is a large device that purified the toxic water into drinkable liquid. The telepad into the zone stood nearby but Holden ignores it and decides to take the path to the right that appeared in the road. The path turns out to be quite narrow and Holden takes his time until he sees a small fork in the path that then leads to a small shake and near that, a zip line. He ponders on using the zip line but suddenly a fuzzy pink beast wobbles into view.

"Git off mey properte!"

Holden frowns. The pink beast moves closer to reveal himself as Fuzzy Lumpkins, who had apparently become more of a hillbilly now.

Holden then asks, "Um Fuzzy, I'm not even on your property yet. Can I please use the zip line?"

Fuzzy draws a gun and then says, "If yew giv me thad squwwrel, yew can."

Holden turns and goes up the path and then glances back and says, "Sorry, but Bullet is no one's meal."

Holden then heads up the hill, leaving the unsatisfied hungry beast behind.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, the base comes into view and Holden walks up the hill into the walled area. He finds Numbuh 4 and 3 sitting outside a building that obviously belonged to Wally. Near them, is a kid with a strange club and beside him, was some kind of beast that only communicates with him because of his understanding. Holden sees Mac and Coco near a huge tree, and on a small hill is Ed.

Numbuh 3 stands up and walks over to Holden, "What do you have there, Holden? Is it something adorable?"

Holden frowns and responds, "Its Bubbles' friend Bullet, Koki. She's hurt and Bubbles asked me to bring her here so you can take care of her."

Koki eyes widen and she takes Bullet from his arms carefully. "She's in good hands now, so don't worry." She smiles and then Numbuh 4 comes over looking agitated.

"Oi! Where are those supplies I asked you to bring me?" Holden hands him the package and as Wally becomes relieved.

"Oh, Holden! Bubbles told me that animals are being taken by some Vile Cabinets. I saw some going into the jungle training facility this morning." She sadly looks down at the ground and then continues, "I thought I saw a Fusion Bubbles with them."

Wally then says in an exasperated tone, "Koki, why didn't you say something sooner? I would have gone and…"

Koki interrupts, "Wally, I didn't want you to get hurt. You risked your life to save me before. I don't want…" She starts to cry at the thought stopping herself from further description.

Wally sighs hugging her, "It's ok Koki. I should have thought about you first. Can you go and deal with the fusion for us, mate?"

Holden silently nods and walks to the back of the base and to the telepad that is now below him at the training facility.

* * *

The inside of facility is badly infected and most of the ground is covered in toxic sludge. The fusion lair though is luckily in sight of the telepad, but Holden decides to go up and around and come at it from the north. The platforms were slow to move back and forth taking him ten minutes to get to the lair. Inside, he hears the clanging of metal doors and possibly a few squeaks from animals, as he thinks.

Holden slowly makes his way through, nearly getting hit by an eruption attack from a cabinet that surprised him. All the animals that were freed from the monsters immediately fled to the lair entrance.

As the last cabinet falls, and Holden listens to his surroundings, and hearing a malicious laugh from deeper inside, he follows it.

Holden enters the small chamber to find Fusion Bubbles looking furious, "You! You ruined my plans to destroy all those animals! I'll destroy you!"

The fusion then uses its eye beams and hits Holden in the shoulder just as he was moves. The wound turns out to be fairly deep and he has his Eddy nano heal him as he continues moving. Then the fusion starts to use sonic screams, which Holden barely avoids. Holden suddenly gets an idea and he throws the Apex rifle at the fusion. The fusion targets it with the eye beams, melting it into slag. Holden lets off a slew of shots at the fusion. The fusion falls to the ground, screams and then dissipates into a puddle with a small toy in it. Holden picks it up and discovers it's Bubbles' stuffed toy Mr. Octi. It glows for a moment and a Bubbles nano appears twirling around happily. It disappears and Holden leaves the lair.

* * *

Wally watches the infected zone telepad when Holden appears and makes his way up the back entrances elevators.

"Hey mate! How did everything go in there?"

Holden looks up, "I took out the fusion of Bubbles. Wally, Toiletnator requested that you give him back his Plunger of Doom."

Wally laughs, "That stupid adult. Here, you take it back to him. Use the skyway service. You'll be back there in no time." Wally hands him the Plunger as Koki skips over to them.

"You're not going to stay the night? That's rather rude."

Holden shakes his head and then says, "I can't Koki. How's Bullet now, thought?"

Koki smiles and says, "She's resting comfortable. No need to worry, I already called Bubbles and Blossom. Have a good trip back to Sector V. Say hi to Numbuh 2 and my rainbow monkeys for me."

Holden takes the flying service back to Camp Kidney and hands the Plunger to Lou.

May then came up to him asking, "Have you found my sweetest Ed?"

Holden frowns and the answers, "Yeah I saw him. He's just over the ridge at Mount Blackhead."

With that said, Holden says his good-byes and he starts the long journey back to Sector V.

* * *

It's past eight in the evening when Holden arrives back in Sector V. Bubbles and Blossom were both waiting for him out front.

"What took you so long to get back here? Koki called me hours ago to say that Bullet was fine." Blossom says looking impatient.

"Well, I had to find a way to get Mr. Octi clean, so I was at home washing it. That's the reason why I'm so late."

Bubbles' eyes widen as Holden hands her the stuff animal. She takes off yelling with happiness and disappears into the distance towards Pokey Oaks South.

Blossom stands still, giving him a stern look, "You could have called to tell me what you were doing. I was worried about you." Her harsh expression disappears, replacing it with a warm smile.

"I know I should have called. I'm sorry Blossom."

She lightly flicks his forehead with her index finger in a playful manner. She laughs and says jokingly, "What have you done with my boyfriend? He would never apologize for something as silly as that!"

Holden laughs, placing his arm around her shoulders as they go inside to eat a late dinner.

* * *

Well This is the updated copy of this chapter i hope you like it and please review even if you have issues with it. I don;t mind negative comments


	25. Chapter 25: Double Scotch Assault

I don't in anyway own the game or the cartoons involved in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Double Scotch Assault**

At dawn three days later, Dexter appears on Holden's com as well as everyone else's to deliver some somber news.

"I regret to inform you all at this time that we have lost two heroes and good friends. Action Hank and Monkey were captured while investigating Leaky Lake but we will continue to look for any evidence of where they have been taken."

Dexter then signs off on everyone's coms, except Holden's, which leaves him widely perplexed.

Dexter sees this and states, "I need you go to Leaky Leak with Jack's friend, the Scotsman. He should be some assistance in tracking down whom or what is responsible for these heroes disappearances."

Holden frowns, he had seen the Scotsman before but never talked to him. "Where am I going to meet him, Dex?"

Dexter adjusts his glasses and then comments, "At Mount Blackhead. I've arranged it so a regular transport will be taking people back and forth there but for now, you have to get there on foot." Dexter then dismisses himself from Holden's com and hangs up.

Holden prepares himself for his outing and opens his door quickly to unexpectedly see Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup tumble into the room. They had been listening in on the conversation like they used to do when they were younger. He tries not to laugh at the sight of them tangled up in each other limbs, so he then looks out the window and sadly finds an unpleasant instinct over come him. He sees birds in the distance flying away the forest. The girls stop struggling and look at Holden.

"What's wrong, Holden?" Bubbles inquires inquisitively.

Without a word, Holden grabs his gear and takes off. Something is defiantly wrong at Mount Blackhead, and those birds are disturbingly the first signs of it.

* * *

Holden tries to call Numbuh 4, but all he receives is garbled static. Something or someone had jammed the communications with the base. Holden nears Foster's when the girls catch up to him.

Blossom floats in front of him so he can't go anywhere and then asks, "Holden, why did you take off like that? Is something wrong?"

Holden closes his eyes and responds, "Mount Blackhead is under attack. I can't get through to them at all."

Buttercup a sneaky smiles spread across her face and then she cracks her knuckles, "Alright some actions! Let's…"

Holden interrupts and says, "Not this time. Go tell Dexter what's happening and to get reinforcements up there. I'll do what I can until they arrive."

Blossom shakes her head and says, "One of us is going with you. Holden, I know you're going to argue about this, but just listen to me."

Holden realizes she wasn't going to let up and she did prove to have a good point, "Alright Blossom, which one of you is going to come with me?"

Blossom prepares herself to argue further with Holden but suddenly stops when she realizes Holden had agreed with her.

Buttercup cracks her knuckles again, punches Holden's arm and then says, "Like I was saying, I want to kick some fusion tail."

Holden nods amusingly and looks at Blossom to says, "Get those reinforcements to the jungle base as fast as you can."

Blossom nods and she and Bubbles zoom off towards Dexlabs. Buttercup grabs Holden's wrist and they fly as fast as they can through the woods.

* * *

As they pass the town of Prickly Pines, they spot it's residents quickly fleeing in to their homes. A few minutes pass as they fly over Camp Kidney to see Toiletnator and many of the SCAT members fighting a small groups of Cogfish. Buttercup uses her eye beams to give them some better odds while ignoring the small flying path that leads directly to Mount Blackhead and instead goes the long way around Leaky Lake.

* * *

There are rows of Clawdads, Striding Ells, and Great Ironjaws appearing out of new Terrafusers that hadn't been there on Holden's previous trip.

Holden takes out a few grenades, and explains his plan to Buttercup, "Buttercup, once I drop these, fly as fast as you can to the base."

Buttercup looks behind them and says, "HOLDEN! You better make it fast because we got some company!"

Holden turns his head and spots a squadron of Wild Stingers behind them. He quickly drops a few grenades he had in his arms and they plummet to the ground. They explode on impact and three of the seven Terrafusers he had seen are destroyed instantly. The others remain damaged and rapidly regenerate. The Stingers then lob attacks at them. Buttercup goes as fast as she can to avoid getting hit and eventually sees the base as it comes into view. As she approaches, she sees that some areas spurted smoke into the air because of recent fires. There are Stingers flying outside the base pelting it with goo Buttercup frowns since she couldn't do anything while carrying Holden.

Before she can say anything about it though, Holden looks up at her and states, "I know what you're thinking. Do what you need to do, I'll be fine."

Buttercup frowns and answers, "I'm gonna get yelled at for this."

She then lets go of Holden's wrist, making him drop twenty feet and barely grabbing a tree branch that is near him. He swings down to another branch but it breaks under his weight and falls to the ground just as he hits the earth on his side. Holden feels one of his ribs crack and tries to not scream from the pain. He picks himself up slowly and hobbles as fast as he can up the hill to the base while firing his pistol at a few Ironjaws.

* * *

Buttercup, in the meantime, had pummeled a Stinger into fusion dust and used her eye beams on another to protect his path into the base. At the crest of the hill, the Scotsman is using his machine gun leg when he spots Holden.

The Scotsman smiles as he greets him, "Ay laddie! It's good of ye to show up. Hopefully there'll be some reinforcements comin' our way, but ye look terrible!"

Holden grits his teeth and responds, "I got at least one cracked rib. I'll be fine for now thought."

They run towards the center of the base where Numbuh 3 is treating a minor wound of a fellow operative.

Her cheerfulness seems to return as they enter and says, "Holden, did you receive our message? You should have brought more people with you!"

Holden shacks his head. "No Koki, all messages are being jammed right now. I saw the birds flying away from this direction so I guessed there was trouble."

Numbuh 4 frantically runs up to them, "We're out of energy cells for our weapons! How the heck are we going to fire?"

Holden takes out five cells and hands then to Wally. "This is all I have. Hopefully, we can last long enough."

A green light then impacts near them. The trail ends just below the big tree and it happens to be Buttercup.

Holden runs over to her asking, "Buttercup are you injured?"

Buttercup stands up a bit unsteady but calmly says, "I'm alright, not like me crashing into anything is new. Those giant monsters really know how to go out with a bang."

Ed runs up to them with his arms flailing, "There're two fusions headed this way. Your king commandeth you to take them out ye verily."

Holden blinks and is confused. Buttercup groans and says, "Who tuned the idiot onto the dark ages station?"

Numbuh 4 shrugs and responds, "He's been like that since he got here when May was chasing him."

Numbuh 3 then says with worry in her voice, "What fusions are coming? It best not be a rainbow monkey one!"

Buttercup flies up to check with her excellent vision and then lands. She has a grimace on her face as she shares her findings, "Two versions of the Scotsman, both seem really bogus."

The Scotsman gives a grin and shouts, "We'll take them out lass, ye better go 'n protect the wee lad 'nd his bird friend. These two and myself will protect the front. Ye lad…" He points at Holden, "Go see if ye can lure one o' em Fusion Scotsman away." Holden nods.

* * *

A few minutes later, Holden spots found one of the Fusion Scotsman and throws a rock at it to capture its attention. It turns and runs after him and Holden starts to bolt down the side of base to the back. Holden's body begins to ache and his rib starts to hurt more, but he doesn't have a choice but to keep going. He stops, having run far enough and turns around. The fusion comes charging around the corner.

Holden fires but nothing happens, except for a little light that pops up saying, "No energy cell".

Holden groans since he realizes that it must have fallen out of the rifle when he had tumbled from the tree. He quickly takes out his pistol and fires, but the damage he inflicts is so minor that it doesn't slow the charging fusion down. Before Holden can take out a new weapon or react, the arm of the Fusion Scotsman turns into a blade and stabs Holden in the side. Holden falls to the ground wounded and grasping for air.

The fusion grins and proudly proclaims, "My master will want your soul, prepare for eternal torment."

Holden tries to get up but his body is heavy, barely allowing him to hold consciousness. The last thing he sees happen is the fusion being melted into goo with a Deimongo nano appearing, and it walking closer to com. Then Holden's eyes close…

* * *

The updated version of this chapter. I hope you like it and please review even if its bad. If you see something wrong please tell me.


	26. Chapter 26: Blossom and Buttercup

I don't own fusionfall or any CN characters.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Blossom and Buttercup**

Blossom impatiently stands outside Room 262 in the Townville Hospital two days later; those who had been hurt and injured at Mount Blackhead were all on the same floor but there hadn't been a release on the names of people who had been hurt expect for Buttercup.

* * *

Blossom pushes open the door and finds Buttercup sitting up in bed in a green hospital gown. She had a few stitches on her forehead and a few minor injuries, but the hospital wanted to keep her one more night to make sure she made a full recovery.

Ace sits beside her bed, having been there a while to visit her, but there indicated tension in his voice as he talked. "Well how about it, babe? You don't have to give me an answer now, but I won't take no as an option when it comes to helping fight this war."

Buttercup's face is all red and there, in Ace's hand, sat a beautifully designed ring box. "Ace, I know you and the others would want to join the fight at some point, but what are you going to use for weapons?"

Ace smiles a big fang smile and says, "Dexter turned our instruments into sonic weapons, so we can provide you or others with musical back up." Buttercup who was still red, looks down at the box and then at Ace who has a big smile on his face.

There are tears in her eyes but they were happy tears, "Yes, I will marry you, Ace." She hugs him tightly as she accepts the ring, and Ace hugs her back with a normal smile on his face and then they kiss.

* * *

Blossom feels embarrassed having walked in on them on such a private moment. As they break the kiss, they then notice Blossom awkwardly standing there.

Buttercup turns red once more and says, "So you heard all that, sis?" Blossom smiles and says, "Congrats Buttercup. Ace you better take good care of her."

Ace laughs and responds, "I've been taking care of her for awhile so this shouldn't be that different."

Buttercup notices that Blossom wasn't frantic, she must not have known about what had happened to Holden yet. She then says, "Have you gone to visit Holden yet?"

Blossom turns around quickly, "HE'S HERE? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"

Buttercup looks at the wall and responds, "The moron told me to drop him, so I could fight and he broke three ribs. The doctor thinks he might have had a concussion. Holden was also stabbed by a fusion before being saved by Boomer, He's lucky that he doesn't need surgery, but he hasn't woken up yet."

Blossom tightens her grip on the door handle, furious, "You let him talk you into dropping him? What kind of a bone headed move was that?"

Buttercup calmly responds as Ace sits quietly beside her, "One that was supposed to save our lives. Blossom, if I didn't drop him we might have both been killed."

Blossom was now vividly angry, her checks were turning a deep red, "That doesn't mean dropping him on the nearest tree! You could have dived down and dropped him closer to the ground!"

Buttercup twitches at her sister's remark, feeling more angry, "If I did that, we could have been killed anyway."

Buttercup then slaps Blossom, leaving a small bruise on her face. Blossom backhands Buttercup across the face which then leads to Buttercup getting out of bed. She puts Blossom in a headlock and starts to pull her hair. Blossom, feeling much pain, jabs her thumb into Buttercup's eye. In retaliation, Buttercup rips a large section from the bottom of Blossom's dress. They start punching and slapping each other destroying the door to the room and taking the fight out into the hallway.

Deedee spots them at the other end of the hallway and runs over to stop the fight, "Please stop this. This is no way for…"

Both Blossom and Buttercup shout, "SHUP UP DEEDEE!" They inadvertently hit Deedee through the wall into the janitor's closet where she falls into a bucket full of water.

They then go back down the hallway kicking and punching and ripping more clothes. Bubbles steps out of the elevator at that moment and is nearly kicked by Blossom in the face.

Bubbles then firmly stands in between them, "Why are you two fighti…"

Buttercup then slaps her across the face and Blossom tears a hole in her left hosiery legging, dragging Bubbles into the violent cat fight. The heart shaped barrette and Blossom's ribbon comes undone and fall to the floor. The scrunches that are in Bubbles hair snap and her hair drops down.

* * *

Their fight goes through another door and into another room. Juniper Lee and Ace both run frantically into the room as well.

Ace grabs Buttercup, "Whoa babe, settle down. You're gonna destroy the entire hospital if you keep this up."

Juniper restrains Blossom. "Are you trying to disturb the patients?"

Bubbles stands off in the distance panting. Her clothes were torn and her face and arms were bleeding.

She sniffs and tries not to cry but eventually says, "Apologize to one another." Most of Blossom's mid section was exposed, her sleeves were missing, her arms were bleeding from several large nail marks, and one of her shoes wasn't on her feet.

She sighs and mumbles, trying to avoid eye contact, "I'm sorry I yelled at you and got into that fight with you, Buttercup. Holden was just trying to look out for you. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." Buttercup's gown had the arms ripped off and the stitches had been ripped out of her forehead and she was bleeding as well.

She looks away and says, "Yeah whatever, I'm sorry that we got into the stupid fight."

They hear a sound from the bed behind them and Holden sits up. He had a few small bandages on his face and set around his mid section.

"What's with all the noise? Agghhh…I shouldn't have sat up." He lies back down slowly.

Bubbles answers a huffy response, "They got into a fight."

Holden groans and says, "What did you two get into fights about this time?"

Bubbles looks at her sisters and although already knowing the answer, she indicates for them to tell Holden about their childish behavior.

She then says facing her sisters, "Well, what was it about?"

Blossom looks at her feet and says, "If it was Buttercup's fault for Holden getting hurt."

Holden shakes his head while clutching his painfully hurting chest, "It's not her fault. I was the one who told her to drop me, I guess I should have specified where."

Buttercup and Blossom look at one another with guilty expressions on their faces. If their fight hadn't been stopped, Holden would've probably been more hurt than he was now. Blossom kneels down and kisses him as Juniper finally releases her arms.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment please on anything with this fic.


	27. Chapter 27: Townsville Park

I don't own the game or any characters expect the O/Cs. Comment about anything you like or i did wrong or right or whatever

* * *

**Chapter 27: Townsville Park**

Holden has spent three weeks in the hospital and his injuries are healed. His old armor could no longer stand up to the punishment it was taking, so Dexter had given him a set of Guardian armor. Hoagie had constructed a Cosmic Spark Gun and Lime Pop Gun for him as back up weapons. Holden walks out of the Hospital at six in the morning on a brisk September day, expecting Blossom to be waiting for him, but instead there was Grandpa Max with his RV.

Max smiles broadly and responds, "If your wondering where Blossom is, she was sent to Mojo's Volcano to help him test some items for his research on his monkey minions."

Holden frowns slightly and responds, "That's going to end badly. So why are you here to pick me up Max?"

Max frowns and replies, "Dexter disappeared in the fissure at the park this morning. He beat a fusion of Vilgax, who was setting up a Gooby trap. After that, we lost communications with him. Well, get in, I'll drive you to the park in the Rust Bucket."

Max enters the RV and Holden follows close behind.

* * *

Inside the Rust Bucket were Boomer, Butch and Brick. Brick sneers at Holden and says, "I'm going to hate myself later, working with this loser."

Boomer shacks his head, "It's not like we have a choice."

Butch frowns and then responds, "Well Boomer, you can play with Blossom's toy. I have a loser puff to torment. You coming, Brick?"

Brick laughs and responds with viciousness in his voice, "Which one? Blubbers, Bittercup or Blossmer?"

Butch's eyes flash with a glint of malicious intent and replies, "No, that's too much work. Let's go to Monkey Mountain and torment that purple dog from Nowhere."

Both Brick and Butch exit the Rust Bucket and fly off. Boomer sighs, he is sick of tormenting people and destroying things. He shacks his head. What was he thinking? He is evil but couldn't help these thoughts. Bubbles really was affecting him ever since that kiss when they were four.

Max looks over to Holden and then asks, "You probably know all about this, since you're family to the Utoniums. Did the Professor create the Rowdys? They seem to be total opposites of the girls."

Holden rolls his eyes and states, "Mojo made them using, snips, snails, and puppy dog tails and toilet water from the prison he was in. Him later resurrected them after they were beaten and destroyed by a simple kiss, but Him has no control over them now. Boomer is like the only one who's changed."

Boomer chuckles and states, "Those two would change, if they had someone to care about. I heard Brick was talking about some girl named Tessa, the other day. Butch has a picture of Mandy in his shoe. So if anything they got crushes they won't admit to."

Holden laughs, "I could see Butch and Mandy working out. She's defiantly evil. Brick and this Tessa? I'm not going to touch that one."

Boomer frowns and then says, "Well, look at Buttercup and Ace, they seem to get over the entire evil and good thing."

Holden rolls his eyes and responds, "And you haven't, when it comes to Bubbles?" Boomer shacks his head, "I'm still dealing with trying to over coming that issue."

Max then sits down at the wheel to the Rust Bucket and says, "Buckle up back there. We're going to be using the hyper jets on this."

Holden does as he's told but Boomer just decides to float in the air. Twenty minutes later, they arrive outside the operations base outside the park. Numbuh 1 wasn't there this time, only because he had to make sure everything was set straight after what had happened at Mount Blackhead. The Scotsman is there with a huge smile on his face.

He then responds, "Well lad, ye look better now. Ye probably saved us all with distracting that other fusion."

Max chuckles and then says, "A lot of people are calling you a hero for that. You probably prevented us from losing that area."

Holden frowns at being given the title yet again and then responds, "For now, I rather not be called a hero."

Max smiles and then responds, "Alright, both of you have a task in the Fissure. Holden, you need to find my laptop and then see if you can locate Dexter. That laptop has research I was doing on plants over in Galaxy Gardens. Boomer, your job is to find the seismic indicators I planted last week."

They both nod and head to the telepad that's on the other side of the park.

* * *

Inside the Fissure, it's entirely green and had many platforms that didn't seem to go connect to others. The zip lines didn't even seem to have any place to connect to expect when a platform lazily drifted under it. Boomer jumps off the top platform and floats down to his target.

Holden, unfortunately falls, because the platform he is on flips over. He lands on a smaller set below him and finds a small laptop. He collects it when his com goes off. Dexter appears and he has scrapes all over his face.

"Dex, are you alright?"

Dexter grimaces and responds, "My arm is broken and I can't fight the Shady Streetlights or the fusion of Max in here."

Holden scans his surroundings and finds the lair that Dexter is in and also finds a zip line to get to it. Holden uses the zip line to reach the lair and enters, follows the twisting path inside. The Shady Streetlights that did get in his path seem to work in pairs of threes and forced him to use the new shattergun.

Their attacks are also homing in on him. Holden takes damage but still manages to win his encounter. Holden travels deeper and finds Dexter leaning up against the wall holding his arm.

Dexter look up at Holden, smiles and says, "I have a theory about what fusion matter does besides just forming monsters. It seems there is data stored within the matter and they transmit information back to Fuse. Now, give me Max's laptop."

Holden hands it over and Dexter looks over the data and then frowns.

Dexter removes his glasses, rubs his eyes and then says, "This is similar to Mojo's research with bananas and fusion matter. He was looking into a chemical known as Exvarn to create the ultimate minion, but he lost interest in it."

Holden has a blank look on his face.

Dexter chuckles and responds, "It's supposed to be a more potent version of Chemical X. I don't know all the details about or if it's ever been used. Now I think it would be best if we got out of here. Let's…"

Holden shakes his head, "If you think your going to fight Fusion Max with that broken arm, you have a screw loss Dex."

Dexter laughs and says, "I can still fight Holden. Just not with a melee weapon like I usually do."

Dexter takes out of his pocket a Zip Zoomer. Holden helps Dexter up off the ground and they walk into the chamber held by Fusion Max. The fusion is sitting in a lawn chair but stands up when the pair shows up.

"The genius and the infamous upstart. We want you to stop this futile resistance and just accept your fate."

Holden strafes to the left, as to provide enough of a distraction for Dexter. Dexter fires five times, hitting Fusion Max in the back once. The fusion turns and fires on Dexter, who is trying to run, but is hit in his left arm. Dexter summons Holden's Bubbles nano who promptly uses Laser Vision and hits the fusion's leg and chest.

Holden fires twice while Dexter fires fives time reducing it to goo. All that was left was a hole ridden shirt which glows and a Four-Arms nano appears flexing its arms then disappearing into Holden's com.

Dexter is panting and responds, "Good work. Seems like some of Blossom's brain power has rubbed off on you."

Holden sighs at the insult and says, "Dex, that's low even for you and you've known me and Blossom since we were nine."

Dexter laughs and responds, "I'm sorry Holden, but I was referring to your use of tactics. I know you're just as smart as she is."

Holden shacks his head at the comment. but then responds, "When did you decided to link everyone's Nancoms to the Great Machine to use the nanos?"

Dexter chuckles and says, "Just last week I decided to do it. I should have asked before hand if we could use them."

Holden laughs and replies, "You can use them but just don't over tax their abilities. They tend to get grouchy when tired. Now let's just get out of here." They exit the lair.

* * *

Outside the lair, they meet up with Boomer, who has the sensors with him. "I'll take the boy moron out of here so he won't get injured on the way back up. There's a rope for you over there that Max set up."

Boomer lifts Dexter off the ground and they leave the zone.

Holden grabs the rope but hears an ominous voice, "I am Aku. Release me from this prison and I shall repay you with whatever you want." Then the voice laughs.

Holden rolls his eyes and ignores the voice and starts to climbs up the rope. He isn't going to be responsible for the release of something evil like that. Then, a presences floods into Holden's mind, trying to control his body.

The voice then says, "Now, all you need to do is breakdown the wall near the back of this section so I can be released." The laughter fills Holden's head. Aku tries to move his body but Holden wouldn't move an inch down the rope.

Holden then says in the recesses of his mind, "_Get out of my body. I won't be used by you or anyone else to do something evil!_"

With all his mental fortitude he can muster, Holden pushes Aku out.

Then he hears the voice again, "I will be released boy, if not by you then by another. No amount of defiance can stop me." The laugh continues and then dies.

* * *

Holden climbs up the rope to the telepad and out of the Fissure to find Grandpa Max talking to Samurai Jack.

Jack turns as soon as he hears Holden approaching and says, "Holden, have you come across anything down there that seems like pure evil. If you have you need to tell me."

Holden frowns and responds, "Would you count an evil spirit named Aku that tried to use my body to free himself as pure evil?"

Jack frowns and states, "That is the evil I seek out to destroy. How did you resist his evil influence?"

Holden frowns, shrugs his shoulders and then replies, "I wish I knew that myself. It felt like I pushed him out of my mind."

Jack closes his eyes not show any emotions, but responds, "You must have great focus of mind and determination to do that."

Holden frowns again and comments, "I wish I know that was the case."

Jack turns to Max with a serious look in his eyes and replies, "If Aku is down there then we must seal this zone off."

Max nods in agreement and replies, "I'll give the order right away. If Aku is as bad as you say he is then we can't have any one else down there."

Holden starts to leave when Jack says something to him when he nears him, "Being a hero is never an easy task is it?"

Holden smiles and responds, "You said that once to me Jack. I know its not, but I'm not alone. Everyone is behind me."

With that said, Holden starts to head back to sector V, when his com starts to buzz widely. Holden answers to find that it's Gwen.

She then replies, "Holden, I need you to come to the Pimple Back Mountain camp. Grim and I have a request for you. This will be mainly a stealth mission but you will need to fight one fusion in the mines near the camp before we can start. If you're interested please come see me."

The com switches off and Holden decides to catch a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to Mount Blackhead.


	28. Chapter 28: Book of Prophacy: Part 1

Part 1 of 5 for the Totem Arc. I hope you enjoy part one.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Book of Prophecy: Part 1 Stealth Mission**

After three hours of walking from Mount Blackhead, Holden finally reaches the small camp where Gwen is at. Gwen is sitting at a table with a man in a black cloak and scythe. The man looks up and Holden recognizes the person as Grim, the supernatural being who is bound to Billy and Mandy forever.

Grim smiles as Holden approaches and says, "Hey mon. Long time no see."

Holden sits down at the table next to Gwen and looks over at Grim and responds, "Are you on vacation from your store and from Billy and Mandy?"

Grim nods but responds coldly, "Yeah mon, but it got interrupted last week by Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum. Finn was obsession about rescuing princesses from the Ice King. Here, I picked these up while I was helping them."

Grim releases two nanos from his com and they float into the air. One is of Alien X and the other is Waybig. They float over and enter Holden's com and join the other nanos Downtown.

Holden then looks over at Gwen and says questioningly, "So what's this stealth mission you need me for about?"

Gwen smiles broadly and says, "Well it's hard to explain, but a few weeks ago, May Kanker got her hands on a book that had weird potion recipes and magic spells. She tried to use one on Ed to make him love her. I caught her just before she gave it to Ed. The only way I could get it from her was to trade Ed's jawbreaker for it."

Holden knew there was more to the story and responds, "Something happened to the book didn't it?"

Gwen frowns with a nod and says, "Some fusions showed up and tore the book apart, taking it with them. I managed to recover all of it. What I didn't expect to find was this."

She hands Holden the back of the spine.

He looks at it intently and responds, "Runes? That's an interesting place to find them."

Gwen nods in agreement and continues, "Well, that's where Grim comes in since he knows about runes. I asked him to translate for me."

Grim takes over the conversation and then states, "It's a hidden prophecy mon. This talks about a system of Totems scattered around the world that sets up a defense network that can protect the world in time of crisis."

Holden raises an eye brow in interest and says, "And you want me to take the spine and active the Totems by pressing the spine on it?"

Gwen smiles, knowing that Holden would catch on quickly and comments, "Yes, there's a slight problem. There's a fusion of Numbuh 1 in there guarding it. There was a fusion of Grim, but we took him out before the other one showed up. This is why we need this to be a stealth mission. If Fuse found out about these Totems, he would destroy them all and who knows what will happen if he did. You don't have to do this. It's not even a real mission, but it's up to you."

Holden thinks for a few moments, nods and then says, "Give me the spine and I'll see what can be done."

Gwen hands the spine to Holden, who then leaves and heads up to the mine that was up the hill from the camp. As soon as Holden is out of visual range, a note then appears in front of Grim with the name of two souls he has to reap. The last name for both souls says Wren. Grim dismisses the last names as a coincidence, due to it being the same as Holden's.

Grim then stands up with his scythe in hand and says, "I have to go child. Two souls are in need of passage to the great beyond."

With that, he laughs and disappears with a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Inside the Crystalline Caves, Holden looks up at the huge crystal growing up out of the center. It is an impressive sight and he thought about bring Blossom here on a date when things were back to normal after the war. He steps onto a small crystal that was nearby and spots the Totem fifty feet from where he is.

He looks up into the cavern above his head and spots fusion Numbuh 1 flying around lazily. It suddenly spots Holden and dive bombs at him. Holden steps off the side of the crystal to safety, and the fusion plows into the crystal. The fusion then falls off the edge of the crystal and onto the ground with a thump. The little fusion spawns floating around the head of Fusion Numbuh 1 disintegrate. Fusion Numbuh 1 stands up looking dazed, but before it can recover it bearings, a blade slices through its neck and it too disintegrates. Holden with blade in hand, looks down at glasses that remain on the ground.

They begin to glow and then produce a nano Numbuh 1, who then shout, "KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATION!"

Nanos Numbuh 2 and 5 appear and take the high strung nano away into the com. Holden then approaches the Totem and presses the spine of the book to it. A mysterious light appears as the totem activates and the spine of the book disappears and is replace by a white-blue light that Holden then touches.

The light then vanishes and Holden feels a very strange sensation. It is if that light had given something to him. Now, how would he active the Totems since the spine is gone? Holden looks at the ground and spots what seems to be a robot skunk with a number six on it near the back side of the totem. Holden decides he would take it to Koki so she could care for it.

* * *

Holden exit's the caverns and returns to Gwen at the camp.

When he returns to the table she asks with excitement, "How did it go in there? Did you active the Totem?"

Holden responds with a heavy voice, "Fusion Numbuh 1 went out with a whimper. I did active the Totem but the spine is gone. What are we going to do now?"

Gwen laughs a bit and says, "The Power of Prophecy was transferred to you Holden. I can sense the magic in you. I can tell that you have the power to do this task. While you were gone, I found the location of the next Totem in the pages of the book. It's in the Really Twisted Forest infection zone near the entrance."

Holden looks around and then asks, "Where did Grim get off to?"

Gwen shacks her head and responds in a sad voice, "He had to go and take two souls to the other side."

Holden nods, understanding that Grim's job came first before anything else and says, "Once I finish up in Really Twist Forest, I'll contact you Gwen."

Gwen frowns, shakes her and responds quietly, "No, after your done there, go see Ben. I will give him the next location. I want to keep you off com chatter as much as possible during this mission."

Holden nods and walks back to Mount Blackhead.

* * *

Holden arrives at Mount Blackhead and is greeted by the kid with the claw weapon.

"I never introduced myself the last time you were here Holden. I'm Zak Saturday and this guy here behind me is Fiskerton." They shake hands before Zak continues, "I need to thank you for saving all of our butts here during that attack a few weeks ago."

Holden shakes his head and replies, "I didn't do much of anything Zak. I just sounded the alarm."

Zak smiles and said, "Well I need to go now. I have to go see my mom out near Hani-Baba temple. Nice to officially meet you."

Zak and Fiskerton get on their weird bike and take off northward.

Numbuh 3 then bounds up to him and says with a bubbly voice, "Did you bring me anything cute to look at this time?"

Holden nods his head and said, "Yes I have Koki. I found this little dude in the Crystalline Caves. I figured you were the best one to take care of him."

He gives her the skunk and Koki's eyes widen and she says with excitement, "Its Robo Bradley! Numbuh 1 has been looking for Numbuh 6 for awhile now. I'll fix him up and then send him to Dexlabs like Numbuh 1 asked me to if we found him. Thanks Holden."

She hugs Holden with one arm and bounds off in Number 4's direction.

* * *

Holden uses the back exit to the base and walks for an hour and half and finally reaches the barriers of the new infect zone. This zone had a filtration system like Leaky Lake did, but it was on much larger scale. Holden circles around looking for the telepad for twenty minutes.

He finally finds it near a bunch of Mojo's skyway minions who didn't look happy to be in the bug infected forest. The roar of a waterfall can be heard in the distance. Holden enters into the zone and sees most of the area is filled with toxic water. He uses the zip line and rockets across the water landing near a Grime Serpent, but it doesn't seem to notice him.

He uses his nano Numbuh 5 to aid him with its stealth powers. Holden waits for a platform and then uses it rise to the top of the small hill that was in front of him. Holden scans the surrounding area and finally finds the Totem on another hill close by. There is also what appears to be a large cannon on another hill and it has the Mandark Industries logo stamped on it.

Holden uses the transport cannon that was near him and blasts off towards the Totem. Holden barely makes to the other side and titers on the edge of the hill, before regaining his balance. He looks behind himself and notices that if he had fallen it would be into a fusion matter bath.

He walks over to the Totem, touches it and feels a warm sensation telling him that it is now active. Holden exits the forest and begins the two hour trip to Downtown and to talk with Ben.


	29. Chapter 29: Book of Prophacy: Part 2

art 2 of 5 of the Totem Arc. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 29: ****Book of Prophecy: Part 2 Tower, Volcano, and Billy**

Ben is at the hospital at Off World Plaza looking bored as ever. Vilgax. who is still atop the entryway to the hospital is looking agitated and refused to tell Ben why. Gwen had contacted Ben about a Tome or Tot or whatever it was and its location a few hours previous. It didn't matter really. Once Holden showed up, he would give Holden the location and finally be off the hook.

At that moment, Ben spots Holden walking up the winding driveway towards him.

Ben looks at Holden and says exasperatedly, "Where the heck have you been? I've been bored out here for the past fours hours."

Holden rolls his eyes and says sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry Ben, but I've been running around the wilds all day pretty much. I only just got into Downtown like twenty minutes ago. Did Gwen send you the location of the next Totem?"

Ben laughs and responds in a relieved tone, "Oh! She said it's a Totem. Yeah, I did get it and I even went to the general location, but you're not going to be too happy about it, because it's outside the Morbucks Towers infected zone. Oh and after you're done there, Mojo said he knew where the next one was."

Holden sighs deeply. First Princess' new building and now Mojo's Volcano. What other surprises could this day hold. Holden frowns at the news and responds, "Thanks Ben. See you around Sector V sometime."

Holden leaves the hospital and heads west to find the infected zone. The area is a mess of construction zones and broken streets. Almost all of the fusion monsters in the area are made up of old construction equipment.

He walks passed the infected zone entry and notices to the southeast that there is a large group of Doomdozers. He frowns and knew that he has to get to the Totem without fighting.

"Need a hand? It's gonna cost you a jawbreaker and twenty-five taros."

Holden looks over his shoulder, to see Edd, Eddy and Rolf stand a few feet away from him, each holding a Darklight gun.

Edd gives Edd a look for utter disgust and responds in a chipper voice, "Please Eddy, you know that scamming someone is unscrupulous right now. We need to get that Crazy Brain Candy away from those Doomdozers. Holden, we'll distract them while you get the candy and do your task."

Rolf nods and responds, "Yes, let me and the Ed boys do all the work. This is what the Urban Rangers are for."

Holden closes his eyes, and then responds, "Edd, where is the candy?"

Edd smiles, looks around briefly and then replies, "In the south near that weird Obelisks thing."

Holden smiles and says in a low voice, "Lure them to the northwest. When you retreat make it look convincing. I'll send a nano to you as the signal to retreat."

Edd nods and the three boys leave and circle around the construction site to start their diversion. The three open fire on a patch of ground near one of the fusions. The fusion roars in anger and it charges after them, followed in short order by the other six.

Holden jumps over the fence that separates the construction site from the street. The bag of candy that Edd is looking for, is near a steel beam that is now rusting. The Totem is ten feet from the beam and Holden sprints to it. He touches it and automatically feels the warmth of it activating and Holden knew that it is working.

Without a moment's hesitation, Holden runs for the fence, jumps over it and then summons his Eddy nano.

Holden then says to it quickly, "Go to Double D and then return to City Hall."

The nano grins and disappears. A few moments later, a smoke screen appears where Edd, Rolf and Eddy had been. The fusions return to their posts guarding the Totem, not realizing they had failed. Holden heads east and finds the three teens under a tree smiling. Holden hands the bag to Edd, who has a relieved look on his face.

Edd looks into the bag for a moment before says, "Now we don't have to worry about Fuse using this against us. This candy erodes the mind slowly, tricking the user to do another's will. Naz, Sarah, and Jimmy have been affected by it, but are now recovering."

Eddy frowns and says, "Let's go Double D. You need to find a way to destroy that vile stuff."

With this said, the three boys head back to the Cul-De-Sac. Holden turns north to see Mojo's domicile in the distance.

* * *

Holden arrives at the volcano with its observatory at the top of it. Mojo is out front looking grumpy and dealing with Juniper Lee.

"So you were successful in getting my telescope lens back because I have it. I can scoop in on Planet Fusion now to see what evil is to be seen."

He starts to laugh evilly. Holden walks up to Mojo. Mojo looks at Holden and gives him a slight scowl and responds in an agitated voice, "What do you want Holden. You must want something, because you would not be here if you did not want something."

Holden rolls his eyes and states calmly, "Ben said you know the location of the Totem I am looking for. So, where is it?"

Mojo closes his eyes and an evil grin spreads across his face. "If you beat some of the Spawn Simians that are under my volcano and return them to being my minions that belong to me and not Fuse's minions then I will tell you."

Holden stares at Mojo and knew he is up to something.

Juniper, who is standing nearby responds cheerfully, "I'll help you Holden. Sounds like this might be fun. Come on."

They both leave to use the elevators that are used to get under the volcano. Mojo's smile spreads across his face even further, knowing that Holden would never know that he, Mojo Jojo had lied about telling him that he knew the location of the Totem.

* * *

Below the volcano, Holden and Juniper step out into a lush underground jungle. There are no signs of the supposed spawns, but they are probably hiding deep in trees.

Holden looks around for a moment before commenting, "Jun, why did you have to get Mojo a new lens for the telescope? Did the old one break?"

Juniper shakes her head and responds nonchalantly, "It was stolen by a few Cyberus. Mojo thought he saw something from Planet Fusion being prepared to launch at us. He's going to confirm it as soon as it's installed. So why are you here?"

Holden yanks out a small branch that is in his way and responds, "I'm looking for these Totems that are suppose to protect the planet and all the while keeping a low profile. I'm getting the feeling Mojo is lying to me so I would do his dirty work for him." Juniper rolls her eyes and says, "Well, he probably is lying to you, but I do feel a magical force coming from the north. I'll deal with the spawn while you look for that Totem. I'll join you after I'm done."

Juniper leaves the path and off deep into the jungle. A few moments later, Holden hears monkey howls in the distance. From the sounds of things, Juniper is dealing with the spawn with ease. After several minutes of walking, Holden finds the Totem nearly covered in vines and various other plants. Holden hears something coming from behind him. Holden turns around to see Juniper walking through the trees towards him.

Juniper's eyes widen when she sees the Totem and says, "OH! So this is the Totem. There's one out in Nowhere but I never figured out what it was for."

Holden closes his eyes and says gratefully, "Well, I'll have to go out sooner or later. Thanks for telling me Jun."

Holden touches the Totem and the same familiar warmth washes over him. Juniper's bracelet lights up for a brief second before it dims.

"Now, I need to ask Mojo the location of the next Totem." Holden says to Juniper, while walking back down the path to the elevator.

* * *

When they arrive back to where Mojo is, they see him ordering the freed minions to take up duty stations.

"You've done the job that I asked that need to be done. Now get out my sight for there is nothing here that you seek. Yes I lied, but that's what I, MOJO JOJO do best."

Holden rolls his eyes and then says casually, "Well Mojo, sorry to have to tell you this, but your lie back fired. I found the Totem."

Mojo mood changes to rage, "CURSES!"

Mojo throws a punch at Holden. Holden sidesteps and Mojo falls to ground, tripping over his own cape.

"Just tell me who has the location of the next Totem, Mojo please."

Mojo gets up looking into Holden's defiant eyes.

Mojo grumbles under his breath and responds, "Go to Endsville and seek out the moron Billy for he is the one your seek."

Holden smiles broadly and says, "Thanks Mojo."

Holden helps Mojo up, then looks over at Juniper and states, "Thanks for your help Jun. See you in Nowhere."

Juniper smiles and says, "No need to thank me Holden. I'm just glad I could help you out."

Holden shakes her hand and uses the monkey skyway system to head to Endsville.

* * *

Holden arrives in Endsville to see Billy playing with Runty and then he notices Holden.

Billy runs over to him and says quickly. "Holden did you come about that super AWESOME power that you can use to active the stuff? DID YA DID YA!"

Holden nods and comments, "Yeah I did Billy. So where is the Totem?"

Billy nods vigorously and responds, "There's a device near the side of my house that will take you there."

Holden turns and walks in the direction Billy indicates, missing the devious glint that shows in Billy's eye. Holden looks at the control system, but has the feeling he shouldn't touch them.

Then, Holden hears a shrill little voice, "OH! WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO!"

Nano Deedee darts from under his arm and presses the big shiny button. Holden feels like something is being drain from him.

Billy is laughing like a fool and then shouts with glee, "Yeah, I got the Power of Destiny. I don't know what it does, but this is awesome. Thanks Holden!"

Holden slaps his forehead and looks at nano Deedee whom responds, "I'm sorry Holden. I broke my promise of not pressing any buttons." She starts to cry and then disappears. Now what is Holden supposed do if he couldn't active the Totems?

* * *

Did anyone think that nano Deedee would return to cause trouble? Well review and comment about what you like and didn't


	30. Chapter 30: Book of Prophacy: Part 3

Part 3 of 5 of the Totem arc. I don't own any of this game.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Book of Prophecy Part 3: Sense and Rain**

The only option Holden could think of is to go back to see Gwen and ask her what to do. At least his trip back to the Pimple Back Mountains is going to be shorter due to the fact that the skyway minions are more agreeable about taking him places now. So after a half hour S.C.A.M.P.E.R ride to the Mount Blackhead and an hour trip from the skyway guys, he arrives at the camp.

Gwen looks up as she hears Holden approaching and responds, "Holden, why the sour look? You should be at Hani-Baba temple now, if Billy gave you the correct location."

Holden frowns and responds in a defeated voice, "Gwen we have a problem. Billy stole the power to activate the Totems only because my nano Deedee appeared for some reason and pressed a button she wasn't supposed to."

Gwen frowns and summons the nano, who is still crying. Gwen then says in a soothing voice, "Deedee did Holden yell at you?"

The nano shakes its head and responds, "I broke my promise. That's why I'm crying."

Gwen hugs the nano and says, "It's alright. Just try harder next time alright?"

The nano nods happily and disappears.

Gwen looks back at Holden and responds, "I can sense a bit of that magic still in you. Go to the Temple infected zone to see if you can still active the Totem. If you can't, then I suggest you go see Mandy, since she knows Billy best. She might have an idea on what to do."

Holden nods but responds, "Gwen, can you at least give me directions to the temple. I really don't want to get lost."

Gwen gives a small laughs, nods and responds, "Take the skyway to Devil's Bluff. The temple is northwest of the canyon. Mandy should be at Devil's Bluff if you run into the worst case scenario."

Holden nods and walks back up the hill and to the skyway minions and leaves for Devil's Bluff.

* * *

Holden arrives in Devil's Bluff and looks around to see who was around. There is no sign of Mandy, but there are three other people around besides the Candy Pirates. One is a man painted to look like he is a skeleton. Holden knew this is Hex. Next to him, is his niece Charmcaster. The third person Holden didn't recognize but he has an eye patch and a gun on the end of his arm.

The man walks over to Holden and says sarcastically, "I'm Hoss Delgado paranormal exterminator. You seem like a brave soul if you're out here."

Holden rolls his eyes and says, "Do you know where Mandy is? I might need to talk to her."

Hoss' eye opens wide and responds in horror, "Good God man! Why do you wan to talk to her? She pure evil."

Holden then says in a nonchalant tone, "I don't need to talk to her yet. Do you have any idea where she is?"

Hoss frowns, while scratching his face and says, "Last time I saw here, she was talking about some Mantises acting all weird near Hani-Baba and had someone go investigate." , "Thanks Hoss." Holden replies, quickly leaving the small base and heads north out of the canyon and into the jungle.

* * *

After a walk of thirty minutes, Holden finally reaches the temple infected zone and enters. Inside the temple entry, Holden spies the Totem on the third level of the step temple. Holden uses the nearby zip line and lands on what used to be part of the entry walkway into the temple. Above Holden, on the steps leading up to the temple, were two Timber Hulks.

Holden summons his Megas nano and uses it stealth mode to slip past the guards. There is a jump pad nearby, which Holden uses and he lands on the same level the Totem is on. He runs over to it and places his hand on it. There is no indication that it has activated like the last few had done.

"So it is true. You do have the Power of Destiny." Holden looks over his shoulder to see Charmcaster standing there.

Holden snorts and responds coldly, "What do you want Charmcaster?"

She laughs shrilly and says, "It's not what I want. It's more like my uncle wants. There is a monument that he wants you to investigate."

Holden scowls, gives her a skeptical look and responds, "The catch is once I touch this monument it will transfer the Power of Destiny to your Uncle Hex right?"

Charmcaster's mouth drops open and stammers, "H-h-how did you know that was our plan?"

Holden smiles and counters with, "Gwen told me that you and your uncle are obsessed with mystical powers and objects. Nice try in trying to trick me thought."

Charmcaster glowers and leaves in a furious rage.

Holden heaves a sigh of relief. His bluff probably saved Billy, but now he has to find Mandy. It takes several minutes for Holden to find his back to where he entered the temple, but he eventually makes it out.

* * *

When Holden arrives outside the temple infected zone, he spies a person in a light pink dress near the trees talking to Butch. Holden couldn't make out who the person was, but he spots them kiss for a brief moment before Butch flies away. The person leaves the cover of the trees and it just happens to be Mandy, who has a small smile on her face.

As Mandy passes by, she spots Holden above her on the telepad.

Her smile vanishes quickly and then she says in her deadpan tone, "Did you want something Holden?"

Holden nods and says quickly, "Yes, I do need something Mandy. Billy stole something from me called the Power of Destiny and I could use some help getting it back. It vital to protecting the world against Fuse."

Mandy eyes brighten and she takes a pillow from her com and hands it to Holden and then comments, "This is a Pillow of Common Sense. Once you hit Billy with it, that power will be stored inside of it. Once that's done come back to see me."

Mandy takes from her com a weird looking relic that she had stolen from Grim's chest that is still locked in Billy's basement. A green portal appears behind Holden and Mandy pushes him through it. Holden appears in Endsville, right out front of Billy's house. Holden takes the pillow from his com and walks over to Billy, who was still playing with Runty.

He hits Billy with the pillow and Billy looks at Holden and says with confusion, "Why did you hit me with that soft fluffy pillow? And why did I take your Power of Destiny? That made no sense."

Holden feels the pillow become momentarily warm then cool down as the power automatically transfers from Billy to it. Holden turns around to see that the portal that he had been pushed through is gone.

* * *

An hour and half later, Holden arrives back in Devil's Bluff. Mandy just happens to be waiting for him when he lands at the skyway drop off point. Mandy grabs the pillow from Holden and aims the end of it at him. A blue white light comes shooting out of the end of the pillow and hits Holden. He felt a warm sensation for a few moments before it's subsided.

Mandy doesn't smile but says, "I could have kept the power for myself but, I don't need them since I have common sense. I would have thought you of all people would have had some common sense."

Holden frowns at her comment and responds, "Well, thanks for the help Mandy."

Mandy scowls and replies, "When you're done at the temple, go talk to Hoss. He knows the location of your next target."

Holden nods and then starts to leave, when Mandy says in a nervous tone, "Can you please not tell any one about me and Butch. We're both not ready to let people know about us being together." Her face was red from embracement.

Holden chuckles and replies with a tone of fake ignorance, "I don't know what you're talking about Mandy."

And with that, Holden leaves Devil's Bluff and returns to Hani-Baba Temple.

* * *

By the time Holden returns to the temple, the sun is already setting, but dark storm clouds are gathering to north. Inside the infected zone, Holden again uses the Megas nano to creep past the fusion monsters and up to the Totem. This time when he touches the Totem, he receives a warm sensation. The Totem is active and Holden smiles knowing that nothing could impede his progress expect sleep.

After twenty minutes, Holden leaves the temple, but then it starts to rain. Holden runs as fast as he can towards Devil's Bluff, but the rain starts to come down heavier and it starts thundering. Holden manages to get inside a hallowed out tree, which is dry inside. There are fallen branches inside the hallow that he uses to make a small fire.

He takes out his Nancom from his pocket to see if could get in contact with anyone. There is no signal, because of the rain and he couldn't even send an email or summon nanos. It is now eight in the evening and someone has to be getting worried about him. Holden decides the best thing he could do is go to sleep.

* * *

The MandyxButch seemed to me to be a good idea. Psychologically speaking i think its a good match.


	31. Chapter 31: Worry Wort

I don't own fusionfall. Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Worry Wart**

Blossom is at one of the windows of the tree house that looked out onto Hero Square. There is a cake on the table with balloons and a welcome home sign for Holden after his three week hospital stay. The rain had just started about forty-five minutes earlier and a few people who had shown up for the surprise party were drenched. Ben and Julie enter the room talking about her latest tennis match. Blossom turns from the window and sits down in a chair. There is worry written all over her face.

Julie, noticing Blossom expression, sits down next to her and says in a soft voice, "Blossom what's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

Blossom nods and responds worriedly, "Holden should have been back here by now. He was released from the hospital today. I was originally going to pick him up, but Mojo had a job for me. Mandy and I ended up making sure his plan failed."

Julie frowns slightly and says, "Well, do you know who picked Holden up from the hospital?"

Blossom nods and comments, "I know Ben's grandfather had a job that he wanted Holden to do for him, so he volunteered to pick him up."

Julie looks at Ben and says, "Ben, can you call your grandpa and ask if he's seen Holden?"

Ben scratches his head and responds, "There's no need to call Grandpa Max. I saw Holden earlier today. He was on some hush hush job for Gwen dealing with some Totems things. I'm not even sure what they even do. Last I knew he was going to talk to Mojo."

Blossom sighs and takes her com from her pocket and calls Mojo.

"What do you want Blossom? Can you not see I am busy for I have things around me that I must do?" Mojo replied before Blossom could get a word out after he answered his com.

Blossom gulps and replies, "Have you seen Holden at all. No one seems to know where he is and you are the only lead I have right now."

Mojo scowls and replies, "I have not seen that boyfriend of yours since this afternoon and that is when I saw him last. Try someone else."

Mojo hangs up, leaving Blossom even more worried than she already was.

* * *

Blossom decides to call Buttercup, but when she responds to the com, her hair is wet, there is some shampoo in her hair and Blossom hears the shower running in the background, "Blossom what do you want? I was in the damn shower."

Blossom turns red from embarrassment and replies, "I'm sorry Buttercup, but have you seen Holden? He hasn't shown up for the party we are have for him."

Buttercup smiles and says, "You worry too much about him Blossom. He's probably fine, but if you need to find him that bad, talk to Gwen. She might have an idea on his location." Buttercup hangs up.

After several moments, Blossom places a call to Gwen and when she answers, Gwen replies, "Blossom, what's wrong?"

Blossom bites her lip and responds, "Holden hasn't show up for his welcome home party. Do you know where he is?"

Gwen sighs heavily and responds, "He's on an important stealth mission vital to protecting the world against Fuse. Last I saw of him, he was headed to Hani-Baba temple to try to active a Totem. Try calling Mandy or Hoss. They probably are the ones who saw him last."

Blossom, breathe a sigh of relief, smiles and says, "Thanks Gwen. Are you still interested in having that double date next week? I know Holden is planning a date with me next week. Bubbles let it slip to me."

Gwen giggles, smiles broadly and responds in a quiet tone, "They won't suspect anything. I know Kevin won't. Do you think Holden will?"

Blossom giggles and replies, "I don't think they will figure it out either. Holden might eventually, if his mind is on it long enough. I'll keep him distracted as long as I can. Well, talk to you later Gwen. Thanks for the help."

She hangs up and calls Mandy immediately. Mandy picks up and she looks drenched and has her usual sour look on her face.

Mandy scowls and replies, "What do you want Blossom? I don't have time to deal with your stupid antics tonight."

Blossom frowns and responds, "Have you seen Holden at all? He hasn't come back from whatever mission Gwen sent him on."

Mandy eyes were almost daggers, but she responds, "Yeah, I saw him. He was going back to Hani-Baba temple when I last spoke to him. He was supposed to come back to talk to Hoss about the next location. I guess he got caught in the rain."

Blossom gives Mandy a serious look and yells, "And you didn't think to go search for him? He could be hurt Mandy. He just got out of the hospital after being in there for three weeks."

Mandy rolls her eyes and replies, "He's probably fine. You shouldn't get your panties in a damn twist." With that said, Mandy hangs up in a huff.

Blossom pushes herself out of her chair and heads towards the door to the room, but before she can open the door to leave, Frankie comes into the room with Blossom's pink raincoat and says, "I thought you might need this to go looking for Holden. Nearly everyone who is here could hear you shouting at Mandy."

Blossom smiles and responds, "Thanks Frankie. I guess we can postpone the party until tomorrow."

Blossom slips the raincoat over her head and grabs an umbrella from the stand near the door. She runs up stairs quickly and gets a few blankets and she puts them under her coat to keep them dry. After this task she takes off towards the temple.

* * *

Due to the weather, it takes Blossom an hour to fly to the temple, but when she finally reaches the site, the area is muddy and any tracks that had been there were possibly gone. Blossom gets closer to the ground and finds a faint set of prints. She uses her X-ray vision to peer through the trees but she can't see anything.

She follows the footprints, but they eventually stop. She frowns, but continues in the same direction as the prints were going. As she passes by an opening to a tree, she smells the faint scent of burnt wood. She carefully looks inside the tree to find Holden sleeping in front of an extinguished fire.

He is shivering in his sleep. It must have been freezing out here and it is possible Holden might get sick. Blossom breathes a sigh of relief to see that Holden is safe. She enters the hallow tree and takes the blankets out from beneath the rain coat. She then takes off her rain coat and snuggles next to Holden. She puts the blankets across them so they would both be warm. Blossom puts her arms around him and falls asleep instantly with a smile on her face.

* * *

If I messed up personalities of the characters please let me know. I'm doing most from memory. I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	32. Chapter 32: Book of Prophacy: Part 4

Part 4 of 5 of the Totem Arc. I don't own this game at all

* * *

**Chapter 32: Book of Prophecy: Part 4: Stretch**

Holden slowly wakes up in the middle of the night to find Blossom sleeping silently on his chest. She looks so sweet, innocent, and beautiful sleeping as is that, Holden decides to not wake her up and to just stay where he is. He puts his arm gently around her shoulders. Since it is rather dark outside and nowhere near dawn, Holden drifts back to sleep.

* * *

Holden awakens several hours later to find Blossom is not with him in the tree. Holden looks outside the tree and finds a path to the top of Devil's Bluff. There is a long familiar shadow that is being cast down the path. Holden decides to see who is at the top of the bluffs at this time of the morning. Holden climbs up the path and makes it to the top to see Blossom being illuminated by the rising sun. She looks incredibly beautiful and serine. He walks over slowly and stands beside her.

She looks at him for a brief moment and then replies happily, "The sunrise is gorgeous, isn't it?"

Holden nods in agreement and responds, "It is Blossom, but I can think of something even more gorgeous than this."

Blossom looks at him with a questioning look and responds, "Well, what is it?"

Holden smiles and he turns to look at Blossom. He puts his hands on her shoulders and kisses her. Blossom closes her eyes, puts her arms around him, and enjoys the moment of bliss as his lips connects with hers.

After a few moments, they pull apart slightly and Holden whispers to her, "I love you Blossom."

Blossom smiles radiantly and whispers back, "I love you too, Holden."

They sit on the edge of the cliff, holding hands watching the sunrise.

* * *

After ten minutes, the two finally stand up and head back to the tree to collect the blankets, the unused umbrella and the raincoat.

Blossom folds up the blanket, looks at Holden and says, "Do you think that you're going to be done with this stealth operation by tonight?"

Holden nods and replies in a reassuring voice, "I should be and once I'm done I'll be back at the tree house. Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

Blossom smiles. She isn't going to tell him about the surprise welcome home party.

She then replies in an innocent tone, "No, I was just wondering. Bubbles is going to be making dinner tonight so don't be late."

She places the blankets in the raincoat and places them under her arm.

She then kisses Holden lightly on the cheek and comments, "Good luck on your mission."

She gives him one last smile before flying upward above the canopy of the trees and flying off southwest towards Sector V. Holden watches as she flies out of sight and then heads back towards Devil's Bluff.

* * *

As Holden arrives back at Devil's Bluff, he spots Hoss near one of the stone structures talking to one of the SCAT agents in the area.

Holden slowly approaches Hoss, who's' eye widens from shock of seeing Holden and says, "I see you survived the horrors of the temple. Well, since you tough enough I might as well give you the next Totem location. It's up on canyon ridge over looking Nowhere. After you're done that, go see that yellow bellied dog Courage at the Bagg residence. He knows where the next one is."

Holden smiles, shakes Hoss' hand and replies, "Thanks for the help Hoss, see you around."

Holden leaves Devil's Bluff and returns back to the path he and Blossom had come down earlier. After walking for twenty minutes, Holden finds the Totem near the edge of the cliff that leads to Nowhere. Holden places his hand on the Totem and feels the warmth as the magic works on it. Holden walks across the top of the bluff looking for a safe way down into Nowhere, but after an hours walk, he eventually finds a shoddily constructed ramp down to the floor of the bluffs that leads into Nowhere.

* * *

Several minutes later, Holden reaches the bottom. A few meters away there was a signs that reads, "Welcome to Nowhere! Population: 3" Holden rolls his eyes, and then laughs to himself, as he walks past. An hour later, Holden arrives at the Bagg homestead to find an old beat pickup truck with the hood up.

As he approaches the truck a voice calls out, "Hey! Can you give me that wrench?"

Holden hands the person the wrench and after several moments the person that is fixing the truck stands up and looks out from behind the hood. It just so happens to be Kevin and he is in an auto repair jumpsuit.

He then takes a drink of water from the bottle that was on the bumper of the truck and replies, "So, what brings you out here to Nowhere, Holden? It can't be for old geezer Eustace's hospitality."

Holden rolls his eyes and says, "I'm out here to see Courage or Juniper about a Totem. Where are they?"

Kevin frowns and says, "Courage is inside with Muriel and Eustace. I haven't seen Juniper today yet. Just don't drink anything they give you here."

Holden looks at him questioningly and asks, "What's wrong with asking for a drink?"

Kevin replies, "Muriel puts vinegar in almost everything she makes. It's best if you just make something for yourself while you're here."

Holden nods and heads to the front door which opens and a fuchsia haired dog on its hind legs comes out of the house followed by an elderly woman.

The woman smiles and says, "Oh my. We have company. Courage be a dear and bring the lad a drink would you?" Courage nods and runs back inside.

Kevin sits down on the front steps of the house and says, "Welcome to dullsville Holden. Only thing out here is dust and weirdness."

Courage exit's the house with a bottle of water and hands it to Holden.

Holden takes it, pats Courage's head and replies, "Well, as I said, I'm out here looking for a Totem. Gwen has me activating some ancient defense network to buy us some extra time against Fuse."

Courage then starts to freak out and flail his arms around wildly.

Holden's com beeps and a translation of what Courage is trying to say appears, "ARRROOO! You mean that scary obelisk type thing east of here?"

Holden nods and says, "Yeah, that's the thing I mean."

Courage then changes shapes and turns into what appears to be Vilgax and then into another Totem and back again.

Kevin cocks and eyebrow and replies, "So Vilgax knows the location of the next one, well that's great. I don't have to warn you about anything new at least."

Holden, in the meantime gulps down his bottle of water, and gives the empty bottle to Courage and says, "Thanks for the drink Mrs. Bagg. I haven't really had much to eat or drink since yesterday."

Muriel smiles and says, "Anytime."

Holden leaves the farm in the direction Courage had indicated. Holden walks for forty-five minutes, until he finds the Totem near the sea. Holden runs over to the Totem and activates it and then begins his trip to talk to Vilgax.

* * *

Outside City Station, Ben is messing around, playing Sumo Slammers Online with his Plumbers badge. He and Julie are waiting for the skyway minions to start work so they could catch a quick trip back to the hospital at Off World Plaza.

Julie looks at him and says in an angry voice, "Is that all you're going to do today Ben?"

Ben shakes his head and finishes up his match and logs out and then responds, "I'm done. I was personally planning to check into something Vilgax said about Planet Fusion's history with Ghostfreaks species, the Ectonurites."

Julie smiles glad to see Ben is being serious for a change and then replies, "So, do you think Blossom found Holden at all?"

A S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flies overhead and lands, as Ben shrugs his shoulders and responds, "I have a feeling she might have. We can ask her when we see her later this afternoon."

Julie then says while pointing over Ben's shoulder, "We might not have to ask her. Holden's right over there." Holden is just stepping off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. when Julie spots him.

Ben and Julie both run over to him and they both say, "Did Blossom ever find you last night? She was rather worried about you."

Holden laughs and replies, "She found me sometime last night. We watched the sunrise this morning before she went back to the tree house." Julie smiles and responds in an excited tone, "Sounds romantic. I'll ask Blossom for the details when I see her later this afternoon."

Holden turns red, but responds, "Where are you two headed off to?"

Ben frowns and then replies, "We're going to Off World Plaza to investigate something for Grandpa Max."

Holden yawns a bit, then smiles and replies, "I'm headed that way also. I need to talk to Vilgax about the location of next Totem."

Ben sighs and then frowns before commenting, "So we both have reason to talk to him. You can talk to him first, since what you're doing is vital."

A few of the skyway minions appear and all three teens fly over to the hospital.

Holden walks over to the entrance and looks up at Vilgax and replies, "I heard that you can tell me where to find the location of the next Totem."

Vilgax looks down at Holden, snorts and then replies, "I do know human, but only if you comply with a request I have for you. It shouldn't even be that strenuous for someone like you."

Holden sighs at how rude Vilgax is being, but replies, "Alright Vilgax, what do you want me to do?"

Vilgax then replies, "I want to run a test on you to see how your biochemistry has been altered after you absorbed the power from the Book of Prophecy. These tests will not be invasive nor will it hurt. After that, then the location of the Totem will be yours. The scanner is over there near the corner of the building."

Vilgax points at the device and looks rather displeased that he could not inflict pain on anyone. Holden walks over to it and carefully places his hand on the scanner.

A few moments later, the scan is done and Vilgax muses, "This is rather interesting. Well, no matter. That Totem you want is in Steam Alley north of here. After that, go find that Lee girl. She went back to that farm owned by the vile human Eustace Bagg earlier this morning."

Holden nods in thanks and heads north to find the Totem. When Holden arrives at Steam Alley three minutes later, Holden realizes that this place really should be an infected zone. The infection isn't spreading that far, but from the looks of thing it is just going to get worse if left unchecked. Most of the fusion monsters in the area are made out of machines from the refinery, but Holden manages to stay out of their line of sight.

The Totem is in south eastern part of the alleys refinery area, behind some cargo containers. Either someone had gone to great lengths to hide it or it could have been dumb luck, either way it didn't matter. Holden climbs over the fence and touches the Totem, which instantly activates. Now it is time to double back to Nowhere and find Juniper.

* * *

Two hours later, Holden arrives back on the desolate farm in Nowhere. Courage is out back with a small watering can tending to what looks like a garden of vegetables. Courage turns around and looks over his shoulder before screaming and jumping high into the air. As soon as he land, Courage scurries over to hide behind Holden's leg. An elderly gentleman comes from behind the house laughing hysterically and he has an ugly mask in his hand.

He then responds with relish in his voice, "Stupid dog! That's what you get for bring in trouble making teenagers." Courage is whimpering at the look that Eustace is giving him.

Eustace then looks at Holden and replies, "What do you want? If you're here to sell something, we don't want any."

Holden frowns at the manners shows by the elderly man and responds, "I'm looking for Juniper Lee. Is she anywhere around here?"

Eustace scowls and replies, "She's in the barn with that bum Levin. Now leave me along."

Eustace storms off, back into the farm house to watch TV. Holden enter the barn with Courage in tow and finds Juniper and Kevin playing poker with two mutant eggplants.

Juniper looks up, smiles and says, "Holden, I have a plan on how you can active the rest of the Totems at once."

Holden smiles, sits down on a bail of hay and replies, "That's the best news I've heard all day. So what do I have to do?"

Juniper stands up and says, "Go to the Magic Tree at Mount Blackhead and ask it for some of its Magic Sap and then go to Area 51.5 here in Nowhere where the Totem is. The sap will allow the Magic Tree to help you spread your powers to the rest of the Totems, thus activating them all."

Courage pulls on Holden's shirt tail and starts to jump back and forth. He is jabbering away when the com beeps and a translation comes up saying, "The Magic Tree used to live here in Nowhere years ago before the farmer chopped it down. Just tell it I sent you and you won't have an issue."

Holden smiles at the dog and says, "Thanks Courage. I'll be back in two hour or so."

Holden leaves the barn and takes the skyway service back to Mount Blackhead.

* * *

When Holden arrives at the base, Mac runs up to him and says, "Juniper called ahead and said you would be coming to talk to the Magic Tree. It's at the center of the base and it's where I hang out with Coco."

Holden walks over to the tree with Mac. Holden looks up at the wise face that could be seen half way up the trunk.

The tree then speaks, "Young one, what can this wise old tree do for you?"

Holden gulps unsure what to say at first but then replies, "I need some of your Magic Sap so I can active the rest of the Totem network."

The tree gives what appears to be a smile and from the side of one if its roots comes a bottle filled with sap.

The tree then replies, "I wish you luck my friend. My this task of yours keep our world safe for a while longer."

Holden nods in thanks and takes the skyway back to Nowhere.

* * *

As Holden arrives outside the farmhouse, Juniper runs up to him, panting and says, "Fusion Gwen attacked the farm twenty minutes ago. She's been trying to reverse what you started with the Totems. She said she would only stop the attack if we sent her the person who has the power to use the Totems."

Holden frowns and replies in an alarmed voice, "Did she hurt anyone and where is the fusion right now?"

Juniper looks northward and replies, "She didn't hurt anyone, but She's just outside the entrance to the Area 51.5 infected zone or as Courage calls it the Nowhere Triangle. She gave us an hour to send you Holden. She wants to duel you and she said you can only take one weapon with you."

Holden places his gear down near the door of the house, expect for his rifle and then says, "Juniper, you and Kevin make sure the fusion doesn't try to pull anything while I'm gone."

Juniper nods once, and replies, "Don't worry, Kevin and I have it covered."

Holden then nods and heads north towards the infected zone. Juniper suddenly is overcome by a bad feeling as she walks back into the farmhouse to talk with Kevin.

* * *

Well tell me what you think. I thought the sunrise scene was a nice touch but to each his own. Review if u want to comment


	33. Chapter 33: Book of Prophacy: Part 5

The end of that Totem Arc. Hope you like the arc. I do not own fusionfall

* * *

**Chapter 33: Book of Prophecy: Part 5: Nowhere Duel**

Holden arrives outside the infected zone to see the fusion of Gwen waiting for him.

"I see you're taking this duel seriously. That's good. First: No nanos will be used by you. Second: You can only have one weapon with you. I see you already did that. Third: Neither of us will have a second. So, once one of us is dead the duel is over. Fourth: No help of any kind. I'm giving you a half hour to rest up so you will be at your best for this duel."

The fusion goes back into the infected zone and disappears from view. For the next half hour, Holden prepares for the duel not knowing what is to come.

Fusion Gwen reappears from the infected zone and says, "Are you ready to begin?"

Holden swallows from being a tad nervous and then replies, "Yes I'm ready." Holden has his rifle in his arms at the ready.

The fusion stands at the other end of the plain, its fingers flexing wildly. It makes a slight movement that Holden notices. The fusion moves forward and sends a green energy bolt at Holden. Holden, who was in motion already, avoids the bolt and fires a five round burst at the fusions potential direction.

One round grazes the fusions shoulder while the other four miss completely. Both of them skid in the dirt and stop.

The fusion smiles and responds, "I'm impressed but only slightly."

Then Fusion Gwen launches a slew of energy bolts at Holden. He fires rapidly and cancels out the bolts while getting two extra shoots in. The fusion erects a barrier and the two shoots are canceled. Holden frowns and knew this stalemate would have to come to end at some point.

At this point, Holden runs towards the fusion and then pulls a hard right to try to flank it. The fusion throws a bolt at Holden and forces him to jump back. He fires ten times, but the fusion makes the barrier appear again. Holden notices that cracks have formed in the barrier and fires six more shots until it shatters. The next shot is cancelled by a bolt.

Holden has no choice but to get into the fusion's blind spot to attack, where ever that is. The fusion launches what appears to be an energy immobilizer towards Holden, but instead of catching him, it is used like a giant hammer and pounds the earth, causing Holden to be thrown to the ground and his Urban Recon Rifle skids twenty feet across the ground.

A green, vine like arm protrudes from the ground and crushes the rifle. All around Holden and Fusion Gwen, thirty fusion eggplants appear.

"Do you really think I would play fair by the rules I set up? Why not just give up now and hand over that power to me?" The fusion says with smug satisfaction.

Holden gives it a defiant look and charges towards it. The fusion hurls energy bolts at him, but he dodges the attacks and starts hand to hand combat. They exchange blows for a several minutes, but Holden is slowing down from exhaustion. The fusion roundhouse kicks Holden so hard that he is lifted up and is sent flying backwards in the air.

* * *

As Holden is flying backwards, he suddenly feels a set of hands catch him by his arms. Holden looks up to see that Blossom is the one who has caught him.

She lands on the ground and sets Holden down and then says, "Stop trying to be a hero Holden! Let your friends and loved ones help you sometimes."

She winks at him and then charges off at Fusion Gwen and her minions. She uses her eye beams on the fusion eggplants, vaporizing them. Fusion Gwen uses her energy blots on Blossom, who promptly dodges and uses her Ice Breath against the fusion. The fusion creates a dome of energy to protect itself, but the dome fails and the fusion is frozen.

Blossom then shoots an omega beam from her hand and obliterates the fusion of Gwen. Holden walks over to what remains of the ice. Blossom lands next to him and witnesses a nano of sixteen year old Gwen appear. She floats over to them, smiles and disappears into Holden's com.

Blossom turns to look at Holden and then says, "Holden, promise me you won't do anything like that again. I don't want to lose you." She looks apprehensive.

Holden responds, "I promise Blossom."

In response, Blossom then says in a questioning manner, "Cross your heart?"

Holden looks at her in the eyes and responds, "Cross my heart."

Blossom hugs him tightly and cries a little bit and whispers, "We already lost you once. We don't want to lose you again."

Holden hugs her tightly, kisses her forehead and smiles.

Blossom wipes her tears away and says, "I'll walk back with you to the farmhouse so you can get your gear."

As they walk back, Holden and Blossom's fingers touch and they gradually mesh together so that they are holding hands.

* * *

They arrive back at the farmhouse to see Courage jumping up and down in front of Juniper. They both turn when they hear the footsteps of Blossom and Holden.

Juniper is surprised to see them both and responds, "Blossom what are you doing here?"

Blossom replies with a small smile on her face, "I had a feeling Holden was in trouble, so I flew over here as fast as I could."

Juniper smiles, because she knew it was female intuition and replies, "Did you take care of the last Totem yet?"

Holden shakes his head, gathers his gear near the door and replies, "I'm going over to do that now. Blossom, do you want to come with me?"

She shakes her head and replies, "I have to go Downtown and talk to Buttercup about dinner tonight. She didn't say exactly ice cream she wanted for dessert."

With that, Blossom flies up and takes off towards the southward. Holden takes out his Lime Pop Gun and heads back to the infected zone. Once inside, Holden finds what remains of an ocean liner that is snapped in two and many weird platforms that were made out of different materials just floating around by some strange force.

After several minutes of waiting, Holden finally reaches the top of the ship. This allows Holden to have a better look at the infected zone. He spots the Totem on a small butte, but there is no real way to get to it, except by taking the zip line down to the lower area of the zone and finding a platform that would take him close to his destination. Out of the corner of his eye, Holden spots a transport cannon that could take him to another butte and it has a few platforms running between it and the Totem's butte.

Holden looks around for a platform so he could get to the cannon, but there didn't seem to be any. Holden sighs and takes the zip line down to the lower plateau running along the side of the canyon the ship is in. A small platform descends on the side of a small butte. He jumps on to it and rides up to the top, where he finds many more platforms connecting to other locations.

After several minutes studying the movements and layout of the flying debris, Holden finally finds the platform he needs and makes it to the butte that the transport cannon would have taken him to. Holden gets on the next platform and finally arrives at the Totem.

Holden takes out the sap and carefully spreads it out over his hand. He then touches the Totem and for the final time the warm sensation returns. He feels not just one Totem activating, but all of them at once. Even if Holden couldn't tell, the defense system is now active.

Holden pulls out his com from his pocket to place a call, "Gwen, all the Totems are now active and the defense network is up."

Gwen appears on the com, smiling and she responds, "Nice job Holden! I appreciate how much you've done for us." She gives him a thumbs up and an even bigger smile and then continues, "Now go home. You deserve a rest."

She hangs up and Holden leaves the infected zone.

* * *

Holden arrives back at the tree house two hours later. It is around four in the evening. Holden is ready to eat dinner and he wanted to help prepare it, if he was allowed to. He enters the main living area of the KND tree house and all is dark. Nobody is here and Holden frowns. Maybe he should have gone home first to check if anyone was there, but then he hears a small giggle from someplace.

The door then slams and everything is in pitch blackness. Before his eyes could adjust to the darkness, the lights flips on and a sign rolls down and a set of balloons spring up from the sides of the room.

Bubbles zooms out from her hiding place and kisses Holden on the cheek, hugs him, and then responds, "HOLDIE!"

Holden laughs a bit at the old nickname Bubbles had given him when they were five. She hadn't called him that in years.

Buttercup walks up behind Holden and replies, "Welcome home little bro!"

She smiles and gives Holden a hug too.

Bubbles then responds in a semi angry voice, "You should have asked Juniper or Kevin for help during that duel. You shouldn't have gone in solo like that."

Buttercup nods, smacks his arm and replies, "We know you never wanted to be a hero and hate being called one, but you don't have to act stupid and be like one. Next time at least bring us to help you. We always got your back."

Blossom walks over to them trying not to laugh and replies, "Okay girls, I think that's enough. We've beaten the point into his skull. Holden can you come with me for a second I need to talk to you in private." She takes his hand and pulls him to the next room. Buttercup and Bubbles giggles.

In the next room, there is a red box on the table.

Blossom picks it up and responds, "I got this for you this afternoon." She turns a bit red and hands Holden the box.

He takes it and smiles from ear to ear and replies, "Thank you Blossom."

Holden carefully opens to the box to find Blossom had gotten him a Static Edge rifle.

He sets the box back on the table and replies quietly, "Blossom, I know we haven't had much time together lately, but how about we go on our first date next weekend."

Blossom smiles and replies, "I had a place in mind that I wanted to go eat at for awhile, so we can go there. After we eat dinner, could we go see a movie?"

Holden nods and replies, "Sure, I'll go see any movie you want without complaint."

Blossom smiles to herself knowing what movie she wanted to go see.

She then replies with enthusiasm, "Alright! I'll be looking forward to our date." She gives him a quick kiss and leaves the room.

Holden follows to rejoin his welcome home party. When he enters back into the main room everyone is already eating the food. Deedee enters into the room with a big imaginary friend with heart on its chest.

Buttercup frowns, crosses her arms across her chest and responds, "Okay, who's the bonehead that allowed Deedee to invite that Kozzy jerk to the party."

A voice is heard behind her that says, "I invited my beloved Deedee here. I want to study her imaginary friend."

It is Mandark and he is dressed up which was rather unusual for him. He leaves to go over to talk to Deedee. Bubbles then whispers to Buttercup who then whispers to Blossom. All three of the girls giggle and then they smile and drag Holden to the center of the room.

Bubbles then says to Holden, "We want you to tell us about your adventure. PLEASE?" She uses the biggest puppy dog eye expression she can muster.

Holden chuckles and says, "All right. I'll tell you guys what happened."

Over the next several hours, Holden tells them his adventure with the help of Blossom and many of their friends.

* * *

Well i posted a lot of material today. I got a few more chapters done but I want to wait til i get done with an arc that is related the end of chapter 22 before i post them. I'm writing as quick as i can.


	34. Chapter 34: Weakness

Well another new chapter. i hope you like it. i don't own fusionfall

* * *

**Chapter 34: Weakness**

A week later, at five in the afternoon, Holden is just finishing up getting ready for his date with Blossom. He decides to wear a pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. He heads down to the main living area of the tree house to wait for Blossom. When Holden arrives in the room, Kevin is sitting on the couch in his own normal clothes which were black. His normally unkempt hair is combed.

Kevin looks over at Holden, raises an eyebrow and replies, "Why are you in dressier clothes? Don't tell me you have a date tonight?"

Holden nods, sits down on the couch and says, "I have a date with Blossom tonight. Why? Do you have a date with Gwen?"

Kevin rolls his eyes and replies, "I think we've both been lied to Holden. I think that our girlfriends were planning a double date from the start. Did you tell anyone you were going to ask Blossom out on a date before last week?"

Holden brow furrows in thought for a minute and then states, "I told Bubbles and Buttercup a week before I left the hospital that I wanted to take Blossom on a date. I told them not to tell Blossom."

Kevin chuckles and replies, "Well, next time don't tell your sisters about what you planned, even if it's for Blossom."

Holden chuckles, "I've tried that Kevin. You have no idea how hard it is to keep secrets from them. They always find out."

"Find out what?"

Gwen and Blossom come into the room. Gwen is wearing a crimson skirt with a silver colored tank top and sneakers. Blossom is wearing lavender, spaghetti strap dress with low heeled shoes of the same color as her dress. They both have their purses with them.

The two red heads exchange smiles at the sight of their boyfriends finding out they had been set up for a double date with them. Both boys look rather uncomfortable being put on the spot just now.

Kevin then whispers to Holden, "You better lie to get out this man."

Holden whispers back, "Blossom will know. She always does."

Gwen, who is trying not to giggle, then replies, "Are you two going to tell us about what you were talking about?"

Holden sigh, knowing he couldn't get out of this and then responds, "That when it comes to my sisters none of them can keep a secret, because they always let the others find out somehow."

Blossom stifles a giggle and replies, "It's easy to get it out of Bubbles. You know how she gets when she knows a secret."

Gwen looks at the two boys and then says, "Are you two boys ready to go?"

Holden nods and Kevin replies in an disgruntled tone, "We've been ready. We were waiting on you two. So where are we going to out to eat dinner at?

Blossom smiles and replies, "We're eating at Mung Daal's restaurant near the center of Townsville. Gwen and I have been there once before."

As the girls head towards the door to leave, Holden's com goes off in his pocket. He answers it to find out that it is Dexter.

"Holden, I need you to investigate a possible fusion break in at Mojo's Volcano."

Holden looks over at Blossom, who is over at the door talking to Gwen.

Holden shakes his head and replies, "I can't Dex. I got a date with Blossom. She's what matters most to me right now."

Before Dexter can speak again, Holden hangs up and walks over to Blossom and they leave for dinner hand in hand.

* * *

Dinner is an interesting affair for the four. They arrived at the restaurant at six and are immediately seated by Chowder, who takes their orders. Blossom looks around and spots something in the corner. She whispers to Gwen, who has a shocked look on her face. Then they both start giggling.

Kevin looks over at Holden with a questioning look on his face and says, "What are they giggling over? I don't see anything that they could giggle over."

Holden looks around, and replies in a low tone, "Look over at the corner near the kitchen. It appears that Mandy and Butch are enjoying each others company a little too much." Kevin peaks over for a brief moment and stifles a snicker.

Blossom then whispers to Holden, "Are they…well dating?"

Holden whispers back with a smile on his face, "Yes they are. I caught them making out last week near the temple."

From across the room Butch shouts, "I suggest you morons stop laughing at my relationship with Mandy. We love each other. Is that so hard to believe?"

Gwen replies in an apologetic tone, "There's no problem Butch. We're just surprised is all. We're sorry if we offended you."

Their meal is served not by Chowder, but by the person who owns the tanning booths at Bravo Beach, Johnny Bravo. Apparently, because his business is in the infected zone at the beach, this was the only job he could get where he didn't frighten any girls away with his stupidity.

He looks at Gwen and replies in an Elvis like voice, "Hey there sexy mama. Wanna do the monkey with me later."

Kevin stands up, slams his fist on the table and replies, "Bravo, she's not even interested in doing the tango with you. Just buzz off."

After he leaves, the four eat their meals and are satisfied. Holden paid for their dinner and they leave for the movies. As the four teens enter the movie theater, Princess is lurking outside with a devious glint in her eyes.

The movie that they went to see is a romance that took place in the middle ages. Blossom and Gwen had both wanted to see the movie since it came out three months earlier. They enter the theater and the movie begins.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the four exit the theater having had a good time.

Gwen looks at her watch and replies, "Blossom, I think this double date was successful. We should do it again sometime."

Blossom nods with a large smile on her face and says, "Sure! I'll make sure that we can do it."

Gwen and Kevin wave goodbye and leave back towards City Station. Holden's com then starts beeping. He takes the com out of his pocket with a sigh. He reluctantly answers it and a weird light appears. He puts the com away and there is a slight glazed over look in his eyes. He and Blossom start to walk down the street towards City Hall.

Blossom looks over her shoulder at him and says, "Let's go visit Bubbles."

Blossom turns down a side street, but Holden doesn't follow.

Blossom spins around and shouts at him, "I said let's go…"

She is interrupted by a sly voice, "Oh Holden. Come over here. I want to go get pizza."

Princess is standing twenty feet from Blossom. Holden stops beside her and turns around.

Blossom looks at Holden and says in an angry voice, "Holden what are you doing? I said we should go see Bubbles."

Princess laughs and replies, "Blossom don't you know that Holden never had an interest in you? He was just toying with you. Isn't that right?" Holden nods.

Tears well up in Blossom's eyes.

Princess continues, "Holden likes me. He even told me the last time he was here in Downtown how much he did. He got sick of you and thinks I'm better."

Tears run down from Blossom's pink eyes. She sobs and responds, "How could you do this to me Holden? I'm your girlfriend and your best friend. I trusted you. How could you lie to me like this?"

Holden then responds, "I don't need you Blossom. All I need is Princess."

He makes a rather rude gesture towards Blossom. Blossom couldn't bare it any longer. She turns south and flies away as fast as she can to sulk.

Princess laughs and replies, "That was too easy. This device of Mojo's really is cool. Now, I think I'll have a little fun with you. After that, we can go find where Blossom is sulking."

She laughs in a very deviance manner.

* * *

Over the next six hours, Princess has used Holden to get her pizza and do many other things. She made him act rude to people on the street. She even used him to gather the items she had wanted him to get for her over a month ago. She decides to go shopping at 1AM at the sunken mall near the Mayor's Office. She is laughing at the sight of Holden carrying all the bags and boxes.

She then replies after thinking for several minutes, "I should just go destroy Blossom now. To think her real weakness all along was you Holden. You helped in destroying the one you truly love. Now, say "I love Princess." and then be a good boy and buy me an ice cream."

She puts the device that she stole from Mojo on her belt.

Meanwhile, deep in the fog that is Holden's mind, he hears what Princess is says about him being Blossom one true weakness and then to say that he loves Princess.

He knows who he loves and Holden then shouts, "I LOVE BLOSSOM!"

The glaze that once shown in his eyes dissipates. He drops the boxes that he is carrying and looks around. The last thing he remembers is answering his com and that flash of weird light.

He looks at Princess and says, "What did you do to me?"

Princess stammers with in her eyes and replies, "I just stol…I mean borrowed Mojo's Mind Rewriter. I decided to use it on you because you're weak. I thought if I used you to make Blossom weak, I could destroy her."

Holden gazes at the ground feeling guilty about whatever he had done. Holden knew just how weak he was for this to have happen.

"Give me the Rewriter Princess. NOW!"

Princess smiles evilly and then says, "Make me…"

Holden grabs the Rewriter from Princess before she has a chance to react and smashes it on the ground.

Holden looks at his watch and is astonished to find out he has lost six hours. Holden takes off at a run deciding to go to Orchid Bay in search of Blossom.

* * *

Holden has been looking for Blossom for over an hour. No one he previously saw had talked to or seen her. It definitely isn't like Blossom to just disappear like this. Holden starts to feel the frustration building up as a bead of sweat runs down his forehead.

After long moments of continuous thought, his frustration starts to finally give way to being worried. He arrives at Bravo Beach in the wee hours of the morning, and taking a rock, he throws it viciously while screaming at the ocean that patiently stretched to the horizon, soaking up every last echo of Holden's loud outburst. He has searched for Blossom nearly everywhere.

Then, all of a sudden, he hears a small sob coming from behind a rock that could be estimated to be twenty yards away. Holden slowly walks over to check and finds Blossom tossing small rocks across the water.

He silently walks over to her, "Blossom, I need to talk to you."

Blossom turns to look at him with tears in her eyes as she responds in a huffy voice, "I thought…I thought you liked Princess."

Holden sits down next to her and brings his keens close to his face and responds, "Princess was controlling me. She used something of Mojo's to turn me into someone I'm not. I wasn't even aware of what was happening until only a little awhile ago. She wanted to use me against you. I'm..."

Blossom puts her hand on his mouth. She wipes her tears from her eyes and puts her hand that is on Holden's mouth on his knee to let him know that she believes him. Without saying anything, Holden smiles and put his hand on top of Blossom's as her slender fingers interlock with his larger ones in some from of unspoken communication. Holden then leans over and kisses Blossom. As they kiss, they fall onto the sand and look up at the vale of stars.

* * *

Normal life has to continue during the war sometime. I know I'm over using some characters more than others. I'm doing my best so review and give criticism to what you like and don't.


	35. Chapter 35: 362

I don't own fusionfall or any CN characters. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter35: 362**

It has been three days since Blossom and Holden watched the stars on the beach after Princess had ruined their date. On this morning, Blossom's breakfast falls to floor when she slams her hands down on the table.

"What? I won't allow you to use Holden like that!" Blossom yells at Hoagie while she was trying to eat her now defunct breakfast.

She didn't even let Hoagie finish what he was going to say before jumping down his throat.

Hoagie gulps from the stare Blossom gave him and replies, "The Delightful Teenagers from Down the Lane won't talk to us. They want to make a trade for whoever they have hostage."

Blossom heaves a sigh and knows that she couldn't do anything, but go along with the current plan.

She then says with some doubt in her voice, "How do we know they will keep their end of the bargain?"

Hoagie frowns and replies, "They won't. We already know that before we started to work up this deal with them. We have a…"

Hoagie stops talking when Grandpa Max enters the room. Behind him is large crate. Blossom tries to use her X-ray vision on it, but she can't see through it.

Max looks at her and says, "Blossom you don't have to worry about Holden."

Blossom heaves a sigh and places her arms on the table and her head on top of them. She then says, "I'll try not to worry about him too much."

Hoagie sit down, looking stressed and then replies, "When it's time for the Delightful Teens to come, we want you to hang back. Holden can't be allowed to have any contact with you. We don't want to make it harder on him than it already is. There's only twenty minutes before we do the trade."

Blossom looks at the floor wanting to cry, but nods her head that she understood. Max goes back into the hallway and takes the crate to Hoagie's lab. Hoagie follows after him soon after.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hoagie, Blossom and Holden are out in front of the tree house near Hero Square. Five teenagers appear, clustered in a bunch wearing school uniforms that are white and blue in color. The group is made up of two girls and three boys and they seem to be attached at the hip. The one in the back right no longer wore a football helmet, but now wore a beret with sunglasses. The one girl in front of him is no longer wearing glasses and isn't stocky and wide, but now tall and lean. The other three had only gotten taller with no substantial chances.

They then say in unison, "Well, it seems that you're using Wren for this trade. We forgot to bring our person along with us. He should be with you in a few days." They laugh in unison.

This is Blossom's first encounter with the Delightful Teens. _Why did they have to be so creepy and how had Father gotten them to act this way?_, thought Blossom as she twirls a strand of her hair around her index finger.

She watches as the Delightful Teens look at Holden and reply, "Well, are you ready to go Holden Wren?"

Holden nods and they lead him away towards the west.

Blossom and Hoagie return to the tree house. Blossom goes back to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

Blossom is now in a rather nasty mood now and did not want to talk with anyone, when she hears voice behind her, "Why are you in such a sullen mood? You know that causes your acne to flare up."

Blossom turns around startled and her eyes widen. Holden is at the table with a piece of bacon on his fork. His hair is wet and he looks confused by what is happening.

Blossom stammers, "S-S-Shouldn't you be with the Delightful Teens right now?"

Holden looks even more confused than Blossom and replies, "Why would I be with them? I've just got out from a fifteen minute shower like five minutes ago. Before I got a chance to get into the bathroom, Hoagie stopped me and asks for a hair sample to run tests on. Then, he took off for his lab at breakneck speed."

Blossom sits down at the table next to him, looks in Holden's eyes and replies, "At least I'm not the only one confused on what is going on around here."

Holden leans back in the chair and replies, "They left us in the dark for some reason. Whatever it is they will tell us."

Blossom licks her lips and looks longingly at the lone piece of toast on Holden's plate.

Holden chuckles and replies, "You can have the last piece if you want Blossom. I guess the food I cleaned off the floor was what remains of your breakfast?"

Blossom frowns and replies sheepishly, "I got mad at Hoagie, because I didn't want them to use you and I slammed my hands down and it fell to the floor."

She picks up the piece of toast and slowly eats it while taking sips of her water.

When she's done she washes the bottle out and replies, "Let's go talk to Hoagie and Max. Maybe we can finally get some answers."

She briskly walks out of the room followed by Holden who has just finished a glass of milk.

* * *

Several minutes later, Blossom and Holden arrive in Hoagie's lab to find not just him and Max, but Kevin as well.

Hoagie doesn't even turn around to look at them and says, "Took you two long enough to get here. I'm sorry about earlier Blossom, but it had to be done to make this plan work."

Blossom and Holden see the outside of Father's mansion on the monitor. Kevin snickers at their looks of confusion and replies, "Max, I think we need to fill them in."

Max nods and says, "Holden the sample of hair that Hoagie took from you was to help us code your DNA into a Bioid."

Blossom confusion deepens and responds, "A bi what? Can someone explain what is going on?"

Kevin smiles and replies, "Bioids are alien tech, very high level. It's not even supposed to be on earth. Holden, you remember these things don't you?"

Holden nods and responds, "I remember them. I thought we destroyed them all."

Max nods and responds, "We managed to salvage one and figured since we had it, why not put it to good use."

Blossom, who still has a look of utter confusion on her face, then replies, "So what do these Bioids do?"

Max responds to Blossom's question, "In short, they are robots that mimic a living things DNA. We decided that Holden would make the best candidate."

Then Hoagie exclaims, "NO WONDER I COULDN'T GET READINGS FROM THE MANSION! THEY GOT ALL THE PRISONERS IN THE GARDEN INFECTED ZONE BEHIND THE HOUSE!"

They watch the monitor as the fake Holden is taken into a small building and that has prison cells in it. A few faces peak out from behind the bars as the Bioid passes by them. Hoagie switches to another screen to identify the people that have appeared. Five faces appear on the screen with information on who they are.

Hoagie then says in a flat tone, "Well, that explains why we can't find Leelee and Meemee. They also have Flapjack from Stormalong Harbor, but I don't know why he's there."

Then he looks at the other two pictures and his jaw drops. They were of two teen girls.

"Holy cow! Rachel and Fanny are in there. Numbuh 1 is going to be so excited about this."

Blossom then says with a quizzical look, "Hoagie, who are they exactly?"

Hoagie starts to type and then replies with enthusiasm, "Rachel is Numbuh 362 and the leader of the KND. Fanny is Numbuh 86 and is the in charge of tactical planning and second in command of the KND. They both disappeared right after Fuse showed up. Numbuh 1 has been in charge since then. Max, can you and Kevin try to make the Bioid give Numbuh 362 a message after the guards have left?"

Max frowns and replies skeptically, "I'll try, but if it doesn't work, you will know when you get there."

Hoagie starts to run around the room collecting a few gumballs and then leaves the room.

A few minutes later, he comes back with his F.L.A.P.P.U.H., and a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A and replies, "Why aren't you two ready to go? Get your stuff so we can get everyone out of that place."

Holden just smiles. He knew that this spur of the moment rescue mission was important and that he and Blossom would be instrumental to it succeeding. Holden runs out of the room to get his gear and is followed by Blossom a moment after.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Holden meets up with Hoagie and Blossom outside the tree house. They slowly make their way west to Father's mansion.

Hoagie then says to both of them, "I know you're both wondering how Father made the Delightful Teens. It was written all over Blossom's face when she saw them earlier this morning."

Blossom nods, shivers and replies, "I always wondered how he got them to be so creepy and in unison like that." She shivers even more after saying it.

Holden frowns and responds, "Isn't Nigel their cousin?"

Hoagie smirks, uses his hands in an animated fashion and explains hastily, "Sort of. Father is Numbuh 1's uncle, Benedict Uno. Nigel's father is Numbuh 0, but here's the real kicker. The Delightful Teens were Numbuh 0's old teammates from Sector Z, but Father used them in an experiment to make children obedient to adults. The Delightfulization chamber was flawed and it exploded making the effect 10 times what Father wanted. It made them into what we see now and to Father they were the perfect children."

Blossom snorts and scoffs, "My sisters and I were created to be the perfect girls and we know that we're not, no matter what the Professor even says about it."

Holden rolls his eyes and comments, "Blossom, you're a perfectionist. You can't stand when one little thing going wrong with a plan."

Blossom closes her eyes and responds, "I never realized that my perfectionism was a problem at all until…until you and Buttercup both disappeared. I finally understood that it was my strength and my weakness."

She opens her eyes and smiles at Holden. He nods, understanding what she was trying to say without actually saying it.

* * *

Father's mansion then comes into view and Hoagie takes a green hat out of his pocket and puts it on Holden's head.

"That hat has Dexlabs technology in it. It allows you to take on the appearance of anyone, but right now this prototype only has one appearance." Hoagie explains while pressing a button on the visor.

The hat then activates and Holden assumes a new form. Blossom starts to laugh, but stops to catch her breath and then replies, "You better take a look in that car mirror."

Holden takes a look and is greeted by the reflection of Buttercup. He blinks and so does the reflection.

Holden looks back at Hoagie and replies, "Who's idea was it to use Buttercup's image for the prototype?" He sounds exactly like her expect for the mannerism.

Hoagie chuckles a bit then responds, "It was Professor Utonium's idea actually. You have to make sure to act like Buttercup now when we see the guards."

Holden rolls his eyes and responds in a harsh tone, "That's not too hard. Come on Leader Girl, let's get moving."

Blossom rolls her eyes, tries not to laugh and replies, "Fine Butterfingers! You lead the way."

They start walking again and approach the mansion, which is guarded by ten ice cream truck drives.

The lead one gives them a look and replies, "What do you three want?"

Holden then says in his best Buttercup impression, "I want to talk to my brother Holden, you big moron. If you don't let me see him, I'll pound you!"

The man gulps and replies, "Alright, I'll take you to him. Just don't tell the Delightful Teens or Father about this."

The man leads them to Father's Garden infected zone. They travel deep into the zone, finally arriving at a small building, which they enter.

The man then says while moving in front of them, "He's at the back of this complex. When you're done, knock on the door and…"

Holden has taken his rifle out and uses the butt of it to knock the hapless fellow out. Holden takes off the cap and reverts to his normal looking self. Holden bends down and takes the keys from the guard and tosses them to Hoagie. Hoagie unlocks the door and they walk down an orange and red patterned hallway. Blossom hears a small whoosh and a creak. She turns around to look behind her shoulder to find Holden is gone.

The floor creaked and Blossom hears a small locking sound. Blossom uses her X-ray vision to find underneath the floor was a tube, but unfortunately, she couldn't tell where it went.

Hoagie looks back at her and replies, "Holden fell into a floor trap didn't he?"

Blossom nods solemnly and asks, "Any ideas where it took him?"

Hoagie nods, frowns and replies, "Back to the mansion probably."

Blossom frowns deeply, but replies with worry in her voice, "I shouldn't worry about him, but it's hard not to. We need to get everyone out of here first before I can."

She and Hoagie press on not coming in contact with other traps.

* * *

After thirty minutes, they find the room with the cells where everyone is being kept.

Hoagie walks up to the cell with Fanny and Rachel and says, "Numbuh 86 and 362 glad to see…"

Fanny interrupts him, her red hair flailing side to side as she shouts at him in her Irish accent, "Shut up you stupid boy! It shouldn't have taken so long…"

Rachel covers Fanny's mouth and replies, "Numbuh 2, good work on finding us. What's with that dude over there? He isn't blinking and it's creeping me out."

Hoagie chuckles and replies, "That's a Bioid and it turns into someone when you give it a DNA sample. I guess Max couldn't get a message to you guys. Now, let's get out of here before the Delightful Teens find out what we're up to."

Blossom grabs the bars of the cell and pulls the door off its hinges and Rachel and Fanny exit their cell. Hoagie unlocks the other cell with Meemee, Leelee, and Flapjack. Blossom punches down the door to the fake Holden's cell and freezes it solid. This causes to Bioid to self destruct and it blows up into small pieces.

Rachel looks over at Hoagie and replies, "So, who's DNA did you use for that thing?" Hoagie chuckles and replies while starting up the F.L.A.P.P.U.H., "We used Holden Wren's DNA. Any other person would have caused the Delightful Teens to be suspicious."

Rachel smiles and replies, "Well, let's get out of here. I need to talk to Nigel ASAP."

Hoagie hands Rachel her custom KND weapon, while Fanny, Leelee, and Meemee each take a Cherry Pop Gun. Flapjack is given a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., but then tries to eat the ammo. Hoagie takes it and gives him his Mustard gun.

There was no resistance on the way out of the small building. The guard that Holden had previously knocked out is still out cold. They exit the building and run half way through the infected zone when they hear a loud explosion coming from the direction of the mansion.

* * *

They exit the infected zone to find the mansion in pieces and smoking in some spots. They round to the front of the house and find Holden sitting on what remains of the steps. His forehead is bleeding and his left eye is closed so the blood wouldn't get into it. His arms are bruised and one has a white bandage on it that was all red. Another bandage is in his hand and is ready to be applied.

Blossom walks over, sits next to him, gingerly touches his arm, and replies, "Holden, what happened to you after you fell into that trap."

Holden doesn't look at her, but replies, "I slid into an arena that Father uses. Eris was there with the Delightful Teens. She stole a device from Grim's trunk called the Resurrector and gave it to the Delightful Teens. She wanted to cause some chaos like she always does like when she uses that apple of hers. They decided to have me fight someone."

Blossom puts her hand on Holden's cheek and then replies, "Who did they have you fight?"

Holden looks at Blossom and then at the ground and replies, "The one member of our family that you told me about that I never meet. The Delightful Teens said that I hurt all three of you and then she went on a rampage trying to destroy me."

Blossom notices there is a tiny piece of purple fabric tightly held in Holden's hand along with the bandage.

Blossom then replies, "She slashed at you and that is how you hurt you arm and your forehead right?"

Holden nods and replies, "Pretty much. After that she grabbed me and tried to crush me. That is when my Nancom fell out of my pocket and she caught it and the picture of the four of us that was taken last week pops up.

After that, she set me down on the floor and started to attack Eris and the Delightful Children, but they escaped."

Blossom frowns and replies, "She became unstable again, didn't she?"

Holden nods slightly and replies, "Right before she destroyed the Resurrector she became unstable. After she exploded, the Resurrector started to go haywire and then building up energy. I was lucky to have gotten out of there."

Blossom then replies with a small tear in her eye, "At least you got a chance to meet her. Did she say anything before she exploded?"

Holden smiles and replies, "That she loves you all."

Blossom smiles broadly and replies, "That was sweet of her. Now come on, you need medical attention back at the tree house."

Blossom helps Holden stand up and she leads the way back to Sector V.

* * *

Well that gives the answers of where a few characters disappeared to and Yes i did have Holden fight Bunny. I just wanted something to happen behind the scenes with Holden with not out front. Just for a chance of pace. Well review and say what you think.


	36. Chapter 36: Homework

I don't own fusionfall.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Homework**

Three days later, Holden enters the living room of his home wearing an old faded orange shirt and a pair of white shorts. The Professor had asked to talk to him here for some reason. It had been almost three months since he had been back in the house for any length of time. Buttercup is sitting in a chair near the window looking agitated. She is wearing her normal green leather jacket, but is in jeans and has a white long sleeved shirt on. Holden looks at the table to find piles of paper, pencils and other things on it.

He sits down on the couch and says, "Did the Professor call you also, Buttercup?"

Buttercup frowns, leans back in her chair looking bored and replies, "Yeah, he did. It was right in the middle of my rehearsal too! What were you doing?"

Holden looks over at Buttercup and replies, "I was going to go for a run around Sector V and Pokey Oaks, but I didn't even get out the door when I got my call."

At that moment, Bubbles walks into the house and sits down next to Holden. She is in a navy blue sundress that stops just below her knees and sandals. Bubbles sighs, because she had been out with someone special.

She sees the look that her sister and adopted brother give her and she then replies, "What? I was having fun with the nanos! Why did the Professor have to ruin our fun?"

Holden leans back in his seat and whispers, "You were on a date with Boomer again."

Bubbles turns light red and replies, "I was, but how did you know?"

Holden replies with a small smile, "The sigh is what gave it away. I won't say anything until you're ready to tell them."

Bubbles smiles, hugs Holden and replies, "Thanks Holdie! You're the best brother ever."

The front door opens and then slams and Blossom walks in wearing a purple T-shirt and slender jeans. She has a small bag with her.

Buttercup looks over at her and replies with some interest, "What's in the bag, Blossom?"

Blossom sits down next to Holden on his other side and states, "I was at the book store looking for a new book to read later when the Professor called me and asked me to come home. I picked up a romance novel that looked interesting."

Buttercup stands up with a frown on her face and then comments, "Why do you think he asked us all to come home?"

Bubbles smiles and replies excitedly, "Maybe he has a surprise for us, because we missed our birthdays when the war started."

Blossom shakes her head and replies, "That's wishful thinking Bubbles. Maybe he wants to show us a new invention."

Holden frowns and replies calmly, "There's no point in guessing. He'll tell us when he gets here."

Holden stands up and goes into the kitchen and Buttercup shouts to him, "GET ME A SODA OR SOMETHING TO DRINK WHILE YOU'RE IN THERE."

Holden returns to the room from the kitchen with drinks for all of them.

* * *

A short time later, the front door opens again and the Professor enters the room with two large boxes. He puts one down next to the table and all four teens peak into it. There are text books for all sorts of subject.

Bubbles looks up at the Professor and replies, "What is it that you wanted to talk to us about, Professor?"

The Professor chuckles and replies, "I've decided that you all need to catch up on your education, since you all are woefully behind. Holden and Buttercup, you are even more behind than your sisters are, so you have some catching up to do."

The four teens then say in unison, "But Professor…"

The Professor speaks over them saying, "No buts! I want you all to study so you can be at the same educational standards as your peers. Ben and many others are in the process of catching up on their work as well."

Holden knowing it is pointless to argue with his godfather takes out a workbook that the Professor had made for them and starts to work. The girls knowing defeat when they saw it, follow his lead and they too start doing school work.

* * *

The Professor comes up from his lab around midnight and enters the living room. All four of his children were on the couch, Blossom and Holden in the center and Buttercup and Bubbles on the ends. As he gets closer, he chuckles. All of them were asleep after their tiring day of doing make up work. Buttercup's head was on Blossom's arm. Blossom's head was on Holden's shoulder while his head was resting on top of Blossom's was curled up next to Holden, using his other shoulder as a pillow. She held Mr. Octi tightly in her arms. The Professor smile broadens, not having seen this happen since his girls and godson were eight years old when they stayed up late to watch movies together as a family.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter even if was just for life outside the war. I know it was short but it was just part of a set up for the next chapter also.

Tell what you think of chapter.


	37. Chapter 37: Banana Games

I like everyone else here doesn't own fusionfall

* * *

**Chapter 37: Banana Games**

The next three weeks had been incredibly hard for Holden since the Professor had made the decision that Holden and the girls were to make up the school work they had missed since the war started and in his and Buttercup's case, since they went missing. What had made it hard for him is that whenever Holden was in the midst of his work, he was interrupted by someone requesting his assistance. Grim had called him because, he had been accused of being a traitor by Numbuh 1, but it appeared Fusion Mandy had been behind what was happening at Bravo Beach recently. Holden and Numbuh 4 had also taken out a Fusion Toiletnator in Really Twisted Forest that same day. The fusion had been hunting down Coco to take her to Fuse. At least Holden had gotten a Nano from it for his trouble.

* * *

Four days after that, Holden was joined by Numbuh 3 on a mission into Area 51.5, where they found Fusion Sticky Beard. It had been hording a cache of items that Dexter had requested Holden to recover and it was later revealed that these items were going to be used to create experimental nanos. Holden had gotten a nano Sticky Beard from Dexter for the work he had done.

* * *

Then barley a week later, Six had called Holden for help due to a fusion of Rex showing up in Downtown near the Providence base on the opposite side of the fissure. Rex's inability to use his nanites was a small problem, and after the fusions were taken care of, Holden spent the rest of the day figuring out what was the cause of Rex's powers issues.

It turns out the Pack was in the sewer system trying to find a fusion of Van Kleiss who was messing with all the nanites. While Holden didn't get any nanos, he did learn a bit about nanites and EVOS.

* * *

The following week, Holden and Ben were collecting samples for Mandark and Mojo in Off World Plaza when they started to talk about Vilgax and calling him squid face. This lead to an argument over the nancom network between the three villains and the following day, Holden, Dexter (who's arm was now mended), and Ben had to break up the fight in the old munitions depot in Off World Plaza.

They later learned that two Fusions of Ben had been the ones to egg on the three villains. Holden, along with Max and Ben had no trouble squelching them and even getting nanos of Swampfire and sixteen year old Ben for their trouble.

* * *

Six days later, Bubbles was freaking out over a Manatee that had run ashore on Orchid Bay beach. Holden and Buttercup decided to investigate only to discover half a chalk board with orange writing that pointed them to a fusion lair. Inside, was a fusion of Eduardo, but it didn't attack. It instead, gave them some information on imaginary energy and then asked them both to destroy it before it lost control of it self. Both teens carried out the last wish of the fusion before returning home to finish the last of their backlogged school work.

* * *

The very next morning, after a quick breakfast, Holden sits down in a chair at the table in the kitchen, finally able to catch up on the last of the school work he has missed over the last year. There isn't that much left to do, but Buttercup is further ahead then he was.

She finally puts down her pencil, breaths a sigh of relief, grins and says with victorious relish in her voice, "Finally done, in…your…face…little bro! I'm surprised your brain hasn't exploded from doing all this work."

Holden frowns and replies in a tone of disgust, "If I didn't keep getting distracted, I would have finished by now."

Buttercup grin broadens and replies, "If anyone distracts you, I'll beat the tar out of them."

Holden laughs and states, "It would be utterly pointless…"

Holden's Nancom goes off and Mojo appears on the small screen and he then says, "I, Mojo Jojo have a task of the uttermost importance for you. I want you to find my fusion bananas at Bravo Beach, because I can't not find what is not here."

Holden rolls his eye and replies sarcastically, "Anything else you need me to do Mojo? Maybe you want me to write your next monologue while I'm at it."

Mojo scowls at him and but continues, "I want my minion that are mine and not Fuse's returned to me at once. They should be Spawn Simians like the ones underneath the Volcano." Mojo abruptly hangs up.

Then, the backdoor flies off its hinges and there stood Brick with a smile on his face.

Buttercup turns to look at him and shout angrily, "Hey moron, it's called knocking!"

Brick smile broadens and replies, "You really want to get into this Bittercup?"

Buttercup scowls and replies, "If you don't get the door fixed we will!"

Brick scowls and spits on the floor, "Fine, fine, I'll replace the stupid door after my current assignment. Dolten, Mojo's task takes us in the same direction."

He then grins evilly and grabs Holden by the collar and files back out the door with Holden yelling in protest.

Buttercup rolls her eyes as she heads to the living room to throw out what's left of the backdoor.

* * *

Brick throws Holden down into the sand before he lands. Holden spits out sand and some saltwater and looks back at Brick with a disgusted look in his eyes.

"Yuck! You could have at least let me get into my armor before you dragged me out of the house. You can also tell me how you knew I was going to be coming down here." Holden replies as he spits more sand out of his mouth.

Brick snickers and replies, "Mandork told me that Mojo was going to get you to help him do his dirty work out here today. So I figured, I might as well grab you so we can kill two birds with one stone. Well three really, because I have one more person to grab."

Brick leaves and Holden hastily finds a place to change into his armor and his gear.

_Brick is lucky there is a truce on or Blossom would have punched his lights out by now. _Holden thought with a frown and absent mindedly touches his right shoulder where his scar that he had gotten from Brick and his brothers when he was a child.

Then someone dressed in green is dropped carelessly next to Holden.

It's Ben and he looks up at Brick and shouts angrily, "Brick, next time ask that person if they want to help before you decided to just up and abduct someone!"

Brick laughs maniacally and has a huge grin that spans his face.

Ben turns to Holden. "Where did he take you from?"

Holden heaves a sigh and replies, "From my own house! He busted down the backdoor and I was nearly done with my make up work for school."

Ben snickers. Holden shoots him a dirty look and he shuts up.

Brick lands next to them and in a commanding tone says, "Ok peons, get moving so we can get rid of those three fusions."

Ben and Holden didn't move.

Ben then says, "You follow our lead Brick. Holden, let's just find Mojo's Bananas, Mandark's Sumo Slammer hacker and Fusion Deimongo lackey, then we can go back to what we were doing."

They enter the beach infected zone to find the beach blanket and surfboard platforms went up and down in a slow lazy manner. Brick zooms upward and flies to the west. Ben turns the dial on the Ultramatrix and presses it down and transforms into Jetray. Holden, unable to neither fly nor transform has to wait for a slow moving platform to arrive so he can reach the area they have headed off to.

* * *

Holden jumps off the platform and finds the two boys hiding behind a surfboard.

Ben looks back at him and replies, "Besides Mojo's and Mandark's fusions, there's also a Vilgax fusion down there as well. It's Hero Time!"

Ben presses down and changes to Four-Arms and leaps down to fight. Brick already has a grin on his face and it spread wider over his face.

Holden heaves a heavy sigh and replies, "We need to come up with a strategy or least find a weakness in their defenses."

Brick looks back at Holden and replies, "Oh shut up. We don't need a stupid plan for these fusions."

Holden shakes his head. _We should have devised a plan of attack before running in blind like this. Why am I starting to sound like Blossom?, _thought Holden as he sighs and runs to the surfboard and finds Brick has just torn off Fusion Mandark's left arm, but it grew a blade from where the arm had been.

All the while, Ben is beating Fusion Vilgax into the barrier wall before it starts to counter. Fusion Mojo is advancing on Brick and starts to leap when Holden shoots at it. It falls to the ground and looks back up at Holden. It then starts to fling fusion poop at him. Holden hides behind the surfboard and switches to his new sword, that he acquired on his last mission with Ben.

He waits for a lull in activity from Fusion Mojo before he hops over the board. Holden closes the short distance between him and the fusion and slashes it across the middle and the fusion form collapses. Brick then smacks into the sand dune behind Holden.

Holden takes out his rifle and at the same time, replies, "I'll distract him while you attack from behind Brick."

Brick stands, shakes his ahead and then just stares over at Holden and replies, "I don't take orders! I give them, got it. Now, go beat that Fusion Mandark, loser!"

With that, Brick flies high up into the air. Holden frowns, not being able to see any action that would help him attack at this distance expect maybe a grenade. Holden takes one out and throws it as hard as he can at the fusion. The fusion smiles as the grenade closes in and cuts the grenade in half. The grenade still explodes and it renders the fusion's blade useless and its left leg nearly crippled.

_It wasn't my best plan, but at least it work…mostly,_ Holden thought taking out his rifle, but before he could move a red light slams down into it and vaporizing the fusion.

Brick stands up smiling with smug satisfaction, while wiping flecks of matter off his face.

Holden turns his attention to the fusion of Vilgax. Ben is now in a new form that spit out whatever was thrown into its mouth as pure energy.

Holden has an idea and shouts to Ben, "OPEN WIDE BEN AND HOPE THIS WORKS!"

Holden fires two shots into the Upchuck Ben's mouth. After a moment, Ben belches up the energy and it flies towards the fusion. At that same moment, something sparks in Brick's hand and he throws a fireball towards it. Both attacks envelop the fusion in a column of fire and energy and then it dissipates. The items in the goo then gleam and nanos of the three villains appear looking like they wanted to fight one another. Holden marches over and forces them into the com.

He also finds the bananas in the sand and pockets one to give to the Professor, as to help keep tabs on Mojo's research. A few meters away, a few of Mojo's minions pop out of the sand looking dazed.

Ben looks at them and replies, "Looks like we found them. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a nap over in the Rust Bucket."

Ben leaves while yawning and scratching his back.

Brick gives Holden a dirty look and replies, "Next time shut up about strategies and plans. They hurt my brain."

He zooms off into the distance. Holden sighs heavily and walks home.

* * *

Holden returns home to find his sisters and girlfriend arguing over something stupid again.

"You had no right to take them Buttercup. I was going to eat them later tonight." Bubbles says in a huffy voice, while jabbing her finger into Buttercup's chest.

Buttercup scowls, jabs her finger into Bubbles' shoulder and replies venomously, "Was your name on the damn box of cookies? I don't think it was, so it's fair game on who eats them."

Blossom, while trying to stand between them, then yells at them in a shrill voice, "Both of you stop this auguring now. We can always buy another box."

Bubbles turns to look at Blossom with an anger in her eyes and states, "You were eating them too sis."

Blossom starts to open her mouth, when Holden interrupts, "This arguing is pointless. We all know if this continues what is going to happen."

The triplets look at each other, having guilty looks on their faces and then saying all at the same time, "Sorry guys!"

Holden goes into the kitchen and comes out with a soda and the last of his homework.

Blossom then says, "Holden, you know what tomorrow is don't you?"

Holden looks at his watch and replies, "Tomorrow is the 7th of O…" Holden stops and realizes what day it is.

Buttercup sits next to him and replies, "It's been twelve years since you entered our lives little brother."

Holden chuckles and replies, "Bubbles is the youngest one, not me."

"Your birthday is the day after ours. So I'm not the youngest at all."

Bubbles replies with a pout before she giggles.

Blossom then replies, "It doesn't matter anymore. Let Holden finish his work, then we can reminisce about the past."

Bubbles and Buttercup both nod. Holden already has his pencil out and Blossom sits next to him and helps him finish up his homework.

* * *

Well at least i give an exact date in the fic almost. Comment on anything like if i messed up character personalities or what


	38. Chapter 38: Temple

I don't own this fusionfall

* * *

**Chapter 38: Temple**

Two days later, Holden has just come back to the tree house from fighting a fusion of Hoss Delgado in Downtown. Mandy is waiting outside and walks up to him.

She has the same sour look on her face as she always does and then says to him, "There's a large mission for you, Holden and your goody-goody sisters and girlfriend. There seems to be two fusions causing trouble at Hani-Baba temple. They are messing up Dextwerps research there. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go talk to Mojo about something." Mandy leaves towards Downtown.

Before Holden can place a call to any of his sisters or Blossom, a call comes through on his Nancom from Dexter, who then states, "Holden, another fusion lair was found empty today over in Really Twisted Forest. Mac thought he saw the fusion earlier this morning headed towards Hani-Baba temple. Good luck with your assignment over there." Dexter hangs up with a yawn.

Holden is about to place a call, when Blossom comes out of the tree house and says to Holden, "I've already called Buttercup and Bubbles, silly. They will meet us over at Mount Blackhead. Come on, we don't want to be the last ones there."

Blossom grabs Holden's wrist and they lift off and fly towards their destination.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the four teens land in front of the infected zone. On the way over, Holden had told them all he could remember of main temples lay out. They walk up to the telepad and enter. When they reach the cliff that overlooks the temple, they spy fusion Mandy on the steps. Two levels above her is Fusion Dexter and what looks to be a Fusion Computress.

Holden, momentarily spots a fusion of Grim, but it disappears into a lair.

Buttercup frowns, scratches her head and replies, "Well Red, what's the plan? We got one extra fusion to take out."

Blossom frowns, then sighs and states, "This isn't going to be that easy. I could freeze one of them and Bubbles can use her eye beams after words to destroy it."

Holden closes his eyes, frowns and suggests, "Buttercup can just use her Green Tornado to suck one of the fusions up, while causing some pain to it and then drop it for one of us to finish it off."

Bubbles looks at Blossom, pensively, and replies, "I could try to be nice to them."

Blossom looks and her and says in a scolding tone, "What is that going to…"

Blossom stops when she sees Bubbles is going to cry and then continues, "I'm sorry Bubbles, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Blossom then gives a small scream of frustration.

Buttercup suppresses a snicker and comments, "I think she's lost it."

Holden puts his hand on Blossom's shoulder to calm her down and replies, "Just go with a faint. Bubbles swoops in and Buttercup can hammer that fusion into the pavement while it's distracted. It might catch the other two off guard and let one of us get passed it so, we can go after that last fusion I saw entering its lair."

Blossom smiles at Holden's plan and replies, "It might work, but incase it doesn't just go with plan 38E."

The two girls nod getting into place for the plan. Holden just smiles going alone with whatever Blossom wants to do.

* * *

Bubbles zooms into the air and flies at high speed towards Fusion Mandy. At the very last moment, Bubbles changes direction and pulls a hard left. Meanwhile, during this maneuver Blossom, with Holden in tow, flies stealthy close to the water and then up towards the Totem and lands next to it. They run towards the fusion of Dexter and watch as Buttercup bicycle kicks the fusion of Mandy a few times until it's nothing more than a puddle.

Bubbles, in the meantime, has flown in front of Fusion Dexter and she screams at it, causing some of its body to liquefy. This provided enough of a distraction that Blossom uses her Ice breath to freeze its legs, while Holden slices it in twain. Fusion Computress starts to move in their direction, but Buttercup catches it in her Green Tornado.

Buttercup stops and the fusion falls to the ground, but before it can get up, Bubbles uses her eye beams and punches it to finish it off.

Buttercup flashes a big grin and says, "That should show those fusions whose in charge!"

Bubbles looks around. "Where are Holdie and Blossom?" Bubbles asks with some worry in her voice.

Buttercup frowns, knowing full well where Blossom and Holden have gone off to.

* * *

Holden and Blossom are deep inside the fusion lair, having taken out a fusion of Hex in the process of looking for Fusion Grim. They have even gotten a nano Hex in the process. After several minutes of walk down a long tunnel, they enter the temples inner sanctum to find the fusion with its scythe out waiting in ambush, targeting Blossom, who is out front.

Holden jumps in front of Blossom to protect her from the attacks and is repeatedly hit, before being nailed by a corruption attack that makes him fall to one knee. Holden stands back up. His armor was heavily scarred and he coughs up little bit of blood.

"Holden, why did…" Blossoms tries to say, but is interrupted by Holden.

"Someone has to protect you don't they? So it might as well be me. I know you told me not to be a hero, but I'm not going allow you to be hurt!"

Blossom shakes her head and smiles understanding that even she needs to be protected from time to time. Blossom then pounds the floor with her fist and sends a shockwave of stone at the fusion and causes it to lose its balance and fall onto the broken floor. Buttercup and Bubbles both fly into the room at that moment with three nanos trailing behind them.

The fusion stands back up, its red eyes burning bright in the dim light. Holden fires twice, while Buttercup and Bubbles use their eye beams, hitting the fusion in the chest. Blossom follows up with a powerful punch and the fusion disappears, leaving behind the nano.

Bubbles smiles and jumps up and down happily, "We did it!"

Buttercup grins and replies, "We haven't faced off against that many monsters in such a long time. That was a good workout" She then stretches.

Holden then states with a smile on his face, "At least I got to be part of the team this time."

Blossom smiles at him and replies with a laugh, "You've always been a part of the team. We just never thought we had to say. You're our moral support. Now let's go home."

They all nod and exit the temple.

* * *

Yes i know very short chapter but at least i finally got Holden to fight alone side his family. The current chapter I'm working on is part of an arc called "Corrupted Past" Basically clearing up the question to why Holden is living with the Utoniums. Trust me when i say its gonna be kinda dark.


	39. Chapter 39: Corrupted Past: Part 1

I don't own fusionfall. Part 1 of 4 of Corrupted Past

* * *

Chapter 39: Corrupted Past: Part 1: Sacrifice

A week and a half later, Holden arrives at Dexlabs in a new armor that Samurai Jack had given him for helping with a distraction mission over in the Darklands. Dexter had a request for him and it sounded rather urgent. Outside, he runs into Professor Paradox.

"Hey, Professor Paradox. How have you been?" Holden says in greeting.

Paradox looks at him and replies, "Hello my dear boy. Who might you be and have we met before?"

Holden smiles expecting that this might happen at some point and replies, "Yes, we've met before but I guess this is your first time meeting me. I'm Holden Wren. I helped Ben out when Vilgax was causing the Ultramatrix to fail. That was a few months ago."

Paradox smiles and replies, "Ah! I think I know what you mean my boy. Well, we shouldn't keep Mr. McPherson waiting on us."

As they enter the building, Computress rolls up to them and says, "It's good to see both of you. Please come to the conference room and Dexter will be with you shortly."

They enter the conference room and wait a few moments and then Dexter arrives.

He sits down and replies, "Holden, before I go into this current mission. Our last mission in the Darklands, did you manage to get fusion Deimongo? Jack didn't file his report yet."

Holden frowns and replies, "We didn't even get a chance to see him. He was gone before we got there. Mr. Harriman decided to be Eduardo's replacement. Then Billy showed up and caused trouble. So between Harriman correcting me and Billy's stupidity, I'm surprised that I even survived that mission."

Dexter frowns and says, "Well that proves Fuse is getting scared if he pulled that fusion out of there. We'll catch him another time."

A map appears on the back wall. It's of an old military base close to Bellwood.

Paradox smiles and replies, "So our assignment has something to do with Los Soledad, my boy?"

Dexter smiles and replies, "Yes, I need you two to put the barriers around the base and the surrounding area so we can contain the infection. It's now deemed an infected zone. Holden, you're will be team leader so all calls on what is to be contained are in your hands."

Holden nods and says, "Alright, anything…" Then, a Cheese nano pops out of Holden's com interrupting his train of though.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE MILK!"

Holden forces it away back into the com.

Dexter snorts, "Vile creature that Cheese is. He's responsible for us losing the Dexcarrier in the Green Maw back in March. I just hope someone gets him out of the Darklands before he causes anymore trouble. At least Tetraix recovered the shield generator to the carrier."

Holden leans back in the chair and replies, "Who's in charge of getting it out of that infected zone?"

Dexter frowns and replies, "I think Mojo volunteered to help recover it. He's probably looking to take back the Electro-Beam that we took from him that he original stole from Townville Science Center."

Holden then replies, "Well I guess I should get ready to go. How am I getting over there?"

Dexter smiles and replies, "There's a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. waiting for you outside the building. A few KND operatives are going with you. Also Doyle, Drew Saturday's brother will be joining you in the middle of the week to help with your work." Holden nods.

Paradox then says, "We'll my boy, I will see you over there."

He disappears in a small flash of light. Holden stands up and leaves the conference room.

* * *

Outside the conference room, Holden takes out his com.

"Blossom, I'm gonna be gone for a week. I've been assigned as project leader to set up the barriers around a new infected zone"

Blossom appears on the com with a big smile. "That's great! Can you at least tell me where you're going?"

"I'm gonna be out at Los Soledad. It's an old military base out near Bellwood. I'll call you at some point to tell you how everything is going." Holden smiles back at her.

"Take care of yourself Holden. It will be sort of lonely around here without you. I Love you." Blossom's smile spreads from ear to ear.

"I love you too Blossom. Take care of yourself also."

She giggles and sticks her tongue out at him playfully. "I will. I'll tell Buttercup and Bubbles you love'em too." She gives him a quick wink and then hangs up.

He exits the building to see the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. ready for their departure.

Numbuh 86 walks up to him and replies, "So you're going on this mission huh? We're about ready to go to Los Soledad, you stupid boy. It will be a few more minutes before everything is set."

Holden sighs and replies, "Nice to see you again too Fanny."

Fanny scowls and replies, "So where is the operations leader for this mission? They better not be late or I will have to go in their place."

Holden gives her an exasperated look and says, "Fanny, I'm the operations leader in charge of this mission!"

Fanny turns red from anger. "Why wasn't I informed that someone outside the KND was going to be handling this mission?" Screaming, she leaves in a huff. Holden rolls his eyes and was grateful that he didn't have to put up with Numbuh 86 on this trip. Holden approaches the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and starts helping to load the last of the equipment needed for this operation. He boards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and sits down in a seat. The KND operative next to him was reading a manga of some kind.

The other four operatives come aboard and the one in the lead then says, "Sir, with our equipment it will take us at least three hours to get to Los Soledad. We're ready to go when you give the word."

Holden nods and replies "Close the hatch and let's get underway."

As the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. rises into the air, Holden takes one last look at Townsville before they head north northwest towards Bellwood's abandoned military base.

* * *

Two hours later, Holden wakes up from a quick nap and looks out the window. There was a vast track of desert that lay before the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with a narrow road leading towards the horizon. One of the KND operatives hands Holden a soda and he gulps it down.

The pilot looks back at Holden for a brief moment and responds, "Sir! We should be there in an hour."

The remaining three operatives were watching a movie on their consoles while checking their sensors every few minutes. Holden leans back in his chair with nothing to really do.

Forty minutes pass when suddenly the pilot shouts, "Sir, there is this teal colored object with a trail of the same color flying right at us. It has the same energy signature as the Powerpuff Girls when they fly. Is that your sister Bubbles or maybe one of the Rowdys?"

"Teal? Bubbles' flying trail is light blue." Holden looks out the window and his eyes widen.

The feeling Holden got from seeing that trail told him they were in danger. "We need to get moving! NOW! Get us out of here as fast as this thing will go!"

The pilot looks back at Holden. "Sir we're going full throttle. The only way to go faster is if we drop all our equipment."

Holden closes his eyes, knowing that he had to make a choice. "Take all the equipment and get yourselves out of here. I'll distract whoever or whatever that is."

The pilot looks at him and replies, "Sir, do you even know how to fly a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.?"

Holden nods and replies, "Numbuh 2 taught me how to fly one a few weeks ago just incase. Now get out of here." Holden sits down at the controls.

The five operatives salute, then strap on parachutes and start shoving boxes out the door. Then they follow after the boxes. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. speeds up and Holden heads to the west, away from Los Soledad. The teal light follows after the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. slowly gaining. Holden looks at the side mirror to see the teal light had a human form. Then it shoots what appear to be beams of energy at him. Holden barrel rolls the vehicle to dodge them. After several minutes, Holden turns the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. northward and takes the chase deep into the desert and close to the mountains.

_Whatever this person is they are like my sisters. What is going on? Why is it after me?, _Holden thought as he checks the mirror once more.

The teal light starts to shoot out electrical energy. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R is hit twice taking a bit of damage to its hull. Holden veers eastward and over a canyon. The teal light was on course to cutoff the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. from its intended escape route. Holden looks in the mirror and the light was gone but he had a feeling it didn't give up. Then the back end of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. is torn to shreds as the teal light enters and exits the cabin. Holden tries to regain control of it but the vehicle was badly damaged. A small fire starts but is soon extinguished by what is left of the automated systems on board. Holden remains at the control trying to pull the vehicle out of its death dive all the while the canyon floor moves out of view and onto a collision course for two large boulders.

_Goodbye…Blossom. I love you!,_ Holden thinks as a tears roll from his eyes and down his cheeks.

* * *

The teal light stops above and watches the S.C.A.M.P.E.R careens into the canyon below. The light was a female and they were frowning.

"What is taking so long? It should have crashed by now!" the female voice says.

Then the small explosion is heard come from the canyon. The person's cyan shoulder length hair blows in the wind and she smiles. Then a pillar of smoke floats up with the wind and slowly moves to the east.

"That's the end of him I think. Mother and father would be so proud of me for finally putting and end to that imperfection." She says with an evil smile and a devious glint in her dark green eyes, before flying back to Bellwood.

* * *

Back at the Utonium house, the Professor sit down on the couch with a cup of coffee and he accidently hits his leg into the coffee table. The picture that was on it falls to the floor and small crack is heard. The Professor picks up the picture of his four children that he had taken two weeks after his godson had arrived. The Bubbles and Blossom were up front sitting with Holden between them, while Buttercup was in back with her hands on his head. There was a large crack in the glass that went right over Holden's face. A feeling of dread washes over the Professor as a tear of his own runs down his cheek.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you liked the imagery at the end with the Professor.


	40. Chapter 40: Nano sickness

I don't own fusionfall.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Nano Sickness**

Bubbles is floating behind City hall with Ms. Bellum, watching the nanos play two days later. At that moment, Bubbles is giggling as she watches the Nano-puff girls. They are in the middle of a jump roping game.

"They remind me of how you girls used to be when you were little." Ms Bellum says with a smile.

She has a sunhat on, so Bubbles has a hard time seeing her eyes. "

I'm going to make some Bubble tea for the nanos. Ms Bellum do you want any?"

"No thank you Bubbles."

Bubbles lands on the ground and the nano of Bubbles rushes over to her, "Can I help with the tea? Can I? Can I?"

Bubbles smiles, "Sure you can help."

Bubbles goes into the staff room of City Hall and pulls down the pot from the shelve and fills it up with water and turns on the stove. Her nano is flitting around the room gathering up the mini cups that Dexter has created for all of them. The nano, now with its arms full of cups exits the room with a huge smile on its face. Bubbles smiles at seeing the nanos so happy.

The porcine pot then starts to howl, but just as Bubbles picks it up; she hears the sound of falling nano cups on the ground and a mini scream from nano Bubbles. The pot drops to the floor and breaks as Bubbles rushes out of the building. She finds nano Bubbles floating just above the cups with a fearful expression on its face. Nano Boomer is on the ground looking rather pale.

Nano beds are popping out of the Great Machine as three KND nurses are gathering up the nanos and slowly placing them in the beds to make them comfortable.

Bubbles takes out her Nancom franticly and shouts, "DEXTER! COME QUICK! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HOLDIE'S NANOS."

Dexter appears with startled expression. "WHAT! I'm not getting any weird readings from the Great Machine, Bubbles. I'll come down there to take a look."

Mandark then appears on the Nancom with an evil grin and replies, "I'll come to help you Dexter. I want to make sure that you get it right. Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Dexter groans, rubbing his temples, but replies, "Fine Mandark, just stay out of my way!"

Both geniuses hang up, leaving Bubbles with a worried expression. Tears start to form in Bubbles' eyes and then flow down her cheeks. Bubbles then feels a hand on her shoulder and she wheels around to see who it is. Boomer stood there with an expression of worry and then hugs Bubbles tightly to comfort her.

"The nanos will be alright Bubbles. These two will find out what's wrong." He says in a quiet yet strong voice.

"Holdie is going to be upset with me if we don't do something. He trusted me to keep an eye on the nanos when he wasn't here." Bubbles replies as she cries into Boomer's shirt.

Boomer then whispers softly, "Come on, let's go to the mall to get you some Bubble tea while we wait for those two to show up."

Bubbles nods, still with tears in her eyes, as Boomer leads her to the mall for the tea.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Dexter and Mandark both arrive at City Hall to inspect the nanos.

"How could this of happened? Someone has to have been tampering with the Great Machine!" Dexter shouts as he checks the machines data, while Bubbles looks on with Boomer beside her and nano Bubbles on her shoulder.

"I can't find anything here that suggests why this is happening. This data must be wrong." Dexter says with a huge sigh and frown.

Mandark pushes Dexter out of the way so he can check the Great Machine's data banks.

"You're obviously looking at the wrong data Dexter. Maybe you should use that brain of yours and check out the deleted data. There! See, someone put in a program to mess with the nano's physical structures and slowly degrade their minds so they would be working for Fuse. Now, I just need to set up a back trace program to find the location of what did this."

After a few moments, Mandark frowns, slams his fist on the console and replies, "Whoever is doing this, knows how to keep one step ahead of us. I know exactly who we can call to make this go faster."

Mandark takes out his com and speaking in an angry tone, "REX! GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO CITY HALL NOW! WE NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING."

Rex appears on his com, with a tooth brush in his mouth and replies after taking it out, "As long as it gets me away from Six, he's in nanny mode again."

Rex smiles and the com hangs up.

* * *

Three minutes later, Rex zooms in using his hover bike and then reverts his lower body back to normal.

Rex looks at Mandark with a frown and replies, "Show me what I need to touch."

Mandark points to the Great Machine and Rex goes over and touches it. His hand glows blue with lines all around it and after a few moments the light subsides.

Rex smiles and says with excitement, "Found'em. Steam Alley. Seems like this is the work of Fusion Numbuh 1 and my own fusion. I did what I could to repair the Great Machine, but the rest is up to you two geeks."

Bubbles then floats into the air to go find the fusions, when Dexter grabs her hand. "You can't be seriously thinking about going off to fight those fusions alone?"

Bubbles looks back at Dexter and gives him a serious look. "I am! Holdie would have already have left by now to help the nanos. He loves them and so do I. Don't try to stop me!"

Dexter sighs, shakes his head and replies, "Holden wouldn't be so reckless Bubbles."

Boomer floats into the air next to Bubbles. "Dex, I'll go with Bubbles to make sure we solve this issue. Rex? You comin?"

Rex smiles and replies, "Something interesting to do besides curing EVOS. This is going to be fun."

Rex's back then spouts engines and wings to form the Boogie Pack and he flies up in front of Boomer and Bubbles. The trio then flies off to the southeast, while Mandark and Dexter try to repair the Great Machine.

* * *

Within a few minutes the three mismatched teens fly over Steam Alley and are immediately accosted by flying fusion matter. Bubbles looks down to see a fusion of Rex using some sort of heavy cannon weapon.

Rex frowns and replies with disdain, "Looks like its using the Slam Cannon. There's a ton of fusion matter around, so it's not going to run out of ammo."

The fusion fires again and Boomer materializes his energy baseball bat and sends the fusion's attack back at it with twice the force. The fusion is thrown into the air towards Bubbles. Bubbles uses her energy orb attack, while the nano Bubbles that is still on her shoulder, uses its Laser Vision skill. This causes it to be sent towards Rex. Rex's arm turns into a giant sword and slices the Fusion of himself in two.

A set of goggles falls to the ground along with a Nano of Rex, who promptly lands on Rex's shoulder. Rex lands on the ground and picks up the old pair of goggles and pockets them.

Boomer frowns and replies, "Now to deal with the other one." They look at each other and nod before entering the lair.

* * *

Inside, are the remains of a refinery and what appears to be other machines. They hear a squeak and Bubbles grabs Boomer's arm out of fright. Rex snickers at Bubbles reaction, but stops when she gives him a dirty look. Boomer squeeze Bubbles' arm gently to reassure her that she is safe with him. Bubbles relaxes at the light touch and they go deeper into the refinery. They pass by a broken down electrical switch and Rex puts his hand on it and uses his nanites.

A moment later, he smiles and replies with excitement, "It's close. Probably in the main offices above us."

Boomer frowns and replies, "Can you shut off the program that's affecting the other nanos from here?"

Rex shacks his head, frowns and responds, "I have to be there at the source to actually interface wi…"

He is interrupted by a spray of fusion matter that is headed towards Boomer. Rex changes his arm into his Smackhands and blocks the fusion matter. Fusion Numbuh 1 stands atop a machine looking down at them. Rex then turns his feet into the Punk Busters and jumps up and then uses the Smackhands to attack it as he comes back down. The fusion jumps away from Rex's attack and into the air.

The moment the fusion jumped, Boomer rams into it with a burst of sonic speed, sending it to the floor. Bubbles flies at the fusion and then starts to pound away at it in a blind rage, until its nothing more then a small pool of matter.

Rex gives a sigh and says disappointedly, "I was just getting warmed up. Let's find the thing with the program." The three teen climb the stairs and eventually find the device and Rex shuts it down with his nanites. He then smashes it, so it can never be used again.

Bubbles smiles and replies happily, "Let's go check the nanos and see if they are better now." Bubbles zooms to the exit with a smile on her face and is followed by Boomer and Rex.

* * *

When they arrive back at City Hall, Dexter is sitting on the back steps with his com out, talking to someone.

"Juniper, good work on dealing with the planetoid and Vilgax. Tell Courage for me that his idea on the UFO magnet was pure genius."

Juniper gives him a warm smile and says, "I will. Mrs. Bagg wants to know if you want to join us for dinner here."

Dexter turns red, smiles and replies, "I would be delighted. Email me the time, and I'll be out there when I can." The com switches off and Dexter puts it away in his pocket.

Mandark looks back from his work on the Great Machine and replies in an arrogant tone, "It's all fixed. Now I'm going back to work. I have much to do." He leaves laughing.

Rex goes over to give the Great Machine one last check. "Everything is good here."

Dexter looks at Bubbles, smiles and states, "Its going to be a full week before some of the nanos recover their strength. Take care of them Bubbles. Holden is counting on you." Dexter leaves and heads back to his lab.

Rex's com then beeps, forcing him to it out of his pocket and finds that he has an email. "Looks like Kevin Levin tried to absorb Fusion Matter and combine it with Imaginary Energy. Fuse took control of Kevin's mind and the energy converter that was collecting energy for us is now sending it the Darklands. The controls are locked and Hoagie thinks we can't turn it off without killing the imaginary friends so I have to go and set it down to the lowest level. Just a normal day for a me." Rex says with a sigh, as he forms the Boogie Pack and disappears into the sky and off towards the northeast.

Bubbles looks over at Boomer with a smile and replies, "Boomer, thanks for help me with the nanos."

Boomer turns red and gives her a cheesy grin, "It was nothing. It gave me an excuse not to have to see Brick's new girlfriend, Tessa. Bye Bubbles!"

He waves to her and flies off. Bubbles smiles as some of the healthier nanos gather around her to hear what had happened.

* * *

A slight detour from the arc i was working on but i have most of the Corrupt past arc done. Hope you enjoyed it.


	41. Chapter 41: Corrupted Past: Part 2

I don't fusionfall. Part 2 of 4 of Corrupted past arc

* * *

**Chapter 41: Corrupted Past: Part 2: Projected Fusion**

Blossom lets out a sigh while she is patrolling. She is bored, but grateful that there wasn't that much to do in Pokey Oaks. It has been a week since Holden had left to start the barriers on the new infected zone around Los Soledad and she had yet to hear from him. Blossom frowns as she finishes up her quick survey of Pokey Oaks South. It only took fifteen minutes, since there has been a lack of fusion activity in both Sector V and Pokey Oaks as of late.

She lands at the tree house and promptly gets a call. Blossom takes out her com from her pocket to find, to her disappointment that it is Dexter.

"I have an important mission for you, Blossom. Come to Dexlabs now please."

He hangs, up leaving Blossom with a few questions about what the mission was about.

She frowns, but lifts back into the air and flies towards Dexlabs. As Blossom nears Downtown, Buttercup flies up next to her with a sour, impatient look on her face.

"Do you know what this is about Blossom?" Buttercup is getting impatient and she wanted answers now.

Blossom shakes her head, "I wish I knew myself. Dexter usually says what he wants unless it's urgent."

They land in front of the lab and enter the building.

Computress rolls up to them as soon as they enter and she replies in a chipper tone, "Dexter wishes for you to go to the conference room to wait for him. Oh and I wish to know if Professor Utonium is doing well." Computress smiles and has a weird look in her eyes.

Buttercup nudges Blossom in the ribs and replies in a low voice, "What's her issue? Is she malfunctioning?"

Blossom gives a low giggle and says, "She has a crush on the Professor."

Buttercup smirks, looks at Computress and replies, "He's fine. He seems a little anxious about something and he won't tell us what it is."

Computress nods happily at the news and the two girls head to the conference room.

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup enter the conference room and find Ben and Nigel sitting on the far end of the room. Both boys look rather agitated to be there.

"I'm bored. Where is Dexter? I was supposed to be a Julie's tennis match today." Ben uses the Ultramatrix and turns into Nanomech, but then reverted back.

"It would have been nice to have the mission parameters before we got here. I have a lot of work to do down at the fissure with Max."

Buttercup snicker and replies jokingly, "Wow, what a big baby you are Nigel. Maybe we should just give you a diaper."

Nigel stands up and glares at Buttercup over his sunglasses, but before an argument can break out, Dexter enters the room. He has a frown on his face, because Project W.A.R.D. is behind schedule yet again.

Dexter sits down, pours a glass of water and then replies, "I have a mission that I want you four have to deal with. It seems that there is now a fusion of Holden. Reports from the Darklands are sketchy at best, but someone thought they saw one, but it appears that it's only a fifteen year old version of him."

Blossom is drinking some water when Dexter says this and she starts to choke.

Buttercup smacks her on the back and then replies, "So how did they get any item that belongs to him? He hasn't been back long enough to have left any life energy on anything. Wait, what about Blossom's night shirt? That was Holden's once."

Blossom shakes her head and replies, "I was wearing it last night, so it has to be something else." All of Holden's things were still at the Utonium house collecting dust in his room. Buttercup slams her fist into her other hand. She was excited, because she would finally be able to smack Holden around even if it is just a fusion copy of him.

"So where is Holden's fusion?"

Dexter turns in his seat and a map appears on the back wall. "Its in Bellwood, it seems a few fusions have been going there as of late. The major infected zone in the area is around Mr. Smoothie…"

"NOO! Not there!" Ben yells out interrupting Dexter and afterward, Ben lets out a groan. _Why of all places did an infected zone have to pop up there? _Ben thought as he has a sudden craving for a mango smoothie.

Nigel cocks an eyebrow. "Is that your favorite hangout Ben?"

Ben nods vigorously and replies, "Yes it is. Everyone in Bellwood my age hangs out there. I wonder where the nearest Mr. Smoothies is around here."

Dexter looks at them and shakes his head at Ben's single mindedness and continues, "Bellwood's infected zone is from Mr. Smoothies and to some of its Downtown area." Blossom looks at the map of the infected zone and replies, "Where is the lair in Bellwood?"

Dexter frowns, takes his glasses off, rubs his eyes and replies, "Outside of Levin's garage."

Ben snickers and replies, "Oh man, Kev is gonna be mad about this when he finds out."

Dexter stands up with a yawn and replies, "A S.C.A.M.P.E.R. will be waiting outside to take you there. Good luck my friends."

Dexter exits the room to return to his lab.

Blossom slumps in her seat and replies, "Let's go! There's no time to waste."

Blossom stands up and leaves the room, followed by the other three.

* * *

Two hour later, the four step off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and into Ben's hometown. The fusion monsters that are seen roaming around in the distance are made up of Sumo Slammer merchandise.

"So Red, what item do you think Fuse used to make Holden's fusion?"

Blossom frowns and replies, "I wish I knew Buttercup. Maybe it's one of his fencing foils."

Nigel looks over his sunglasses and replies, "What should we expect from a fusion of Holden at the age of fifteen?"

Blossom sighs and replies, "It's probably going to be just as smart as Holden, but I wouldn't know about its tactics and planning abilities."

Ben rolls his eyes and scoffs, "Holden seemed pretty good at making plans when I was at Bravo Beach with him and Brick."

Nigel smiles and replies with confidence, "This fusion of Holden doesn't sound so tough. It should be a cinch to beat it."

Buttercup smiles and replies, "Let's just go already. I want to fight! Ben which way is Levin's garage?"

"Just follow me. Once we get to the infected zone, it's not going to be that hard to find. It close to Mr. Smoothies or was it the abandoned mannequin factory."

Ben then transforms into Jetray and flies off while the other three follow closely behind him, flying also.

* * *

An hour and a half later, they arrive at the garage after getting lost and for some odd reason, getting Ben a smoothie. The fusion lair entrance is in front of the now closed doors and guarding it is Fusion Buttercup.

Nigel chuckles and replies, "I guess we found your's and Holden's missing fusion, Blossom. Why would it be here of all place?"

_I guess third times the charm for this one. _Blossom thought with a small sigh.

Buttercup grins, smashes her fist into her open palm and says, "I don't care, I'm gonna smash it."

Before she can move an inch, Blossom places her hand on Buttercup's shoulder and she groans. "We need a plan!"

"Ya ya I know. I rather just pound it into the ground and be done with it."

Ben then belches, without covering his mouth and throws the remains of the Mr. Smoothie container on the ground.

Buttercup laughs and replies. "Ben, that was rather disgusting. Good job!"

Ben grins and replies, "Now that I've had my mango fix, It's Hero Time!"

He presses down on the Ultramatrix and turns into Chromastone.

Nigel takes out a Sugarless G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. from his com and states, "Ben, you draw its fire and redirect its attack back towards its. Me and Buttercup will attack it once it's focused on you. Blossom once it's nearly done, come in and use you Ice Breath."

Ben runs out and tries to punch the it, but the fusion flies up and uses its Green Tornado. Ben changes to Humungousaur and grows to fill the remaining space as not to get sucked up into it. Ben then grabs it with one of his huge hands and starts to crush it, but it forces his hand apart and uppercuts twice, sending Ben into the building next to the garage. Nigel fires five shots at the fusion, which makes it race towards him.

Buttercup intercepts and kicks it into the ground. Blossom then uses her Ice Breath and freezes in place. Ben, who has just gotten up, does a pile driver into the fusion. The ice breaks and the fusion matter dissipates into the air.

Ben changes back to normal and exclaims excitedly, "Alright one down, one to go!"

Blossom floats over to the lair portal and enters. The other three follow after her.

* * *

Once inside the lair, Blossom and Buttercup close their eyes, because they hear a voice, "This place is so much better than Peach Creek Estates. From what Lord Fuse was telling us all, I was reassigned just before someone came in and swept the place clean." They hear a laugh.

Blossom sighs and then frowns before she replies in shock, "Holden's other missing fusion is another fusion of me! I would recognize that evil versions voice anywhere."

As they move deeper into the lair, the four teen find boxes filled with Plumbers and SCAT gear.

Ben takes out his com and replies in a whisper, "Dex! We hit a mother load of equipment out here. All high end Plumber and SCAT stuff."

Dexter appears and replies with a smile, "I'm sending you a few Providence transports to pick up the equipment once you are done there. They will arrive in an hour or so." Dexter hangs up.

Nigel smiles and replies in a questioning tone, "So, how are we going to deal with these two fusions?"

Buttercup smiles and states, "Me and Red will go and take on the fusion of Holden. I've wanted to smack Holden hard for years. This is the best chance I'm going to have to do it."

Ben turns the dial on the Ultramatrix and the picture of Big Chill appears and he says, "I think Big Chill is in order." He presses it down but, "Big, never mind, I mean Rath!"

Buttercup laughs at the mistake that is made. "You laughing at me Buttercup Utonium. You wanna take Rath on? Come on bring it."

Buttercup looks at him, smiles broadly, and replies, "No, but I heard Fusion Blossom talking crap bout you Rath. She said you were a coward."

"Where is she? I'll prove to the fusion that Rath is no coward!"

Ben shouts and rushes down the corridor. Nigel rushes after him as not to lose him.

Blossom and Buttercup fly after them and they enter the main chamber to see Ben swinging Fusion Blossom into the wall. Blossom flies as fast as she can at the Fusion of Holden, who is just standing there.

She is on target with her fist out, but a few seconds before she is going to plow it down, it moves to the side and punches her in the stomach. Blossom's eyes open wide as she is sent flying backwards into a wall and then falls onto the ground.

Blossom coughs up some blood and thinks, _it's got insane strength! How is that possible? _

Nigel shoots the fusion of Blossom in the chest after it had just fallen to the floor. Buttercup uses a sonic scream at the fusion of Holden. It midsection starts to liquefy, but nothing else happens. Blossom stands up and then uses her eye beams on Fusion Holden, but it sidesteps and starts hand to hand combat with Buttercup. It jumps up and kicks her into the floor.

Buttercup immediately gets up and she and Blossom start to double team it. Ben then throws Fusion Blossom at Nigel, who takes four shoots at it. It lands a few feet from him as melted goo. Buttercup uppercuts the fusion of Holden and then goes into a few quick jabs that send it into the wall.

It pulls itself off and is then hit with a pink and green omega beam. It falls to the ground and melts away. A nano of Holden springs up from the object on the floor. It wore a gray shirt that had a black stripe across the middle. It goes over to Blossom, hugs her an then disappears into her com.

Ben reverts back to normal in a flash of red light, because the Ultramatrix has timed out and the icon is now red. Ben walks over and picks the object up off the floor.

His mouth drops and he replies in shock, "I can't believe this!"

Blossom takes a look at the item. It is set of papers with Holden's and Blossom's name on it and Blossom instantly recognizes it.

"It's the project I threw in the bushes nearly two years ago! How did Fuse manage to get a hold of it?"

Buttercup frowns and replies, "Why did you throw it in a bush sis?"

Ben slaps his forehead and Nigel rolls his and they reply at the same time, "She and Holden got into a fight about how she was acting like you Buttercup."

Buttercup laughs hysterically and replies after she stops to catch her breath, "OH! That fight! Well there is only one thing left to do with it."

Buttercup takes the project and rips it to shreds.

Nigel smiles, breaths a sigh of relief and replies, "Now that we're are done in here, we just have to wait for Providence to show up with those transports for the cargo."

The other three nod and leave the lair.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the four exit the infected zone and start making room for the transports to arrive in the empty streets. As they work, they don't notice a young female shadow in the nearby alley. She spits two balls of electrical energy out at the two nearest heroes.

* * *

Didn't expect to see the Project again huh? Well the next part is gonna be the dark part of this arc.


	42. Chapter 42: Corrupted Past: Part 3

I don't own fusionfall. Part 3 of 4 of corrupted past arc

* * *

**Chapter 42: Corrupted Past: Part 3: Holden**

Ben and Nigel are hit by the electrical energy and fall to the ground unconscious. Blossom and Buttercup quickly turn around. The young female then steps out from the alley. She is the same age as Blossom and Buttercup. Her hair stops just below her shoulders and is cyan in color. Her eyes are a dark green, but they have pure hatred and malice in them.

She is about 5'7 tall which is the same height as Blossom. She is wearing a teal colored long sleeved shirt with a black stripe across it and she has on jeans shorts and sneakers along with knee high hosiery. Blossom did not like the feeling emanating from this girl. The young female opens her mouth and spits a huge ball of electrical energy at Buttercup and Blossom.

They both dodge and the girl finally speaks in a cold tone, "I always wanted to fight you losers. I should have just done away with my brother years ago and then gone for you." She laughs.

Buttercup has a sneer on her face and says, "Well, who are you moron. Introduction before a pounding is always nice."

The girl laughs again and then responds, "My name is Tessa Wren."

Blossom shoots a quick look at Buttercup, who has the same bewildered expression on her face.

Tessa laughs, smiles cruelly and says, "Wow, you both look so stupid with that expression on your face. Yeah, Holden is my brother, but I wasn't born like he was. I was created just like you were, except with rotten sugar, rotten spice and everything nasty, and a chemical known as Exvarn."

As Tessa says this, she closes her eyes and makes a gesture praising herself and then says, "I AM PERFECTION IN THE EYES OF OUR PARENTS!"

Buttercup scratches her head, looks over at Blossom and asks, "Blossom, do you any ideas what Exvarn is?"

Blossom shakes her head with her eyes closed and states, "I never heard of it before."

Tessa yawns as if she was bored and replies, "Well of course you morons would never have heard about it. There were only a few people in the world who know about Exvarn. My parents were the ones who created it. I was forced to kill them in September." She laughs, but then a sad look enters her eyes.

Buttercup clenches her fist and shouts, "YOU MURDERED YOUR PARENTS! YOU MONSTER!"

Buttercup charges at Tessa and punches. Tessa sidesteps, grabs Buttercup's arm and blasts her into the wall of a nearby building with a teal colored omega beam from her hand.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom shouts and she dashes over to her sister.

Buttercup shakes her head, stands up slowly and says, "Ow! That smarts. We need to use the Powerpuff mega blast or something. I just wish Bubbles was here with us, so we could do it."

Tessa smiles and says in an almost forgetful tone, "Oh! Before I forget. Don't expect to hear from Holden at all. I took care of him earlier in the week when I attacked his S.C.A.M.P.E.R."

Buttercup glowers at Tessa darkly.

Blossom is looking at the ground, but she is smiling and responds in a flat, shaky voice, "Holden isn't dead. I can't explain why I know this, but I think it's because he's been together with us for so long that we know if something is wrong with him. He can tell if something is wrong with us in an instant in the same way."

She then turns her face up to look at Tessa. She has tears in her eyes and her fist is shacking and shouts, "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO ATTACK MY LOVED ONE!"

Tessa scowls and comments coldly, "Your loved ones and your friends are of little consequence to me. If you call yourselves Holden's family, you're pathetic. That stupid piece of trash doesn't deserve a family or love."

Buttercup grits her teeth and responds, "We're the only family he's ever really had or known. He's more of a brother to Bubbles and I than anything. We love him." With that, she blows a raspberry at Tessa.

Tessa's eyes narrow and she then says coolly, "There is also something else I'm going to tell you before I pound you both to dust. Holden was the first and only human trial for Exvarn. He was our parents' lab rat and was only born for the purpose of having Exvarn used on him when he was three years old to the day. Such a pity that the chemical had no effect when it was injected into him. It made him even more imperfect than he already was."

Tessa takes a breath and continues, "This imperfection is why my parents dumped him on your father. They could never love something so repugnant, vile, stupid, and imperfect like him. That is also why my parents wanted to die by my hand. It was so they could be rid of the imperfect taint they received from him. He was nothing more than a monster to them. That monster should have died the first time you rescued him. Him was supposed to kill him in front of you because my parents asked him too, but he deviated from the plan and was more interested in killing you two and your sister."

Blossom turns away from the sickening rant nearly throwing up. Holden is going to be hurt by this when he finds out. His parents had left him because of something that shouldn't have matter to anyone. Worse still, to have him killed for it. What kind of parents were they?

She looks back at Tessa with a few tears in her eyes and then responds, "You're just like your parents Tessa. They sound like they were cruel, abusive monsters, but you're worse."

Tessa scowls and then replies with venomous pleasure towards Blossom, "I'll enjoy putting you in your place Utonium. I've been waiting years for this. I'm going to relish every moment of your screaming until you beg me to stop."

Blossom takes a deep breath and looks over at Buttercup and replies, "I know we're both tired, but this can't be avoided. Buttercup, let's go!" Buttercup frowns and replies, "She's got crazy psychopathic and sadistic written all…" Tessa chose then to attack with a kick.

* * *

Buttercup ducks and somersault kicks Tessa up into the air. Blossom flies up and punches Tessa and then uses her Ice Breath to cool her off. Tessa breaks out of the ice almost instantly and spits her electrical energy attack at Blossom. Blossom dodges too late and is hit in the leg.

Blossom screams in pain and Tessa takes advantage of the situation and punches Blossom in the eye and in the stomach four times and then hammer throws her to the ground. Buttercup flies up behind Tessa and tries to kidney punch her. Tessa dodges and jabs at Buttercup's throat.

Buttercup dodges barely and kicks Tessa into a hardware store. A set of eye beams comes out of the smoke and hits Buttercup in the shoulder and she falls to the ground next to Blossom. Both girls stand up, bloodied and panting with beads of sweat running down their foreheads.

"Damn it! We need Bubbles. Any bright ideas Leader Girl?"

Blossom frowns, closes her eyes to think for a moment and then opens them again and replies, "I don't have any right now. I could try to make her chase me, while you hide someplace and surprise attack her after I pass by." Tessa steps out of the store and charges at them and Blossom zooms into the air and down the street, and then back close to the ground.

Tessa follows after her for a few blocks and then shouts venomously, "What makes you think you can survive an air chase against me, Blossom? Holden sure as hell didn't and he was flying something!"

Tessa spits more electrical energy. Blossom crashes through the wall of a gym to avoid the attack. She picks up a few of the weights and throws them back at Tessa to slower her down. Tessa melts them with her eye beams and continues unimpeded. Blossom leaves the gym and flies past a big finical building.

Blossom punches a support column as she passes. The front collapses on Tessa, but she uses her version of the girl's tornado and throws it towards Blossom. Blossom freezes it and the debris falls to the ground. Buttercup comes from above with both feet pointed at Tessa and kicks her deep into the building.

Buttercup lets out a breath, wipes some blood from her mouth and then replies, "If this keeps up, Bellwood is gonna be worse off than Townsville on a good day."

Tessa bursts out of the building and there is blood dripping from her forehead and scraps all over her arms.

Tessa sticks out her hand in challenge and replies excitedly, "Come on Bittercup! One on one right now or are you too chicken to even face me on your own?"

Tessa charges right at Buttercup, who then grabs her arm and throws her to Blossom. Blossom grabs Tessa's head with her lower legs and with all the force she can muster, flips in midair and throws Tessa to the ground. Tessa slams into the pavement. The girls land a few feet away looking exhausted.

"I'm running out of gas Red! If she's gets back up we don't stand a chance." Blossom right eye is swollen shut from the punch to the face.

Panting from exhaustion, Blossom replies, "Same Buttercup. This is worse then fighting the Rowdys that first time."

Tessa bursts through the concrete and lands on the opposite side of the hole.

She spits out some blood and replies, "Is that really all you two losers got? I got enough energy to go four more rounds. You barely got…"

Three low clicks are heard and Tessa eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls to the ground. She has three small needles sticking out of her back. Behind Tessa, is a woman in a white lab coat wearing a gray skirt and a mustard colored shirt.

The woman walks forward and replies "Are you girls alright?"

Blossom nods in thanks and replies, "Two of our friends are hurt back near the extraction zone. Who are you by the way?"

The woman smiles and says, "I'm Dr. Holiday and I'm the head scientist of Providence. We just got here a few minutes ago. Ben and Nigel are on one of the transports now being given medical attention. They informed Dexter about the attack already. He wants us to bring Tessa to a special facility, but right now we can't."

Buttercup frowns and replies in a harsh tone, "Why can't they just take her away now and what did you use on Tessa?"

Holiday smiles and replies, "I used something that your father developed incase you somehow lost control over your powers. It knocks you out for a few minutes and suppresses your powers for a few days. As to the reason why we can't transport her right now is, on the way here, one of our people noticed a downed S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in a canyon. Whoever was in it survived and left a trail. They have been on the move, headed in this direction for the past few days. That transport went off to find that person."

Buttercup heaves Tessa over her shoulder and replies, "Come on Red, let's go to the extraction area."

Holiday's ear piece buzzes and she replies in a low voice.

She looks over at the girls, smiles and then replies, "They found the person."

Blossom then says in an excited voice, "Is it…?" Holiday smiles at Blossom and interrupts, "Yes Blossom, it's your boyfriend. He's a bit beat up from the ordeal, but he's fine."

Blossom breaths a sigh of relief and says, "How long until they land back at the infected zone entrance?"

Holiday checks her watch, and responds, "In about ten minutes or so. We shouldn't keep them waiting for us. Once we leave, a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. will arrive for the three of you."

They walk back in silence.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Providence ship arrives and Holden steps off of it. Tessa is fully awake now and she is standing at a distance, surrounded by Providence agents. A look of shock and anger spreads across her face at the sight of Holden. Blossom and Buttercup both float over to him and hug him tightly.

Blossom kisses him on the cheek then asks with concern in her voice, "Holden, how did you survive that crash?"

Holden looks at her with tired eyes and replies, "I was headed towards two boulders and I guess I managed to scrap the tops of them and that caused the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to roll on its side and skid across the ground. Then, it hit the cliff wall and I got out of is before it exploded. What happened to you two?"

Buttercup frowns slightly and replies, "Your psycho sister Tessa tried to kill us and tried to kill you. Your parents made her in the same manner as the Professor did with us, expect with rotten stuff." Shock spreads across his face, "My sister? The only sisters I have are you, Bubbles and Blossom. Why would this person want to kill me?"

Blossom frowns and then replies after several moments in an uneven voice, "It's going to take sometime to explain."

When Blossom and Buttercup get to the part about Holden being injected with Exvarn and Tessa killing their parents and blaming Holden, he stops them and states, "I'm going to talk to her."

"Holden, wait! Let us finish."

Providence members are walking Tessa to the transport in handcuffs when Holden stops them.

Holden walks up to Tessa, but before he can speak, she spits in his face and shouts, "DIRTY, VILE, STUPID IMPERFECTION! OUR PARENTS NEVER WANTED SOMETHING LIKE YOU! THEY KEPT YOU AWAY AT ARMS LENGTH, ALWAYS COLD, HEARTLESS AND CRUEL BECAUSE SOMETHING LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE A PERFECT FAMILY LIKE THE ONE THEY HAD! I WAS CREATED TO BE PERFECT AND REPLACE YOU! THEY DUMPED YOU ONTO THE ONE PERSON THAT COULDN'T SAY NO TO THEM, JUST TO GET RID OF YOU, FOREVER! HIM FAILED TO KILL YOU WHEN HE SHOULD HAVE THAT FIRST TIME HE TOOK YOU HOSTAGE! I HAD TO KILL OUR PARENTS AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID IMPERFECT TAINT. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVER BEEN BORN YOU STUPID MISTAKE!"

Holden has quick flashes of before he moved in with the Utoniums. Painful repressed memories resurface that Holden thought he had buried of his parents. Ones of them ignoring him, not giving him affection of any kind, and ones of them giving him looks of pure cold disdain, while calling him a mistake and imperfection, all the while spanking him for no reason and psychologically torturing him.

Then, the cruel painful experiment with the injection of the Exvarn flashes through his mind. The pain of it comes back to him as he sees his parents cruelly watching with hungry eyes as the needles inject the liquid into him. His unbearable haunting screams echo through his mind.

Holden stares down at the ground, his body shaking, while Tessa continues her tirade; taking the abusive words from her while the words imperfection and mistake rings in his ears.

_Why? Why did they do it to me? Is that the only reason I'm alive? To be a human genuine pig? Did they not once love me? Is this the reason I was sent to live with the Utoniums? To…to…to DIE?, _thinks Holden, as he watches Tessa being loaded onto one of the Providence transports.

It takes off and is flown away to a special Dexlabs facility. Then a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lands where the Providence transport had been. Holden slowly gets onto the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and sits down looking out a window, trying to fight his emotions.

Blossom and Buttercup follow after Holden and sit near him. Both of them have tears in their eyes from listening to Tessa's rant. Nothing is said the entire ride home. When they arrive in Sector V, two hours later, Blossom watches with a worried expression on her face as Holden gets off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. slowly and heads towards home in Pokey Oaks South.

As Holden walks away, more memories resurface of the abuse he had suffer at his parent's hands. This causes his emotions to finally break and tears of anguish, sorrow and pain trickle down his face from his blue eyes and fall to the ground, as he questions everything he knows.

* * *

A/N: So everything about Holden's past is out. It was rather hard to write but sometimes you just have to go with it. The type abuse i used in this chapter is emotional abuse and the sub section that Holden suffered from is called Rejection and is considered very insidious. Tessa in some ways is the physical embodiment of what Holden's parents did to him. Holden being sent to live with the Professor to die can be seen as an emotional abuse too because his parents expelled him from their family. A lot of psychology in this chapter. (I researched it the subject). Please comment on what you think of this chapter or at least PM me.


	43. Chapter 43: Corrupted Past: Part 4:

I don;t own fusionfall. 4 of 4 of the corrupt past arc

* * *

**Chapter 43: Corrupted Past: Part 4: Pained**

Eight days after the incident with the fusion of Holden and Tessa, a funeral is held in Endsville for the Wrens. Dexter and many others thought it is only right that Holden's parents be given a funeral even after what they had done was discovered. Many people attended, but oddly, Holden is no where to be found at the service.

Afterwards, the girls and the Professor return home on that windy cold November day. They enter the house and Blossom goes upstairs to her room to change. The room to the left of hers is Holden's. Bubbles' room is to the right of Blossom's and across the hall from Holden's is Buttercup's.

Blossom enters her room and uses her X-ray vision on the wall to see if Holden is in his room. He is in there, but he didn't get up from his bed to bang on the wall like he usually did when someone spied on him with their X-ray vision. Blossom could tell that he wanted to be left alone. That's the only reason he came home, because he couldn't get that kind of privacy in the tree house.

What did shock Blossom is to see him crying. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Holden crying like this. Buttercup knocks on the door and she and Bubbles enter. They both have looks of worry on their faces.

Blossom knew what they wanted to do and she responds, "You both want to talk to him right?"

Buttercup nods, places her hands on her hips and replies, "Well duh, why wouldn't we try to? He's our brother after all. He always cheered us up when we are down or sad."

The triplets walk out into the hallway and slowly open the door to Holden's room. Blossom enters the room first and then sits next to Holden on his bed and runs her hand through his hair. Bubbles and Buttercup then enter, also sitting on the bed. Bubbles sits to Holden's left and Buttercup sits behind him.

Holden is still crying, but he manages to say something through the sobs. "I hate my parents, but why do I even feel this way? Why do I even care that they are dead? They abused me and I care they are dead! WHY?"

Bubbles pats him on the arm and responds in a low gentle voice, "They were still your family, no matter how cruel, heartless, and cold they turned out to be towards you."

Holden doesn't even turn to look at her, but responds, "If they were my family, why did they leave me like they did? Did they ever once care about me?"

Buttercup grips his shoulder and then responds, "Even if they did leave you, we're still your family and always have been. We care about you and that is what counts in the end."

Holden remains silent, still hearing in the back of his mind, his parents calling him an imperfection, stupid and a mistake.

Blossom brushes her hand through his hair again gently; nodding her head to what Buttercup has said and responds, "I know what your thinking sweetheart. It doesn't matter if you're an imperfection to your parents. You're perfect to us in our eyes, as our brother and as my boyfriend. We still love you and nothing will ever change that."

She giggles. Bubbles and Buttercup both smile and nod in agreement.

Holden sits up with a weak smile, while wiping away a few tears.

The three girls hug him tightly and Bubbles says, "We finally got you smiling again Holdie."

Holden then says in a small voice, "Thanks for making me feel a bit better."

All three of them stick their tongues out at him playfully.

Buttercup scotches off the bed and responds, "Come on, we have to talk to the Professor about this Exvarn stuff."

All four of them leave Holden's room to go down stairs.

* * *

The Professor is in the living room sitting in a chair looking over a report.

He looks up at the noise of the four teens coming down the stairs and he responds, "Holden you're looking a bit better. Is there's something you wanted to talk about?"

Holden nods to the Professor's comment and responds, "It's about Exvarn. Blossom and Buttercup said that my parents injected me with it. What do you know of it?"

The Professor frowns and says, "I know your parents developed it and that it has more potency than Chemical X."

The Professor sighs, looks at the floor and finally says, "I thought I knew your parents since I was good friends with them before and during college. Now, I don't even know who they are after all this."

Blossom frowns and then interjects, "There's something else about Exvarn isn't there Professor?"

The Professor nods and responds, "Since it was injected into Holden, I really don't know what will happen. I do know that once it breaks down in a person's blood, that person will start to develop powers like you girls have. I can't figure out what would trigger a breakdown to happen. Even a small amount if broken down would give limited abilities for only a minute or two."

Holden closes his eyes to think before opening them again. He knew that it happened to him once and the Professor knew it also.

Blossom looks intently over at him, worried, and says, "It's happened before hasn't it?"

Holden averts his gaze and looks down at the floor, closes his eyes and says in shame, "I don't even remember it happening because I was unconscious."

Buttercup then replies with a huge grin on her face, "That means you could get powers like us. That's cool actually. You can finally kick Mojo's butt more effectively now."

Bubbles eyes widen with surprise and replies, "Holdie, why didn't you tell us about this? We would have understood."

Holden just looks at his two sisters with sadness in his eyes and replies, "I don't want them."

Buttercup frowns and replies, "Why wouldn't you want them little bro?"

Holden then sits down on the couch and states, "I was scared…"

Buttercup's laugh interrupts him and she then replies mocking, "You? Scared of getting powers? That's worse then when Bubbles was scared of the dark."

Bubbles pouts, "That's not very nice Buttercup. Holdie, why were you scared?"

Holden breaths out slowly and continues, "I was scared to tell you what happened because of what all of you would think. I was scared of what would happen if I did get them and I lost control and I...I hurt all of you. I don't want to become like the Rowdy's. I don't want to lose who am I as a person and I don't want to lose the only family I have left."

A few tears appear in his eyes and Blossom sits next to him and hugs him tightly.

She can feel him shaking slightly and then coos, "It's alright. You don't have to be scared about hurting us or losing yourself to that or anything else. We're here for you if something happens like that."

She gives him a quick kiss and winks at him. Holden's smile returns at her reassuring words.

The Professor frowns, trying to change the subject, then says, "There's no point in dwelling on this right now. Let's get some dinner. Holden, I know you haven't eaten anything in the past week, so you must be starving. What would you four like to eat? We can order out for something."

The four teens huddle up discussing what they wanted. The four always disagreed on what to get when they called out for food. Today, it seems different because the huddle only lasted a few moments. The four have huge grins on their faces and they then go into the kitchen, leaving the Professor perplexed about what is going on.

* * *

Well it ends on a lighter note closing out the dark part of the fic. review please and say what you think.


	44. Chapter 44: Relapse

I don't own fusionfall

* * *

**Chapter 44: Relapse**

Outside the Utonium house at four o'clock that morning, a voice is heard whispering, "Shhhh! You'll wake mi amigo Holden. Be bien quiet Courage and be car…"

A loud earth shattering scream rips through the night. A lamp is heard falling onto the floor with a loud bang because Courage has bumped into it when he had bumped into something in the dark. His fright has caused him to jump so high that he lands on something soft.

The door opens and someone flips the light switch. Blossom is in her night clothes with Bubbles in a blue night gown standing behind her.

"Holdie, why is your hair shaking and why does it have black spots?"

"It's just Courage."

Holden has his pistol in his hand and he places it down on his desk next to a stack of yet to be filed reports that were to be sent to Dexter. Bubbles walks into the room and takes the fuchsia haired dog off Holden's head and cradles him in her arms. Eduardo is standing outside the window on a ladder.

"What's with all the noise? I was having a good dream about bashing a fusion." Buttercup enters the room rubbing her sleepy eyes.

She is in her sleeping clothes which comprised of a set of green sports shorts and tank top and has a large green blanket draped around her shoulders.

"So, what do you two need that's so important that you have to break into Holden's room in the middle of the night." Blossom says with irritation in her voice.

Courage jumps out of Bubbles' arms and starts yipping and dancing on his hind legs.

"He says Mrs. Bagg was kidnapped by Fusion Courage from the Foster's hedge maze. She was taken to the Firepits in the Darklands. He came here to ask for your help Holdie." Bubbles says as she quickly translates what Courage was saying.

"Si Si, Madam Foster was with Mrs. Bagg as well and was taken too by Fusion Ed. Mi amigo needs to save them" Eduardo says quickly, before trying to enter the room, but finds the window is too small for his huge frame.

Holden pats Courage's head, and then looks at Eduardo and replies, "I'll go save them. You two don't have to worry."

Eduardo smiles broadly and replies, "Si! Thank you mi amigo Holden. I'll be at Foster's if you need me."

Eduardo disappears from the window and into the night.

* * *

Holden starts to stand up from the side of his bed, when the Professor walks into the room, having heard the previous conversation and replies, "You're not going anywhere young man. You're not ready."

Holden looks at him and replies, "Professor, I'm fi…"

The Professor then says over him, "You might be physically fine and able but what about mentally?"

Holden looks down at the floor and sits back down on the bed. The Professor is being overprotective again like when they were younger.

"I know you're right Professor, but I still have to…"

The Professor speaks over him again in his parental tone, "If you're not going to listen to me then I just have to go with you."

Blossom eye widen and she then exclaims, "Professor, that's too dangerous! One of us should…"

The Professor shakes his head and interrupts, "No Blossom. You already have an assigned task to do, as does Buttercup and Bubbles. I want you to give your arm guards to Holden, so he can have a bit of extra protection."

The Professor leaves the room and goes downstairs. Blossom goes to her room reluctantly and comes back a moment later with the guards she normally wears and places them on the bed. Holden takes the arm guards and slips them on.

"They're not your best look little bro. They look better on Leader Girl than on you." Buttercup says, nearly laughing.

Blossom sits down on Holden lap, places her hand on his check and replies in a low voice, "Don't be mad at the Professor. He's just concerned. At least he's not making you use the Dynamo."

Holden gives her a small smile and replies, "It's understandable after everything that's happe…"

Holden is interrupted by Bubbles' shouting. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING BUTTERCUP? WHEN DID ACE GIVE IT TO YOU?"

Courage jumps from fright because of the shouting and lands on Holden's head again.

Blossom stands up giggling and replies, "She got engaged the day of our cat fight Bubbles."

Bubbles smiles from ear to ear and hugs her green clad sister, who then turns bright red.

Holden finally stands up, places his hand on Buttercup's shoulder and replies, "Grats sis. I'm happy for you."

Buttercup smiles and replies "Get your butt moving before I pound you. If the Professor comes back up here, he'll yell at us."

Holden nods, gathers up his equipment and runs downstairs to where the Professor is waiting for him in the kitchen.

The Professor smiles and replies, "Good. At least you're listening me. Dexter gave me this to use just incase I need to assist someone."

He takes out an Omega Grunt for his com.

Courage jumps off Holden's head and onto the table and starts to jabber. "I'm coming to! ARROOOO! I need to make sure Muriel is alright!" says the live translation on the Holden's com.

"Just stay close to me Courage and you'll be fine." Holden says, while adjusting the guards, because they were cutting into his arms.

"Holden, we're going to be taking the Dynamo to the Darklands."

"Can I at least…"

"I'm not going to allow you pilot it young man, not after what happened with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R."

Holden gazes at the floor, sighs, and follows silently behind the Professor with Courage on his heels to the Dynamo hanger below the lab.

* * *

Three hours later, they step out of the Dynamo and into the harsh heat of the Firepits outside the infected zone.

"Holden, have you been to this area before?" The Professor asks.

Holden shakes his head and replies, "I've never been inside. I was out here scouting with Hoss a few days before Dexter gave me that assignment over in Los Soledad."

The Professor, Holden and Courage use the telepad and enter the zone. The inside is covered in mutated spore pods and many fusion dinosaurs roam the area.

Courage then starts to jump up and down and then starts jabbering. "Muriel and Madam Foster are in the central area! How are we going to get there? AROOOO!" Is the translation that came up on the Professor's com.

While Courage has been jabbering, Holden has been observing the platforms movements around them to come up with a plan on how to get to the central area of this zone.

Holden motions to them to follow him and replies, "This might take sometime, but I think I found the way over there."

After twenty minutes of slow moving platforms transportation, they finally reach the center area. The Professor looks behind them to see a gradual slope that would allow them to leave easier.

* * *

Inside, the echo of a voice is heard, "Courage help me!"

Courage jumps up and down quickly and yips. "MURIEL I'M COMING WITH HELP!" translates Holden's com.

Then they hear a second voice, "Don't worry Muriel. My granddaughter probably already sent someone for us." It is Madam Foster's voice.

The Professor takes a deep breath and replies, "The fusions are probably going to be in the same room where the hostages are."

As they traverse the lair, nothing impedes their progress, but Holden has an unsteady feeling like they are being watched.

Then, all of a sudden their path is blocked by a set of falling rocks. Holden closes his eyes and knows something is up.

"Professor, stay behind me. I think the fusions are luring us into a trap. Maybe if we split up, one of us can…"

The Professor snaps back at him, "No! That's a horrible idea. Let's go back and find another route there together."

As they back track, they find a fork split in the path.

"We should go right." The Professor says, now leading the way.

Unbeknownst to Holden, Courage takes the Omni-Range Pitch Pistol from his waist and goes down the left path. A few minutes later, the Professor and Holden hear the sound of fighting and they run into the cavernous opening. Courage is firing the pistol at the two fusions and running around like a chicken with his head cut off. The Professor opens fire and hits both Fusion Courage and Ed in the back, while Holden focuses on the fusion of Courage while trying to close the distance between them.

Courage in the meantime, takes this opportunity to untie Madam Foster and Muriel. He lifts them off the ground, one in each of his front paw and runs out of the open cave yipping. "The things I do for love!", was the translation that appears on Holden's com, but Holden wasn't paying attention.

Holden is finally able to get close enough to crescent kick Fusion Courage and sends him flying into a jagged piece of wall and turns it into goo. Fusion Ed closes in to attack Holden from the side, but Holden parries the punch. The fusion then use an Adaptium corruption attack, but the Professor counters with summoning nano Holden, causing the fusion's attack to bounce back.

The nano promptly uses Observe, which stuns the fusion. The Professor then flanks the fusion while it stunned and fires on it twice on the upper back and three times on the lower back before it collapses into nothingness. Two nanos appear briefly and then disappear into the Professor's com.

Then, a voice is hear saying coldly, "It seems like master's plan was flawed again. Before you ask, Fusion Deimongo isn't here, but I shall defeat you and bring you to him."

The voice laughs and Holden and the Professor look up to see a fusion of Tessa floating twenty feet above them. The fusion lands and then launches a flurry of punches at Holden. Holden blocks a few of the punches. The arm guards are helpful in deflecting some of the blows. The last punch hits Holden squarely in the chest and it pushes him back ten feet and causes him to double over from having the wind knocked out of him.

Professor Utonium starts shooting at the back of the fusion causing some minor damage. The fusion turns and runs at the Professor and from the looks of things, it is getting ready to use fusion spit, when all of a sudden a thin blade slams through its chest forcing it to stop. The blade disengages and then it splits the fusion in two.

Holden stands behind the disintegrating fusion with an Epée in his hand. "I knew there was a reason I took fencing when I was younger."

A nano of Tessa appears before them, but soon it sneers at them and disappears from view.

Holden bends down to pick up the item that is on the ground in the remains of the fusion matter. It is a photo of a five year old cyan haired girl in a teal dress with a black stripe on it. She is floating next to two adults, who are hugging her in mid air. They are all smiling, but the smiles are cruel.

He turns it over and there is writing on the back that reads, "October 7, 1998. The day we dumped the imperfection and the mistake to die!"

Holden turns the picture over to look at it again and then starts to hyperventilate before he looks at the ground and starts to cry. The Professor walks over to him and takes the picture from his hand to look at it and then frowns.

"They were happy that they were going to have me killed. THEY WERE HAPPY AT HOW CRUEL THEY WERE TO ME!" Holden screams as his tears fall from his eyes.

The Professor hugs Holden tightly and says, "Everything will be alright."

"How can it be alright?"

The Professor seeing the pain in his godson's eyes, replies, "This photo made the pain of what they did to you worse. Your parents can't hurt you anymore and neither can Tessa, so just forget about the photo."

"HOW CAN I FORGET IT, WHEN ALL I REMEMBER IS THEM ABUSING ME AND CALLING ME AN IMPERFECTION AND MISTAKE BECAUSE OF THAT EXPERIMENT!"

"What they did to you was inexcusable. There is no amount of restitution that can make up for how cruelly they treated you. Those names don't hold any meaning, because they aren't true. I know those words are hurtful, but the people who called you them aren't your family. The girls and I are your real family and I've raised you along side them, even while you had to deal with their enemies from time to time. You persevered and overcame those hardships to become the brave, strong, defiant, and observant individual that we've all come to know and love. I'm proud of what you have accomplished, even if I don't say it that often and I'm proud that I have you as my son. Now, we need to bring Madam Foster and Mrs. Bagg back to the Foster's house."

Holden wipes his eyes with his arms, still looking upset, but follows the Professor back to the Dynamo.

* * *

Two and half hours later, the Dynamo lands out front of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

Frankie runs out of the house and hugs Madam Foster tightly. "Grandma, you're all right!" Frankie says excitedly.

Madam Foster laughs and replies in her usual upbeat voice, "Well, of course I'm alright dear. Did you think that Holden and Professor Utonium would just let something happen to me?"

Frankie smiles and replies, "Not at all grandma."

Frankie looks over at Holden and replies with gratitude in her voice, "Holden, thanks for saving my Grandma. We owe you and the Professor big time."

They head back to the house with smiles on their faces, followed by Courage and Mrs. Bagg.

The Professor turns around to go back to the Dynamo, when Holden finally speaks after his long silence, "Professor, you were right. Right about you and the girls being my real family. You raised me since I was little, along with the girls and treated me like you treated them, as one of your own. A lot of people say you are like my dad, but that's not true. You are my dad since you cared for me for so long. I should have seen that sooner after what Tessa said to me. If you hadn't insisted on going with me, I might have been captured by Fusion Deimongo, because Fuse is using that past against me."

Holden takes off the arm guards due to them cutting into his arms.

The Professor smiles and replies, "That's what I'm here for Holden. Now, let's get the Dynamo back home."

As they head back to the Dynamo, the Professor's com rings and he answers.

Dexter appears with a concerned look and says very quickly, "Professor! Brick has broken Tessa out of the Citysville Dexlabs facility about an hour ago. Apparently, she and Brick have been dating for sometime and no one seems to know where they have gone off to."

The Professor has a stunned look on his face, but eventually replies after thinking for a few moments, "Put everyone on high alert and tell them to be on the look out for her."

The Professor hangs up and he and Holden go back to the Dynamo, discussing a plan on how to deal with Tessa.

* * *

This chapter took so long to write just because I was trying to get the right thing to say with the Professor. Tell me what you think either in review or in a PM. Expect a battle in a few chapters involving Tessa.


	45. Chapter 45: Forgotten Falls

I don't own fusionfall.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Forgotten Falls**

"What do you mean Blossom and I are being temporarily reassigned to another area? Who's going to be in charge of protecting Sector V and the Pokey Oaks area with Hoagie?" Holden replies as he raises his voice while looking down at the small figure of Dexter on his com.

He is outside the tree house, three days later after the news of Tessa's escape was made known. Holden, Blossom, and Hoagie had been discussing their recent encounter with Fusion Numbuh 362 at the school, when Dexter had called.

Dexter takes off his glasses and gingerly rubs his temples looking rather groggy. Blossom floats over to Holden, while Hoagie walks over and stand behind Holden and Blossom as Dexter explains the situation, "I know neither of you will like this idea since you both feel that you're needed over there, but there is no other options right now. Tessa knows that you both work out of the KND tree house and she will hurt anyone who gets in her way to get at the two of you. Mount Blackhead is the safest place for both of you to be now. Tessa wouldn't think to look there and neither would Brick."

Hoagie takes off his flight goggles, his eyes open wide and then replies, "So, who's going to be here to take Blossom's and Holden's place?"

Dexter smiles and says sharply in his accent, "Koki and Wally volunteered to come back while they go out there."

Blossom and Holden look at each other and they nod, knowing what they had to do.

Blossom replies with a smile on her face, "We both understand. We don't want to put anyone else in danger because of Tessa. How long do you want us to stay out there?"

Dexter gives an uncontrollable yawn and then replies, "For now, just for a week. There hasn't been any fusions sighted in the area since Numbuh 362 took out a copy of Fusion Numbuh 86 sometime last week. We will tell you when you can return."

Holden closes his eyes and replies, "If any situations come up out there, Blossom and I will deal with it Dex."

Dexter yawns again, when the door behind him opens and a voice is heard, "DEXTER ARE YOU HERE?"

Dexter shouts over his shoulder, "DEEDEE, GET OUT OF MY LAB THIS…"

Deedee then replies in a worried voice, "Dexter, you haven't slept in three days since the news. Come on, I'll help you to your room so you can sleep."

Dexter gives her a reluctant look, then looks back at the com and says, "There aren't any S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. that can pick you up right now. You both have to walk, since we want to keep any information on where you're going off the com network. You both better get your things together." Dexter hangs up.

Hoagie starts to pace, frowns and states, "Dexter had better have a back up plan incase she or Brick find you."

Blossom folds her arms across her chest and gazes at the ground and says, "I've been think of every plan of attack I can use against her and I'm drawing a blank."

Holden closes his eyes in thought and replies reluctantly, "We could try using a nano against her. It worked on Brick, Boomer, and Butch, so it will probably work on her."

Blossom frowns and replies in a downcast voice, "I really don't want to try that unless we have to. There's too much risk involved."

Holden nods vigorously and responds, "Agreed, there is no sense in putting someone at risk to use a nano like that."

Hoagie clears his throat and comments, "You guys better get everything you need together. I just got an email from Koki saying that she and Wally just left."

Blossom and Holden run into the house to gather up their belongings.

* * *

Two and half hours later, Blossom and Holden walk up the hill and into the Mount Blackhead base.

Mac runs up to them excitedly and says, "Finally, what took you so long? Koki told me to show you two where you are going to be staying while you're here. It's gonna be a lot of fun having you two here for the next week."

Mac waves his arm at them to follow him and he leads them to a medium sized two story building like those used for Numbuh 3 and 4's living quarters. Mac opens the door for them to reveal a small living area with a TV and a small kitchen connected to it.

"The bedroom is upstairs along with the bathroom. You actually have a really nice view of the base. Well, I'm off to talk to Ed. See you later." Mac says just as he exit's the house.

Holden and Blossom go upstairs to look it over. Holden flicks the light switch to the room to reveal two bureaus, a nightstand with a mirror and a queen sized bed with the sheets already on it. Blossoms face flushes and she puts her hands in front of her chest and runs quickly to sit on the bed. It is apparent she is feeling flustered given the current situation.

Holden sits down next to her and replies, "I can always find another place to sleep…"

Blossom quickly responds in a soft voice, "NO! You don't have to. It's just that I'm nervous about this."

Holden chuckles but says quietly, "You slept with Bubbles and Buttercup in the same bed until you three were seven."

Blossom looks at the floor and replies in a nervous tone, "It's not the same. I'll be sleeping with you in the same bed. It's supposed to be special and I know we're ready for this." Her face turns bright red from embarrassment.

Holden smiles, puts his arm around her shoulders to calm her down and responds, "There's something else isn't there?"

Blossom nods, puts her hands in her lap and responds, "What if one of us gets…well you know and we want to have sex?"

Holden puts his forehead on hers and comments, "We have to be responsible and control our hormones and our urges. Blossom, you decided when you're ready."

Blossom smiles broadly and replies, "Well, if you think you can control yourself, then I can control myself also. Maybe sometime in the near future we can do it." Blossom then blushes a deep crimson.

"I can live with that." Holden replies before his lips slowly interlock with Blossom's in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Six days later, Blossom stands in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom looking at herself in her pink strap, two piece bathing suit and sandals. She really wanted to go swimming and the only place she could really go is Forgotten Falls, because there wasn't a swimming area at the base. The Falls are a beautiful place and were almost like a natural hot spring and perfect for swimming at this time of year.

Blossom sighs and thinks,_ it's just too dangerous out there right now and I was really looking forward to swimming with Holden. There will always be another time._

Blossom goes out into the main bedroom picks up her clothes and goes back into the bathroom and shuts the door.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the house, Holden has just come back to the base from having to deal with a rather stupid request from Fuzzy. He passes by Ed, who is banging his head on a tree, apparently looking for a lost jawbreaker. Holden continues past him and towards Mac and Coco who are talking rapidly about the ice charades. Even after being here for nearly a week, Holden still couldn't figure out what the weird imaginary friend is saying.

He enters the small living quarters, goes into the kitchen and fills a pot with water and starts to cook some corn on the cob.

"You have better made enough for me to have some." Blossom says, placing her head on his shoulder and draping her arms around his neck. She has big smile on her face.

"I wouldn't forget to make you some. I know you love corn on the cob" Holden says looking back over his shoulder at her with a smile on his face.

Blossom gathers up two plates and the condiments they need for their meal. Holden drains the pot and serves their meal of two ears of corn each. They hadn't even neared finishing off their first ear when the door bursts open. Coco runs into the kitchen with Mac following close behind her.

"Coco coco co cococo co co. Co coco co co CO."

Mac pants and quickly translates, "We got some weird message on our coms from a fusion I think. They said something about my backpack near Forgotten Falls. The rest of the message was garbled. Why would a fusion tell us about the backpack? It doesn't make any sense."

Blossom stands up, smiles, and replies, "Holden, we should go check this out. Let's go."

Holden takes from his com the upgraded Static Edge rifle and he and Blossom head to the door and start to leave the base.

Mac runs out of the house and cries out, "I want to come along so I can help out too."

Blossom bends down to look him in the eyes and replies quietly, "Mac, it's too dangerous. You could get hurt."

Mac then replies in a hurt tone, "Blossom, that's not fair. I helped you, Dexter, Numbuh 5 and Ben when the first Terrafusers showed up. I fought with Deedee and Mandark to even bring one down."

Blossom closes her eyes and responds in a motherly tone, "I know Mac, but this time you can't come with us."

Mac looks over at Holden as if he wanted his help in try to pursued Blossom and then replies, "Holden has been in more dangerous situation than this when he was my age."

Holden shakes his head, bends down to look Mac in the eye and replies, "Mac, I wasn't given a choice when it came to some of those dangerous situations."

"Co co coco coco co co."

Mac looks at Coco, nods and replies, "You're right Coco. Holden and Blossom are looking out for my well being. Alright, I'll stay here. Good luck finding my backpack."

Blossom grabs Holden's wrist and they fly off towards Forgotten Falls.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they land near the entrance to the Really Twisted Forest infected zone. The waterfall can be heard in the background as loud as ever.

Blossom closes her eyes for a brief moment to listen to her surroundings and comments, "Holden, do you hear that?"

Holden nods, frowns and then answers, "Besides the waterfall, its way to quiet. I don't like this Blossom. It feels like a trap."

Then an audio only message pops up on Holden's com. "Backpack…trap, not…time…imaginary…good act…" The message cuts out.

Blossom frowns and comments; "Now we know it's a trap, but what was it talking about? Imaginary?" Blossom closes her eyes to think, opens them wide after a moment, smiles and then shouts in understanding, "OH! Maybe they were infused with Imaginary Energy and it turned them good and they ran out of time so this was their last act to help us. I wonder where the backpack is."

Holden smiles and replies, "Well them being affected by Imaginary Energy makes the most senses. Let's look around; it might be just lying on the ground some place."

Blossom nods and they slowly make their way past the edge of the infected zone and towards the waterfall, carefully looking for the item. As they walk, Holden suddenly notices a green patch appear under Blossom. He grabs her arm and quickly pulls her towards him before the Eruption attack goes off.

"Are you alright Blossom?" Holden says concernedly.

Blossom lets out a sigh of relief, smiles and responds, "I'll be fine. I should have noticed the Eruption attack."

Holden looks around and finds Fusion Coco on a small incline about twenty feet away. It does a back flip and lobs five green fusion matter eggs at them. Blossom zooms upwards above the tree tops, while Holden slides behind a tree to avoid the attacks. After a few moments, the attack stops and Blossom lands in the tree above Holden, and jumps down through the leave and lands next to him.

She then replies with a smile and a strange gleam in her eyes, "I have an idea. Throw a grenade into the bushes near the fusion, but don't take the pin out of it. The noise of the grenade hitting the bushes should distract it long enough for us to close in to attack it. We can use my super breath for a duel purpose."

Holden takes a grape grenade from his belt and pitches it into a nearby bush close to the fusion. The fusion looks for the source of the sound and lobs a fusion egg at the location. Blossom flies out from behind the tree and blows the fusion off its feet with her super breath. Holden runs out from behind the tree and using the force of the wind that is generated by Blossom's super breath, he propels himself towards the fusion.

Holden shoots it twice before grabbing a tree branch and swings around it, and then drops to ground. Fusion Coco stands up on its wobbly legs and faces Holden. Blossom uses a sonic scream to force the fusion's attention back to her. The fusion starts to back flip and send an egg at Blossom when, Holden uses the opportunity to counter attack the distracted fusion with his Epée, confusing the fusion even more into who it should attack.

Blossom uses her eyes beams and Holden again stabs the fusion and the combined attacks reduce the fusion to a gelatinous green puddle of goop. A nano Coco springs up from a yellow glowing plastic egg on the ground, back flips twice and then disappears.

Blossom floats over to Holden and replies, "That fusion must be guarding the backpack. It can't be that far from here."

They both start to look around and eventually spot the backpack a few meters away on top of the hill.

* * *

As they approach the backpack, Holden stops and puts his hand on Blossom's arm. Blossom nods, understanding what the touch meant and she uses her X-ray vision on the backpack and finds a Gooby trap inside of it. The timer is at three minutes.

Blossom grits her teeth and replies in alarm, "There's no way to disarm this bomb. What are we going to do?"

Holden picks up the backpack and replies quickly with an idea, "We throw it over the waterfall and freeze it so when it goes off the fusion matter can't do anything."

Blossom nods and then responds, "I hope this plan of your's works."

Holden runs as fast as he can back to the highest point near the falls and with all his might, throws it over the side. Blossom uses her Ice Breath to freeze the backpack solid. A few moments later, a dull thud can be heard from the exploding bag. Blossom flies above the falls and spots the exploded bag fluttering down into the water below. The explosion didn't hit anything and from the looks of it, the fusion matter had safely dispersed along with the ice.

Then, Blossom's com buzzes and an audio only message is heard, saying, "Island…lair…des…me…please! No…I…destroy…both." The com then turns off suddenly.

Blossom flies back towards Holden, grabs his outstretched hand and they glide down to the little island below the falls to find a fusion lair near the water and they enter cautiously.

* * *

Inside the small cavern, Blossom and Holden walk into the small chamber and see Fusion Mac standing against the far wall clutching its head, before it stands up straight and throws a fist full of fusion matter at them. Holden dodges and rolls to his right. Blossom sidesteps quickly to her left and uses her eye beams as a counter and hits the fusion's left leg.

Holden fires four times, while summoning nano Mojo to use its skill Freeze Ray to drain some of the fusion's energy. Blossom flies around behind the fusion and uppercuts it in the chin and it flies into the air straight into a stalactite. The fusion drops to the floor with a gapping hole in the center of its chest.

The fusion then stands back up, but before it can do anything, it slowly falls back to the ground, leaving only the nano of Mac sitting on top of the backpack. It disappears when Holden picks up the backpack. Blossom exits the lair followed shortly after by Holden.

* * *

Outside the lair, Holden sits down next to the small tree that is nearby. Blossom sits down next to him, and places her head on his shoulder, puts her arm around his arm, and closes her eyes.

Holden smiles, kisses the top of her head and replies, "Do you want to go swimming?"

Blossom opens her eyes, shakes her head and replies, "I wanted to earlier, but now, I just want to sit here with you and enjoy the sight of the waterfall for a little while."

Blossom looks into Holden's eyes and then kisses him while the mist of the waterfall produces rainbows all around them.

* * *

Well i hope u enjoyed this chapter. I know there was a more mature part but it was necessary for relationship development. I'm doing my best to keep characters inline with their personalities. If i screwed up please Tell me with a P/M I'm researching like crazy here lol.


	46. Chapter 46: Fusion Deimongo

I don't own fusionfall.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Fusion Deimongo**

A week and half later after his stay at Mount Blackhead and his sequent return to Sector V with Blossom, Holden is sent to Hero's Hallow in the Darklands with Numbuh 362 to talk with the Plumbers there.

"So, we need to find meteor samples for you Barry?" asks Rachel, placing the scanner on her belt that she was just given.

The Plumber named Barry nods and replies, "Yes. It's imperative for Dexter's research into Fuse. Please get them for me ASAP."

Holden nods to the Plumber and replies, "We'll get them for you so don't…"

At that moment, an audio message comes through on the com interrupting Holden, "Hello, all you pitiful humans. Another of your precious heroes has fallen to me and now his soul shall be mine. Soon, none of you can stop me and my master from taking your world."

A derisive laugh is then heard and an image appears of Jack falling in battle to what appears to be Fusion Deimongo and another fusion. Jack didn't have his sword or scabbard with him.

The image disappears and the voice then says, "Who will you send to fight me now? Maybe it will be someone worthy of my time." The voice laughs and the then cuts out.

* * *

Five small windows pop up from the coms, surrounding Holden and Numbuh 362.

"Who is the closest to the Dark Glade?" Dexter says in a rushed voice.

Mandy, frowns, snorts and replies, "It doesn't matter who is the closest. It should be the most powerful who goes over there Dorkster. Who do we have available to get the job done?"

Dexter sighs, but replies, "We don't have anyone who can get over there quickly. Mostly everyone is busy or they are just too far away."

Hoss closes his eye and then replies, "Which brave souls do we have out there that can eat this evil for breakfast?"

Dexter paces back and forth, leaving the visual range of the com, then returning and then replies after a short time, "We don't have anyone out that way. Tetrax is on Mandark's science carrier with Doc Saturday. It would take them too long to get out there."

Mandy scoffs and replies in a deadpan tone, "So, we don't have anyone out there besides those two? That's just too bad."

Rachel then shouts in frustration, "Hey! What about the two of us? We're close to the Glade."

Dexter puts his hands in front of his face to think for a moment and then replies, "Alright, but be careful in there. If you can learn what happened to any of the heroes that have disappeared, please let me know after you're done there."

With that Dexter and the others hang up and the windows disappear.

Rachel turns to Holden with a stern look and replies, "Let's hope that this fusion doesn't run away again. I know everyone has been looking forward to finally finding it and rescuing Major Glory and the others."

Holden nods and they both start the journey to the Dark Glade.

* * *

An hour later, Holden and Rachel enter the Dark Glade. They hear the faint noise of buzzing, snorting and other assorted sounds coming from all directions.

Their coms buzz and Holden takes his out from his pocket and a dark figure appears on it and states, "They sent little Wren to find me. This is very good for me. I've been waiting to add your soul to my collection for such a long time ever since you foiled my plans back at Charles Darwin. Lord Fuse grows tried of your childish resistance."

The com switches off and Rachel smiles and responds, "He was on just long enough that I was able to locate his signal of origin. It's coming from near the Dark Tree."

Holden nods and starts to study his surroundings to find a possible route to the Dark Tree.

He then sighs deeply and replies, "Well, getting there won't be that easy, because the bridges that are connected to it are damaged."

Rachel laughs, smiles and replies, "Well just follow me there. I've had to go to the Dark Tree once for Hoss and Ben. They had me put some weird brain thing into the tree so Hoss could get some extra information on Fuse."

Holden chuckles and remarks, "Well lead the way Numbuh 362."

Rachel beckons him to follow her as she shows him the path she had taken from her previous visit.

* * *

A short time later the duo arrives at the Dark Tree to find the fusion lair guarded by Hoagie's brother Tommy. He has a glazed over look in his eyes and has a black cape on and a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A in his arms.

Tommy raises the gun and states in a fearful voice, "I lost my will months ago when I was captured and my soul incorporated with that of Fusion Deimongo's. Please stop me!"

With these words, Tommy opens fire. Holden's right shoulder is grazed before he has a chance to take cover behind part of the Dark Tree. Numbuh 362 has her stop sign staff out and is deflecting the shots away, while slowly moving towards Tommy. Holden fires once with his pistol and at the exact same time Numbuh 362 hits Tommy with her weapon sending him flying into the tree. Tommy smiles briefly before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"I just hope this won't prevent us from saving Tommy." Rachel says in a worried voice, just before entering the lair with Holden on her heels.

* * *

Inside the lair, all is quite. Holden looks around and near the wall spots a scabbard with a sword in it. He walks over cautiously and picks it up to examine the sword. Holden recognizes the design on the scabbard and knows instantly that this sword belongs to Jack.

Holden places the scabbard around his waist and replies, "Jack must have dropped this earlier when he was fighting the fusions."

Rachel then responds, while rubbing her chin in thought, "I don't think it was Fusion Deimongo that took him down. I think it was that other fusion. From the look of things, it was powerful enough to rival Jack in combat."

Holden frowns, but motions to Numbuh 362 to follow him down the long winding tunnel. After several minutes, they come to a small opening in the cave and in front of them stood Fusion Jack with his fusion blade drawn.

"If you really think yourself worthy to battle my master, then prove it by defeating me if you can." The fusion states, before laughing.

Holden then whispers to Numbuh 362, "Rachel, while I have its attention centered on me, I want you to flank it and attack it from behind. If you see an opening before then, try to use it."

Numbuh 362 nods and Holden unsheathes Jack's sword while stepping in front of Fusion Jack. Holden grips the hilt of the sword with both hands as he and the fusion run at each other and their blades connect with loud clangs that echo through out the cavern. Fusion Jack starts to aggressively thrust and slash at Holden, forcing him to slowly move backwards towards the rocky wall.

After several more strikes, Holden counters the next few blows from the fusion and then starts forcing it back towards the center of the room. Holden slashes the fusion's right arm, just grazing it and not inflicting any major damage. Fusion Jack then thrusts his fusion blade at Holden and stabs the side of his left shoulder.

The fusion chortles at the sight of the minor wound and replies, "You still think you stand a chance against me by yourself, the first fusion born on this planet?"

Holden smiles broadly and replies confidently, "We will never know the answer to that question, since I'm not fighting alone."

The stop sign staff bursts through the fusion's right arm, making it howl in rage and dropping the fusion blade that is in Holden's shoulder. Before the fusion can react or form a weapon from the remains of its arm, Holden slices through the center of the torso, while Numbuh 362 attacks the head.

The fusion destabilizes and falls to the ground leaving behind a lone sandal with a Jack nano in it, who then replies, "You've done well my friends." It smiles and then disappears.

Holden quickly uses nano Courage's Soft Shoe Shimmy to heal his shoulder. As Holden and Numbuh 362 approach the exit to the small cave, a small laugh is heard and a voice says, "Well, this is indeed interesting. Let's see how you two deal with this shall we."

Four wisps of smoke appear out of thin air and four forms materialize to reveal Action Hank, Major Glory, Nirgal and Nirgal Jr.

"Holden leave them to me. I already have a plan on how to deal with all four of them at once. I'll be fine on my own. Get going."

Holden nods and replies "Don't make me report back to Nigel that you did something reckless. Good luck." Holden disappears down the dark corridor.

Numbuh 362 turns around to look at the four souls. "It's time to use Nigel's patented move that takes down four opponents at once." She smiles and gets into her battle stance as the four souls surround her are getting themselves ready to attack her.

* * *

Holden walks down the corridors of rock walls carefully listening and watching his surroundings. As he rounds the corner, Holden enters into another small room with a thirteen or so year old girl with black hair and the same glazed over look that Tommy had in his eyes.

Holden instantly recognizes her and then replies, "The fusion captured you too Olga?"

Olga, who has a Vull Noid pistol in her hand replies, "That's Lala Vava to you. Please, set my soul free and tell Susan I love him! I know he's been worried sick about me. I'm sorry that I have to do this."

She fires the pistol, but hits the wall, because Holden has moved just seconds before. Holden throws a grenade ten feet in front of Olga and causes a cloud of dirt and dust to rise up into the air. He takes out Jack's sword and runs into the dust cloud and impales Olga.

He then replies, "I promise you Olga that your soul and everyone else's will be set free when I destroy that fusion."

Olga smiles and replies weakly, "Thank you."

She then turns into a wisp of smoke. A noise is heard behind Holden, and he quickly turns around to see a wall slowly descending to reveal a new passageway. Holden walks over to the new passageway and steels himself for the battle that is to come.

* * *

After several minutes of walking down the corridor, Holden finally enters Fusion Deimongo's chamber. The fusion is standing in front of table preparing for the rite to absorb Jack and his soul.

The fusion turns around at the noise of Holden entry and it states, "I've been waiting such a long time to absorb your soul. Once you are out of the way, nothing can stop my master with taking your world."

It suddenly attacks with green flames, forcing Holden to dive behind a small boulder to avoid being incinerated. Holden peaks out from behind the boulder and fires two shots.

The fusion dodges with ease, cackles and replies, "Do you really think someone who doesn't have powers or abilities has a chance against me or Lord Fuse? That fool of a samurai had many impressive abilities and he still lost against me and his own fusion."

The fusion then produces a flame and throws it at Holden. Holden sidesteps to the right and the flame passes by him and hits the wall.

Holden then summons nano Deedee, who promptly pirouettes into the fusion and damaging its left leg and arm. The fusion screams in anger and pain. It then produces a green orb in its right hand. The orb then splits into a second one that is connected by a thin strand of fusion matter. The fusion then starts to spins it over its head like a bolo and throws it.

Holden closes his eyes and draws Jack's blade from the scabbard on instinct. He opens his eyes and immediately slices through the bolo like attack as if it never existed and in the same instant runs towards the fusion. The fusion produces another set of flames and throws them at Holden. The flames graze his arms and his shoulders as dodges them. Holden then thrusts the blade into the fusion's chest.

The fusion's eyes widen in surprises and replies, "How is it possible that you, a person who has nothing in the way of abilities, powers or skill, able to do so much against my master? It's inconceivable!"

Holden closes his eyes and responds in a flat tone, "Maybe it's my determination to stop "your master" and the fact that I have people who believe in me that gives me the power to fight so I can stop him. It's an intangible power that you and Fuse would never understand."

Holden disengages the blade from the fusion's chest and spins around quickly on his right foot and slashes the fusion horizontally across the upper torso. The fusion screams as it slowly melts leaving behind a Scotsman nano, an Aku nano and a gray orb.

The two nanos abruptly hit the orb and then disappear. As the orb starts to crack and a brilliant white luminescence shines forth. Holden shields his eyes with his arm as the bubble of light envelops him and the surrounding area.

* * *

As the light subsides, Holden feels a hand on the back of his shoulder. He slowly lowers his arm and looks over his shoulder to find Numbuh 362 behind him looking exhausted.

"No one will have to worry about having their souls being taken ever again." She says with a smile.

Jack swings his legs off the table that he is on, stands up and walks over to them and says graciously. "You've both done exceptionally well my friends."

Holden sheathes the sword in the scabbard and hands it back to Jack. Jack takes the sword and places it back around his waist. Holden then bows as a sign of respect towards Jack. Jack smiles and returns the bow.

Suddenly, the lost heroes appear behind Jack. All of them look very confused and start asking each other questions.

Major Glory walks from the crowd and over to Holden and replies in a loud voice, "I thank you Holden for setting us all free. Now we must get back to…"

Holden shakes his head and replies in a stern tone, "You and everyone else have to go to Mandark's science carrier to be given a full medical examine before you can be allowed to go back and fight."

Jack nods in agreement and says, "Holden is right Major Glory. We need to make sure there are no adverse effects from all this."

Numbuh 362 then replies in a tired voice, "I already made a call and our transports will be here to take us to the carrier in twenty minutes."

The heroes slowly start to file out of the cavern and out of the infected zone while Jack, Holden and Rachel direct and help some of the most confused of the group.

* * *

An hour later, everyone who had been captured is eating or placing personal calls to loved ones and having tearful reunions with those who decided to come and visit.

The biggest reunion happened between Mandark and Olga, who both are crying happily at seeing each other. Mandark even thanks Holden for saving his sister, which is a very un-Mandark thing to do.

Meanwhile during all this, Numbuh 362 is sitting in the mess hall with Jack eating a quick dinner, when Holden joins them.

Holden eats some of his mashed potato before responding, "I need to report back to Dex about finally taking down that fusion and saving the others. I hate leaving without helping you collect the samples, Rachel."

Numbuh 362 shakes her head, eats some of her potato and replies, "It's not a big deal. Getting Dexter that information is more important than collecting those samples."

Jack nods his head and replies, "I'll go and help her retrieve those samples for you my friend."

Holden nods in thanks, stands up and leaves for the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and heads towards Dexlabs.

An hour and a half later, Holden gets an email saying, "Be advised, Downtown Townsville is now under attack and City Station is now closed. Everyone who is available please get to Townsville ASAP. All S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. will be rerouted to Dizzy World."

Holden eyes widen as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. picks up speed and flies towards Dizzy World.

* * *

Well that ends another hanging storyline that's been out there since chapter 18. I was away for three weeks so please forgive me for not updating fast.


	47. Chapter 47: Downtown Brawl: Part 1

i don't own fusionfall Part 1 of 5 of Downtown Brawl Arc

* * *

**Chapter 47: Downtown Brawl: Part 1: Attack**

The sun was setting and roof of City Hall was reflecting the sun off its white dome. Bubbles was floating down the steps towards the mall to get a quick dinner before going back to help the Mayor look for the pickle jar he had misplaced. She procures a salad and a small soda from the restaurant and sits down in the small gazebo to eat. After eating she picks up the remains of the meal and throws them in the nearest garbage can and slowly walks back to City Hall with a full stomach. As Bubbles walks up the steps, a sonic scream hits the top of the dome to City Hall and shatters a small portion of the roof. Bubbles then back flips into the air and floats in place to avoid another scream that was directed at her.

The Mayor and Ms. Bellum run out of City Hall, right as Tessa lands in front of them to prevent Bubbles from saving them. She was now wearing the basic black under garment similar to what Bubbles and her sisters wore. The teal top had a similar neck to Bubbles' top but had sleeves down to her elbows. She had the teal skirt and the color trim on the hosiery. As for shoes she wore something similar to Blossom's shoes but without the ankle straps.

Tessa smiles cruelly and says, "I'm going to take away everyone that stupid imperfection cares about, even his friends. I'll leave the mistake in such misery that he will know exactly how I felt when I was forced to kill our parent since it's all his fault. I was going to start with the fossil, but now that I know you're here little Bubbles, I'm going to teach you what true pain really is! This will be as much fun as when I watched my parents torture that vile monster!" Tessa laughs coldly.

Bubbles grits her teeth and shouts with rising anger in her voice, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HOLDIE ANY OF THOSE NAMES, YOU MEANIE! HE'S SUFFERED ENOUGH ABUSE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOUR PARENTS DID TO HIM!"

Tessa sneers at Bubbles and replies, "HE DESERVES TO SUFFER EVEN MORE, AFTER WHAT HE DID TO MY PARENTS! HE INFECTING THEM, WITH THAT VILE TAINT OF HIS! HE NEVER DESERVED TO BE HAPPY!"

With that Tessa spits at Bubbles. Bubbles rolls in the air to avoid the electrical energy and lunges at Tessa. She tackles Tessa into City Hall, destroying a support column to the front of the building in the process. The front of City Hall collapses and the Mayor and Ms. Bellum run down the stairs to the street below to avoid the falling debris.

Ms. Bellum rushes over to a pay phone and places a call. After a few moments she replies, "I know I should have called by using my Nancom, Computeress, but it's still in City Hall when it was attacked by Tessa. Bubbles just started fighting her and I think she might need help. Please send everyone that we can help and an email about the situation down here."

After a short interval of time passes Ms. Bellum replies, "Thank you! We'll get to a shelter at the mall."

Ms. Bellum hangs up and she pulls the Mayor with her to one of the civilian shelters that are located near them.

* * *

Inside City Hall, Bubbles and Tessa crash through the walls and land on Ms. Bellum's desk and smashing it to splinters. Bubbles stands up with a furious look in her eyes. She then flies at Tessa and jabs her in the stomach. Tessa blocks and counters with a left hook. Bubbles dodges and elbows Tessa in the face. Tessa moves to the side slightly and Bubbles grazes her face.

Tessa grabs Bubbles by the throat and smashes her into the wooden floor. Bubbles stands up, spitting small wood fragments out of mouth and then unexpectedly grabs Tessa by the legs and smashes her head first through the wall that leads to the conference room. Tessa pulls her head out of the wall along with a frame of a painting that was of a happy family. Her head was through the spot that used to have a dog in it.

Tessa smashes the frame and throws the remains of them at Bubbles. Bubbles uses her eye beams to destroy the fragments. Tessa spears Bubbles in the chest and through the door to the Mayor's Office. Tessa then kicks Bubbles in the side and laughs maliciously. Bubbles produces an energy orb and throws it at Tessa and hits her in the chest. Tessa slams through the Mayor's desk and into the shelves behind it.

A small jar of candy falls onto the floor and shatters. Tessa stands up and then starts to spin to form her Teal Tornado sucking in objects and throwing them at Bubbles, who smashes them to bits. Tessa lands on the floor, but before she can do anything Bubbles claps her hands loudly, sending a pressure wave of sound at Tessa. Tessa uses her sonic scream and cancels the other attack out.

At the same time, Bubbles and Tessa both fly at each other and punch with all their strength. Bubbles' punch lands on Tessa's right cheek while Tessa's punch is planted squarely in Bubbles' stomach. The force of the punches knocks each girl through the opposite walls of the office and out of the building. Bubbles coughs up some blood and spits some on the pavement. She flies up to see Tessa doing the same.

Tessa was wiping some blood from her cheek. Tessa then spits and ten electrical energy balls fly at Bubbles. Bubbles dodges all of the spit quickly but she didn't notice Tessa flying towards here as she does so. She then feels a thumb in the pressure point on the back of her neck and Bubbles' eyes widen in terror.

Tessa then whispers with venomous pleasure, "Now the real fun starts little Bubbles. I'm going to enjoy this immensely."

Tessa then smashes Bubbles' face into dome of City Hall repeatedly. Bruises and lacerations appear on Bubbles' face, as her face is repeatedly hammered into the roof of City Hall and causing the roof to shatter after numerous hits. Blood slowly drip from Bubbles' wounds as Tessa laughs. Tessa then grabs one of Bubbles pigtails and floats up high into the air and flings Bubbles down at the walkway in front City Hall. Bubbles smashes into the pavement.

Bubbles tries to push herself to stand up so she could get out of the small crater, but Tessa slams her elbow into Bubbles' lower back causing her to scream shrilly.

Tessa smiles broadly and comments sickly, "I'm going to enjoy causing you pain, just like how I caused pain to that moronic mistake when I told him no one would ever help him after I got done my own brand of torture. That pain is what forced him to repress everything our parents did to him!"

Tessa grabs Bubbles' right leg and starts to twist it in the wrong direction. Bubbles screams loudly, while tears run down her face. Then they hear a loud crack as Bubbles' Tibia and Fibula breaks in her lower leg and an intense scream of pain shoots out of Bubbles. Bubbles vision starts to blur, as she can barley stay conscious.

Tessa grabs Bubbles by the pigtails again and flies up into the air and throws her back down to the ground at the stair to City Hall. Bubbles smashes into the steps, feeling unbearable pain through out her body. As Bubbles loses consciousness, Boomer enters her field of vision with concern in his eyes. Then everything goes blurry and dark.

* * *

"BUBBLES WAKE UP!" Boomer screams as he watches Bubbles' eyes close.

He quickly takes her pulse and is relieved that she is still alive. Tessa lands nearby with a smile on her face but soon frowns at the sight of Boomer, who now had tears in his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem Boomer? Why do you even care what I do to her?"

Boomer then replies with his voice cracking, "I love Bubbles and I won't allow you or Fuse or anyone else to harm her!"

Boomer then flies at Tessa but is then drill kicked into the ground by Brick.

Brick steps off Boomer, picks him up by the collar and states, "If you want to fight Tessa, you go through me Boomer. Now stop this nonsense about loving Blubbers and finish her off, NOW!"

Boomer then spits in Brick's face and replies, "NO!"

Then, they hear a small rustling in the bushes and see someone in a pink sweatshirt with a tennis racket in hand, run in the direction of City Station.

Tessa smiles and replies, "Brickie, I'm going to deal with that interloper Yamamoto. I don't want anyone else to know what I'm doing!" Tessa flies off with a cruel smile on her face.

Boomer then head butts Brick, forcing Brick to let go of him. Boomer materializes his bat and hits Brick with it, sending him flying into the Morbucks saving and loans building over in the sunken mall. Brick steps out of the building, tosses his hat on the ground and flies up into the air. Boomer charges at Brick, but Brick grabs Boomer's arm and twists it.

Brick sniggers as he punches Boomer a few times before throwing him into the broken skate board ramp. Boomer stands up and he has a bleeding gash on his left arm. He uses his eye beams and hits Brick in the chest causing him to crash into the nearby Providence transport. Brick walks out from the wreckage with a bleeding forehead.

Brick flies at Boomer and bicycle kicks him over the gazebo and then uses an omega beam. Boomer uses his own omega beam to deflect Brick's beam, sending both into the nearby City Station sky scrapper. Brick zooms over and grab Boomer's left arm and twists it so hard that both the Ulna and the Radius bones break bones break with a loud snap.

Boomer screams a bit at the pain and Brick slams Boomer's head into the top of the gazebo. Boomer slowly stands holding his now limp arm and flying back into the air. Brick roundhouse kicks Boomer in the head and sends him flying over City Hall. Brick flies as fast as he can and drive kicks Boomer into the stairs next to Bubbles. His hand falls into hers as his vision slowly clouds over.

Brick lands and replies, "That will teach you not to mess with me or Tessa, Boomer. Next time do as you're…"

Brick is hit by a sonic wave forcing him to the ground. He looks behind him to see Ace, Big Billy and Snake holding their sonic instruments. Ace belts out another sonic wave causing Brick to yell in pain and he covers his ears. He then flies into the sky to get away from the deadly weapons.

Ace runs over to where Bubbles and Boomer lay and shouts into his com, "We need a medic down at City Hall now! Tell them to bring Professor Utonium!"

The person on the other end nods and hangs up. Before Ace can place another call, Buttercup hastily lands next to him.

She becomes livid at the sight of Bubbles lying motionless on the ground and she begins to cry and whispers, "Bubbles, please be alright. You have to be!"

Ace hugs her tightly and she cries into his jacket. Five minutes later, the medics arrive with the Professor and slowly load the two teen into the medical transport.

Buttercup then floats into the air a minute later and Ace replies, "Babe, where are you going?"

Buttercup looks back at him with tears in her eyes and replies, "I'm going to find Tessa and stop her so she won't hurt anymore people."

The Professor then shouts to her, "I just notified Blossom that you're going to engage Tessa in combat. She's on her way to help you fight her sweetheart. I don't want either of you to fight her alone!"

Buttercup nods and flies eastwards towards the growing dust cloud where the din of battle could be heard.

* * *

A/N: If your wondering what happened to Julie don't worry you'll find out, just read the next chapter.


	48. Chapter 48: Downtown Brawl: Part 2

I don't own fusionfall part 2 of 5 of Downtown Brawl arc

* * *

**Chapter 48: Downtown Brawl: Part 2: Destructive Battling**

A few minutes before, Julie runs down the street as fast as she can, passed City Station. She looks over her shoulder to see Tessa quickly gaining on her.

Julie takes out her com and shouts, "Ben, Tessa is after me! I'm near City…"

Tessa shoots her electrical spit at Julie. Julie throws her tennis racket at it and continues to run again. The racket falls to the ground, burned to cinders. Tessa then speeds up and is about to grab Julie by the shoulder, when some green goo incases her but she soon bursts out of it. A little hover device then gathers up the goo and the goo then stands upright with the Plumbers symbol on its chest before turning back into Ben.

Ben looks over his shoulder and replies, "Julie, get to the shelter by Dexlabs. I'll protect your escape as long as I can. I just hope Dexter gets here time." Julie nods, kisses Ben's cheek and runs towards Dexlabs.

Ben then looks at Tessa with a frown and replies, "Tessa we can end this now! Just give up and no one else…"

Tessa laughs and comments, "Why should I when no one can even hurt me. You can send everyone you want to deal with me and it still won't change anything."

Ben then closes his eyes and presses down on the dial to the Ultramatrix and turns into Four-arms. Ben runs at Tessa and performs a right cross and two left uppercuts. Tessa takes the blows and shrugs them off like she was hit with a fly swatter.

She smiles and replies, "Is that it Benjamin Kirby Tennyson? You want to see power? I'll show you what real power is weakling."

She then uppercuts Ben and then kicks him high into the air. She flies up and waits for Ben to come down before hitting him in the chest five times and then lets him fall to the ground. Ben stands up and then jump into the air and punches with all four fists.

Tessa catches him by the arm, throws him up into the air and then clubbing him in the chin with her fists as he falls towards her. Ben flies upwards again but manages to change into Jetray in midair. He shoots three green beams of energy at Tessa, but she fires an omega beam from her palm.

Her attack over powers Ben's and Ben dodges quickly to avoid being hit. Ben lands on the ground and decides to change into Humungousaur. He then taps the Plumber symbol on his chest and changes into Ultimate Humungousaur. His hands then change and form what appear to be barrels and miniature rockets burst forth and head towards Tessa.

She uses her Teal Tornado and deflects the rockets into the slider tracks above, and into the top of the City Station building. Ben then swings his spiked tail at Tessa. Tessa grabs hold of it and swing Ben over her head. She lets go and Ben is sent flying off into the distance towards Dizzy World.

* * *

Tessa laughs as Ben flies into the distance. Tessa flies off towards Dexlab but after three blocks, Tessa is hit by a small flurry of gumballs. Below on the street, seventeen KND operatives, sixteen Urban Rangers, twelve Plumbers, eighteen Providence troop and fourteen SCAT members were preparing to attack. They open fire on her but Tessa has her hand out and her palm open.

She uses an omega beam in a wide sweeping motion. Dust and debris from the surrounding buildings fall into the street and causes smoke to rise and pollute the air. Tessa blows it away as to see the damage she had unleashed. She laughs at the sight of the broken bodies of the people who had tried to stop her.

Three KND operatives were screaming and writhing in pain calling out for their parents. Tessa lands and smiles at the pain she has caused. Then, a magical energy hits the ground near Tessa.

She looks over her shoulder to see Grim, who then shouts, "What do you think you're doing child? You're upsetting the cosmic balance and I can't allow you to keep doing that."

Grim shots another beam out of his scythe. Tessa lazily dodges and uses a sonic scream on Grim. Grim's arm that had the scythe falls to the ground, while the rest of him is sent flying into the Dexlabs lobby and he falls apart, his bones scattering all over the floor. His head rolls across the floor and back out of the building and into the street.

Grim then says angrily, "Hey! That's not cool mon! Why is it that I always fall to pieces at times like this?"

Tessa laughs and then she hears a cold flat voice behind her. "The only person that's allowed to be abuse or be cruel to Grim is me!" Mandy stands behind Tessa and she has Grim's Scythe in her hand.

Tessa just laughs and replies, "You don't know anything about being cruel! What you do to Grim and Billy is just child's play!"

Mandy shots a few magical energy bolts at Tessa, who dodges and quickly flies over to Mandy before she could react. Tessa grabs the scythe and tosses it into a Moca Joe's that was behind them. Mandy eyes widen and she starts to back away. Tessa then uses her eye beams and hits the pavement in front of Mandy which causes her to starts to shake with fear and fall to the ground.

Tessa uses her eye beams again, but this time a green energy barrier appears around Mandy and deflects the beams towards Mandark industries damaging the side of the building. Tessa looks up to see Butch with a scowl.

He then states, "Tessa, Brick told you Mandy was off limits."

Tessa frowns, looks at Mandy, and replies, "Oh, so you're THAT Mandy! You're lucky Butch was here or I would have wasted you."

Butch picks up Mandy, who was still shaking and flies off towards the hospital. That is when a beam of energy hits Tessa in the back.

* * *

Dexter stands behind Tessa with a Proton Engine in his arms, which he and Max had designed recently.

Dexter then comments, "I'll be the one to stop you with the power of genius." Tessa scoffs and replies, "You couldn't even stop Fuse from coming! What makes you think you could stop me?"

Dexter fires and hits Tessa's left arm. Tessa winces at the small amount of pain and her arm starts to turn red. Tessa then pounds the ground causing a shockwave to ripples through the concrete. Dexter is thrown off his feet into the nearest building hitting his head rather hard and he loses unconscious.

A chunk of dirt and grass hits Tessa in the lower leg and she looks for the source of the attack. She spots Rex ten yards away using the Slam Cannon, using the rubble out front of Galaxy Gardens as ammo. Tessa runs at Rex ready to strike. Rex forms the Smackhands and punches at the same time she does. The Smackhands break and the mechanical pieces fall the ground.

Tessa grabs Rex's left forearm and without any effort fractures the bones in his upper arm. Rex grits his teeth from the pain before Tessa tosses him like a rag doll into an ice cream parlor that was just outside Galaxy Gardens.

A few beads of sweat drip from Tessa's brow on to the ground, just as she sees out of the corner of her eye a green trail of light approaching from the west.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last few chapters. PM with concerns or with what you like or don't heck I'll even take a flame if someone hates this fic lol. If i screwed up a characters personality badly please say so


	49. Chapter 49: Downtown Brawl: Part 3

I don't own fusionfall Part 3 of 5 of Downtown Brawl arc

* * *

**Chapter 49: Downtown Brawl: Part 3: Fighting Back**

Tessa turns around and grins from ear to ear as Buttercup lands in front of her. Buttercup's eyes were all red and puffy from her recent crying and her fists are shaking.

Buttercup glowers at Tessa and replies angrily, "I'm going to put a stop to your destructive rampage Tessa. I won't allow you to hurt anymore of my friends and I won't allow you to hurt anyone else that I love!"

Tessa laughs and replies with venom in her voice, "Then prove you can stop me from hurting anyone else. I'd love to see you try!"

Tessa then launches a flurry of uppercuts at Buttercup. Buttercup blocks the blows and counters with a knee to Tessa's stomach. Tessa grabs Buttercup's leg and throws her into the air. Buttercup flips once and then regains control just as Tessa crescent kicks in the stomach.

The force of the kick causes Buttercup to smash into the kitchen of Dexter's house on top of Dexlabs. Dexter's parents just happen to be in the kitchen when Buttercup smashes through the wall and pots and pans fall to the floor.

Dexter's mother walks over hurriedly and helps Buttercup stand up and replies, "Buttercup would you like a cookie?"

Buttercup lifts a cooking pot off her head and replies, "No thanks Mrs. McPherson."

Buttercup flies out of the hole and back into the sky to face off against Tessa. Buttercup uses her eye beams and Tessa dodges but Buttercup intercepts and punches her twice in the face and then kicks her three times in the gut before performing a right cross combination.

Tessa blocks the punches and performs a few of her own but Buttercup pushes the blows to the side. The two girls become locked in stalemate, slowly flying south east toward the volcano.

* * *

Buttercup punches Tessa's right shoulder and then round house kicks her into Mojo's volcano observatory and into his mirror tiled bathroom. Tessa grabs a one of the tiles as Buttercup uses her eye beams. The beams hit the mirror and then rebounds back at Buttercup.

Buttercup dodges, but her cheek is then hit by a tile that was thrown by Tessa. Tessa floats out of the observatory and throws seven more tiles at Buttercup. Buttercup screams and the tiles fall to pieces before they can reach her. Tessa is panting and some blood is running down her arm. Buttercup was also panting and blood was seeping from her cheek.

Tessa then comments with some relish in her voice and a sadistic smile on her face, "This is the kind of fight I've been waiting for all evening! I'm going to enjoy crushing you even more than I thought I was going to!"

Tessa grabs Mojo's telescope and yanks it out of the building, destroying most of the observatory. She then swings it at Buttercup with all her might. Buttercup smashes the end of it, sending the debris raining down on Mojo, who happened to be returning home from doing something important in Orchid Bay.

Mojo looks up at Tessa and screams, "CURSES! My Telescope! You have ruined what is mine and not your, since it clearly came from my domicile."

Mojo procures from under his cape one of his laser rifles and shots at Tessa, who then dodges. Tessa scowls at the monkey and throws the remains of the telescope at Mojo.

_I'm really going to regret doing this,_ Buttercup thinks as she dives down and destroys the remains of the telescope just before they hit Mojo.

She looks over her shoulder and comments, "You owe me Mojo. You best not forget this." Mojo's jaw drops and is speechless.

Buttercup flies back up into the sky and Tessa spits electrical energy at her. Buttercup rubs her hands together really fast and from the friction creates a ball of fire and throws it. The two objects collide pushing the two girls apart. Both girls then charge at each other and Tessa punches.

Buttercup grabs her wrist with one hand and jabs her index finger with the other hand into the pressure point on Tessa's right hand. Buttercup starts to apply more pressure on Tessa's wrist and Tessa feels it starting to break. Tessa in blind desperation slams her palm into Buttercup's right shoulder and dislocates it.

Buttercup howls in pain as she lets go of Tessa's wrist. Tessa then axel kicks Buttercup in the dislocated shoulder and she is sent flying towards City Station and the ground.

* * *

Buttercup hits the pavement and bounces a few times, finally landing on her injured shoulder.

"Damn it! I should have been more careful. I left my self open."

Buttercup gets up clutching her arm, when she spots a pink trail of light coming in her direction.

Blossom lands next to Buttercup and replies, "I thought the Professor told you to wait for me to get here so we could fight Tessa together."

Buttercup then replies, "He did and I know I should have waited Red, but I had to do something to protect the people that she had just hurt."

Blossom frowns and says, "Now you're hurt because you didn't listen."

Buttercup responds, "She's hurt too! I think I might have fractured her wrist. With you here we can fight her together now, Blossom."

Blossom shakes her head and replies, "I'll handle her Buttercup. You go the hospital and get that shoulder set back in its proper place."

Before Buttercup can say anything else, Tessa lands near them with a murderous look in her eyes and she then states, "I'm going to make you suffer for breaking my wrist Bittercup! You will be the first and last person who ever injuries me!"

Blossom steps in front of Buttercup and replies calmly, "Buttercup isn't going to fight you in her condition. You just have to settle for fighting me Tessa."

Tessa smiles cruelly and replies "Have it your way then. I'll just have to kill you first, and then I'll finish off Bittercup and little Bubbles afterward."

Tessa floats back into the air, laughing. Buttercup puts her hand on Blossom's shoulder.

Blossom looks back at her and smiles and replies, "I'll be fine Buttercup. Go to the hospital and check on Bubbles."

Buttercup shakes her head and replies, "I'm sticking around incase you need my help. My shoulder can wait til after Tessa is taken care of."

Blossom nods and flies into the air towards Tessa.

* * *

Tessa turns around as Blossom flies up to face her and replies, "Took you long enough to get up here Blossmer. I was getting bored not having anyone to fight with. I'll make sure that when I kill you, it will be in front of that damn imperfection you love so much." Tessa laughs and then uses her super breath.

The damaged top of City Station dislodges from the rest of the building and hurls towards Blossom. Blossom soars to the right and grabs a corner of the building as it passes by. Blossom, noticing Tessa approaching to attack her, throws the piece of the building to the southwest towards the small inlet near Marquee Row.

Blossom uses her knee to block Tessa's punch a second later. Blossom then knees Tessa in the stomach making her double over, gasping for breath. Blossom grabs Tessa's head and back flips in the air and tosses her into the now abandoned S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that was in the center of the of the City Station platform and deep into the building.

Tessa floats up through the hole and spits some blood out of her mouth. She flies back up towards Blossom and shots her eye beams at her. Blossom counters with her own eye beams and then kicks at Tessa. Tessa grabs Blossom by the ankle and starts to apply pressure to it when, Blossom pivots slightly and kicks Tessa in the face with her other foot.

Tessa releases her hold on Blossom's ankle as blood gushes from her now broken nose. Blossom winces from the slight pain of her sprained ankle. Tessa glowers at Blossom and then loops upwards and then comes down in a diving kick. Blossom breaths out a thin stream of ice that hits Tessa's foot and weights her down enough that she misses and hits the side of City Station.

Tessa hits the ice off her foot and lifts back into the air and out of the building. Blossom uses a sonic scream but Tessa dodges and counters with her own scream. Blossom then flies full speed at Tessa and jabs at her. Blossom's eye widen as Tessa uses her electrical spit at the last moment.

Blossom, unable to dodge the electrical spit is hit in the chest. The electrical shock courses through her body causing her to stop breathing and causes her heart to stop beating. Blossom falls to ground in front of City Station with a loud bang.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter arc and the drama.


	50. Chapter 50: Downtown Brawl: Part 4

I don't own fusionfall. Part 4 of 5 of the Downtown Brawl Arc

* * *

**Chapter 50: Downtown Brawl: Part 4: Chaos**

Minutes before over at Dizzy World, a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lands in front of the small tent that had been set up. Holden steps out of the vehicle and he approaches Ben, Juniper, Six, and Numbuh 5. Ben had an ice pack on his head and a few bruises on is face.

Holden looks at them and replies, "What is going on? Did Fuse attack Townsville?"

Numbuh 5 shakes her head and replies, "It wasn't Fuse that attacked Townsville. Tessa showed up and was going to attack and kill the Mayor and Ms. Bellum."

Ben takes the ice pack off his head and gingerly touches the spot it had been on and replies, "Bubbles saved them but she and Tessa got into a fight. She…was hurt pretty badly. Julie called me a few minutes ago for one of the Dexlabs shelter and said that if it wasn't for Boomer, Bubbles might have been…"

Holden then replies with a worried voice, "Where is Bubbles and how badly hurt is she?"

Juniper then responds, "Bubbles is at the hospital with Professor Utonium. She has a mild concussion and a broken leg. She hasn't woken yet."

Holden breaths a sigh of relief and says, "Has Tessa hurt anyone else and who is fighting her now?"

Ben raises his hand and replies, "She sent me flying and I landed here when Numbuh 5 showed up. I haven't heard about anyone else who's been hurt."

Six's ear piece buzzes and then he says, "That was Rex, he just told me what happened. Fifty people were killed by Tessa. Three KND operatives survived her attack but one died before she could be moved to the medical transport. Another is in surgery but it looks like they won't make it."

Holden looks at the ground with his eyes closed and replies, "Is there any information on who is fighting Tessa now?"

Six nods and replies "Rex said Buttercup arrived to fight her. A few minutes ago, Blossom flew overhead and towards City Station. They might both be fighting her."

Holden takes a deep breath and then replies, "I'm going to go fight her."

Numbuh 5 then responds, "How man? Ben couldn't even put a scratch on her even with an Ultimate!"

Holden frowns and replies, "I'll use the nanos to stun her and drain her energy. It's the only plan that I can think of." Holden looks back at his friends and then walk towards City Station.

* * *

Holden was half way to his destination, when in the distances; a pink light slams into the ground just outside the City Station building, causing a small explosion. Holden starts running with his Numbuh 2 nano by his side, knowing that light was Blossom. When he reaches her, Holden puts his ear to her chest but hears no heart beat or sound of breathing.

He summons nano Boomer and replies to it, "I need you to use your Electric Baseball Bat attack on Blossom to get her heart started!"

The nano nods and a little electric shock hits Blossom. Holden listen carefully and hears the faint sound of her heart beating, but she still wasn't breathing. Holden breaths into Blossom's mouth, and performs a set of chest compressions. After two sets, Blossom starts to cough and then her eyes open.

Blossom slowly sits up and hugs Holden tightly and whispers, "I'm glad that you came, but Holden, you can't fight Tessa."

Holden then whispers back to her, "I know I can't, but I'm going use the nanos just like we talked about two weeks ago."

Blossom's eyes widen as Tessa suddenly floats down behind them and grabs Holden by the collar and throws him into a tree twenty feet away.

Tessa laughs at him and replies, "So pathetic and weak. I was going to make you suffer, just like how you made me suffer when I was forced to kill our parents because of your unwanted taint. Now that you're here, I'll make sure that you suffer a slow agonizing death."

Tessa attacks Holden with her eyes beam. Holden stands up with sword in his hand, and summons nano Bubbles, who uses Laser Vision as a counter. Tessa spits two balls of electrical energy and Holden counters with nano Boomer and his Electrical Baseball Bat, sending the energy back at Tessa.

Tessa dodges one ball of energy, but is hit in the leg by the other and falls to the ground. The attack Tessa dodged heads straight towards Blossom, but she flies into the air in the nick of time to avoiding it. Tessa stands up, but before she can move a muscle, nanos of Blossom, Buttercup, and Numbuh 5 appear around her.

The nano of Blossom and Buttercup use their stun abilities in unison and causes Tessa to fall back to the ground. As soon as she hits the ground, nano Numbuh 5 uses its Drop Kick leech ability to steal some of Tessa's energy. Tessa then stands back up panting and then lunges at Holden.

Nano Wilt appears, using its power Crazy Air on Holden and he jumps up and somersaults over Tessa to avoid being mowed down by her attack. Holden lands on the ground as Tessa stops an inch from the tree. She grabs the truck of the tree, pulls it out of the ground and swings it at Holden. Holden rolls to the side and summons nanos Brick and Gwen.

Nano Gwen uses its drain skill, Mana Draw while nano Brick uses drain skill, Flame Siphon. Tessa drops the truck beside her as if it was too heavy and clutches her forehead. Nano Deedee appears and dances into Tessa and kicks her several times. Tessa goes flying into the side of the City Station building.

* * *

Holden walks over to where Tessa now lay. Her left leg was pinned under a small piece of rubble.

Tessa looks at him with fury in her eyes and replies, "Your stupid nanos drain my powers and my energy. Why don't you kill me you stupid monster? You can finally have revenge for all the abuse that you deserved to have. DO IT YOU VILE IMPERFECTION!"

Blossom and Buttercup both land nearby as a red cloud of smoke materializes behind Holden.

Him appears from the red smoke and says, "The chaos is so ripe now! Twelve long years, oh, how I've waited for this day to come. Why don't you just give into that dark chaos and kill her. She deserves it after all the emotional and psychological abuse you've suffered from her and your parents. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL HER!"

Him laughs and that's when a gold apple rolls past the demons heeled boots.

The top of it opens and out of the apple springs Eris the Goddess of Chaos and she replies, "Yes, give into that dark chaos. You will feel liberated and changed by giving into that evil. Then you can spread that chaos even further." She then laughs and so does Him.

Blossom has tears in her eyes and she then shouts, "HOLDEN, DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! IF YOU GIVE IN, THEN YOU LOSE YOURSELF AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU VALUE!"

Buttercup adds, "IF YOU GIVE IN TO THAT DARKNESS, BUBBLES AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU LITTLE BRO!"

The sword in Holden's hand begins to shake as he raises it up over his head.

* * *

The blade slams down into the debris near Tessa's head and her eyes widen in shock.

"I won't become the thing I abhor. I won't become a cruel, sadistic monster like my parents or like Tessa."

Him screams in rage, "NO! ALL THOSE LONG YEARS OF PLANNING FOR NOTHING! NOW THE CHAOS IN HIS SOUL IS GONE!"

Him then disappears in a puff of red smoke.

Eris just yawns and replies, "Well I guess now I have to find some other place to cause chaos. I wonder where Grim is."

She walks off towards Marquee Row.

Blossom glides over to Holden to hug him, and then whispers, "For a moment, I thought that we didn't get through to you."

Holden smiles warmly and replies, "I'm sorry I scared you like that Blossom. For a moment…"

Buttercup floats over to them and interrupts, "There's no need to say you're sorry for this. What matters is that we still have you with us." Blossom smiles and nods happily.

Holden looks over at Tessa and pushes the debris off her leg.

He then replies, "We should get you to the hospital. That way we know you can't escape again."

A voice then says, "Get away from her Dolten!"

Brick lands next to Tessa and speaks quietly with her. He picks her up in his arms.

Tessa looks over at Holden and replies with disdain in her voice, "Stupid thing! You can't do anything right. You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Holden shakes his head and then says, "I didn't kill you because it's not what my sisters would do."

Tessa sneers at him and replies, "I will keep coming after you and those close to you. I don't care if I destroy Townsville over and over again just do it."

Holden closes his eyes and says, "Then, I'll be there alongside Blossom and my sisters to stop you or anyone else who threatens Townsville."

Brick gives Holden a dirty look and then floats into the air with Tessa in his arms and before she could respond, they fly off towards Townsville Hospital.

Buttercup puts her hand on Holden's shoulder and replies, "You're not going to miss being a normal person are you?"

Holden shakes his head, smiles and replies, "I've chosen the path I want to be on after Fuse is gone and being normal isn't part of it."

Blossom smiles broadly and replies, "We need to go the hospital to get some medical attention and to see how Bubbles is doing."

Holden and Buttercup nod. Blossom grabs Holden's hand and they take off towards the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the confusion with time in this chapter arc but i felt like going back and forth was needed. I used the Boomer nano in an interesting way idt anyone would think of. I hope you enjoyed this chapter the arcs almost done


	51. Chapter 51: Downtown Brawl: Part 5

I don't own fusionfall. Part 5 of 5 of the Downtown Brawl Arc

* * *

**Chapter 51: Downtown Brawl: Part 5: Recovery**

Holden stands in an elevator in the hospital ten minutes later. He was by himself, waiting for the car to arrive on the third floor. The attending nurses downstairs had made a large fuss over Blossom's and Buttercup's injuries and took them to examination rooms to wait for a doctor. The door opens and Holden is accosted by a man in a sharp suit and glasses.

He sticks a microphone and a camera in his face and says, "Holden Wren! I'm Will Harangue of the Will Harangue Nation. The nation would like to know why Townsville was nearly destroyed tonight. Is it true that Tennyson was involved in the destruction and that you were the reason for it in the first place."

Holden sighs and knew what Harangue was up to. He was trying to make him look bad and get people to hate him like he had tried with Ben so many times.

Holden then replies, "My sister was nearly killed tonight because of what happened. If you don't mind I would like to go visit her in peace."

Holden pushes past Harangue and walks down the hallway. Harangue grits his teeth and gives Holden the same look of disgust he saves for Ben most times.

* * *

Holden finds room 322 and opens the door slowly to find the Professor sitting in a chair next to Bubbles' bed, holding on to her hand. The TV is on and Holden could hear the Puppet Pals playing on it.

The Professor looks up at the sound of the opening door and replies, "She hasn't woken up yet Holden. Even with her powers, it's going to take Bubbles three and a half weeks to heal from everything Tessa did to her. Where are Blossom and Buttercup? I thought they would be here with you."

Holden sits down on one of the empty bed, looks at the Professor and replies, "They are being examined by the doctors. Buttercup is getting her shoulder reset after being dislocated by Tessa. Blossom is getting an X-ray done on her ankle just incase it was fractured."

The Professor frowns, breaths a sigh of relief and replies, "Sounds like Buttercup didn't listen to me when I told her to wait for Blossom."

Holden shrugs his shoulders and comments, "I don't know the entire story about what happened, so I wouldn't know if she did or not."

The Professor then replies in an inquisitive tone, "How did collecting those samples for Dexter go?"

Holden rolls his eyes and replies, "We never got a chance to get them, because something rather important came up. I was on my way back here to tell Dexter what happened, when I got the email about the attack. I would have thought Dexter would have kept you informed on what was happening."

The Professor gives a small chuckle and then replies seriously, "He normally does, but he was rather busy with that Proton Engine he was working on. Dexter is unconscious at the moment, after Tessa knocked him into a building. Deedee and his parents are in his room waiting for him to wake up."

Holden sighs and replies, "Then I guess he'll find out later that all the heroes who disappeared have been rescued and Fusion Deimongo is finally gone."

The Professor smiles broadly and says in a praising voice, "Holden, what you've managed to do is no small feat and will probably help us save the world from Fuse. You've done incredibly well today."

Holden smiles, turns red and says, "Thanks, Professor."

The door to the room opens and Buttercup enters, rotating her now fixed shoulder.

She also has a green hospital gown in her arms and replies, "They want to keep me over night for observation. Have you told him about what happened between Tessa and Blossom yet, Holden?"

Holden shakes his head and replies, "I was going to wait for you and Blossom to both show up, but I guess we have to tell him now."

The Professor eyes widen and he then says concernedly, "Tell me what? What happened between them?"

Blossom floats into the room then, with a pink hospital gown in one arm and a sports bandage wrapped around her ankle.

The Professor then looks at her and replies, "Honey, what happened between you and Tessa?"

Blossom sits down next to Holden on the empty beds and replies in a tired voice, "Tessa hit me full in the chest with some of that electrical energy spit of hers. It stopped my breathing and my heart also stopped because of it. I know I fell to the ground, but the next thing I remember is looking up into Holden's face. The doctors wants me to stay over night to make sure that there are no lasting side affects."

Professor Utonium frowns, looking at the three serious faces of his children and then replies, "What aren't you three telling me? Am I not going to like the answer?"

Holden sighs heavily and replies in a defeated voice, "Well we managed to stop Tessa, but Him and Eris tried to turn me evil by…"

The Professor interrupts, already knowing the answer and replies, "You don't have to say any more about it. So, where is Tessa right now?"

Holden starts to answer, when a small groan is heard and Bubbles opens her eyes slowly.

She then says in small, weak voice, "I'm sorry if I worried all of you. What happened with Tessa?"

Blossom smiles, pats Bubbles' head gently and replies, "We beat her. She downstairs and she has a broken leg, her nose is broken as well as her wrist. The nano's drained her powers."

Bubbles gives them all a weak smile, tries to sit up and replies, "Where's Boomer? I thought he would be here when I woke up."

Buttercup grins and replies, "He was hurt badly by Brick. I don't even know the reason why Brick was fighting him."

Blossom sits down next to Bubbles, takes her hand and replies, "I ran into Julie downstairs after my X-ray and she told me everything she over heard before deciding to get help. When did you and Boomer start dating?"

Bubbles gulps and replies meekly, "The night before Holdie had to save you from Fusion Him."

Buttercup, who is surprised by the news, then replies, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Bubbles closes her eyes and replies in a small voice, "I thought Blossom would lecture me, Buttercup. I asked Holdie not to say anything because of that. He's known since that night. Please don't get mad at him."

Blossom giggles, smiles and replies, "Bubbles, if Boomer makes you happy then we won't interfere."

Bubbles smile broadly and tightly hugs her father and three siblings.

* * *

After a half hour of talking, Bubbles looks out the window and her eyes widen.

She then replies with excitement in her voice, "It's snowing!"

Buttercup's eye dart towards Blossom, then she smiles and replies "I can't wait to throw a snowball at a fusion."

Blossom rolls her eyes and replies, "You mean me don't you? You never miss a chance to pelt me with a snowball and start a snowball."

Buttercup then replies with a devious grin, "We have two years of snowball fights to make up for since I disappeared! I should pelt Dexter with one because he deserves it. It was his fault that we didn't have snow almost two years ago because of that weather manipulation doo hickey thing of his. We had a really mild winter last year and we got no snow. It better snow a lot this year."

Holden suppresses a laugh at Buttercup's one track mind and goes over to look out the window. He is soon joined by Blossom, who places arm around his lower back and her head on his chest. Buttercup floats over and stands next to Blossom on her other side, to watch the snow with them. Bubbles, floats out of her hospital bed and lands slowly and carefully in a chair with a leg rest that was positioned next to Holden.

Blossom then whispers in Chinese to Holden, "Woh ai nee."

Holden kisses Blossom and replies back, "Woh ye ai nee Blossom."

Bubbles looks up at him and replies, "What about the two of us, Holdie? Are we chopped liver just because we're your sisters and Blossom isn't since she's your girlfriend?"

Holden leans over and kisses the top of Bubbles' head in response and replies, "I love you and Buttercup too, Bubbles." Bubbles smiles as does Buttercup.

The Professor then walks up behind them with his pipe in hand.

The four teens look back at the Professor for a brief moment and then say at the same time, "No smoking inside public buildings Professor."

The Professor puts the pipe away in the pocket of his lab coat and smiles at his four children. They turn back to watch the snow accumulate on the ground below, covering the world in a blanket of pure white.

* * *

A/N: Well a happy and upbeat end to the arc. I've been looking for a place to add Will Harangue for awhile cuz i just felt he was the kind of character that needed a mention. Figured that this chapter would be a good place. Also in point of fact from the show that Blossom is able to read Chinese, I decided to have her say I love you in Chinese. Holden has been taught some Chinese by Blossom at some point and ye means also. The end of the fic is insight. Probably like 10 chapters or so idk really. Review if u like it or don't Private message me even if u got a comment or just wanna flame. I've got another fic in the works that centers on Buttercup and the day she and the girls fight Mojo and how she becomes Belladonna. I hope i can get to that.


	52. Chapter 52: Monkey Mountain

I don't own fusionfall. I do own the New KND Weapon C.A.O.N.E.S.T.S. since it is my idea.

* * *

**Chapter 52: Monkey Mountain**

Holden rubs his eyes and leans back in his chair in the conference room in Dexlabs with a large yawn. On the table in front of him were the last of the status and situation reports from the last week November and the first few weeks of December. Dexter had woken up the follow day after the battle with Tessa in a bit of pain, but he wasn't going to be inventing or be able to do anything strenuous for a month.

Dexter must have been delirious on his pain meds at the time when he made the decision that for the next month, Holden was to be the leading Dexter's end of the war and give everyone assignments and other things to do as intelligence came in. Dexter then put Max and the Professor in charge of Dexlabs to make sure everything ran smoothly with making equipment and that other actives were being done.

After Dexter had sorted everything out, Kevin and Gwen decided to take it upon themselves to talk to Tessa and make her follow the truce that everyone agreed to when the war began. Tessa had been furious and nearly destroyed her hospital room at having to do such a thing. She eventually agreed to follow the truce, because she wouldn't have to work with Holden on anything.

The biggest situation that occurred in the last three weeks though, was a Fusion Megas suddenly appearing in the weakened area of Downtown Townsville. Luckily, Coop had just finished getting Megas free from its fusion matter prison and he got Downtown as fast he could to help Lance, Octus and Ilana, who were using the Sym-Biotic Titan to fight the fusion. The combined power of each giant robot was enough to beat the fusion into a large pool of matter at the sunken mall.

* * *

Holden sighs as he puts down a report.

_I need to sleep. How does Dex manage to stay up so long? Well time to test out that new weapon, then I can sleep, _Holden though as he stands up, takes the new rifle that is next to his chair and leaves the room.

Hoagie had made the new weapon from a combination of 2x4 tech and Dexlabs parts. It used to be part of an old medical system that the KND use to call C.A.O.N.E.S.T.S. (Caffeine Addicted Operative Needs Extra Soda Transfusions Stat). The weapon still retained the name for the old function. The weapon looks just like a normal rifle, expect it was made from old plastic sheets with Dexlabs components. This made it even lighter then before and thus easier to carry.

The old function of the weapon was still intact, but Holden had been trying to lay off the caffeine, so he decided to disable that function. Holden enters the firing range and sets up a few targets. After firing fifty shoots at the various targets, Holden has a satisfied smile on his face and leaves the room and walks down the hall to the staff lounge.

Holden yawns. He felt too tired to take up Mrs. McPherson's invitation about using the guest room in the house above the labs. The door to the staff room opens and Holden approaches the couch and lays down on it and instantly falls asleep.

* * *

The door to the staff room opens suddenly and someone runs into the room. This sudden noise causes Holden to wake up and roll of the couch and to hit his head on the small table with a dull thud. Holden stands up, gingerly rubbing his forehead and looks up to find that Numbuh 5 is the person who intruded upon his sleep.

Holden yawns and says in a groggy, bewildered voice, "What's happening, Abby? Did Fuse decided to attack again? What time is it?"

Numbuh 5 shakes her head and replies, "Fuse isn't attacking. Numbuh 5 needs you to come to Monkey Mountain with her and help out with something."

Holden looks up at the clock at the wall with sleepy eyes to find it was two thirty in the morning.

Holden groans loudly, rubs his eyes and replies, "Abby, I barely went to sleep an hour ago. What's happening there that is so important?"

Holden then yawns. Numbuh 5 has a serious look on her face.

She puts her hands on her hips and replies hastily, "Fusions Numbuh 3 and 4 stole some important KND, Plumber, and Dexlabs science tech that's used for scans and such from a base run by Mojo's minions that's near Monkey Mountain. Numbuh 5 was going to go on her own, but Numbuh 1 ordered me to get backup and he recommended that I come and get you, since you're going stir crazy being cooped up here in Dexlabs for the past few weeks."

Numbuh 5 hands Holden a bottle of soda which he gulps down.

Holden yawns again and replies, "I'm gonna be useless because I'm so tired."

Numbuh 5 grabs the C.A.O.N.E.S.T.S. off the table, goes over to the fridge, takes out a two liter bottle of cold soda and inserts into the back of the weapon.

Numbuh 5 then replies with a smile on her face, "You won't be once Numbuh 5 pumps you full of caffeine."

Numbuh 5 hands Holden the weapon and presses a button on the side of it. A little tube snakes out from the end and a little sterile IV pokes into Holden's arm and a flood of soda enters his veins. Holden's eyes open wide from the cold jolt of caffeine as Numbuh 5 pulls him out of the room to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. outside the building.

* * *

A half hour later, the duo arrives at Monkey Mountain. The low sounds of howling are heard coming from the jungle behind them.

"Hey, you two wait up!" A voice shouts from behind them.

Holden turns and spots Juniper running down the hill from the jungle with a pug in kilt and a preteen boy accompanying her.

The boy has a hyper look on his face and he says really fast, "Jun can I go with you? CAN I CAN I?"

Juniper slaps her forehead and replies, "Ray-ray, its too dangerous in there for you to come along. I can retrieve them with the help of my friends. Just stay here with Monroe, please."

The dog looks up at Juniper and replies in a Scottish accent, "Lass, I'm not a babysitter, what do you expect me to do?"

Juniper pinches the bridge of her nose and responds in an annoyed voice, "I don't know Monroe; maybe you should tell Ray-ray a story from your younger days."

Monroe sighs and then states with a shout, "That accounts for a lot of history lass. What do you suppose I tell him about?"

Ray-ray crosses his arms with an angry look on his face.

Juniper bends down and looks Ray-ray in the eyes and replies in a gentle voice, "Ray-ray if this wasn't anything to do with Fuse, I would allow you to come with me, but this is just too dangerous. So please just go back to Mount Blackhead with Monroe."

Ray-ray looks at Juniper, nods, and says in a low voice, "Alright Jun. I'll see you later then."

He gives her a hug and he and Monroe disappear back up the hill.

Juniper walks over to Numbuh 5 and Holden and replies, "So what are you two doing out here?"

Holden yawns loudly and comments, "We're here to recover some Plumber, Dexlabs and KND tech. What brings you out this way Jun?"

Juniper frowns, takes out two weird looking small objects from her com and replies, "I've been trying to recover these weird alien totems. They possess a large quantity of magic. Ben found this first one out by a crashed Ectonurite ship in Nowhere. He thinks it has the power to transfer the power of an Ectonurite to people or in this case to Fuse."

Holden nods and replies, "I got his report on that ship. He told me that he confirmed that they and Fuse are in an alliance. So what's the other totem?"

Juniper closes her eyes and replies, "It's a totem belonging to an alien race called the Viktors, which is a race of robots from what Ben told me. I've managed to locate a third totem here at Monkey Mountain, but I think a fusion already has it and is trying to either absorb the power or is going to send it to Fuse."

Numbuh 5 pulls her hat down a bit, nods and replies, "Numbuh 5 thinks this totem stuff is related to the tech theft over at the base. Let's go!"

Numbuh 5 marches off towards the zone entrance while Juniper and Holden running to catch up to her.

* * *

Once on the other side of the barrier, the heat of the semi active volcanic mountain that Mojo owned could be felt. Holden wipes sweat form his brow. As his eye lids droop, Holden hits the button on his weapon for a quick dose of caffeine.

"We need to make this fast. I don't know how long I can last." Holden hissed.

Numbuh 5 groans and states, "That was horrible man. Have you been hanging around with one of them Thromnambular skulls?"

Holden slaps his forehead at the sudden realization of the rhythm.

Juniper's bracelet starts to flash with a small pulse of light and she replies with a smile, "I have a lock on the totem. Those fusions can't be that far away."

Juniper slowly walks off towards northeast around the base of the volcano. Numbuh 5 runs after her, while Holden slowly trudges behind them. As they close in on their intended destination, a huge ball of fusion matter slams into the ground and forms a small crater.

Holden looks around and spots Fusion Numbuh 3 on top of a rock outcropping with a T.H.U.M.P.E.R. (Teddy Hurling Ultra Microwave Powered Ejection Rifle) made from fusion matter in hand. Numbuh 5 draws her Cookie Dough Pop guns and fires a few shoots at it and hitting the rocks a few times as well as the fusion's lower body twice.

Holden raises his rifle and as he aims, he blinks rapidly and the fusion in the distance becomes distorted. He fires four shots at the fusion, but unfortunately, the shoots sail past the fusion. Juniper summons nano Bubbles and uses the jump skill Bunny Hop to jump onto the large dead tree and then into the air before she dive kicks the fusion from the outcropping and onto the ground below.

It lands between Holden and Numbuh 5, who both fire twice on it. This time, Holden manages to hit the fusion with both shoots to its lower body, while Numbuh 5 hits it in the head. The fusion melts slowly and a Numbuh 3 nano appears clutching the huge Rainbow Monkey doll that is left in the goop before it goes over to Numbuh 5 and jumps happily into her com.

Juniper looks around from her vantage point and spies in the distance, a fusion lair with a few cables leading out of it and up to the summit of the volcano.

Juniper jumps down from the outcropping and lands next to Holden and Numbuh 5 and remarks, "They have cable going to the summit. What are they using them for?"

Holden yawns, scratches his head, and responds sleepily, "Geothermal energy. They are…oh forget it! I'm too tired to explain. Let's just finish this up already."

They slowly walk over to the lair and enter.

* * *

Once inside, they find the cable stretching down the rock passageway leading them to their destination. Juniper's bracelet pulses faster and faster as they get closer. The room with the equipment comes into view with two fusions ahead of them setting up the totem on a pedestal with what appears to be electros and a transfer wire leading from it to the base of something else.

Juniper gasps at the sight of the other fusion. Numbuh 5 places her hand on Juniper's mouth to prevent them from being heard.

Numbuh 5 takes her hand off and Juniper smiles at her, blows the purple streak of hair out of her face and replies softly, "Thanks for the save Abby. Looks like another fusion of me is at work. Any ideas on what to do guys?"

Holden's eye lids droop and Numbuh 5 elbows him in the gut and forcing him to stay awake, while pressing the little button on his weapon to inject more soda into him.

Numbuh 5 frowns and replies, "Numbuh 5 will do her best with the Fusion of Numbuh 4."

Juniper smiles and states, "I'll take on my fusion. Holden, you provide a distraction for us please."

Holden yawns and takes a Grape Grenade from his belt and throws it into the room. The fusions that are in the room look at grenade and laugh hysterically. Holden slaps his forehead, realizing he forgot to take the pin out. Numbuh 5 and Juniper both smile and rush at the distracted laughing fusions.

Juniper starts to chant quickly and from her hand, a bolt of electrical energy flies from it and zaps Fusion Juniper and some of the surrounding devices. Numbuh 5 jumps into the air and fires off ten shots at Fusion Numbuh 4. The fusion's legs get disabled and it falls to the ground. The fusion stands back up slowly and fires three shots from its fusion mustard gun. Numbuh 5 is hit in the left leg and she tumbles to the ground. The fusion slowly walks over to her, kicking her guns out of her reach.

Holden enters the room and fires ten times at the fusion. The fusion of Numbuh 4 starts to dodge, when Numbuh 5 grabs its ankle to prevent it from moving. Six of the ten shots fired hit the fusion in the upper torso and it slowly melts away. Juniper slides up behind a console next to them and grabs one of Numbuh 5's guns that happens to be there and throws it to her. Numbuh 5 slowly pushes herself off the ground and fires on the other fusion.

The fusion turns to look at Numbuh 5 as its arm is torn off by the shot. Juniper jumps over the console at the fusion and clotheslines it. The fusion falls to the ground and Juniper punches it with all her strength. The fusion slowly collapse leaving nothing, but the item behind. The two items on the floor briefly shine, before the nanos of Numbuh 4 and Juniper appear.

Both float to Juniper's com and vanish. Juniper walks over to the pedestal and picks up the totem from it.

She then replies after reading what was on it, "This is the Totem of the Loboan. I better get these totems to Ben as fast as I can. Since I'm headed back Downtown, I'll make sure Holden arrives back at Dexlabs without falling asleep."

Numbuh 5 smiles and replies, "Thanks Jun. I'll make sure this equipment gets back to where it belongs."

Holden yawns as Juniper takes his arm leads him out of the lair.

* * *

A half hour later, Holden arrives back in the Dexlabs staff room to find the couch taken up by Rex and Noah.

Rex stands up and replies with a grin, "Holden want to come shoot some hoops with us? It will do you good to get out of this place."

Holden yawn and says testily, "I'm in no mood for basketball at this hour, Rex. Just go away. I'll play some other time."

Rex opens his mouth, but Noah grabs his arm, shakes his head and replies, "Not a good idea man. We should just let him be."

Rex frowns, but nods and they both leave the room. Holden lies back down on the couch and finally falls asleep.

* * *

Holden being a liability due to lack of sleep. Idk where that idea came from, but it works. Also felt the sym-bionic Titans needed a mention even if it was brief.


	53. Chapter 53: Christmas Acquisition

I don't own fusionfall. Sorry for this chapter being so late. I worked my butt off on this chapter for a long time.

* * *

**Chapter 53: Christmas Acquisition**

Holden wakes up Christmas morning, and slowly sits up before getting out of bed. He takes a small wrapped box from the drawer of his desk and walks downstairs. Bubbles was in the living room watching the news with Mr. Octi in her arms.

"Merry Christmas Holdie!" Bubbles said with a large grin stretched across her face.

Holden yawns and replies, "Merry Christmas Bubbles. Where's Blossom and Buttercup? I thought they would be awake by now since its Christmas."

"Blossom is in the kitchen making a special breakfast for everyone and Buttercup is still sleeping. The Professor is in the kitchen as well reading his paper. He was astonished that we let him sleep in today." Bubbles replies with a small giggle.

All too soon Bubbles' smile turns into frown as Will Harangue appears on the TV for a special Christmas broadcast.

"Today on the Will Harangue Nation, we have the new President of Exervent, T…"

Buttercup floats down the stairs at that moment and shouts angrily, "Get rid of that idiot Bubbles! We don't need to listen to any of his trash!"

A cyan haired girl appears on the TV and sits in a chair next to Harangue as Bubbles grabs the remote and changes the channel to an old Justice Friends rerun. Holden places his hand on his right shoulder and looks down at the floor.

Buttercup gently touches his arm and comments in a low voice, "Don't let Harangue get to you little bro. Once Fuse is gone, he'll see you for the hero you are."

Holden smiles and takes his hand off his shoulder, "Thanks sis, I hope you are right."

A few moments later Professor Utonium walks into the living room and replies, "Blossom is done cooking breakfast. After we finish eating, we can open up presents."

The three teens follow the Professor into the kitchen and find everything set on the table including the food on serving plates.

* * *

After breakfast was finished and everything washed, the four teens reenter the living to find a small pile of gifts on the couch. The girls sit down and each of them grabs one of the gifts that are for them. Wrapping paper starts flying all over the room and some even lands on top of the Professor's head, who just chuckles.

Holden sits down and grabs a gift that was for him, but he doesn't even unwrap it. He closes his eyes and a few tears run down his cheeks.

The Professor noticing the tears sits down next to Holden and replies softly, "Holden, what's the matter? Are you all right?"

Holden looks at the Professor and replies as he continues to cry, "I'm just remembering my first Christmas and how it felt to get my first present. I didn't really want to make a big deal about it, but I can't help it after all that's happened recently."

The Professor hugs and says softly, "It's alright, that is the past, and we are all here for you and will always be here for you."

Holden wipes his tears away, smiles and hugs him, "Thanks Professor." Holden replied as Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom suddenly hug him and the Professor in one big family hug.

After a minute they break the hug and Bubbles looks at Holden, leans in close to him and whispers, "Holdie you need to give Blossom your present. You forgot to put in her present pile."

Holden nods and takes the wrapped box out of his pocket and hands it to Blossom, whom promptly sits down next to him.

"I was planning on giving this to you when we turned sixteen, but since after everything that's happened I figured it would make a good Christmas gift."

Blossom unwraps the gift and opens the box that was within to find a gold locket embossed with gold leaves.

"Holden, its-its beautifully designed. Can you at help me put it on?" Blossom moves her hair to the side and holds one end of the locket, while Holden hooks in the clasp.

"I'm going to treasure this and hold it close to my heart. I know the perfect picture to place in it." She then leans over and kisses Holden.

* * *

At that moment, there is a knock on the door and Buttercup stands up and answers the door, "Hey Gwen! What bring you over here today? I thought you would be spending time with Kevin."

Gwen gives a small smile and replies, "Is Holden here? I need to talk to him about something quickly."

Buttercup stifles a snicker, "Oh, he's here, but he and Blossom are engaging in tonsil hockey right now."

Gwen shakes her head and enters the house to see both teens break apart from their kiss and then blush from embarrassment.

An awkward silence fills the room until Gwen clears her throat and finally says, "Holden, do you remember that idea you and Ben had earlier in the week in regards to getting the Dexcarrier out of the Green Maw as a sort morale booster and Christmas present for Dexter?"

The plan the two boys had thought up was good, but it was unfeasible due to the fact they didn't know the first thing of the carrier's operations nor did they know if the main engine core has been damage and neither had an knowledge of how to repair the core if is was.

Holden finally nods and responds, "You've come up with a modified plan I take it."

Gwen nods, "Yup, but Ben isn't going to be coming with us. He decided to go to Dexlabs with Deedee and Nigel and distract Dexter for as long as he can."

Holden suppresses a laugh, "Then it's just going to be me, you and Kevin."

Gwen shakes her head, "Kevin isn't going to be coming at all. He is with Argent and Mr. Green at Los Soledad. Apparently there has been a large sighting of Slammer Tops in the area headed towards Bellwood, so Dexter sent them with a battalion of Plumbers and SCAT members to stop them."

Holden nods and asks, "Is there anyone else that is coming with us? I know Rex was willing to help us, but couldn't because White Knight had another assignment him."

"He's going to meet us at the Cul-de-Sac, along with Grandpa Max and Mandy. Captain Callan was given whatever mission Rex was supposed to do. We should leave soon so we don't make them wait."

Holden stands up and with a guilty look in his eyes replies, "I'm sorry about running off like this and not spending time with all of you today." Professor Utonium shakes his head and smiles, "There is nothing to feel guilty about. You can spend time with us after you get back. Boosting everyone's morale is an excellent idea."

With that, Holden smiles and quickly leaves the house with Gwen.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gwen and Holden arrive at the Cul-de-Sac and find Mandy sitting in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with an Endsville Slugger Bat in her lap and looking very disgruntled.

When Holden and Gwen approach, her eyes flashes with a dark intensity and she says in a nasty tone, "Took you long enough to get him over her Tennyson. Where is that EVO loser and your Grandpa?"

At that moment, Max exits Double D's house. "Make sure you monitor the Specter Detector constantly Edd."

Double D appears in the doorway to the house, nods and says chipper tone, "Will do Max, I won't let you down."

The door closes and Max walks over to them and comments, "Does anyone know where Rex got off to?"

At that moment, Rex walks up to them slipping on a soda with a Frenzy Burger in his hand and then says thought his food, "What? I was hungry dude. Can't blame me for not wanting to get something to eat."

Mandy grunts and says in her deadpan tone, "We've wasted enough time. Let's go already before Billy shows up."

Everyone nods and Holden and Rex get into the vehicle. When Gwen starts to board the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., her eyes suddenly turn pink. She clutches her head and falls to the ground. Her eyes soon return to normal and she starts to stand up.

"Gwen, what happened?" Max asked her as he pulled his granddaughter up off the ground.

Gwen responds, "The barrier that Holden activated with the Totems is gone. We should hurry; I have a really bad feeling."

Gwen slowly gets into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., followed by Max who was piloting the small KND craft. As they take off, a lid to a box that was behind Mandy lifts up and the brim of a red hat appears and a small devious chuckle is heard coming from it.

* * *

Two hours later, Max flies the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. over the Infected Zone and lands the vehicle on the Dexcarrier's Deck.

Mandy looks around at the deck and scoffs "This place is a dump. Let's just split up and do our assignments."

_She is going to be more of a pain than Ben ever was, _Gwen thought with a sigh.

Max frowns, but soon replies, "Rex, you and Holden head to the main engine core. If the main engine core is damaged, try to repair it with your nanites. Mandy, Gwen and I will go to the bridge and activate any systems that are shut down."

Holden nods and responds, "Max, we'll see you on the bridge when we're done. Rex, let's go and pray if we get lost that there is a map down there someplace."

Rex smirks, "I already got the map form the Dexlabs computer banks and that's because, I'm awesome!"

Holden shakes his head as he and Rex run to a door and down a flight of stairs.

Gwen sighs and soon replies, "I don't know who's over confidence and arrogance is worse, Ben's or Rex's."

Mandy gives her a sour look and responds, "I say Dexdork is much worse than those two. He thinks he can do anything just because he's a genius and has money."

Gwen starts to open her mouth when Max puts his hand on her shoulder, "Arguing about this isn't going to get us anywhere. Gwen do you think you can use your powers to find us a way to the bridge?"

Gwen nods and her eyes turn pink and some mana appears in her left hand.

A few moments later the mana disappears, "I found a possible route through the conference room to the bridge."

Max nods, "Alright you two time to get to work." Gwen leads the way to a door and she, Mandy and Max descend into the bowels of the Dexcarrier.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mandy, Gwen and Max enter the mess hall of the carrier and find it covered in fusion matter. Max takes out his Plumbers badge and uses the light to illuminate the area.

"There's something here Grandpa. It doesn't have much mana so it has to be a fusion."

Suddenly a grouping of 3 large green crystals fly at Mandy and Gwen erects an energy shield in front of her to block the fusion crystals. The collision of the crystals causes the shield to break. Max turns around quickly and spots a fusion of their Crystalsapien friend Tetrax. Max takes out his Plumbers pistol and fires three shots at the fusion, which launches a large crystal at him, but Max ducks under a table just in time.

Mandy, with her bat in hand, charges at Fusion Tetrax and swings for its head. The fusion's arm changes into a Crystal-like blade and blocks the swing.

Mandy grits her teeth and kicks the fusion in the stomach, "No one denies me what I want and I want you gone!" Mandy said in cold anger as she swings the bat again and hit's the fusion in the shoulder.

Gwen closes her eyes and mutters, "Tempestus!"

A sphere of water appears in the air and it then flattens and divides into four disks, which Gwen then directs to attack fusion. The fusion tries to stand up and move, but Mandy hits it on the head and then she sidesteps to her left so that the water disks shred the fusion's upper torso and right arm.

The stunned fusion tries to move, but at that moment, Max stands back up and pulls the trigger of his pistol twice, while Gwen launches three energy bolts at it. The fusion falls to the floor and Mandy beats on it with her bat, until it dissolves into fusion paste on the floor leaving behind a Humngosaur and Tetrax nanos. They immediately disappear at the cold, harsh look that Mandy gave them.

"Now that that buffoon is gone, I will lead us to the bridge. I'm in charge of this little group now got it!" Mandy said giving Gwen a menacing look as she walks out of the room through the only open door.

Gwen sighs and she and Grandpa Max follow after her.

* * *

Several minutes later, Mandy, Gwen and Max arrive on the bridge to the room and find it fusion matter free. Max sits down in a chair at a control console and turns on a control panel so he can slowly start up the secondary power systems. Monitors flick on and system statues reports start to pour in from all over the carrier.

After several minutes, all but one light turns green on the systems board. The light that remains red is for the main engine core.

Max frowns as he looks at the screen, "It's all up to Rex and Holden now to get the main engine core online so we can get back to Townsville."

Max flicks through the security cameras and misses a shadow with a bulbous nose pass by in the corner of one cameras near the engineering section of the carrier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rex and Holden run down a flight of stairs and down into a section with "Engineering" stamped on the wall.

"At least we made it down here without getting lost." Rex said with a grin.

Holden rolls his eyes before stating, "If I hadn't suggested you use your nanites to get directions from that offline Dexbot, we would be lost now, because the map you got was for Mandark's science carrier."

Rex chuckles, "Yeah, that's a good point. We shouldn't waste time talking about this. The main engine core has to be close by."

The two boys walk down the hallway, unaware of the bulbous nosed shadow following closely behind them. As Rex and Holden turn down another hallway, they hear an odd buzzing and crackling noise which forces them to run down the hall and through the door into a large room with the engine core and two weird looking devices on either of the core. Near the devices is a fusion of Kevin and it is fiddling with a bolt on the engine core.

"Well, looks like I get to have some fun today. I'll make short work of this guy." Rex said cockily as he formed the Smack Hands and runs at the fusion. The two devices start to glow and a weird blue green energy passes between them. The Smack Hands make contact with the energy and Rex screams in pain as the Smack Hands parts fall to the floor. Holden raises his rifle and shot the energy twice, but his shots were absorbed by it.

Holden closes his eyes, "Any ideas on what this stuff is Rex?"

Rex shakes his head, "No, not really. Wait! I take that back! I think this is the Imaginary Energy that is from Foster's! So, how are we going to break through it?"

"I haves an idea!" A voice said behind them.

Holden and Rex turn and find Billy standing behind them picking his bellybutton.

Holden sighs as he watches Billy eat the bellybutton lint and then says, "Well Billy, what's your big idea?"

"Wells, you could just have them turn up the energy output on that doohickey thingy at the Foster's that's sending the Imaginary Energy here. I'll even calls them for ya." Billy replied.

Rex stares at Billy and then says in an exasperated tone, "That would just give Fuse more energy and make it more likely that he would become immune."

"Rex, maybe Billy is on to something! If too much energy starts to flow into these devices, it could cause an overload and that energy shield would stop functioning. We don't have much to lose." Holden replied.

Rex closes his eyes and nods, "Alright, I'll give anything a try, but once that shield is down, get out of our way Billy."

Billy nods vigorously and quickly takes his Nancom out of his pocket and placing a call.

Frankie appeared on his com and she replies testily, "What do you want Billy? I'm rather busy at the moment. Mac just ate some sugar that Goo gave him and now he is running around the house like crazy!"

"Frankie, I wants you to turn that energy conversion thingy all the way up to elevens for a few seconds. It's really important! Please with sugar and sprinkles on top."

Frankie grumbles and replies, "Fine, but you better tell me why I'm doing this before I get in trouble."

Frankie hangs up.

* * *

A few seconds later, the two devices start to hum as the power level increases. A rain of sparks issues from both of the devices as they short out and fall to the ground, the lights on their sides dimming.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Rex shouts as he formed the Smack Hands and runs at Fusion Kevin.

The fusion turns around and forms a spiked ball and punches at Rex. The Smack Hands connects with the spiked ball and damages the machine, but also disables the fusion's arm. Fusion Kevin kicks Rex in the chest and into the wall. Holden at that moment, dashes forward with his Epee drawn and slashes at the fusion's disabled arm and stabs its chest a few times.

The arm falls to the floor and melts away as do bits of one of the legs. Fusion Kevin's other arm turns into a blade and slashes at Holden. Holden dodges a little late and his lower arm is nicked by the edge of the blade. Rex stands back up, forms the Punk Busters and jumps into the air before they disappear and he reforms the Smack Hands which starts to spin rapidly.

Rex plows into Fusion Kevin and drills the fusion into the metal grating. After a few seconds, Rex's hands return to normal and the fusion slowly melts away, leaving behind a keychain and a nano Kevin. The nano floats to over Rex's com and disappears. Rex and Holden approach the engine core and Rex reaches out and places his hand on it.

Rex closes his eyes and blue lines appear on his hand as his nanites repair some of the damaged areas of the core.

A small whirring sound starts to issue from the core as it starts to power up and Rex smiles, "There, almost as good as new. Genius boy will have to repair the rest of it, once we get back to Townsville."

Holden closes his eyes and comments, "Come on you two, we should head to the bridge and report in." Holden leaves the engine core with Billy and Rex on his heels.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the three teens arrive on the bridge and find Max at the helm controls.

"You boys did a great job of bringing the main engine core back online. We just cleared the Infected Zone a few minutes ago and should be back in Townsville in an hour and a half." Max said with a smile as the Dexcarrier was gaining some altitude.

Mandy turns from the window and spots Billy. "What's the moron doing here?" Mandy demanded.

Billy dashes over and hugs her, "Mandy, I was wor…"

Mandy takes the weird looking relic from her com and a green portal appears. Mandy kicks Billy into it before he could say anything else and the portal closes.

Gwen looks at Mandy and says in a stern manner, "Where did you send him?"

Mandy smiles evilly and with glee in her voice replies, "To a detention in another dimension. Don't worry about him, I'll tell Grim to go and get him when we get back to Townsville."

As the Dexcarrier heads towards the southeast, the roof of strange building that was located north of the Green Maw starts to glow.

* * *

Over an hour later in Dexlabs, Dexter was sitting in the lobby with Deedee, Nigel and Ben who were restrained by security.

"What in Albert Einstein's name has gotten into you three today? I need to look at those reports!" Dexter shouted, his accent becoming thicker as he spoke.

Ben just rolled his eyes and replied in a small voice, "Dex, calm down, there was a reason for what we did. If you go outside you will see why we were messing around so much."

Before Dexter can yell at him again, Computress rolls up to him and replies, "The Dexcarrier has just arrived in Townsville and is now above the lab."

Dexter's eyes widen and he runs out of the building to see his ship floating above.

"Merry Christmas little brother!" Deedee said as she bounds up next to Dexter and kisses his cheek.

A S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lands in front of the building and Holden steps out followed by Rex, Gwen, Mandy and Max.

Ben walks up behind Dexter and replies in a nonchalant tone, "Holden and I knew we couldn't possibly get you just any old thing for Christmas. We figured this would really make your day."

Holden nods as he walks up to them and states, "That and everyone else's as well."

Dexter grins and hugs his two friends tightly and then looks up at his ship. Then at that moment, Dexter sees a green ball of light shots down from Planet Fusion and into the distance.

Computress rolls out of the building a minute later and says in an urgent tone, "I just received reports from Plumbers and SCAT teams in the Darklands. The reports say that green ball of light was Fuse. I also have reports that some areas are experiencing renewed surges of fusion activity."

Everyone's eyes open in shock.

"Computress, have a work crew start repairing the Dexcarrier immediately. Once they are finished, we will put an end to this war once and for all!" Dexter said as he walked back into Dexlabs, followed by Ben and Holden.

* * *

Now that Fuse is on Earth the final battle is on the horizon. I all hope you like this chapter. I worked on and off on this for 2 days for probably 18 hours or so. It may not be my best chapter, but I did my best. review, pm me or what not. flame me if you have to so you can tell me what I did wrong.


	54. Chapter 54: Gathering

I don't owe fusionfall. be ready for the number of characters that show up. I did my best on this one even if it is a transition chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 54: Gathering**

Dexter exits his laboratory on the lowest level of Dexlabs, walking very hastily to the elevator and presses the button with his purple gloved finger. The door opens instantly and he darts on to it, presses the lobby button. The doors close and the car instantly starts to move to the lobby of the building. It had been a month since Ben and Holden had orchestrated their plan on retrieving the Dexcarrier.

Dexter had to admit that his two closest friends were rather ingenious to have come up with such a plan at all. The subsequent repairs to the engine core, the shield system, weapons, the hull and other important systems had taken much longer than Dexter or even Computress had anticipated and this was cause enough to make the seventeen year old genius anxious and a bit nervous. The elevator doors open to the lobby and Dexter steps off the car.

That is when a sharp voice is heard by the boy genius coming from the floor, "McPherson! What have you done to MY creation! Who gave you authorization to tamper with the Ultramatrix?"

Dexter looks down looking for the source of the voice to discover it belongs to the Galvan scientist Azmuth. Dexter heaves a sigh and knew that this was bound to happen.

"I did what I thought you would do to prevent the Ultramatrix from falling into the wrong hands in the event that Benjamin was killed during the battle with Fuse. The auto self-destruct is synchronized with Ben's brainwave activity in order to stop a false detonation." Dexter answered as he adjusts his glasses to look at the aged alien.

Azmuth strokes his chin and whisker tendrils before replying, "You should have left the destruction fail safe in my technically capable advance hands. I am the smartest being in the _three_ galaxies and thus the one who should be doing the work. You are a child compared to my species' intelligence."

Dexter gives Azmuth a stern look, "I might not be as smart as your people Azmuth, but you don't have to insult me in such a manner. If I remember correctly, _neither you _nor Albedo could figure out that a future version of Vilgax was causing the Ultramatrix to malfunction. You had to rely on Paradox's help yet again."

The Galvan twitched slightly and this made Dexter smile knowing he had shaken the alien.

Azmuth then smile as he stroked his chin, "You are indeed a worthy opponent McPherson. Next time we meet I'll make sure to best you."

The Galvan then disappears in a column of phased light particles. Dexter takes a deep breath and lets it out. Another few seconds and he would have stomped that arrogant Galvan into the floor. Dexter heaves a sighs and continues through the lobby to the front door, to where his first dodge ball armor that he had created for school is. Standing in front of the armor were a large hamster with glasses, a monkey and a pigmy elephant all in Bean Scout Uniforms.

"Clam, get out of that right now! We'll get in trouble! Lazlo do something." The elephant said in what appeared to be an Indian accent and grabbing the monkey by his collar.

Dexter then noticed the albino rhino in the dodge ball armor messing around with the controls.

"Fun!" the small creature said.

The monkey named Lazlo looks over his shoulder and his eyes widen, "Clam, Raj is right, you best get out of that thing. The owner of Dexlabs is here."

"Trouble!" Clam shouted as he struggled to get out of the armor and accidentally hit's the trigger with his foot.

A dodge ball flies from the cannon that is build into the arm of the armor into the hamster, sending him flying into a Moose with a scout master uniform who had just entered the building with what appeared to be his assistant.

"OH S.M.I.T.S. (Scout Master in the Sky)!" The Hamster said loudly.

"Scout Master Lumpus! Samson! Are you two alright?" Lazlo shouted as he, Clam and Raj ran over to them with looks of worry on their faces.

Slinkman walks over to them quickly and he has a frown on his face, "Boys calm down. They are fine, its not like Samson hasn't been hit by a dodge ball before or Scout Master Lumpus has been hit by a camper in this way."

Slinkman helps Lumpus to his feet; awhile Raj helps Samson up and straightens his glasses.

Lazlo walks up to Dexter with his scout hat in his hand and states in a genuine manner, "I'm sorry Mr. McPherson for causing all this trouble. It won't happen again."

"Sorry!" Clam replies, looking guilty.

Dexter chuckles a bit, and soon gives them a stern look and scolds, "I just hope you learned not to mess around in other peoples laboratories."

Lazlo nods, "We have sir. Come on Clam, we don't want to keep the others wait for us over at the science center."

Lazlo and Clam run out of building after their two friends and the scout masters. Dexter places his hand on his forehead and shakes his head.

"I just hope these delays have not made me late." Dexter said out loud to the empty lobby as he exited the building.

* * *

As Dexter enters the science center, Computress rolls up to him with her clipboard in hand.

"Project W.A.R.D. has been delivered into the back along with extra imaginary energy ammo packs. Is there anything else you need to me to do, Dexter?"

Dexter shakes his head. Over the last several weeks, Mandark and Dexter had been working with Goo and her over active imagination to create the imaginary energy ammo. Initial tests had indicated that this form of ammo was most effective against fusions.

Dexter snaps out of his thought and replies in an unshakeable manner.

"No Computress, the only things left to do is address everyone, give Holden W.A.R.D., and set up a group to confront Fuse."

Computress nods, "Understood. I shall go wait with the others in the assembly hall."

She backs away, turns around and disappears through the open doors in front of Dexter. Dexter walks down the side corridor to the side entrance that will take him up to the stage.

"This is probably going to be the final speech of the war." Dexter said to himself as he pushes open the door.

He peeks out from behind the red curtain to look at the large crowed that was gathered. Standing up against the wall near the stage were Chad and Maurice (Numbuhs 274 and 9). Next to them stood Numbuh Infinity, who looked as resolute as ever.

In front of the stage is Zak Saturday with his mother, Drew, father, Doc, his Uncle Doyle and three creatures that Dexter could not place. The Saturdays were fine tuning their equipment, while Zak was looking bored and giving furtive glances at the notorious creator of Weird World, V.V. Argost, who was standing feet away from them, rubbing his hands together in a sinister fashion. Dexter made a mental note that after the war he would study the creatures known as Cryptids with the aid of the young Saturday.

Dexter moves his eyes a bit farther to the right and he centers on Ben, who was standing a few feet from his grandpa Max. Ben was avidly talk with Julie and in her arms was Mechomorph, Ship. Along side Ben, stood five young plumbers named Peirce, Helen, Manny, Cooper and Alan. These five teens also happened to part human and part alien for the most. Behind them stood Ben's cousin Gwen and Kevin E. Levin, who had his arms around Gwen's waist.

Dexter had never really talked to them that often during the war and he had warned Levin on one occasion not to absorb fusion matter, but the young Osmosian had refused to listen. In the rows behind Ben and his companions area large brigades of Plumbers, SCAT agents and Forever Knights.

Not too far from where Max stood is Vilgax who is giving everyone in the room a look of disgust. Next to the alien dictator is Albedo, who is sitting at a table eating a basket of chili fries and looking vexed with himself for eating said food. Hex, Charmcaster, Volcanus and Arget and the Vedal brothers were leaning up against the nearby wall, waiting for the meeting to start.

Ben suddenly looks up at the stage and notices Dexter behind the curtain and gives him a cheesy grin that said, "Relax, everything will be fine. You can do this Dex."

Dexter nods, smiles and shifts his gaze to the Eds. Edd stood at attention with a book under his arm look very studious. If it had not been for his effort and the ingenious use of the imaginary friend's tooth paste on the cardboard fortifications around the Cul-de-Sac, fusions would have over ran it at the start of the war.

Edd is also standing shoulder to shoulder with Rolf, Naz, Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny and Plank and several others from the Cul-de-Sac. The Urban Rangers, who were now under Eddy's direct command, stood at attention as Eddy stood in front of them and gave a small rallying speech to keep their spirits up. Ed in the meantime was banging his head on the floor, apparently because he was looking for something important.

_Note: Study Ed's physical logical structure after this war is done. It may prove beneficial in the future, _Dexter thought as he noticed that the Kanker sisters were trying to sneak up behind each of the Eds to give them each a big hug.

* * *

A few feet from the Eds, sat Mrs. Bagg with her Styr in her lap and Courage lying down beside her, receiving a good ear scratching. Mr. Bagg was standing next to them with his trusty mallet in hand and he was conversing with Father, Princess, The Common Cold, Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, and Count Spankulot to learn all sorts of new methods on how to humiliate that stupid dog.

Grandma Stuffum was chatting with Nightbrace, the Senior Citizen Squad and Toiletnator about the poor eating habits of a certain Candy Pirate. Stickybeard walks over to argue, but a few members of his crew, Cree and Henrich Van Marzipan run over and pull on his arm to stop him from causing a scene.

He laughs for a moment at how stupid he was and walks back to join the rest of his men. On the other side of the Candy Pirates, Lizzie was talking with Mushi and The Tommie about rainbow Monkey Island. Several feet away, Numhuh 86 is yelling at Numbuhs 2 and 4, who happen to have looks of pain on their faces because they were stupid and forgot to bring extra gumballs.

Numbuhs 3 and 5 are silently giggling as they watched the two boys squirm. Numbuh 1 shakes his head at the actions of his teammates as he and Numbuh 362 were whispering to each others before they kissed. Nigel and Lizzie had broken up sometime ago, because both felt that they were better of as friends.

Nigel and Rachel deserved to be together. Behind the small crowed of KND operatives that are behind Numbuh 362, sat Juniper Lee, with her brother Ray-ray, the dog Monroe and her grandmother. All three humans are eating ramen with chopsticks and Monroe is telling a story of a past adventure as they ate. Dexter again starts to scan the crowd for familiar faces.

* * *

After a few moments, Dexter finally finds Deedee in the center of the room, with the nano of herself in her arms. Mandark was trying yet again in another vain attempt to try to get Deedee to fall in love with him.

Olga, who was standing next to Deedee, has a look of loathing on her face and she garbs Mandark's cape and drags him away towards Mojo, who was conversing with Him, Sedusa, Femme Fatal, Fuzzy and Coach Roach.

Apparently, they were all talking about ways to deal with the Powerpuff Girls after the war was over, expect for Coach Roach, who was more interested in making things harder for them in gym class. Averting his gaze to the left, Dexter spots the demon, Mr. Green sitting next to Oceanbird and Windbear, who were playing a relax melody on a guitar.

Also sitting next to them are Sandra and Carl Tennyson, who were here to support Ben. Dexter's own parents were sitting with the Tennysons as well, talking about nothing more then their children. Dexter disengages from looking in that direction and continued to scan the room.

He soon spots a table that had nine skulls on it. Protecting the table is Spurge, Mindy, Pudding, General Scar and Principle Goodvibes. Grim had assigned them to find the skulls before Fuse could use them against everyone. As Dexter continued to gaze in that direction, Grim appears in a puff of black smoke with Billy, Hoss, Mandy and Runty in tow.

Dexter had discovered that Runty was the product of Billy's imagination and thus had a large amount of imaginary energy stored with in. Dexter shakes his as he exits his thoughts and finds himself looking at the group from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, Bloo and Madam Foster and Goo were talking with Frankie, who had a large medical kit in hand, about their role as the support team. Mr. Harriman in the meantime is telling off Terrence and Duchess for causing some kind of problem over the Foster's house earlier that morning. Both of said trouble makers looked and tried to argue to get out of it, but Harriman wouldn't have it.

Dexter just rolls his eyes and looks around some more. He spots in a corner that has food service cart, Coop, along with Kiva and Jamie. Coop was stuffing his face while Kiva scolded him and Jamie is laughing hysterically at the mess that is being created in front of them.

* * *

Nearby, Ilana and Lance are giving Coop dirty looks for his lack of manners and Octus is running around at high speeds cleaning up the mess as quick as Coop makes it. Dexter tries to follow Octus' movements, but eventually loses track of the robot in front of Rex, Bobo and Noah.

They were keeping an eye on Biowulf, Skalamander and Breach. Van Kleiss was standing in front of them, with Circe by his side, giving orders to The Pack to cooperate with Providence. Watching Van Kleiss like a hawk from another part of the room is Captain Callan, Six, Dr. Holiday and battalion of Providence troops.

Holiday has an unusually large smile on her face and turned red as she stood next to Six. Dexter notices that she and Six were holding hands and trying their best to hide it. As Dexter shifts his gaze, he finds that guarding the door to the convention hall is Samurai Jack, the Scotsman and the demon Deimongo.

Jack and the Scotsman have looks of suspicion written on their faces as they give glances at the demon. Dexter continues to glance up and down the crowed and spots in a corner, Bubbles and Boomer talking rapidly with one another before Boomer embraces Bubbles and holds her in his arms.

At that moment, Brick, Butch and Tessa enter the room through the guarded doors. Butch leaves the group and glides over to Mandy and they start talking. Tessa was looking around and her eyes narrow. Dexter didn't even have follow her gaze to know what she was looking at, but he follows it just the same to find the remaining members of the Utonium family.

Buttercup was leaning up near a wall in her Belladonna make up looking out a window. Dexter had yet to inform the Professor that Buttercup's disappearance over two years ago was the work of Fuse. There was ample evidence of left over fusion matter in the weapon that Mojo had used that day.

All of a sudden, Ace comes up next to Buttercup and gives her a quick peck on the check. She turns red, but soon regains her composer as she kisses him back. Ace had gotten permission to hold a concert in the sunken mall after this meeting was finished so that everyone could relax and have one last night of freedom before everything hit the fan.

Dexter moves away from the two rock stars and his vision centers on Professor Utonium who is chatting lively with the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, Blossom, Holden and one of their old friend, Robin Snyder. They starting laughing about something and it brought smiles to all their faces.

They must have been reminiscing about when the girls and Holden were younger. Dexter closes the curtain and decides now is the time to address everyone.

* * *

Dexter walks out onto the stage and taps the microphone. "I'm glad you could all make it here. I know there are a few people missing from our gathering, but they had many things to take care of. Tomorrow, is an important day for all of us for since this last battle of the war is being taken to Fuse himself in the Darklands. I know most of you are tired since we've all been fighting for over a year. Many of us have lost friends and loved ones because of this conflict. Fuse and his minions have time and time again tried to break our spirits, but we've pushed back and persevered in this time of hardship. We will show Fuse just how strong Earth has become in the past six months. We will show him the power of hope, our courage and our resolve."

A thunderous round of applause and cheers came from the crowd.

After a few moments the noise died down and Dexter was able to continue, "I now ask one more thing of all you. Those who wish to volunteer to fight Fuse with me and Ben tomorrow please step forward now."

Zak Saturday starts to step forward, but Drew grabs his arm, "You're not going into fight Fuse Zak. We need you on the outside controlling the Cryptids."

"Aww come on mom." Zak complained.

"Listen to your mother Zak. You're needed outside more than inside fighting Fuse." Doc said placing his hand on Zak's shoulder.

"You're mom is right mini man. We need you outside."

Zak sighs and responds in a defeated tone, "Fine Doyle. I'll do what you guys want."

Holden and Blossom give each other a small nod and walk to the front and onto the stage.

"Please go to the back room you two. I'll be joining you soon I expect."

Both of them nod and exit past the curtain. Ben walks up onto the stage and is followed soon after by Rex and Samurai Jack. After they pass through the curtain, no one else follows.

"If there is no one else, please make last preparations and spend this last night relaxing and spending time with your loved ones." Dexter replied.

As he is turning off the microphone Dexter notices that the Professor is talking with Bubbles and Buttercup and they nod and quickly leave.

As the Professor walks onto the stage Dexter inquires, "What was that about Professor?" The Professor chuckles, "I told them to get their personal Dynamo armors ready for tomorrow. I want them to have all the protection that is available."

With that said Professor Utonium strolls into the backroom so he unveil the project that they had been working so hard on for months.

* * *

Dexter and the Professor enter the backroom to find the mood very somber.

"I thank all of you for doing this. It was a very hard and courageous decision you made." Dexter said as he stood in front of his companions.

Ben gives him a goofy grin, "Dex, you know we got your back. Fuse won't stand a chance with us."

"Once he sees my BFS he'll go crying back to Planet Fusion and leave Earth for good." Rex crowd.

"Fuse will be a very tough opponent. We should not underestimate him." Jack replied in a stoic tone.

Blossom nods, "Fuse has already thrown a lot of curve balls at us, so we need to be ready for anything. None of us are going to let our guards down."

Rex leans over to Ben and whispers, "She's kind of bossy. How the heck does Holden put up with her?"

Ben smirks and whispers back, "Trust me, I wish I knew the answer to that question."

Blossom turns around to yell at them, but Holden puts his hand on her shoulder and she relaxes.

Dexter rolls his eyes, "There is another reason, why I called you here. The Professor wanted to show you all what he has been developing for the past few months with mine, Max's, Mandark's, Mojo's and Dr. Holiday's assistance."

Dexter takes from his pocket, a controller and presses the button. A long cylindrical container rolls into the room and the opaque door to it swings open to reveal a indigo colored armor.

"It looks like a Dynamo armor!" Blossom said in surprise.

"This is the W.A.R.D. armor that has been constructed for Holden. It would have been done sooner, but we ran into numerous delays. I designed the basics of it off the armor you girls use, but I added a engine that runs off imaginary energy power cells. Mandark provided the stabilizers and the thrusters that are in the boots for limited flight capabilities. Dexter incorporated into the arm and leg segments muscle stimulators to give increased running speed and strength, unfortunately there wasn't enough time to fine tune them so they won't be working at full power. Dr. Holiday helped with the helmet and installed a special voice command system to access functions of the armor that you can't physically use. You also have a air supply increase you get stuck underwater or heave for bid, in space. And last, Max was able to acquire a Plumbers rifle and modify to use the new imaginary energy ammo. Also, the KND provided the acronym for it and a small cooling system in the back." The Professor said as he pointed to each area of the armor.

Holden slowly approaches the armor and touches the breast plate with the palm of his hand.

"Why did you call it W.A.R.D., Professor." Holden said in a low voice.

"Well, you are my ward aren't you? You've been my son for the last twelve years, so I thought that the armor I made for you should be my small way to protect the son I love."

Holden closes his eyes and smiles, "It's an appropriate name Professor. I'm happy that you call it that." He hugs the Professor for a brief moment before letting go.

Dexter clears his throat, "The Dexcarrier will leave Dexlabs at eleven tonight with all our supplies. Megas and other the other robots are already waiting with Mandark's Science Carrier out in Dinosaur Pass."

Professor Utonium then looks at Blossom, "Bubbles and Buttercup are going to be delivering the Dynamo armors to the Dexcarrier so that you can use them for tomorrow. You'll need every advantage you can get."

Blossom smiles and nods, "We'll make good use of them. Don't worry about a thing." The Professor smiles.

"The Professor and I shall not keep any of you here any longer. Please enjoy yourselves tonight awhile you still can." Dexter said while messing with the wrench in his pocket and then leaving the room with the Professor.

Ben, Rex and Jack exit after them leaving Blossom and Holden.

"Holden, I want to spend someplace romantic with you tonight before we head back to the Dexcarrier." Blossom said in a rushed voice.

Holden chuckles, "Let's go to our spot on the beach. We can watch the stars for awhile."

Blossom nods happily and she grabs his hand and pulls him out the door.

* * *

*pant* geez this was a long chapter. If anyone was counting characters well it was close to 140. Well WARD is now in use and all is set for the final battle. I hope you liked this chapter.


	55. Chapter 55: Final Battle: Part 1

Sorry I haven't update the fic in so long, I've been rather busy. I got permission from my friends AnimeGirl, Mallory627 and Luke11 to give mention to their characters in this chapter. This is the longest chapter to date and I worked hard on it. There is mention of something called a ventroid. This robot came form an idea from a canon RP on **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 55: Final Battle Part 1: Fuse's Lair**

The Dexcarrier and the Mandark science carrier arrives the next morning above the palace that is Fuse's lair. Holden is out on the main deck of the Dexcarrier testing out the flight thrusters of the W.A.R.D armor when Dexter comes from below deck in his Neo Dodge Ball armor which was all blue with white trim.

Mandark stood behind Dexter looking sullen as they arrived on the upper deck.

"You better survive this battle against Fuse, Dexter. Who else will I be able to stea…to challenge as my rival. Tessa and those Ventroids would probably skin me alive."

Dexter rolls his eyes and sighs, "I don't plan to die today Mandark, so stop acting like I will. You are just being stupid."

Mandark laughs and takes out a set of black leather gloves, "I will make you eat those words Dexter after I destroy your lab at the next chance I get."

He marches over to a small lift and goes into his giant robot, which promptly takes off and heads to his science carrier. Dexter walks over to Holden, who had just landed from testing the boosters in the armor boots.

"How are those thrusters of Mandark's working?"

"They are working fine thus far. I just hope they don't overheat or overload."

Dexter smirks a bit, "Mandark's technology might be inferior, but it shouldn't do anything of the sort. It's almost time to go. Where is that Ben and that stupid person Rex?"

As if answering his question, a door behind the two boys opens and Rex and Ben both step out onto the deck. Ben is in a plumbers suit, while Rex is wearing the white armor of a Providence Agent.

"You owe me some lunch after this is over Tennyson. Then, I'll show you which one of us is a better fighter."

Ben grinned and replies arrogantly, "I'm so ready for your challenge Rex, you won't stand a chance against Big Chill."

"You have already lost the battle before it has even begun young one. You need to control the battle of your arrogance before you can truly win any other battle." A strong voice said behind the two and from the doorway.

Jack walks out into the light wearing a light armor set that he acquired from the Scotsman.

A look of confusion cross both Ben's and Rex's face.

"What did that old dude just say?" Rex questions.

Ben shrugs before commenting, "It doesn't really matter right now. We can talk…."

Ben never got to finish because of Billy, who comes running out from below deck.

"Holden, Can I comes to help fight Fuse with you? Can I, can I ,can I? I wants to help!" Billy yells as he runs right at Holden.

Billy's nose touches the side of Holden's face as the stupid teen covertly places something in Holden's grenade bag.

Holden pushes Billy away and wipes away the mucus from his face, "Billy, you would just put more people in danger if you came with us. It would be safer if you just stayed at the medical station with Frankie."

Billy frowns and a sad look enters his eyes, "I was just trying to helps. I guess I'll just go help Irwin then."

Billy runs off into the carrier and as soon he is inside, he starts giggling like a fool.

Holden frowns, takes out his rifle and checks the energy gauge to make sure the imaginary energy cell is full.

Rex leans against a tank and yawns. "Man, I'm bored already. When can we start bashing some fusions?"

"Once Blossom arrives, we will be heading out." Dexter responds, checking the battle plan on his nancom.

Several minutes pass by before the door that leads below deck opens and Blossom, along with Bubbles and Buttercup float over to Holden, for one last conversation before the big battle.

"Hey squirt, good luck fighting Fuse. Give him several punches in the kisser for me." Buttercup grins before giving him a swift light tap to the shoulder.

Bubbles quickly hugs Holden and cries a bit, "Holdie, please come back safe and sound. We don't want to lose you again."

Holden hugs and kisses her forehead, "I plan on being careful today. I won't be alone in fighting Fuse either, so you won't have to worry so much."

Bubbles dries her eyes, smiles and nods.

"Come on Bubbles. The Professor is waiting at the Dynamo." Buttercup grabs Bubbles' forearm and forces her into the air and both sore off towards the Hero's Hallow front line.

Ilana flies over head in her Corus Armor and waves as she passes and breaks in on their coms, "Good luck everyone. I hope you are successful in beating Fuse!"

The Princess' armor boosters kick in and she jets over the horizon. Then a bright light occurs and a moment later the light dims and Titan appears, walking over the horizon.

Dexter walks over to Holden and places a small chip into the armor's power source that was on the belt. "I have just installed a small version of Computress into the armor. She will monitor your vitals and will increase the effectiveness of the voice command system. It will also transmit all data back to the Professor, Octus and Computress so they know what is happening. It will also help with armor functions and do as you command when asked, like jettison the armor off your body if it starts to melt and endanger you."

Dexter finishes speaking when Coop passes by in Megas and he rolls down the window to the cockpit, "Hey guys, any of you got some burgers?"

Ben frowns and crosses his arms, "Coop, we don't have time to think about food."

Coop rolls his eyes, "You're a real buzz kill you know that Ben? We need to play Ninja Cops 4 when this is done. Anyways, good luck out there."

The window to the cockpit closes and Megas walks off, but they could hear a muffled voice that sounded like Kiva lecturing Coop.

Rex snickers, "Those two fight so much, they should just get together."

Dexter rolls his eyes and comments, "They would never work out. Where is that stupid S.C.A.M.P.E.R.? It should have been here by now."

A Providence jump jet flies past and lands in an unoccupied spot on the deck and the back hatch slowly unfolds onto the deck.

There stood Six with a small smile on his face, "Get in, I'll be your ride to the front line."

A large grin flashes across Rex's face as he and the others march up into the jump jet and fastened their belts. The hatch then retracts and the jump jet lifts into the air, traveling to Heroes Hallow.

* * *

The jump jet lands a short time later, a short distance from the ridges that forms the Precipice and the only way to Fuse's lair. The Saturday's airship is close by, with a few tents out front full of equipment and other items to help in the battle. In the distance; Megas, Titan, Mandark's robot, Dexter's robot and the Dynamo can be seen meandering in the distance, waiting for word to get into position for the final push into Fuse's front line.

Holden steps out of the jet, and makes his way to one of the numerous tents with Blossom and Jack on either side of him. Dexter, Ben and Rex followed closely behind, ready to hear Dexter's final battle instructions.

"Hey guys, glad you could join us. Zak is preparing himself so he can call the Cryptids to help us into battle." Drew greets, as the six approach her and Doc. "

Is everyone in their position Drew? How is Douglas fairing with Deedee in my robot?" The genius questions, as an unsure look took to his face.

"Douglas is not having a single problem with the controls. Deedee isn't with him thought. She is helping the Professor out in the Dynamo, since he required someone's assistance." Drew said with a smile and a reassuring tone.

Doc frowns and states in a low tone of voice, "The KND are behind schedule for some unknown reason. I tried to get in contact with Nigel, but all I got was some yelling from his end and the nancom cut out."

Dexter sighs a bit, "He told me earlier this morning that there would be no delays in their set up."

Holden pulls his com from his belt, "Dex, I'll give him a quick call to see what is going on." His com starts to ring and soon the British operative appears. "Holden, why are you calling? Is something the matter?"

"Nigel, we heard from Doc that you were behind schedule, what is happening up there?"

Nigel smiles and chuckles a bit, "We had a bit of trouble because Numbuh 13 showed up unannounced and was causing a few issues with equipment. He has been thus taken care of."

Blossom peaks over Holden's shoulder and replies in an almost bossy tone, "What do you mean taken care of Nigel?"

Numbuh 1 gulps and after a moments hesitation, replies, "We sent him to Sector J, so he would be out of the way. He won't be hindering us again. It will take about five more minutes for us to set up. I'll give Dexter a call when we are ready to go. Nigel out."

The young teen disappears from the com and silence fills the still air.

"We should start towards the front lines young ones. We should be ready for when the KND are set," Jack remarks, as he starts off towards the robots.

Holden gave a nod and looks over his shoulder with a smile on his face, "Jack is right, we should be heading over there."

"Hey! Wait up for me guys!" A voice exclaimed from the airship.

Zak darts down the stairs with Zon, Fiskerton and Komodo following in close pursuit behind him.

"Zak, finally we've been waiting! We should accompany Holden and the others to the front line and so we can call the Cryptids to help us." Drew commented with a smile as her son ran up to her.

"Mom, I know what to do. I just hope we can get enough to help us." Zak responds as he walks away towards the front with Fisk, and Komodo.

Doc smiles a bit and turns to Dexter, "All of you should head out also. We'll be right behind you in a few minutes."

Dexter looks at his companions, "We don't have time to waste then. Holden, please lead the way to the front. It is only fitting since you brought us this far."

The fuchsia haired teen nods and takes the lead, heading towards the Titan and Megas.

* * *

The frontline of the southern front was a hot bed of activity. Beside the giant robots lumbering into their spots. There were rows of Dexbots and Manroids ready for combat. There was also a column of Ventroids on the far right flank of the battle group. There were even a small group of tanks from each group in front of them ready to make a push.

Close to the tanks were Bubbles and Buttercup, who are standing with Juniper, Doctor Holiday and other Providence members. The pack was also there, with murderous intent in their eyes. Across a small plain from where the line is, a sea of fusions are seen ready to fight.

Holden looks around and gives a small frown, "Where is everyone else?"

"Dex decided that we would go with a three front attack. In that way, we could surround his forces and confuse the fusions into which way the main attack force is coming from." Ben replied as he looks around.

"Dividing ones forces like this is a sound strategy young one." Jack replies folding his arms and looking onto the field of battle.

Rex let out a breath, since he was a bit nervous.

Holiday walks over to him, "Rex, are you alright? If you are this anxious, you won't be able to use your nanites very effectively."

Rex looks Dr. Holiday right in the eyes, "I'm worried about Kyara and Mallory. I know I should be focused on the mission, but I can't help it since Kyara is like my kid sister and Mallory is one of my best friends."

"I assure you Rex that Kyara and Mallory are fine back at Providence. Kyara is in the care of both Mallory and Alice Spacebyte, along with her companions. She is quiet safe in their care." Dexter said with a small smile.

Rex breathes out and relaxes, "At least if they come under attack, Kyara will be safe with Alice and Mallory. I'm just glad she's not with that pervert, Ken Unite. Hey, are we ready to go yet?"

Ben shakes his head, "We haven't heard from Gwen, who is in charge of the group in the east. Nigel is in charge of the northern group and has Candy Pirates and Urban Rangers with him, as well as the KND. Once we hear from them, then we will starting our assault on Fuse's stronghold."

The moments creep by with nary a sound except for that of Megas' movements.

Then two windows pop up on Dexter's com and Gwen and Nigel both appear. "Everything is set on our end," issued Gwen's voice as she gave him a smile.

"KND, Urban Rangers and Candy Pirates awaiting the word for deployment," Nigel commented.

Dexter gave them both a small smile and nods. They both disappear from the com and

Dexter turns to his compatriots, "Once we start attacking from the three sides, do not waste ammo or energy fighting the spawns. Buttercup, Bubbles, The Pack, Dr. Holiday, and the Saturdays are here to escort and protecting us to the entry of the palace. Six will have command of Providence while the Ruffs, Tessa and the robots will deal with the larger and flying spawns. Zak, please summon the Cryptids now."

Zak nods and his eyes glow a bright yellow. From under the ground, the air and bushes. Many different species appear to fight on Zak's behest. They get into a line ready to charge and fight.

Holden closes his eyes and speaks softly, "Dex, I'm ready to get rid of Fuse. Let's finish this war."

Dexter takes off his glasses, cleans them, places them back on his face.

He presses a button on his com, "Everyone commence with the attack. We are finally ready to go."

In the distance, the sounds of cheers are audible and all three lines charge at the fusions.

* * *

The Providence troops run at the spawns, firing and causing many fusions to fall and disintegrate. Megas and Mandark's robot, take to the air to deal with large Fusion Flies and skull bashers. Titan is standing its ground against a giant fusion of itself that had just appeared form the many spawns below. The Cryptids and the Pack are creating a wide corridor for Holden and the others to run down, while Buttercup, Bubbles, Juniper and Dr. Holiday are smashing and shooting spawns that approach them.

Zak and his parents bring up the rear, along with Fisk and Komodo so they couldn't be surprised. Overhead, three KND M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. (Massively Oversized Super Quick Undercover Icy Treat Transport On Heliojets) drop large ice cream bombs laced with imaginary energy. Two H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P.S (Hare Inspired Piston Powered Ingenious Exoskeleton Hops Over Parents) are seen in the distance swatting and jumping on fusions and Terrafusers.

One of the enormous hares has a large three printed on its chest. The Candy Pirates, Stickybeard in the lead, appear in their boats firing candy infused with imaginary energy at their foes. Him appears in the sky and unleashes five large candy piñata bulls and which being to trample the unfortunate foes they attack.

The Plumber and Urban Rangers toss grenades and fire rockets at the Terrafusers, so that fusion reinforcements can never come to aid in the attack. The fusion of Titan thrusts its blade at the real Titan, causing it to step back and almost into the path of the attack group.

Titan beings to counter attacking, pushing the fusion back towards a ditch and finally putting its sword through the fusion, causing it to melt away. Slag Cephalopods swoop down from the sky to attack Dexter's robot, but soon are intercepted by four flying trails. The trails suddenly come to a halt and are revealed to be Tessa and Ruffs.

The four evil teens have energy building in their hands and soon fire off several Omega beams from their palms, destroying several of the Cephalopods in the process. Biowulf and Van Kleiss start to run ahead of the group, eliminating the Jurassic Centurions and Terrafusers that blocked the path to their intended destination.

Many of the nanos pop out of Holden's nancom and begin to attack stray fusions in order to protect him and everyone else. The nanos then returns to com, so they can rest incase they are needed again. After running for several minutes over the hilly terrain, the team finally arrives at an old bridge that connects the Precipice to the land near Fuse's lair.

The bridge looks old, the ropes have a decayed look and the boards appear rotten. Holden takes a deep breath and slowly walks onto one of the boards. The wooden board creeks under the young man's weight and the bridge begins to disintegrates, forcing Holden to use his jet boots to remain aloft.

He floats back over to solid ground, lands and starts to look around for a new way across.

Rex groans and pinches bridge of his nose, "I guess we can fly across now."

Van Kleiss casually walks up behind Rex and smiles, "There's no need to do such a thing Rex." A red portal appears on the other side of the divide and Breach walks out of it, waving creepily at them. A second red portal pops up next to Rex.

"Guess we don't have much a choice on this. Van Kleiss…Thanks for the help," The young EVO said, after some hesitating.

"Time to cross the Rubicon," Holden said in a low tone, as he walks through the portal, followed by the rest of the team and the Saturdays.

A moment later, they all reappear on the opposite side of the gap, which are a few meters from of Fuse's lair. As the group walks away towards the front of the palace, Buttercup, Bubbles, Juniper and the Pack turn around, towards the sound of battle and slowly make their way to fight.

* * *

The small band of fighters reach the front of Fuse's lair, but the only visible entrance is a normal lair entry.

Drew looks around cautiously and finally states, "You six go in, Doc and I will stay out here with Zak, so that you can't be followed in."

Holden smiles at her, "Thanks for the help Drew and your help too, Doc. We probably wouldn't have made it here without your's and Zak's help."

Doc gives a small smile, "We were happy to do it. Now get in there and take care of Fuse."

The five teens and one adult nod and they step onto the lair entry and find themselves inside Fuse's palace. The walls of the palace are carved from natural rock and gives off a faint green glow. Holden steps onto the rock that constitutes the palace floors, he spots by the wall, three skeletons that had been there for some time. One had a pink yoyo, another had a blue bubble wand and another had a large green hammer.

Blossom bends down to look at the three skeletons, "They probably fought bravely until the end."

Jack closes his eyes, bends down on one knee to pray for the three lost souls, "May they find the peace that they deserve when this war is over."

Jack stands back up and the six begins to follow the empty path. The walls get steeper and flatter near the top as the group slowly moves through the lair and the walls begin to be more luminous than before. Holden scans his general vicinity and spots in the distance, some Stalactitans, which look like living rocks.

The Stalactitans start moving away rapidly as the group approaches them.

Dexter watches the monsters until they disappear from view, "This is most irregular. I was expecting Fuse's minions to put up more of a fight as we got closer to him."

Ben folds his arms and smiles, "It's probably a trap. We can get out of this easily, Dex. Don't worry so much about it."

The rock walls become narrower as they traverse down a hall and it is the perfect place for an ambush by Fuse's minions and guards, but no minions appear in their path. Soon, the hallway of rock starts to expand out and eventually opens onto a large chamber, with what appears to be mushrooms and other fauna from the Darklands. Fusion pods are hanging from the trees, glowing with a green light.

The only other exit that can be seen in the area is on the opposite side. A set of natural steps can be seen leading to an area where the rock walls ascending into a sheer cliff face and in front of the cliff is the remains of a jump pad.

Ben smirks cockily, "I guess we know where we are going."

He makes his way over to the steps, walks up them slowly and walks forward a few feet. The young hero, smacks into an invisible wall and is repelled back down the steps and lands with his face in the dirt.

Jack and Holden run over to Ben and help him, "Benjamin, are you alright? What magic is this?" Jack said, looking around for an answer.

Dexter takes a small device from his belt and scans where the barrier is. "Impressive! Fuse has created a powerful barrier at this one point. The only way to take it down is to hit the barrier with a blast of powerful imaginary energy. By my calculation, we do not have the kind of power with us."

Holden sighs and suggests, "Maybe there is a way around the barrier if we go up the cliffs."

As Holden was saying this, something in his grenade bag moves around and causes the pouch to open. Runty falls to the ground unnoticed and quickly hops to the barrier.

Blossom, with her keen vision, spots Runty as he makes it to the barrier. "Isn't that Billy's imaginary pet, Runty? What is he doing here?"

Everyone looks in the direction of Runty, who turns around and gives a sad, yet happy smile and jumps into the barrier. The barrier appears for a few moments as Runty's form begins to melt away and a bright light issues from the point of contact. Holden shields his eyes with his hand until the light dissipates.

He slowly walks up to where the barrier had been and put his arm out. Nothing happened and he walked through the space.

Dexter's com starts to beep and Billy appears with tears in his eyes, "Runty is gone isn't he? Runty said he wanted to helps, so I had to do somethings. Grim just told me what happened to him." Billy then sniffs as tears roll down his face.

Dexter smiles sadly at Billy, "Runty is indeed gone, but his sacrifice will help us win this war. He won't be forgotten Billy."

A smile crosses Billy's face as he smiles happily and nods vigorously, before hanging up.

Ben stands up and dusts himself off, "We shouldn't linger. We have a job to do."

Rex walks over to the cliff and looks up and then back down at the jump pad remains. "I guess this means we are flying up to the top."

The Boogie Pack unfolds from Rex's back and he flies upwards. Blossom takes Jack by his hand and flies after Rex. Ben actives the rocket booster on his back, while Holden and Dexter both use their jet boots to get to the top of the cliff.

* * *

The group arrives at the top of the cliff and walks a short distance until they reach another set of cliffs. Below the cliff is a large pool of fusion matter, bubbling and hissing as if it was angry.

Beyond the pool, lies a raised platform with what appears to be a zip line anchored to it and in the center of the platform stood a large green behemoth with large arms. Unlike many fusions, this creature appears to be solid and have a mouth and teeth.

Dexter took out his com to get a shot before he spoke, "That must be Fuse. His appearance more complex than I would have thought it would be. Let us be rid of this monster once and for all. Let us find that zip line. If there is one down there, then it's logical to assume there is one up here. We don't waste valuable energy flying down there."

Dexter walks off in the direction he thinks the line leads. As the team walks after Dexter, the outline of a cable is seen and the other end of the zip line comes into view. Dexter grabs the line and slides down it.

Holden and Blossom go next and Rex soon follows after. Jack uses the line, when the sound of a rock is heard falling and Ben turns around.

There was nothing there, which confused the teen, "Just a small rock slide, I guess."

He turns back around and uses the line. He fails to notice two sets of foot prints; one reptilian and one human.

* * *

Holden comes to the end of the zip line and nearly collides with Dexter, but he moves out of the way. Blossom and Jack jump off quickly to avoid trouble. Rex and Ben do the same as they come to the end. Holden readies his rifle and Dexter readies his pistol. Ben primes the Ultramatrix for when its time.

The team of six approaches Fuse and Holden speaks up, "Fuse, we've come to finish this war. We won't give our planet to you!"

A low laugh issues from the alien and it says something in an alien language.

Ben slaps down the dial of the Ultramatrix, "RATH! I'll tell you something Fuse. I will not be beaten by the likes of you!"

Rath's wrist blades extend and he slams them into the ground causing the ground to crack and a shock wave to hit Fuse in the left leg. A scream of pain comes from Fuse and he then raises his right arm and brings it swinging down at the ground. Jack and Ben jump into the air and Blossom flies above and shots her eye beams at the other arm.

A few bubbles appear on the green skin of Fuse, as he reaches up to grab at Blossom. Holden grabs a chili grenade from his bag and throws it at the arm, causing a small explosion and minimal damage.

Jack lands back on the ground, runs forward with his sword in hand and slashes the wounded leg. Fuse turns his attention on Jack and tries to crush him with its now wounded arm. Jack moves too late and is hit. He skids across the ground and comes to a complete stop.

Rex creates the Slam Cannon and looks over at Jack, "Are you alright Jack?"

"I believe I will be," Jack replied as he stood up and jumped out of the way to avoid a corruption attack.

Rex grits his teeth and fires rubble at Fuse, striking him in the face. Fuse's arm lurches forward and grabs at Rex. His grip closes around the Slam Cannon and Fuse tosses Rex like a rag doll into the wall.

Rex slides down the wall form where he had hit it and slowly stands back up, "Man this dude is tough. Nothing we can't handle."

Dexter fires three shots from his dodge ball pistol at Fuse's torso and the evil being turns his attention to the boy genius. Fuse forms a corruption attack in his palm and beings to aim it at Dexter. Blossom counter attacks with her ice breath and pummels Fuse with a plethora of kicks to the mid-section, causing the evil tyrant to send the blue energy at Blossom.

Holden, seeing Blossom in danger, summons his nano of the Professor, who dart in front of the attack, absorbing it and redirecting the attack back at Fuse. Fuse turns and drives his gigantic fist at Holden, who rolls to avoid the attack. Ben taps the icon on his chest and changes to Echo-Echo, and then multiplies several times until there are ten of them.

The many Bens open their mouths and scream at Fuse in an attempt to liquefy him. A glowing green patch appears under and number of the Echo-Echos and soon enough an eruption attack bursts forth and destroys many of them. The real Ben flies backward and is caught by Jack.

Thank you Jack. It's time to get serious." With that said, Ben taps the icon again and he becomes Ultimate Echo-Echo.

Ben floats into the air, sends two sound disks that surround Fuse and they belt him with sound. Fuse smashes the disks and they fall to ground. Blossom screams at Fuse, while Jack and Rex provide a close combat distraction. Rex slashes Fuse with his axe arms and Jack stabs his sword into Fuse's leg multiple times.

Holden and Dexter run to either side of the beast and fire several shots with Ben firing sonic disks at Fuse. Divots and cracks appear all over Fuse's body and in a rage; Fuse's roars and smashes the ground. The roar stuns everyone and they all fall to the ground, unable to move. Fuse beings to laugh at seeing his foes immobilized. Fuse checks his surrounds for the closest target, spots Holden.

Fuse raises his large fist high into the air and starts to bring it down and that is when a claw with a rope wraps around Fuse's arm, preventing it from moving. Fuse turns his head to see Zak with his claw weapon and was riding on Komodo's back.

"Sorry Fuse, but you are not winning today."

Holden shakes his head as the effect of Fuse's stun is wearing off. "Zak thanks for the help. Please tell me that your parents know you are here."

Zak grins a bit, "They don't even know I'm gone. I just wanted to do my part. I'm so going to be grounded when this is over."

The others shake their heads, as they snap out of their stunned states and move out of the way, just as Fuse's other hand comes crashing down, trying to crush them. Zak retracts the claw back into his weapon, since the strain on the device was becoming too great.

Holden runs at Fuse, slides under his legs and fires a few shots at the tyrants back and hitting the floor a few times with the wild shots. Fuse begins to turn, when Blossom shots an Omega beam at Fuse. Rex forms the funchuckes, spinning them rapidly until large pulse of energy shot out the end at Fuse's right arm.

Jack, with the nano of Grim beside him, runs rapidly at Fuse, slashing the alien across his entire lower body with broad strokes of his sword. Dexter carefully aims and quickly fires several shots in succession at Fuse's forehead. Ben presses down on the icon that is on his chest yet again.

He changes into Diamondhead; his arm changing into a sharp point form which he fires a barrage of small crystals at the beast. Fuse raises his left arm and tries to swats Ben away. Thinking quickly, Ben erects a small wall of crystals in front of him and moves quickly out of the way before Fuse can break through it.

Holden, who is still behind Fuse, throws two more grenades at the tyrant, while Blossom uses her eye beams to attack the midsection. Fuse, his body pitted and cracked, begins to slowly evaporate in front of the group in the center of the platform. Blossom lands on the ground and Rex, Jack, Dexter and Ben run over to watch Fuse vanish.

Rex smiles and crows, "We did it guys. We beat that lame alien's butt!"

Dexter nods, "We have indeed Rex."

Holden watches as Fuse disappears and once he is completely gone, walks through the center of the room where Fuse had been. An odd shimmer, barely detectable by the human eye, is at the center of the room and when Holden steps into it, the young man disappears.

Blossom mouth drops open, "HOLDEN!" She zooms over to where Holden had been, but the odd shimmering was no more.

Dexter face turns pale, "No! Fuse has tricked us and retreated back to Planet Fuse! Holden must have accidentally stepped into whatever method Fuse created to get back. I'm afraid, everything is up to him."

Blossom turns a bit pale, "Holden, good luck. I know you can do it."

Blossom turns around to follow Dexter and company out of the palace.

* * *

Outside in the Darklands, a green glow lights up the sky and a beam of green energy is seen shooting up from the palace and to Planet Fusion.

"Ah man, Fuse is getting away! How can we beat him now?" Buttercup shouts in anger as she kicks the ground.

Then an indigo light bursts forth form the palace heading in the same direction as the green light.

"Someone is going after Fuse! We can still win this war," Juniper shouted.

Cheers rose up from the crowd and many Plumbers scramble to being the equipment to the area so everyone could monitor the planet and whoever was going to it. The Dynamo comes to a stop and the Professor and Deedee both descended to the ground.

Buttercup glances at her father, "Professor, who do you think it was that went after Fuse?"

The Professor shakes his head, "I wish I knew Buttercup."

The Professor's com starts to vibrate and he answers.

Dexter appears on the other end, with a grave expression on his face, "Professor, Fuse has gotten away from us. We also have a bit of bad news for you."

"We know Dexter, we saw him retreating back to Planet Fusion and he was being followed by an indigo light. What is the bad news? Did something happen to Blossom or Holden?"

Dexter frowns and sighs a bit before speaking, "That is part of the bad news, Professor. That light you saw is Holden. He accidentally walked into Fuse's transport magic or device or what not after, we though we had defeated him."

The Professor face turns pale. "So what are we going to do Dexter? We can't help him at all!"

"The best we can do is monitor his vitals and his armor systems from here. Are the monitoring system for the W.A.R.D armor out at your location?" The boy genius asks, as his image fuzzes over for a brief moment before coming back into focus on the com.

The Professor shakes his head, "It hasn't arrived yet. A few of the Plumbers have gone back to the base camp to bring it back here."

Dexter smiles, "Good, I will meet you over there soon. I just hope we aren't too late to monitor him." The com hangs up and the Professor beings to organize an area to work in.

* * *

The transport to Planet Fusion was instantaneous and Holden reappears in a large room with flying buttresses and support columns. The room had a dark green hue to it and was strictly alien. A shadow can be seen stomping down a hall in the distance.

Holden shakes his head, trying to regain his bearings and then looks around. "Computress, where am I exactly and is there a breathable atmosphere here?"

The armor's copy of Computress speaks crisply, "By my calculation Holden, we are on Planet Fusion. I am trying to establish communications with Dexter and your godfather, but the signal is being disrupted. I'm afraid we are on our own. I can detect faint traces of Oxygen and nitrogen, but I would not recommend taking your helmet off."

Holden frowns and steps down from the platform he is on and walks down the hall a few meters, "If this is Planet Fusion, why aren't I being burned at all? This looks like Fusion Matter."

"From the limited analysis I can conduct, it appears to be another form of Fusion Matter. I am also detecting a large life from coming from down the hall ahead of you. It is possible Fuse is waiting for you."

Holden gulps at the news, but then inquires, "How much power does my armor and weapons have left?"

"You are roughly 80% armor power left and while you're weapons are charged at 60%. You still have three more energy cells for your weapon."

Holden nods and continues down the hall resolutely. After several minutes of walking, Holden walks into a room with a domed roof and in the center of the room stood Fuse. The alien was five times larger than he was on Earth and a large smirk crossed its face.

Fuse snaps his fingers and windows appear out of thin air. Information about Holden is scrolling across them, ranging from his school grades to medical records.

Fuse opens his mouth and a booming voice comes out, "Out of all the pathetic beings I have ever faced, you are the only one to have made it this far."

Holden gulps and his heart rate starts to climb, but he steps forward with a determined look on his face, "I will stop you Fuse. I will not allow you to win this war!"

Fuse laughs hardily, "You may think you can beat me, but everything you have done up to this point was pure luck. The only reason you are even alive is because luck favored you, when your parents wanted to have you killed and those girls saved you. That luck runs out now!"

A soft green glow was building beneath Holden as Fuse spoke. As the alien spoke the last word, a massive eruption attack explodes out of the floor, consuming Holden.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I worked really hard on it. It just so happens to be the LONGEST chapter in the entire Fic. 2 chapters left and the conclusion is almost here.


	56. Chapter 56: Final Battle: Part 2

Here is the final battle between Holden and Fuse everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter since I took so long to write it.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 56: Final Battle: Part 2: Fuse's End**

Dexter, Dr. Holiday and The Professor sit down in front of three large monitors in the new forward base in the Darklands, near the bridge to Fuse's lair. Titan and Megas are patrolling the area, and the KND and SACT stroll along the parameter of the area with scanners to make sure they won't be surprised by attacks.

The Dexcarrier and Mandark's science carrier float overhead, beaming constant information back to the forward base about what is happening in the atmosphere. Soft beeps usher from the monitors as Holden's pulse and heartbeat are received at constant intervals.

"Holden is remarkably calm having been just transported to another world. I would have expected his pulse to be racing by now." Dexter replies as he begins to fiddle with his nancom to see if he could establish communications.

The young genius connects the device with two small wires to the main monitor and quickly turns it on, but only receives static. The beeping of one the monitors increases sharply and the Professor quickly looks at it.

"His pulse is racing and his heart rate has increased. He must have come across Fuse up there. Just keep it together Holden."

A moment later, a loud anxious beep emanates from the monitors as Holden's pulse flat lines and all the screens turn red. The Professor turns white and Dr. Holiday sits down at a keyboard that was in control of the Great Machine to get a nano to Holden.

As she finished her command, a voice issues from the device, "There are no nanos here at the Great Machine, you twit."

"Where have all the nanos gone to then?" Dr. Holiday asks the voice, while typing it at the same time.

"Why, with nancom 0, of course." The monitors that had been red, turns green and Holden's pulse returns and normalizes.

Dexter frowns and reclines in his seat, "What is going on up there? Why did the nanos suddenly disappear from the Great Machine?"

The three scientists stare at the monitors, but they fail to notice a small flashing light on the bottom right of one of the screens set up for the armor.

* * *

As the column of fusion matter continues to burst from the floor, Fuse laughs hardily, "So foolish in thinking one such as you could best me."

The large alien laughs again, thinking that everything is over and done with. Inside the column of caustic materials, the young man slowly opens his eyes to find his entire body surrounded by a cocoon of something warm. Through the tiny crack of the cocoon that enclosed him, he saw a green hue of light.

The fusion matter below Holden manages to poke into the cocoon and lap at his feet, but Holden feels no sensation of burning. Going unnoticed is a small spark near his heel. The light starts to slow dim and then vanish all together and the cocoon falls away, revealing to be the nanos.

Many of the nanos have turned gray and look sickly, and others have started to disintegrate and slowly turn into small piles of fusion matter. Something hits Holden's helmet and then bounces into his arm. It was his Bubble's nano, who was smiling up at him.

"Why, did you all have to sacrifice yourselves for me? You didn't have to do that!" Holden sobs in a sorrowful voice.

The nano gives a faint smile and coughs, before speaking its final words, "You've done so much for everyone already. You've watched us and treated us like friends when you weren't fighting and cared for us. You called us when you needed us, but now everyone needs you. This sacrifice is our way to care for you Holdie. Don't be sad about what we did, since even as we go, the last thing we do is for you. We will always live on in your heart."

Nano Bubbles slowly turns gray and falls out of Holden's arms into a small pile of fusion matter on the floor. Holden's chest felt tight as tears flow from his eyes. Holden felt as if something important was ripped from his body. A cry of anguish escapes from Holden at having lost so many of his friends.

Fuse looks down at the teenager and smirks, "So, the little pests have finally met the end that I was planning for them months ago. They may have saved you, but it only delays the end that will come for you in the end!" Fuse laughs and it echoes off the walls of the room as Holden looks up at the beast with tear stains on his face.

The look of sadness that is in his eyes turns to one of determination. "It's time to finish this Fuse, your reign of galactic terror ends here." Holden said, in a strong, firm voice.

Fuse stops laughing abruptly and peers down at the human, who had audacity to challenge him.

Fuse smiles menacingly as he looks at Holden, "Then come at me with your pitiful attempt to stop me!"

Fuse raises his arm, swings it in an arc and back hands Holden, sending flying across the room. Holden grunts in pain as he lands on the floor and skids a few feet, before coming to a rest, twenty feet away. Holden quickly rolls over and pushes himself onto his feet and then floating into the air.

The teen quickly scans the room and then reaches into his grenade bag and extracts his last five chili grenades.

_Time to create some cover from the rubble of the columns in the room. I can do this! _

Flying at top speed, Holden passes by one of the columns and throws the grenade at it, while tossing the second one at the other pillar nearby. As he flies off to the third column, the two grenades explode as they impact on the two targets and the two pillars topple over and leave a small field of debris scattered across the floor.

Fuse screams in rage and forms a humongous ball of fusion matter in his large claw like hand. Holden passes the third column and was about to throw the explosive, when Fuse pitches the fusion matter at the fuchsia haired warrior. Out of the corner of his eye, Holden spies the goop hurling towards him.

The teen barrel rolls to his left and the green goo sails within an inch of him and then slams into the wall near column. Large chunks of the wall fall to the floor as well as into the pillar, causing it to topple and break in half as it smashes onto the ground. Holden zooms off towards the last pillar and flies by it, jamming the grenade between it and the wall.

He jets away from the pillar, when Computress speaks up, "I should inform you that…."

The grenade explodes behind Holden, causing Computress to be inaudible. As the sound from the explosion dies and the pillar collapses to the ground, Holden hears, "should land soon," from Computress.

"I was thinking of doing that soon Computress." Holden replies as he dives to the ground and rolls behind some rubble.

Fuse screams in anger and throws globs of fusion matter at the debris Holden is taking refugee behind. The caustic matter splashes down onto the debris and the floor. Small patches of infected ground appear and slowly grow, while other pieces of debris slowly start smoking.

Holden peers over a part of the column he was behind, jumps over it and starts running over some of the infected ground. A burning sensation in the young man's feet begins and he grits his teeth in pain trying to clear the toxin beneath him. He raises his rifle and tries to aim at Fuse, but his vision blurs from the pain.

Ignoring this, Holden fires eight times, missing the alien overlord with half of his shots. Fuse raises his arm, balls his hand into a fist and smashes the ground, causing a shockwave to ripple through the floor. The shockwave connects with Holden's feet, launching him forward across the infection filled floor and right into a fragment of column that was free of destructive fusion matter.

Holden stands up slowly, gingerly holding his right side, "The armor sensors indicate you have a minor bruising. There is a chance you have broken a rib as well from that impact." Computress states in a crisp voice.

"Thanks for letting me know Computress." Holden grunts, scrambling away from the debris and strafing to his left to avoid a minuscule glob that Fuse just spit at him.

Several shots strike Fuse's torso and face after Holden reaches the next pile of debris. Holden plunges his armored hand into the bag on his back and draws the last two grenades.

* * *

Standing up tall, Holden throws both grenades at fuse, sidearm style. Both grenades travel towards Fuse, but the grenades hit each other in mid flight, causing them to ricochet off each other. One grenade goes high into the air, arcs, then falls towards the ground and detonates in Fuse's face, while the other lodges into Fuse's lower left arm, then explodes.

Fuse screams in pain and his lower arm falls to the ground and slowly melts away into nothingness, "You will pay for this, human! You may have been the first to hurt me out right, but you will be the last!"

Temporarily blinded by the other grenade, the alien swipes at Holden, in hopes of grabbing him, but the young warrior drops to the floor and avoids the claw. Fuse sways to the right after finishing his attack, having lost his center of gravity.

Holden uses this chance and kneels down to balance his rifle with his knee and opens fire upon the alien overlord. All of the twenty-three shots that Holden fires, hit fuse's right leg and leaves a moderate sized indention in the leg.

Several small clicks from the rifle echo around Holden and the small, "No energy cell" light pops on. Holden grabs a fresh cell from his belt, ejects the old cell, which clatters softly to the ground, and inserts the new one into the rifle.

"I am detecting a small amount of imaginary energy from the spent clip. You could, in theory, throw it at Fuse and still cause him some harm." The mini Computress said inside the helmet.

Holden scoops up the now empty cartridge, and pitches it high into the air, aiming for Fuse's other arm. The empty ammo clip tumbles wildly through the air, missing its mark and lodging itself in Fuse's chest.

Small vanes of pure blue energy slowly spread out from the clip, leaving scars on Fuse's chest. The energy slowly fades away and the clip falls to the ground with a clang. The alien king places his claw on his chest to feel the damage and a loud howl escapes from Fuse's maw. "Your pathetic family and friends will suffer for this outrage you have bestowed upon me! These scars can not be healed!"

The green monster spits a single sphere of goo towards Holden, who ducks down to avoid it. The goop grazes the shoulder of the armor, causing some minor damage to the surface of the armor.

The fuchsia haired warrior grimace, trying to think of a plan, when a thought strikes him, "Computress, would it be possible to coat the surface of the armor entirely with imaginary energy?"

A little image of Computress appears on Holden's visor, "It would take several minutes to coat your armor in the energy and it will drain all your weapons of their ammo. What are you planning to do?"

Holden sighs and then forces a smile and responds, "I'm going to let Fuse grab me, so the imaginary energy that is on the armor will be more effective against him. It's a risky move, but one I'm willing to accept."

The small image of Computress nods and disappears, "While this plan is risky, the success rate of your plan is ninety-seven percent. I will start pumping the energy onto the armor's surface now."

Several small hisses escape from the engine on Holden's back as the transfer process begins. After several seconds, the engine emits a low hum and Holden can feel the warmth of the imaginary energy as it slowly creeps across the armor, incasing him in its power.

Holden closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and slowly walks forward as a faint blue outline surrounds him. The young man realizes that this would be the final move for him as he walks still closer to Fuse. Holden comes to a stop and looks up into Fuse's face with determination blazing in his eyes.

The alien scoops the boy up and clutches him tightly in his vice like grip. The blue energy slowly spreads from the armor and onto Fuse's hand, but eventually stalls as it reaches Fuse's knuckles.

Fuse's face was twisted in minor pain and then smiles broadly as he lifts Holden close to his face, "Do you really think I wouldn't have built up some resistance to that infernal energy? Your life will end here, in a slow painful death that will be sung by my fusions for eternity!"

Fuse then laughs loudly and it echoes off every surface and amplifies the sound. Fuse's claw tightens and squeezes Holden, who grits his teeth in pain, trying not to scream as he feels searing hot pain run thought his body like no other pain he has felt before in his life. He struggles against the hand, but stops as fresh waves pain wash over him.

His eyes slowly close, unable to bare much more of the intense pain. A moment later, Holden stirs, struggles against the enormous hand and with all his strength, breaks free of Fuse's grip, leaving small imprints on the fingers and floating before the vile monster.

From deep within the armor, the joints begin to glow with an indigo light and the blue energy on the armor's surface swirls and mixes together until it changes to a dark blue. The young teen lunges forward, punching Fuse in the jaw several times.

The angry dictator growls and swipes his lone claw at Holden, who dodges and flies to the left. The dark blue energy eventually starts to shine as an unknown energy from inside the armor is added to the mix.

The young man tucks his legs and arms close to his body and releases all the energy that has built upon the armor into a beautiful pulse bubble of dazzling energy and light.

Fuse using all his power, fights to hold the pulse bubble back, but his arm and body are slowly eaten away and evaporate into nothingness.

* * *

As the pulse fades away, Holden falls to the ground and he slowly gets up, panting heavily and nearly out of breath.

Before Holden stands the remains of Fuse's head and chest with a curving arc where the pulse had ended, "Computress, what just happened? I remember being slowly crushed by Fuse and now he's dead."

The small image of Computress reappears on Holden's visor, "My readings indicate that pure plasma merged with the imaginary energy, causing a reaction that energized both and in turn caused the destruction of Fuse."

Holden frowns, needing to know more and after a second, finally asks, "Where did the plasma come from? The fourth state of matter just doesn't magically happen unless something produces it!"

"The plasma originated…"

Before Computress could say where the plasma had come from, the room begins to shake and pieces of the wall fall to the floor, "Holden, since Fuse's demise, Planet Fuse has grown unstable since and it is slowly shaking apart. We must escape the planet immediately!"

Without saying a word, Holden darts towards the open door, jumping over pieces of debris and enters the hallway. As Holden traverses the corridor, the planet shakes again, causing a few of the columns to topple, causing Holden to crash into a wall. The teen regains his balance, ducks under the nearest pillar and continues down hallway.

The passageway ends and Holden finds himself in a large room with a vaulted ceiling. On the other side of the room, pure sunlight is shining in through windows and a single open door. A low rumble shocks the building and the sound of a loud crack is heard and Holden looks up.

The vaulted ceilings supports had just failed and the roof starts to collapse, causing a cascading failure of the other supports, causing the building to rumble. The young man's face turns white as a sheet and dashes quickly to the open door. The vaulted roof is nearly on top of him, when Holden jump through the door and rolls onto the ground.

Tired and panting slightly, Holden stands up to witness the Earth coming into view as Planet Fusion was crumbling around him. Unable to admire the sight he has just witnessed, Holden slowly floats into to space from the dying planet and flies towards the Earth.

Computress appears on Holden's visor once again, "We should reach the Earth's atmosphere in ten minutes." She then disappears from view as the Earth grows larger and larger.

* * *

Back on Earth, Dexter and Professor Utonium and Dr. Holiday monitor Holden's vital signs, when one of the screens they are watching, switches to live feed from the Dexcarrier. Planet Fusion appears on the screen and it is slowly shrinking and breaking apart, while a faint light moves away form it.

"Fuse has been beaten! What is that light moving away from the planet?" The Professor asks the younger scientist.

Dexter nods with a small smile, "The Dexcarrier scanners believe it be Holden." Dexter replies as he leans his elbow on one of the keyboards by accident and the armor display pops up, showing the damage that has been done to the jet boots.

The three scientists' mouths drop open and a second later Dexter manages to speak, "How did he get off Planet Fusion if the boosters in the boots have been compromised?"

The Professor sits down and types something into a computer, as the Dexcarrier tracks the light, "Based on the data from the carrier, Holden will reenter the atmosphere in a few minutes, but with no way to slow down, he will crash into Pokey Oaks. At the speed that he is reenter the atmosphere at, there is no way for the girls to get to him in time!"

A look of despair enters the Professor's eyes as he spoke. The other two scientists grow quiet and look at the screen as the light passes from view, wondering what is going on.

* * *

Holden enters the Earth's atmosphere over North America and feels the resistance of it as he plummets through layers of air and pressure. The W.A.R.D. armor heats up and inside Holden is sweating profusely.

"Computress, when I'm at a safe altitude to breath and not freeze, I want you to jettison the armor. If you can, relay all information to Octus and the Professor."

Computress appears for the last time on his visor, "Command confirmed. Data will be transferred as soon as I am in range. Armor jettisoning commencing in fifteen seconds."

The seconds that ticked away feel like minutes to Holden, but soon enough the armor is propelled off of the young man and it falls towards the ground. Holden is left wearing only a black shirt with the same color shorts.

The teen takes off the helmet and allows it to fall towards the city below him. The teen soon falls through a layer of clouds and wind whips through his hair and his eyes begin to droop.

_Why do I feel so tired? I felt like this ever since Fuse was killed. What caused this to happen!_

Holden tries to keep himself aware of what is going on and a building starts to grow larger in the distance as he feel towards the ground. Even from this high up, Holden recognized the top of the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten building.

_Ironic, the place my life truly began is the place where it's going to end. I have no real regrets, I'm sorry that I won't come back safe everyone._

As Holden finish thinking, his eyes finally close and an indigo flying trail appears behind him. A minute later, Holden slams into the building and deep into the substructure. A white dome of light rises up from the school and blowing away everything outwards onto the street and the surrounding area.

The light fades, leaving a small crater and in the distance, the sound of car alarms, dogs barking and the soft gushing of water from broken pipes are heard.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make the fight as perfect as I could, while still making sure Holden wasn't being a mary sue. The final chapter should be up in a week or so to end the series.


	57. Chapter 57:Awakening, Truths and Wedding

Well everyone, here is the final chapter. I used a few OC characters from my friends in this chapter. Yuki and Mallory belong to my friend Mallory627, while Alice Spacebyte and Kyara belong to Animegirl. Kel is an Gen Rex OC that is mine. As usual I own nothing except Holden, Tessa and Kel.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 57: Awakening, Truths and the Wedding**

A gentle breeze flutters pass on the air outside Space Port Plaza. The Plaza is no longer surrounded by a containment shield and any fusion matter has thus disappeared from the surrounding surfaces and walls. Traffic has resumed and Plumbers and KND crafts arrive and depart hourly.

The light gust of air continues on to Off World Plaza hospital, which no longer has any signs of Vilgax or Ben having even been there for nearly a year during the war. The birds are chirping loudly outside an open window to the building. The cool air blows pass the eggshell white currents and ruffles a head full of fuchsia hair.

Another gust of wind enters the room and gently kisses Holden's cheek, as he eyes start to move rapidly. The teenager has been in a coma for nearly two weeks after his fall back to Earth after his battle with Fuse. Another soft breeze enters the window, spilling over Holden and ruffling his hair.

The young man's eyelids start to flutter and he slowly opens his eyes back onto the world. The tip of Holden's index finger brushes up against the call nurse button as he struggles to sit up in the bed. Holden shakes his head, since he thought he heard a voice from down the hall, but the door to the room is closed tightly.

He touches his forehead and shuts his eyes, since a headache is developing. He opens his eyes again and begins to look around the room. Three beds sit across from his, each being occupied by someone wearing pink, blue or green clothing. The door opens and Holden turns his head to see who it is.

"They haven't left your side since you were brought here. They were worried that you would never wake up." Doctor Holiday said as she walks in to the room and stops in front of Holden and then looking at his chart quickly.

"How did I even survive Dr. Holiday? That impact with Pokey Oaks Kindergarten should have killed me." He said weakly.

The teen feels a slight pain around his temples and a set of indigo eye beams shot out from Holden's pupils, hits the mirror in the corner, then bounces off it and strikes the wall near one of the other beds, leaving a small smoldering mark. Holden yelps from the shock of what just happened and grabs the metal railing on the side of his bed. A small look of fear flashes through his eyes and he grips the rail harder and crushes the metal flat.

"W…W…What is happening to me? Why do I have powers!" Holden said in a scared, almost hysterical tone.

Dr. Holiday sits down next to him and places her hand on his shoulder and says in a calm reassuring tone, "Holden, I know you're scared, but please calm down."

Holden nods and takes a deep breath, but his entire body is shaking.

Dr. Holiday stands up and walks over to one of the beds and whispers, "Blossom, wake up. Holden is awake and I need you to calm him down a bit more while I get the laptop from the nurse's stations."

Blossom immediately snaps out of her sound sleep and sits up quickly. Without a moments thought, she jumps out of bed and rushes over to Holden, sits down and hugs him. Holden wraps his arms around Blossom, happy to be with her. His body stops quivering and a bit of the fear in his eyes vanishes.

"I'm so happy that you're awake! Bubbles thought you would be in a coma forever," Blossom said as tears of joy appear in her soft pink eyes, "Girls wake up! Holden is awake!"

Buttercup jerks up quickly from a sound sleep. Her green eyes appear swollen and red from lack of sleep. She struggles to get out of the bed, fighting with the blanket.

Finally ripping the blanket, Buttercup stands and walks over to him, "It's great to see you awake again little bro. Very nice work clobbering the way you did." She grins and pats him on the back.

Bubbles slowly opens her eyes, blinking twice thinking she is dreaming, and then smile happily, "HOLDIE," She yells happily as she darts from the bed and glomps Holden.

The teen falls back onto the reclined bed with Bubbles kissing his cheek.

"That's enough Bubbles! You're going to hurt him." Blossom states in a bossy tone.

"Sorry Blossy! I was just so happy and excited to see Holdie awake!" Bubbles apologetically gushes as she stops hugging the teen and sits down to wait for Dr. Holiday to return.

* * *

Dr. Holiday returns a few minutes later with her laptop under her arm and pushing a small cart into the room.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I was informing Dexter and Professor Utonium that you have woken up."

Dr. Holiday pulls the cart over to them and places her laptop on it and she presses the start button.

As the computer starts up, Holden looks at Dr. Holiday with a frown, before finally speaking, "How did I get these powers and how is that there was plasma present when Fuse was killed!"

Dr. Holiday sits down next to Holden and looks him in the eyes, "From the data we acquired from the mini Computress; Dexter, the Professor and myself are certain that the nanos used the last of their energy and powers as they passed away to cause the Exvarn in your blood to break down. Do you remember the last thing nano Bubbles said to you?"

Holden crosses his arms and closes his eyes to think before finally speaking, "Yes, I remember what nano Bubbles said to me. 'Don't be sad about what we did, since even as we go, the last thing we do is for you' Are you sure that is when it happened? I didn't use any special powers during the fight!"

The computer's desktop appears and Dr. Holiday places her hand on the built in mouse pad and clicks on an icon. A lay out of the W.A.R.D. armor flashes onto the screen with the words "Armor status" at the top.

"If you look carefully, all of the armor systems are green, except for one. The jet boots were damaged and it correlates right to when the nanos protected you. You were flying around on your own volition."

Holden eyes widen in surprise, "WHAT! How could I have been flying and not realize I was doing it of my own accord?"

Holiday smiles, knowing the answer, "You didn't realize the jet boots were damaged. Computress tried telling you at some point, but from what we gathered from the data, you didn't hear her."

Holden sighs and leans back in his bed trying to wrap his mind around everything, "That still doesn't explain the plasma and how Fuse died."

Blossom sits down on the bed next to Holden and looks him straight in the eyes. "The Professor and Dexter both looked over the data from the time the plasma pulse occurred. The plasma that mixed with the imaginary energy came from you. Dexter thought that it was a defensive reaction by your body to protect you. He also told us, that the possibility that you could do such a thing again, either on your own or by accident is nonexistent," she explains in a calm voice.

Holden looks down at the blanket, then to Blossom and then to Dr. Holiday, "How developed are these powers of mine right now?"

"They are rather weak and undeveloped. The Professor has calculated that at the current time, you have 1/16th of the power that the girls and Tessa have. It's going to be years before you can equal them," the good doctor states before continuing, "Do you have any other questions?"

Holden rubs his forehead, thinking about what he wished to ask and then looks at Blossom, "I can only think of two questions. What happened with Tessa after Planet Fusion was destroyed and is anyone calling me a hero or planning to honor me? You know how much I hate that kind of attention."

Buttercup snarls at the mention of Tessa's name and starts to rub one of her knuckles, "Once she saw Planet Fusion crumbling apart and all the things it had consumed shoot off into deep space, she flew off to the new Exervent headquarters over near Tech Square in Townsville. She held a conference last week about a new lotion that she is marketing. There hasn't been a peep from her since."

Buttercup growls again and slams her fist into her open palm.

Blossom looks at Buttercup for a moment with a stern expression and then back to Holden, "We told Dexter that you wouldn't want to be named as the one who stopped Fuse in the end. He fully understood and he told the press that the nanos were the true heroes since they sacrificed themselves to kill Fuse in the end. He also told them they would be honored in someway, but not publicly and left it at that."

Holden nods, "That's the way it should be. I'll honor them in my own way when I get out of here. Dr. Holiday, thanks for the answers. When will I be released from the hospital?"

Holiday smiles at him and nonchalantly states, "I was glad to give them to you Holden. You will be released tomorrow afternoon, but I need to give you a full medical exam before I can clear it. Girls, can you please leave the room?"

The girls nod and leave the room so Dr. Holiday can begin the exam.

* * *

Six months pass relatively quickly for everyone as cleanup of the left over fusion matter had wrapped up in June. A month before in May, the Puffs had a big party celebrating their eighteenth birthday, as well as Holden's.

The air of Townsville is abuzz as the August wedding of Buttercup and Ace arrives and the echoing chime of a church bell carries across the breeze around town. A black limo pulls up to the front of the church and the Mayor and Miss Bellum exit.

The Mayor is wearing a black tuxedo with his blue sash and top hat. Miss Bellum is wearing a dark purple dress with a single strap across her right shoulder. Ms. Bellum's hair is now shoulder length and is styled with a barrette in the back of it.

Her light purple eyes shine brightly as she looks down at the Mayor, "How do I look, Mayor? Do you like the new hair style?"

"I love it! It truly brings out how stunningly beautiful you really are Ms. Bellum. I do hope they have pickles at the reception later."

They slowly walk up to the steps to the reception area, where Holden is standing in a black suit and tie, his hair neatly combed.

"Holden, how are you? It's been sometime since the Mayor or myself have seen you." Ms. Bellum comments as she hugs Holden.

He returns the hug, grimaces and utters in an unhappy tone, "I haven't been that great. I still can't control my powers that well and I really don't want to use them even if I did have control."

Ms Bellum frowns and before she can ask, Blossom walks up to them, interjecting, "He broke the toaster again, when he was trying to open it up."

She is wearing a long pink strapless dress with pink roses embroidered onto the chest line of the dress. Her hair is in bun with the rest of her hair fall behind in a braid. Bubbles stands behind Blossom, in a sky blue strapless dress that falls to her knees. The dress also has small sash around the middle that is the same color.

"Mayor, Ms. Bellum, if you come this way, I'll show you to your seats!" Bubbles says in excitement as she led them into the church.

Blossom walks up next to Holden and places her hand in his and squeezes his hand a bit, "I know you are freaking out at breaking the toaster, but try to relax. Its Buttercup's big day, we don't want to ruin it for her. I need to get back to helping Bubbles."

She gives Holden a quick kiss on the cheek and walks back inside. Holden smiles at a bit and soon relaxes as a white limo pulls up and two people exit and walk up the stairs. As they get close, Holden recognizes the person in the green suit and sunglasses as none other than Agent Six, and he is holding the hand of the woman with him.

"Six, it's been awhile, how have you been and who is your date?" Holden asks him as they shook hands.

The woman, who has her hair down, is wearing a tan dress with ruffles on the right side, a small bow at her waist, and a small strap around her right shoulder that connects to some lacy material on the front, with a lacy bow on the shoulder.

"I've been doing well, Holden. My date is Rebecca Holiday." Six replies as he watches a look of realization dawn appear on Holden's face as he figures out who the woman is.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Holiday; I didn't recognize you with your hair down like that," the teen apologizes.

Dr. Holiday smiles at Holden and reassuringly comments, "Not many people recognize me with my hair down like this, so there is no need to apologize Holden. Rex will be here soon along with his date and some other people."

Rebecca and Six walk pass Holden and into the church to find their seats. Several guests walk by Holden to join the growing crowd inside, when a white car with blue trim and the Dexlabs logo pulls up. Dexter exits the vehicle wearing a white tuxedo with a blue shirt and bow tie.

Dexter moves aside and Deedee steps out, wearing a simple peach colored spaghetti strap dress with a brown sash around her waist. Dexter and his sister ascend the stairs and stop when they reach Holden. Dexter smiles and shakes Holden's hand, while Deedee gives him a hug.

"It feels good to be out of the lab. How is the Professor holding up today? I bet he is a nervous Nelly." Dexter inquires as he places his hands in his pockets.

Deedee rolls her eyes at her brother, and then comments sarcastically, "No, the Professor is just fine Dexter. Of course, he's a bit jittery. He's watching one of his daughters get married today. Think about how dad will be when I get married!"

Dexter nods, "So very true Deedee, I should have thought about that. Holden, who will be seating us?"

"Bubbles or Blossom will be the ones to show you to your seats." Holden replies, pointing them to where Blossom is inside the church.

"Thanks Holden!" Deedee excitedly replies as she runs over to Bubbles and begins to talk animatedly with her.

Dexter sighs at his sister enthusiasm and slowly gravitates towards the other guests so he can mingle and talk. Holden turns back around, watching as more people arrive. A green sports car with a black stripe parks on the side of the road and the doors open. Ben and Kevin step out of the car, both wearing black tuxedos with black ties.

Kevin extends his hand back into the car and a female hand places her hand in his and then steps out of the car. Holden recognizes instantly the person that Kevin helped from the car is Gwen and her hair is in an elegant bun.

She is wearing a full length lavender dress, with a white lace belt, a floral lace print on the side that has material pleated under it and thus gives way to a white silky fabric that is elegantly embroidered on the bottom.

The three teenagers walk up the garnet steps and as they come upon Holden, Gwen inquires of him, "Holden, I wanted to know if you and Blossom were up for another double date next week."

"I think we would both enjoy that Gwen." Holden responds with a small smile.

"Come on Gwen, you know that's not really what you wanted to talk to him about." Kevin interrupts rolling his eyes.

Gwen gives Kevin a stern look and scolds, "Kevin, I thought we would bring this up later!"

Kevin just shrugs and comments casually, "I thought that now was a good time to bring it up."

"Kevin does have a point Gwen. We should just tell him right out." Ben said as he tugs at his collar.

A confused look crosses Holden's face, "Tell me what exactly? What is going on?"

Gwen lets out a long sigh before finally responding to Holden's inquiry, "I wanted to ask if you would want me to help you train with your powers. I had to learn how to use mine and practice to become as good as I have."

"It would be a good idea Holden. Blossom can't really help you like Gwen since she has personal experience." Kevin said with a smirk on his face.

Holden folds his arms across his chest, and softly states "I'll think about it Gwen."

Gwen nods and smiles, "Don't rush to a decision right now. Kevin, Ben, we should go inside."

She grabs Kevin by the ear and drags him into the church with Ben following behind her, chuckling at Kevin's misfortune. Holden sighs heavily and looks at the ground. He felt torn between taking Gwen up on her offer to help him and just doing nothing about it. He closes his eyes and begins to think about it a bit more.

* * *

The roar of an engine overhead snaps Holden out of his thoughts and he quickly opens his eyes to the sight of a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hovering in the street, letting five teenagers off. After the last person disembarks of the KND vehicle, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. rises back into the air and zooms off in the direction of Sector V.

The five people walk up the steps, talking and laughing with one another until they reach Holden.

Wearing a simple black tuxedo with a red tie, Nigel shakes Holden's hand and smiles broadly. "I hope the adult that are here won't ruin this for Buttercup."

Hoagie, who is without his piloting cap, is wearing a blue dress shirt with tan slacks.

He just looks at Nigel with a frown and comments, "Nigel, I doubt any of them would do such a thing on this day. We should enjoy our day off."

Nigel sighs and nods, "Come on team, let's go inside."

He and Hoagie pass Holden as does Wally, who is in a red dress shirt and Black slacks. An African American female in a knee length dark blue strapless dress, with a black sash around her waist that is tied in a ribbon, with a lacy, see through material with flowers below the sash, walks up to Holden.

Her hair covers part of her left eye, while the rest of it falls down her back in an elegant braid.

Holden looks at the teenager and queries, "Hello, do I know you miss?"

The girls sighs and looks back at Kuki, who is in a long pink dress, with a small belt with a silver star on it, a bubbly frilled bottom and her hair is in a traditional Japanese bun.

"Numbuh 5 told you no one would recognize her in a dress," the girl states in irritation.

Kuki giggles a bit, "You lost the bet Numbuh 5! You look so beautiful in that dress!"

Holden's mouth drops and he eventually stammers, "I…I'm sorry Abby. I really didn't recognize you."

Abby smiles, "Numbuh 5 forgives you. Come on girl, I want to make sure we get a good seat."

They enter the church and Holden turns back around, to watch other guests walking up the stairs, among them are Juniper and Ray Ray, who are talking rapidly with each other. Juniper is in a simple full length sage colored dress while Ray Ray is wearing a black tuxedo.

Ray Ray runs up to him, looking excited and shouts loudly, "Holden, can you take me flying sometime? It would be awesome!"

Juniper rolls her eyes and in an apologetically replies, "Sorry about my brother, Holden. He's just really excited about the wedding."

Holden chuckles a bit. "It's fine Jun. We all deserve to be excited today."

Juniper smiles at Holden for being so understanding and enters the church with Ray Ray, who is jumping up and down excitedly. Holden sighs at the exuberant youth and turns back around to witness a large Providence transport rumbling down the road and stopping just outside just below the church.

A ramp lowers form the back of the transport and two male teenagers and two female teenagers along with two children clamor out. The ramp then disappears and the transport turns around and leaves. Rex who is in a black suit and tie and a girl with black hair with streaks of red in it approach Holden. The girl is wearing red shirt with black jeans and boots.

Rex grins at Holden as the girl steps up beside him and introduces them to each other, "Holden, this is my date, Circe. Circe, this is Holden. He's the guy that saved the Earth six months ago."

Circe just nods in Holden's direction and respond, "I'm going inside, Rex. It was nice meeting you Holden."

She walks inside and Rex grins in an embarrassed manner, "Yeah, she's kind of anti social since she feels EVOs are outcasts. See you inside."

Rex vanishes into the church and the other two teens approach Holden with the two six year old female children at their sides. The male teenager, who is seventeen years of age has black hair, blue eyes and is a moderately built. He is wearing a black tux, but no tie.

The girl, who is also seventeen, has blonde hair with brown eyes and is wearing a full length aquamarine dress with a strap that goes around the back of her neck, and gold embroidery of flowers on the chest. The two girls are wearing simple white dresses with designs on them and dress shoes.

The little girl with the braided brown ponytail has little smiling suns on her dress and has a teddy bear in her arms. The other little girl has black hair in pigtails and her dress has little musical notes all over them.

The male steps forward and shakes Holden's hand, then speaks up, "So you must be Holden. Rex and Dr. Holiday speak very highly of you. I'm Kel Darkwell. I work with Providence and help Rex stop EVOs. This lovely lady beside me is my girlfriend Mallory Akizuki and the two children behind me are Kyara and Yuki, our adopted children. Kyara is like a sister to Rex."

Mallory playfully sticks out her tongue in greeting and then shack his hand. She leans in close to Holden and say in a quiet tone, "Don't say anything to Kel yet, but I hope this wedding will make him pick a date for our own wedding at some point. I really want him to propose." She giggles a bit and the two girls step out from behind Kel and smile at Holden.

Kyara walks up to Holden and says shyly, "Arctos likes you. He says you and I are the same."

Holden raises an eyebrow and Kel quickly interject, "She can talk with the nanites in her teddy bear. Are you all ready to go inside?" Mallory and the two little girls nod and they enter the church.

Holden scratches his head and wonders what Kyara was talking about. Maybe he would ask about it next time he saw her. Holden sits down on the steps and in the distance, he sees Noah running down the street with a frantic look on his face.

He runs up the stairs and then stops to catch his breath, and slowly pants, "Hey Holden! Am I the last one to arrive?"

"Nope, you aren't the last one Noah. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I really didn't want to bring Clair to this. It felt embarrassing to invite her." He runs inside, leaving Holden by himself.

A minute later, a taxi pulls up to the church and a girl with blue hair, in a full length turquoise dress, with a blue and silver diamond design on the front and a sash of the same color, gets out of the taxi and walks up the stairs.

Holden immediately recognizes that the girl is his friend, Alice Spacebyte. The last time he had seen her was a week before the mishap with Dexter's time experiment. At some point before he had returned to the past, Alice's hair changed from brown to blue and she learned that she herself was an alien and that she had powers.

Alice smiles as she reaches him and gives Holden a small hug, "Hi Holden, it's good to see you again. I hope I'm not late."

Holden shakes his head and comments, "You aren't late. The wedding doesn't get started for another ten minutes."

Alice breaths a sigh of relief, "If I had been late, I wouldn't have tried to enter, since I didn't want to disturb the ceremony."

She gives him one last smile, and goes into the church. Holden waits outside five minutes more and then enters the church.

* * *

Once inside, the young man walks quickly down a side corridor and up to the Professor, who is waiting outside a room in a black tuxedo and tie.

A look of worry shows on his face as Holden comes up to him, "All the guests are here, Professor. We can start on time."

The Professor has a smile of relief cross his face and he takes out his nancom, "That's great. I'll send a message to the organist and we can get going."

Holden smiles and heads back down the corridor and into the entry, which has a pot of green roses near each door. Holden opens a large door and walks into the church and looks at the flower arrangements.

The aisles are lined with rows of green roses and each pew is has a small set of flowers connected on them. He quickly walks down the center of the church and sits down in the front row next to Blossom.

She gives him a curious look and whisper, "Is everyone here?"

He gives her a small smile before replying, "Yes, everyone is here and we should be starting any moment."

He gives her a quick kiss and takes her hand in his. A moment later, Ace, who is wearing a black suit, walks down the center of the church and stands near the alter. Little Arturo joins him a minute later, since he is Ace's best man. Everyone begins to quiet down as the Professor is seen at the back.

An organ begins to play a wedding march and Kyara and Yuki both come down the center of the church, each with a basket, spreading flowers onto the floor and when they reach the front, they both go to the right to rejoin Rex, Kel and Mallory.

A moment later, Buttercup and the Professor walk down the center. Buttercup's hair is now down passed her shoulders, but styled to have volume. She is wearing a full length white dress, with an opaque lacy top, a puffy bottom and a small train in the back.

She smiles and slowly walks with a bouquet of green roses in hand toward the front, where Ace is waiting with a smile. As she reaches the alter, the Professor goes to the left and sits down in the pew on the far side next to Bubbles.

As the music starts to wind down, a priest walks up to the alter and looks at the crowd that has gathered and then begins to speak, "Dearly beloved, we gather in this place today to witness the blessed event of matrimony between this woman Buttercup and this man Ace. They have endured many trials over their course of love these past two years and have become a stronger couple for it. I look around this church to see many friends and family who love these two very much. This love will make this bond stronger than before."

The priest turns to Ace, "Do you Ace, take Buttercup to be your wife?"

"Yeah man, I do," Ace replies and he puts a ring on Buttercup's finger.

"Do you Buttercup; take this man to be your husband?"

Buttercup smiles, "Of course I do." She then slips a ring on to Ace's finger.

The priest smiles at the happy couple, "Does anyone…"

A moment later, the church shakes and one of the stands with flowers on it falls over. Everyone is looking around to see what is happening and start to chatter.

Holden stands up, looks at the priest and says in a serious tone, "Keep the ceremony going. Do not stop for anything. I'll find out what is happening."

Holden runs to the front of the church and opens the front door to the church. Outside the church, the teenager finds Mojo standing at the top of the steps with a discarded weapon.

A look of fury crosses Mojo's face and as Holden walks closer to him, Mojo begins to monologue, "I, Mojo Jojo will ruin this perfect day for Buttercup, since I was not invited to this event. Since I was not invited, I must destroy this event and by destroying it she will be unhappy, thus making me happy! I suggest you move, since by not doing so, I would run you over and hurt you."

Holden rolls his eyes and shouts, "Take a hike Mojo! Plot to do this some other day besides today!"

Holden takes a step backward and punts Mojo in the stomach, sending him flying into the distance.

As Mojo flies away, a faint cry of "CURSES!" is heard on the wind.

Holden starts to turn around, but spots out of the corner of his visual range, a teal streak of light flying thought the sky. He quickly turns and confirms what the light is as it comes to a halt.

He and Tessa stare at each other from a distance, giving each other nasty looks. She then zooms away, back towards Exervent. Holden sighs and deep in his heart, he knows that the battle between him and her would never be fully over. She had probably put Mojo up to attacking the wedding.

Holden spins around, and sprints back into the church so he wouldn't miss the rest of the wedding. As Holden walks back into the church, all the female guests are gathered near the front and Buttercup has her back to them. She then throws her green rose bouquet behind her shoulder.

The bouquet travels through the air, hits Holden on to top of the head and rolls in his arm. His eyes open wide when he realizes what had just transpired and what it meant to have gotten the bride's bouquet.

Holden smiles and with the flowers in his arms, he walks up to Blossom and he whispers, "I love you."

He drops the flowers into the pew and kisses her.

* * *

Well that is it everyone, Unintended Hero is done. That doesn't mean things for Holden are done. I plan to write a sequel in a few months time and it deals with him and his powers. I also plan to do a fic based on the bet between Abby and Kuki. If anyone wants to see where I got the dress ideas please PM I will send you a link with the picture. Animegirl helped me out with them. Anyway, thanks to those who helped me on this. I do hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
